Les Lunes Combattantes
by Valyndra
Summary: Post Hadès, ne prend pas en compte SoG, Omega et Tenkai-hen. Les chevaliers sont de retour ! Alors que chacun reprend le cours de sa vie, une mystérieuse guerrière blessée débarque au sanctuaire. Une vieille alliance oubliée de déesses attaquée... Aventure, suspens, amour, provoc, beaucoup d'OC féminins et du rire ! Désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés x) !
1. Chapter I : La Fuite

**Chapitre 1 : La Fuite.**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, tous les droits sont réservés à Masami Kurumada et à son imagination débordante !**

 **Seuls les différents OCs de cette fic m'appartiennent !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Dans l'immense temple de marbre blanc, des bruits de courses effrénées se faisaient entendre. Des ombres affolées glissaient sur les murs, tentant en vain d'échapper à la menace mortelle qui les talonnait.

Les poursuivies essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir leurs cris affolés. Parmi elles, neuf jeunes femmes, courant dans les interminables corridors du Temple. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant une série de portes piégées qu'elles s'empressèrent de traverser, puis montèrent quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon de la plus haute tour du sanctuaire.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Les houspilla la plus âgée.

Les neuf jeunes femmes arrivèrent rapidement au dernier étage de la tour. L'aînée sortit alors de sa poche un athamée d'argent, qu'elle s'empressa d'utiliser pour s'entailler la paume gauche, qu'elle apposa sur la complexe serrure de l'immense porte en pierre qui leur faisait face. Au contact du sang, la porte se déverrouilla, laissant ainsi entrer les neuf jeunes femmes. L'aînée referma prestement la porte. Elles se retrouvèrent alors face à un immense bâton d'argent, finement ouvragé, qui émettait une vive lumière bleutée. Le bâton était parcouru de veines argentées luminescentes et sur toute sa longueur étaient représentées plusieurs fois les différentes phases de la Lune. La partie supérieure était sculptée de différents signes que les neuf jeunes femmes semblaient bien connaître.

La plus âgée se retourna vers ses compagnes.  
\- Les filles, je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours en vous exposant ce que vous savez déjà. Le bâton de Lune ici-présent contient actuellement les douze morceaux dont vous êtes les gardiennes. Vous possédez toutes un fragment qui s'imbrique dans votre armure, alors chacune va récupérer le sien pour que nous puissions dématérialiser le bâton. Néanmoins, nous sommes neuf et pas douze. Trois d'entre nous devront prendre en charge les morceaux restants.  
\- Cali, tu sais bien que prendre des morceaux qui ne nous sont pas associés va nous affaiblir ! Ils vont puiser dans notre énergie vitale ! S'exclama une autre femme.  
\- Je le sais très bien Hali ! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser ici. Les trois plus robustes d'entre nous en prendront un. Bien, maintenant mettez vos armures.  
Chacune s'exécuta prestement.

\- Vous avez les armures restantes ? Demanda Cali.  
\- Question rhétorique, bien sûr qu'on les a ! Se manifesta une des neuf femmes.  
\- Très bien. Tanastre tu t'occuperas de la quatrième armure, Myrha de la cinquième et Astraan de la neuvième.

Cali murmura quelques mots et le bâton se sépara en douze morceaux qui s'imbriquèrent dans les douze armures. Les trois restantes se transformèrent en médaillons dont Tanastre, Myrha et Astraan se saisirent. Elles entendaient déjà des bruits de courses dans les escaliers et sentaient la tour trembler.  
\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Myrha.  
\- Maintenant, on fuit.  
Les neuf jeunes femmes se donnèrent la main et s'avancèrent au centre de la pièce, là où se tenait le scêptre quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Incantez la formule, ordonna Cali.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard elles disparurent de la tour pour atterrir sur le sable d'une petite crique.  
\- Du nerf, on n'est pas là pour se détendre ! Les exhorta Cali qui était déjà debout.  
Elle scruta rapidement chacune des huit jeunes femmes qui se relevaient. Personne de blessé.  
Lorsqu'elles furent toutes debout, Cali prit la parole.  
\- Mes chères sœurs, n'oubliez pas qui vous êtes, qui vous servez et quelle est votre mission. Je compte sur vous pour rester en vie. Cependant si par malheur il devait vous arriver quelque chose... Envoyez votre armure, et le médaillon pour celles qui en ont un, à une de nous que vous sentez encore en vie.  
Elle fit une légère pause puis lança à ses consœurs :  
\- Ils sont là, tout prêt, je les sens. Alors maintenant COUREZ ! Et ne vous arrêtez surtout pas !  
Les neufs jeunes femmes détalèrent à une vitesse impressionnante, se rapprochant de la vitesse de la lumière. Néanmoins leurs poursuivants n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres de course dans la garrigue puis la forêt, à lancer des sorts et des flèches à leurs ennemis, les neuf femmes se retrouvèrent face à un embranchement. Cali jeta alors quelques ordres à ses sœurs.  
\- Linam, Astraan, Manil, Myrha, prenez à gauche ! Amirae, Tanastre, Vaelann, à droite ! Hali, avec moi ! Courage mes sœurs ! Hurla-t-elle avant que chaque groupe ne détale dans une direction.

Linam, Myrha et Astraan s'enfuirent alors à gauche. Myrha lança de nombreux sorts pour éliminer leurs poursuivants. Malheureusement, plus elle en tuait, plus il en arrivait.  
Elle délaissa les attaques lunaires et décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pyrotechniques. Myrha lançait en permanence d'énormes boules enflammées sur leurs poursuivants. Elle réussit à en éliminer plusieurs, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.  
\- Linam ! Hurla-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi !  
Linam se retourna vers elle et d'un regard elle comprit ce que Myrha attendait d'elle. Elle pris son élan et sauta dans les airs, atterrissant souplement sous une forme de loup. Myrha accéléra et monta sur son dos, face aux démons qui les poursuivaient. Elle augmenta la cadence de ses boules de feu, et bientôt, elles n'entendirent plus rien, à part un grognement sourd au loin.

Cependant, elles obéirent aux ordres de Cali et coururent encore pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité. Elles avaient en réalité couru trois bonnes heures. Astraan et Manil avançaient toujours aussi vite et Myrha et Linam avaient inversés leurs rôles.  
Soudain, Astraan remarqua que Manil, qui courait à sa droite, avait disparu. Elle se retourna et la vit quelques pas derrière elle, se relevant difficilement.

\- Manil ! Hurla Astraan, attirant ainsi l'attention de Linam.  
Astraan se précipita vers la blessée qu'elle força à se lever et à courir.  
\- Astraan... murmura Manil.  
\- On ne peut pas faiblir, tu ne peux pas ! Lui hurla-t-elle.  
\- Astraan, regarde …  
L'interpellée observa le flanc droit de sa consœur qu'elle lui avait indiqué de la tête.  
Un projectile habilement lancé s'était glissé dans les interstices de son armure, laissant une plaie béante colorée de noir et de bleu foncé. La peau avait été réduite en cendre.  
\- Tu es plus forte que ça Manil, tiens bon ! L'exhorta Astraan.

Une heure plus tard, Manil s'effondra par terre, faisant râler Astraan. Elle saisit dans ses bras le corps de sa consœur et se remit à courir.  
\- Linam, j'ai besoin de toi ! Cria-t-elle, toujours sans s'arrêter.  
Linam sauta du dos de Myrha et accouru vers Astraan.  
\- Tu dois essayer de la soigner avant que nous trouvions un endroit plus sûr !  
\- Myrha, couvre-nous ! Astraan, je vais devoir rester juste devant toi.  
Astraan ne répondit pas. Linam commença alors à réciter une lente incantation, pendant que ses mains devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses. Elle les apposa sur la plaie de Manil, et le saignement s'arrêta rapidement. La blessure commença à se refermer quand elle vit Myrha aux prises avec de nouvelles abominations. Elles devaient s'enfuir et vite.  
\- Myrha, éloigne-toi d'eux ! Hurla la guérisseuse à sa consœur. Astraan, nous devons nous envoler, c'est notre seule chance de rester en vie !  
Astraan observa les alentours pendant quelques secondes, sans jamais s'arrêter de courir, puis jeta des instructions à ses amies.

\- Linam, tu vas m'aider à déclencher la transformation de Manil et la prendre dans tes bras. Ensuite tu lanceras tes rayons lunaires devant Myrha. Pendant ce temps-là Myrha, tu vas te transformer en condor et t'envoler. Puis je me transformerai et tu vas mettre Manil dans mon bec. Ensuite tu t'envoleras à ton tour. Myrha, tu ouvriras la voie. Prêtes ?  
Chacune opina de la tête.  
\- Maintenant !

Linam et Astraan firent converger leurs énergies vers le corps de Manil, afin de stimuler ses pouvoirs et l'obliger à se transformer. Au bout de 3 minutes de courses, Astraan découvrit dans ses mains une chouette harfang presque adulte.  
\- Lance tes éclairs ! Myrha, envole-toi !  
Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, et décolla en quelques secondes, s'envolant au-dessus des arbres.  
Leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient. Astraan en profita pour se transformer et Linam lui mit la chouette dans le bec, puis s'envola aussitôt.  
Elles s'enfuirent à tire-d'ailes pendant quinze bonnes minutes. Elles pensaient avoir semés leurs assaillants quand d'un coup, Astraan ressentit une vive douleur à l'aile droite. Elle la scruta et vit qu'une flèche l'avait pénétrée. Elle perdait peu à peu de l'altitude et vit le sol se rapprocher beaucoup trop vite. Linam, sous sa forme de condor, invectiva sa consœur à rester se poser sur son dos. Au bout de vingt minutes dans une posture plus ou moins acrobatique, Astraan tomba de Linam, toujours avec Manil dans son bec. Linam voulu la retenir mais elle ne put rien pour elle.  
Elle entendit alors la voix d'Astraan dans son esprit.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de Manil. Toi et Myra, protégez-vous et retrouvez les autres. Nous nous reverrons en temps voulu. »  
Astraan vit le sol arriver bien trop rapidement. Elle essaya de se rattraper comme elle pu pour finalement s'écrouler sur le sable d'une petite crique, Manil toujours dans son bec.

Elle reprit son apparence humaine et observa son bras avec circonspection. Tout son avant bras était labouré. La flèche ne l'avait pas ratée. Manil quant à elle était restée sous sa forme aviaire. Astraan vérifia si elle respirait encore et si son cœur battait toujours. Elle fut rassurée de voir que sa consœur était vivante. La douleur qu'elle ressentit aux hanches la rappela à la dure réalité de cet instant. Un projectile l'avait touché, certes moins gravement que Manil, et elle avait sûrement plusieurs côtes cassées. Elle était complètement perdue, blessée, sans ses amies, et devait veiller sur sa consœur elle aussi blessée.  
« Un beau programme... » songea-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.  
\- J'imaginais ma soirée autrement, râla-t-elle.

Heureusement, elle pouvait encore marcher. Elle arracha rageusement la flèche de son bras en réprimant un long gémissement de douleur qui lui fit regretter d'y être allée aussi brutalement.  
\- Il me faut de l'aide, et vite. Sinon nous ne risquons pas de revoir Linam et les autres de si tôt, lança-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour se ressaisir et garder la tête froide. Puis lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle se mit à implorer à voix basse.  
\- Ô déesse, vous qui m'avez en partie conférée ces pouvoirs afin que je vous serve, je vous en supplie, indiquez-moi un lieu où nous serons en sûreté ma consœur Manil et moi.  
Elle attendit plusieurs minutes avant de percevoir quelque chose. Un rayon lumineux horizontal, argenté comme la Lune, partant d'elle et se perdant dans la forêt. Et un murmure éthéré, une voix féminine, « Suis-le, je vous protégerai ».

Astraan rouvrit alors les yeux et apposa ses mains sur son flanc gauche. Elle fit arrêter le saignement et referma grossièrement sa plaie. Elle sortit une gourde d'eau du sac en cuir qu'elle avait en bandoulière pour assouvir sa soif, puis un flacon remplit d'un liquide blanchâtre. Elle le déboucha et versa quelques goûtes dans l'eau de la gourde. Elle en prit plusieurs gorgées puis fit avaler le mélange à Manil, toujours inconsciente.

\- Ce lait de pavot va rendre la douleur supportable ma sœur. On va en avoir besoin. Grandement besoin.  
Elle enveloppa la chouette dans sa cape qu'elle accrocha autour de son cou. Puis se mit en marche et suivit aveuglément le rayon lumineux, en priant pour arriver vite à l'endroit indiqué.  
« Tu y seras plus tôt que tu ne le penses Astraan » lui susurra doucement la voix avant de définitivement s'estomper.  
\- J'espère bien déesse, j'espère bien...

* * *

 **Voilààààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :))**


	2. Chapter II : Une rencontre explosive

**Chapitre II  
**

 **Hello hello !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite !**

 **Andromedaleslie : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**

 **Ryôka Nemuri : Merci pour ta review poulette! Mais oui, qui sont toutes ces filles OMG OMG OMG Que va-t-il se passer ? Tintintintiiiiiin ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !**

 **N'oubliez pas la review de l'amûr !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Astraan avançait péniblement depuis déjà une bonne heure, suivant le rayon de Lune. Elle s'était arrêtée plusieurs fois pour vérifier l'état de Manil et refermer petit à petit ses blessures. Elle devait économiser ses forces. Elle sentait que la flèche qui l'avait transpercée n'était pas une flèche ordinaire. Elle était imprégnée de la même magie noire et ténébreuse que les projectiles qui les avaient atteintes Manil et elle et la rongeait petit à petit. Elle devait absolument trouver cette aide promise par sa déesse le plus rapidement possible, sinon elle s'effondrerait et entraînerait Manil dans la mort.  
\- Courage Astraan, fait confiance aux dieux, fais leur confiance, s'encouragea-t-elle.  
Soudain, elle sentit une énergie diffuse, douce et forte à la fois. Une énergie de lumière pure. Elle sonda les alentours pour en connaître la provenance et constata qu'elle émanait de la direction indiquée par sa déesse. Astraan fut prise d'un sursaut de joie et força l'allure. Plus elle marchait, plus elle sentit l'énergie devenir imposante, jusqu'à écraser tout ce qui l'entourait.  
\- Cette énergie est celle d'un dieu... Et pas n'importe quel dieu.  
Elle atteignit alors la lisière de la forêt et se retrouva face à ce qu'elle avait simplement pu lire dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque du Temple.  
\- Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire béat.  
Elles étaient sauvées. Sa déesse les avait sauvées.  
\- Tu n'es pas encore arrivée Astraan, reprend toi, se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle savait parfaitement comment était protégée la déesse de la sagesse : Les chevaliers du zodiaque, les douze maisons, l'armure d'Athéna...

Il lui fallait encore franchir les douze maisons pour arriver au treizième temple, là où se trouvait très probablement Athéna. Et ça n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle avait entendu dire que les chevaliers étaient très agressifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre le passage.

Elle allait devoir jouer de la diplomatie, car il était évident qu'elle n'était absolument pas en état de combattre. Son bras godaillait et elle sentait cette magie ténébreuse lui ronger la peau petit à petit.  
Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Cali. Comme elle ne savait absolument rien de l'état de ses consœurs, elle et Manil devaient absolument rester en vie.

Elle entama sa longue ascension, scrutant autour d'elle pour détecter la présence du premier chevalier, celui du Bélier.

En arrivant devant le premier temple, elle hésita avant d'entrer, mais se reprit bien vite. Elle avait déjà son discours en tête, celui qu'elle allait servir à chaque chevalier pour les convaincre de la laisser passer.

Cependant, elle pu traverser le temple du Bélier sans encombre, sans que personne ne lui bloque le passage. Soudain, elle se rappela d'une chose. La nouvelle était arrivée au Temple il y a deux mois. Athéna avait perdu tout ses chevaliers d'Or durant la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès.

Cependant, elle s'attendait à un minimum de défense de la part des chevaliers restants.  
« Étrange » se dit-elle. « Pourquoi personne ne garde le premier temple ? »  
Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un ne l'attendait pas, tapis dans l'ombre.  
Mais personne ne vint. Chose qui la rendit encore plus perplexe. Elle continua alors jusqu'au deuxième temple, celui du Taureau, et s'attendait à y trouver des chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent, ou même de simples gardes. Mais il n'en fut rien. Absolument rien. Et ce fut pareil pour toutes les autres maisons. Elle arriva donc sans difficultés au dernier temple.  
Elle sentit alors l'immense énergie qu'elle avait détectée dans la forêt, mais aussi plusieurs autres cosmos humains tout aussi imposants. Elle décida de pénétrer dans le temple en se fondant dans l'ombre. Ainsi, personne ne la verrait et elle pourrait l'explorer sans problème.  
Elle poussa légèrement la porte et entra dans le temple avec précaution, pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle fit quelques pas en essayant de conserver son équilibre et suivit la trace laissée par ces énormes cosmos. Elle arriva finalement dans une immense salle. Elle comprit immédiatement où elle se trouvait.  
« La salle du trône... » songea-t-elle. Néanmoins ce n'est absolument pas ce dernier qui l'interpella, mais bel et bien les personnes ici présentes.  
Douze chevaliers d'or en armure, placés en deux lignes de six chevaliers de part et d'autre du trône.  
Sur le trône se trouvait la propriétaire du cosmos qui l'avait guidée et à sa droite un homme, vêtu comme un clerc et à sa gauche un homme aux longs cheveux bleus.  
Tous avaient une incroyable prestance et un charisme écrasant. Cependant, Astraan ne fut pas intimidée pour autant et se tapit dans un coin, observant avec curiosité ce qui allait se passer.

Elle scruta chacun des chevaliers et reconnu aisément leurs armures, qui étaient toutes représentées dans les livres qu'elle avait pu lire sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais ce qui la frappa n'était pas leurs cosmos imposants, mais le fait qu'il y ait ici douze chevaliers d'or adultes en parfaite santé. Tout les chevaliers d'Or qui avaient combattu Hadès étaient morts ! Qui étaient ceux qui se tenaient en face d'elle ? Comment la déesse avait-elle réussit à reconstituer l'ordre de la chevalerie en aussi peu de temps ?  
Alors que ces questions la taraudaient, elle prit le risque de s'avancer de quelques pas, sortant ainsi légèrement de la pénombre.  
Beaucoup de gens enviaient aux guerrières lunaires leur capacité à se rendre quasi-invisibles, peu importe la forme qu'elles prenaient, et Astraan avouait volontiers que c'était fichtrement pratique. Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans la salle et Astraan fit taire ses pensées.  
\- Mes chers chevaliers, vous devez bien sûr vous douter pourquoi je vous ai convoqués.  
Un silence absolu répondit à la déesse, ce qui l'incita à continuer.  
\- Je sais que vous vous êtes posés bons nombres de questions quant aux raisons de votre retour parmi nous, mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous tout vous raconter dans les détails, et ensuite vous me poserez toutes les questions que vous souhaitez.  
Athéna entama son récit, alors qu'Astraan tentait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : les chevaliers morts durant la dernière guerre sainte sont revenus ! C'était bien eux !  
« Mais depuis quand les dieux ressuscitent leurs défenseurs ? Une fois qu'on meurt, on ne revient pas... Sauf peut-être les spectres d'Hadès. Et depuis quand Athéna a-t-elle le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie ? Ce don n'est accordé qu'à un petit nombre de dieux, et sûrement pas à elle ! ».  
Elle décida d'écouter le récit de la déesse et plus les minutes passaient, plus les bras lui en tombaient (si tant est que son bras droit pouvait tomber plus bas...).  
Soudain, le chevalier de la Vierge tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Elle avait lu que ce dernier gardait constamment les yeux fermés et ne les ouvraient que pour attaquer. Il voyait et sentait tout grâce à son cosmos. L'avait-il sentie ?  
Elle commença à se demander comment elle aurait pu se trahir. Elle avait totalement dissimulé son cosmos, comment aurait-il pu ressentir sa présence ?  
Cependant une voix au fond d'elle-même lui susurrait qu'il savait. Elle ignorait comment mais il savait.

Astraan commença à paniquer. Si elle était accusée d'espionnage, cela risquait de tourner très mal pour elle et par conséquent pour Manil.

Manil. Manil ! C'était elle que le chevalier de la Vierge avait dû sentir ! Dans son état, inutile de se demander si elle dissimulait son cosmos...

Cependant ce n'est pas le sixième gardien qui signala sa présence, mais un autre Saint d'Or. Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers elle et lança avec précision une attaque foudroyante qu'elle évita de justesse.  
« Merci Manil, franchement merci ! » Maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.  
Astraan réussit difficilement à l'éviter en se décalant sur la gauche. Ses blessures la rongeaient de plus en plus et l'état de Manil l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.  
Lorsqu'elle entendit le chevalier hurler une nouvelle attaque, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir de l'ombre. Elle sauta au dessus des décombres du mur en partie détruit à cause de la précédente attaque et atterrit souplement plusieurs mètres plus loin.  
\- Galaxian Explosion ! Hurla le chevalier des Gémeaux.

L'attaque fini de détruire le mur devant lequel Astraan se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.  
Elle esquiva les différentes attaques du chevalier des Gémeaux avec une apparente et déconcertante facilité, ne se faisant jamais atteindre, même lorsqu'il tenta de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension. Tous les chevaliers avaient enflammé leur cosmos et se tenaient près à attaquer au moindre soucis.  
Astraan ne voulait pas attaquer, montrer qu'elle venait en paix, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se disait qu'elle devait absolument riposter, et pas simplement se contenter d'esquiver les attaques du chevalier d'or. L'occasion se présenta quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le chevalier baissa momentanément sa garde. Astraan en profita donc pour attaquer, modérant toute fois sa puissance.  
\- Thunder Spiral ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Une tornade se forma aussitôt autour du chevalier des Gémeaux, le soulevant violemment du sol. Des filaments électriques lui ligotèrent les mains et les pieds, puis des éclairs commencèrent à frôler le troisième gardien, électrisant son armure. Un éclair aveuglant traversa alors le jeune homme, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, ce qui fit ricaner intérieurement la jeune guerrière. « C'est bon, c'est une caresse ça comparé à d'autres ! ».  
Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là.  
\- Great Wild Feline ! Murmura-t-elle en sautant.  
A la stupéfaction générale, les quinze personnes présentes virent Astraan prendre la forme d'une panthère noire cuirassée et foncer sur le chevalier des Gémeaux à la vitesse de la lumière, qui s'effondra de tout son long, ravivant la douleur au bras d'Astraan qui réprima un grognement de douleur. La guerrière en profita pour lui lacérer superficiellement le visage, envoyant valser son casque plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle s'apprêta à user une nouvelle fois de ses longues griffes électrisées lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur paralysante au niveau de ses hanches. Un autre assaillant en avait profité pour frapper, volontairement ou non, pile sur sa blessure. Elle roula sur le côté et poussa un long grognement de douleur.  
\- Pas très coriace ce chaton dit donc, lança le chevalier du Scorpion avec un rictus mauvais.

Astraan avait envie de lui faire regretter ses paroles, de lui crever les yeux avec son ongle, de l'étouffer avec la queue de scorpion de son casque, mais elle se trouvait lamentablement étalée sur le flanc droit, dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et cette magie ténébreuse lui piquait atrocement la peau.

Les chevaliers brûlaient tous leur cosmos avec une agressivité frappante.  
Le chevalier du Scorpion s'avança vers elle et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à lancer sa Restriction, tous virent, déconcertés, le félin s'évaporer pour reprendre forme humaine, traînant péniblement une petite chouette sous sa poitrine.

Ils ne distinguèrent d'abord que l'étincelante armure d'argent calcinée par endroits, puis entendirent une voix grave grogner hargneusement avec un léger accent.  
\- Très courageux d'attaquer par derrière l'arachnide...  
Puis la femme releva lentement la tête, le visage emplit de férocité.  
Sa bouche ruisselait de sang et ses yeux d'un gris anthracite étaient traversés d'éclairs, comme en proie à une terrible tempête intérieure. On devinait une peau et un visage pâles si on lui enlevait toute cette suie. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, striés de mèches couleur de Lune, étaient sales, emmêlés et roussis à certains endroits.

La jeune fille se releva malgré sa blessure au bras qu'elle regarda vaguement. Elle vit cette magie d'une incroyable noirceur qui le rongeait lentement et douloureusement. Elle savait qu'il en était de même pour ses hanches. Dans l'état où elle était, si personne ne l'aidait, c'était la mort assurée. Elle avait mal certes, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait déjà souffert bien plus que cela par le passé.

Lorsqu'elle fit face aux chevaliers, Manil dans les bras, elle releva fièrement la tête. Elle ne bougeait plus et se mit à scruter chacun des chevaliers, s'attardant à lire discrètement leurs pensées. Ce qu'elle y vit la rendit profondément perplexe.  
Elle savait qu'Athéna, elle aussi, lisait ses pensées, aussi Astraan masqua ce qui selon elle devait rester caché et la fixa intensément pour lui signifier qu'elle avait remarquée sa présence mentale, ce qui sembla surprendre la déesse.

Un silence religieux régnait dans l'immense salle du trône. Personne n'osait prendre la parole.  
« Bon, on ne va pas rester toute la nuit comme ça ! » maugréa mentalement la jeune femme.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette entrée quelque peu brutale, commença la guerrière.  
Mon but premier n'était absolument pas provoquer autant de désordre, lança-t-elle en dardant un regard accusateur sur le chevalier des Gémeaux qui s'était relevé.

\- Oseriez-vous sous-entendre que tout cela est de ma faute ? Gronda-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai mentionné personne, vous vous êtes visé tout seul jeune homme, répondit Astraan d'un ton polaire.  
Elle détourna son regard pour le fixer sur l'incarnation d'Athéna qui laissait transparaître malgré elle sur son visage une expression de profonde fascination. Astraan tenta de s'avancer vers la déesse mais au premier pas qu'elle tenta de faire vers la divinité, tous les autres chevaliers s'étaient remis à brûler leur cosmos et lui barraient ouvertement la route.

Astraan jugea qu'il n'était pas prudent de forcer le passage et décida, contrainte et forcée, la voie des pourparlers. Elle espérait simplement qu'elles n'allaient pas discourir pendant des heures, car justement, celles de la guerrière et de Manil étaient comptées.

\- Déesse Athéna, veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion.  
\- Qui es-tu, et comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Lui répondit la divinité.  
\- Mon nom est Astraan, Gardienne de la maison de La Lune-tonnerre, Guerrière Lunaire et Prêtresse du Temple de la Triade, qui a été attaqué aujourd'hui par des sortes d'abominations des ténèbres. Bon nombre de mes consœurs ont été massacrées de sang froid. Neuf d'entre nous avons réussis à nous échapper de cette boucherie, mais lors de notre téléportation en dehors du Temple, nous avons été suivies par plusieurs de ces créatures démoniaques. Au bout de longues heures de courses et après nous être séparées en trois groupes, le mien à réussi à s'enfuir. Néanmoins ma consœur Manil a été gravement blessée sur le flanc droit. Cependant j'ai aussi été atteinte au bras et au bassin. J'ai donc ordonné à mon groupe de partir sans moi, le plus loin possible.  
Elle fit une légère pause, permettant à l'assistance d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je me suis alors retrouvée seule avec Manil. J'ai donc demandé l'aide de notre déesse et elle m'a indiqué la route à suivre pour être en sécurité. Et c'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvés.  
Le visage de chaque personne dans la pièce était passé de l'agressivité à la stupéfaction. Certains chevaliers ne cherchaient même pas à dissimuler leur curiosité. Quel était ce Temple de la Triade ? De quelle déesse parlait cette jeune femme ? Qui les avaient attaquées ? Autant de questions muettes qu'Astraan entendait bien. Lire dans les pensées était devenue une sale habitude chez elle. Ces chevaliers n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte de leur fragilité mentale, et cela l'alarmait. N'importe qui un minimum entraîné pouvait pénétrer leur esprit sans qu'ils ne remarquent quoique ce soit.  
Quant à Athéna, son visage s'était crispé lorsque la guerrière leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle faisait là,  
essayant de dissimuler son angoisse et son malaise.  
\- Qui vous a attaquées, Gardienne de la Lune-Tonnerre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix vrillée par l'inquiétude.

\- On aurait dit des démons. Ils ne pensent pas, ils ne réfléchissent pas, ils sont difficiles à abattre, et surtout subissent un contrôle mental puissant. Ces créatures ne doivent pas être sous-estimées.  
\- Et vos consœurs ?  
\- J'ignore ce qui leur est arrivé, l'endroit où elles se trouvent, ni même si elles sont encore en vie. Mais au fond de moi je sens qu'elles ne sont pas mortes.  
« Sinon leurs armures me seraient sûrement parvenues... » songea-t-elle pour se rassurer.  
\- En tout cas vous, si personne ne s'occupe de votre cas, cela ne saurait tarder, lança la déesse. Mu, Shion, Shaka, emmenez-les à l'infirmerie et occupez-vous de leurs blessures.  
\- Déesse, ils ne peuvent rien pour nous. Seule la lumière divine peut nous guérir… murmura Astraan avait de s'effondrer sur le sol, sombrant à son tour dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	3. Chapter III : Mentalement dérangées ?

**Au nom de la Lune Chapitre 3.**

 **Réponse :**

 **Undertaker : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'essaye de vraiment développer l'histoire et les personnages, c'est ma première fic narrative, du coup je tâtonne un peu... Mais ça me plaît !  
Eh, bien... tu le sauras en temps voulu, c'est à dire dans peu de temps !  
Ouiiiii, reste !**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour pour me donner vos avis, vos impressions, vos suggestions etc. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions !**

* * *

Linam s'arrêta brusquement, sentant le cosmos de sa sœur vaciller. Elle essaya de le localiser, en vain. C'était comme s'il clignotait. Elle se concentra et détecta l'énergie d'Astraan non loin. Si il y avait Astraan, il y avait Manil. Elle avait promis de veiller sur elle. Elle se concentra davantage et au bout de longues minutes, elle réussit à localiser leur cosmos à l'est. Ils étaient faibles. L'inquiétude qui lui serrait le ventre depuis que sa sœur avait été blessée ne fit que se renforcer.

Elle se retourna et vit Myrha panser méticuleusement ses plaies, pour la plupart superficielles. Elle s'avança vers elle et posa fermement sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Il faut les retrouver. Elles sont faibles, et donc vulnérables.

\- Linam, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par ça. Elles ont connu pire. Nous sommes saines et sauves et nous devons à tout prix le rester et tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
\- Myrha, on ne peut pas les laisser ! Nous sommes en vie et nous avons une chance de les retrouver !  
\- Linam non.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- J'ai dis non Linam ! Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr et je sais où aller.  
\- De quel endroit parles-tu ? Demanda sa compagne de voyage, l'air maussade.  
\- Un lieu, où, je l'espère, nous serons accueillies à bras ouverts.  
Ainsi elles se mirent en marche dans un silence de mort, Linam car elle ruminait sa colère et son inquiétude et Myrha car elle se concentrait pour s'orienter.  
\- Déesse, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, aidez-nous... Aidez vos humbles servantes... Montrez nous la voie...  
Soudain, sa main gauche se leva d'elle-même et un doux rayon argenté émana de sa bague, lui indiquant la direction à suivre. Reconnaissante, elle prit alors la main de Linam et sans un mot, lui montra sa bague d'un geste de la tête. Elle comprit immédiatement et suivit son aînée, s'enfonçant ainsi de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt.

 **.**

Dans la salle du trône, Athéna s'était précipitée vers les deux corps qui gisaient, inconscients, à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle scrutait rapidement leurs plaies qui leur rongeaient la peau. A chacune de leur blessure, la peau devenait de plus en plus noire, auréolée d'un bleu funèbre.  
\- Une lumière divine..., murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Il se mit alors à émaner de la jeune femme une lumière étincelante, qui enveloppa le corps d'Astraan et de la petite chouette harfang.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la lumière s'estompa pour laisser place à deux corps exempts de toutes blessures, laissant ça et là de longues cicatrices. Dans les brumes de son inconscience, Astraan se sentit revivre. Elle murmura un faible « Merci » avant de replonger dans un sommeil agité.

 **.**

Athéna se releva et se retourna vers ses chevaliers qui restaient interdits. Elle devinait bien leurs interrogations. L'heure n'était pourtant pas aux questions. Les explications et les réponses viendraient plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent.  
\- Shaka, Mu, amenez-les dans mes appartements et posez-les sur mon lit. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.  
Les deux chevaliers s'avancèrent vers les corps inconscients. Alors que Shaka se saisissait d'Astraan, Mu cala la petite chouette dans ses bras.  
A peine eut-il fait dix mètres hors de la salle du trône qu'il sentit le poids dans ses bras s'alourdir brusquement. Il baissa la tête et découvrit une grande et fine jeune femme à la peau mâte, le visage auréolé de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Son physique trahissait ses origines indiennes. Tout comme la rousse, elle portait une armure qui semblait être en argent massif. Ces armures étaient différentes de celles des saints d'argent. D'elles semblait émaner une puissance divine, les affiliant plus aux armures d'or qu'à autre chose. 

Mu aimait bien la compagnie de Shaka. Lui et l'indien étaient de bons amis et jamais ils ne se permettaient de juger l'autre. Mû était une des rares personnes à qui se livrait Shaka, et vice versa. Aussi, lorsqu'ils eurent déposées les deux jeunes femmes sur le lit de la réincarnation, conformément aux indications de cette dernière, Mû se retourna vers Shaka qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
\- Que penses-tu de tout cela Shaka ? Connaissais-tu ce Temple de la Triade Lunaire ?  
Le blond croisa les bras et tourna la tête vers Mû.  
\- J'en ai déjà vaguement entendu parler, mais sans plus. La seule chose que je retiens c'est que ce temple s'est fait attaqué par des abominations qui ne font pas de cadeaux si l'on en juge leurs blessures et son discours.  
\- Si eux se sont fait attaquer, pourquoi pas nous ? Murmura anxieusement Mû.  
Shaka ne répondit rien, mais acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, montrant qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que l'Atlante.

Ils furent coupés dans leurs réflexions lorsqu'une tornade mauve fit irruption à ce moment là dans la pièce : Athéna faisait son entrée.  
\- Aucun signe de reprise de conscience ? Demanda-t-elle prestement.  
\- Aucun déesse. Cependant, leur sommeil n'a pas l'air d'être très calme... lança Mû.  
\- Pas étonnant, avec ce qu'elles viennent de vivre... marmonna la déesse.  
Elle scruta néanmoins les deux chevaliers avec un léger sourire attendri.  
\- Vous allez rester auprès d'elles durant les deux prochaines heures. Ensuite deux autres chevaliers prendront la relève, ordonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux corps inanimés, et au moindre changement, appelez-moi.

Les deux gardiens hochèrent la tête, puis Athéna se volatilisa. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent sa voix dans leur esprit « Mu, Shaka, soyez attentifs ! »

 **.**

Astraan avait un sommeil agité, peuplé de créatures cauchemardesques et de massacres. Rien de bien reposant en somme.  
Dans ses rêves – ses cauchemars plutôt – elle percevait plusieurs monstres qui l'entouraient et l'acculaient. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle voulait attaquer mais elle était paralysée. Alors qu'elle vit les poignards de ses ennemis fondre sur elle, elle se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil alarmé autour d'elle, ayant du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit Manil qui semblait avoir un sommeil bien tranquille. Tant mieux pour elle, se dit-elle en se penchant vers l'Indienne.  
Astraan leva les yeux une fraction de seconde puis les rebaissa immédiatement, pour les relever aussitôt en sursautant.  
\- Vous ! Lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Bonsoir, soupira une voix masculine.  
En face d'elle se tenaient le Gémeau et le Scorpion, qui les scrutaient, un air indéchiffrable _made by Camus_ plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Enfin vous vous réveillez, lâcha le Scorpion.  
\- Il faut prév... commença le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui fut totalement ignoré par la jeune femme, qui sauta du lit pour se précipiter vers une armure lunaire qui trônait à côté des leurs, près de la commode.  
Elle reconnaîtrait chaque armure entre mille. Elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait celle-là. Le médaillon qui pendait au poignet droit ne laissait aucun doute planer.  
\- Tanastre... murmura Astraan, des sanglots dans la voix.  
« Soit digne, ne pleure pas. Pas devant eux. » se fustigea-t-elle.  
Les chevaliers d'ors, qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait, se lançaient des regards interrogateurs.  
\- Hem... que se passe-t-il mademoiselle ? Tenta Milo.  
Astraan braqua sur lui des yeux embués de larmes, puis respira un grand coup pour se calmer.  
\- Depuis combien de temps cette armure est-elle ici ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.  
\- Je dirais environ une heure. Pourquoi donc ?  
Astraan ignora de nouveau les chevaliers, leur collant un vent magistral, pour bondir sur le lit et secouer Manil sans ménagement. Voyant qu'elle traînait à se réveiller, la rousse lui donna une gifle qui eut l'effet escompté, provoquant un « Quoi ?! » bien sentit.  
\- Manil, bouge toi bon sang ! Râla Astraan dans une langue dont les deux saints d'or n'arrivaient à saisir que quelques mots.

La belle endormie ouvrit les yeux et fixa Astraan avec mécontentement.  
\- Pas moyen de se reposer tranquille même après avoir frôlé la mort ? Gronda-t-elle dans la même langue archaïque.  
\- Plus tard les jérémiades, il y a des choses plus urgentes ! Répliqua-t-elle en montrant l'armure de Tanastre du menton.

Manil écarquilla les yeux, son visage s'étant complètement décomposé sur place.  
\- Non. Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tanastre est robuste et maligne, c'est complètement absurde.

\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. C'est bel et bien son armure et le médaillon qui lui a été confié.  
Astraan tourna prestement la tête vers les deux chevaliers d'or qui essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre l'échange entre les deux femmes.  
\- Vois les choses en face ! Son armure est là et son cosmos a disparu ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, et crois-moi, ça me fait tout aussi mal que toi, mais il faut garder les pieds sur Terre Manil !

\- Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes entraînées pour nous faire discrètes, et Tanastre est particulièrement douée pour dissimuler son cosmos !  
\- Quel intérêt aurait-elle à se faire passer pour morte ? Si elle était en difficulté, elle nous aurait alertées !  
\- Peut-être que justement elle ne veut pas que l'on vienne l'aider car elle est tombée dans un guet-apens et que ses ravisseurs veulent l'utiliser comme appât !  
Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui ne semblaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

\- Es-tu toujours obliger de t'enflammer pour tout et rien ?! S'emporta l'indienne. Oh j'oubliais, Madame est la gardienne de la Lune-Tonnerre, une Lune explosive et électrisante !  
\- Ça te pose un problème la fraisière ?! Tu veux que l'on revoit l'ordre des Temples peut-être, tu en as marre d'être ma voisine ?! Gronda Astraan.  
\- Je me coltine ta petite personne depuis un peu trop longtemps ! Grogna Manil.  
\- Eh bien si ça te gêne tant, on en parlera à la prochaine assemblée générale ! Si tant est qu'il y en ait une prochaine ! Éclata la gardienne de la Lune-Tonnerre.  
\- Hem, si je puis me permettre...  
\- Toi, on t'as pas sonné ! Crièrent en même temps les deux femmes.  
\- Ok-ok ! Répondit Saga qui leva les mains en signe d'abandon, reculant d'un mètre, comme si leur cri l'avait propulsé en arrière.  
Les deux femmes se jaugèrent pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent dans un fou-rire ponctuée d'exclamations de joie exagérées.  
\- Je crois que tu as trouvé des gens aussi tarés que toi, grinça Milo en penchant vers Saga, qui lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes droites, faisant grogner le Scorpion.

Soudainement, Manil et Astraan cessèrent de rire et leur visage passèrent en une fraction de seconde de l'hilarité à la froideur.  
\- Bon, assez joué, trancha Astraan d'une voix grave et autoritaire, dans une langue de nouveau compréhensible pour les saints d'or. Il nous faut rencontrer Athéna.  
\- Mais, mais c'est ce qu'on essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclama le chevalier des Gémeaux, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.  
\- Ah oui ? Mmmm, pas entendu. Affirmez-vous mon petit, lança Astraan d'un air désinvolte, en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline.  
Elle se détourna cependant du Gémeau et s'avança, sourcils froncés vers Milo et se planta devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a attaquée par derrière sur mes blessures ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et menaçante.  
Le Scorpion, qui d'un coup se sentit mal à l'aise, hocha brièvement la tête.  
Astraan fit encore un pas vers l'arachnide, puis ébouriffa amicalement sa longue tignasse mauve, prenant au dépourvu les deux saints d'or.  
\- C'est bien, tu as le sens de l'observation et de la stratégie. Mais écoute moi bien, la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, je t'arrache ton ongle rouge, je te crève les yeux avec et ensuite je l'utilise pour t'arracher les tripes pour m'en faire un collier. C'est clair ?  
L'expression faciale du Scorpion, à la fois emprunte de peur, de surprise et de scepticisme, valait son pesant d'or.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Enfin, sauf trois fois, mais c'était il y a des années, tenta de le rassurer Manil à voix basse, un sourire hilare plaqué sur le visage. Milo déglutit péniblement. Tentative ratée.  
\- Au fait, je suis Manil. Manil de la Lune des Roses, lança l'indienne avec un sourire. Et vous ?  
\- Je suis Milo, chevalier du Scorpion et voici Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux.  
\- Ironique, ce sont les deux chevaliers qui m'ont empêchée d'approcher Athéna en m'attaquant qui ont veillé sur nous et qui vont nous conduire à elle, ricana Astraan avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Hem, bien, allons-y, lança Saga qui voulait se donner une contenance.  
Les deux jeunes femmes enfilèrent leurs armures en clin d'œil et alors que le quatuor s'apprêtait à se mettre en route, Manil se rua sur l'armure de Tanastre et murmura quelques mots. Quelques instants plus tard, elle retrouva dans sa main un petit médaillon d'argent, qu'elle passa autour de son cou, faisant de même pour le médaillon de la quatrième armure.  
Astraan allait protester quand Manil stoppa toute argumentation d'un balayement de la main.  
\- Tu en as déjà assez fait, et puis tu as déjà à charge la neuvième armure.  
Elle se retourna vers le duo d'or, à qui elle adressa son plus beau sourire.  
\- Eh bien, allons-y messieurs ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton léger.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	4. Chapter IV : Un peu de sérieux mesdames!

**Chapitre 4 Au nom de la Lune !**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Je tenais d'abord à vous remercier pour vous reviews et vos encouragements!**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ryôka Nemuri : Merci à toi pour ta review et no soucis ! Oui, elles sont mystérieuses mais aussi intenables ! Elles passent du sérieux au fou-rire sans aucun respect ! Mais bon, Saga se fait jeter comme un mal-propre dans le chapitre 3 hein xD ! Oui bon, il a les cheveux mauves-bleutés, vouala ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que je vais faire de tous ces personnages ! Tant d'OC ... Mais bon, je l'ai cherché aussi x)**

 **Undertaker :Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Tant mieux si ça te plaît ! Oui j'ai prévu quelques pairings avec les OC tout en gardant quelques " classiques Saint-Seiyesque " ! Oui j'ai prévu de ramener nos amis les spectres et les marinas, on va pas les laisser dans leur trou non plus xD**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Linam suivait aveuglément Myrha dans la forêt. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elles marchaient en se fiant au rayon de lumière qui émanait de la bague. Myrha s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de se faire rentrer dedans par Linam. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra longuement. Puis elle se retourna vers sa consœur et lui prit la main.  
\- Linam, je veux que tu t'envoles et que tu me dises ce que tu vois.  
Sans poser plus de questions, l'indienne s'exécuta. Quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, elle se retrouva à planer en cercles plusieurs mètres au-dessus de Myrha.  
« Myrha... Rappelle moi quelle direction pointe le rayon ? » demanda sa consœur par télépathie.  
« L'est » lui répondit-elle. « Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » la pressa-t-elle.  
« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu constate par toi-même ».  
Avec un léger soupir d'agacement, Myrha se transforma en aigle royal et rejoignit son amie dans les airs et vit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. Elle regarda le lieu, qui correspondait à la direction pointée par le rayon de la bague. Sa déesse les avait sauvées.  
« On est arrivées ! » lança par pensée Myrha.  
« Ne me dis pas que c'est... »  
« Eh si ! Aller dépêchons ! »

 **.**

Manil observait avec curiosité la salle du trône qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent, de demandant pourquoi le mur droit et trois malheureuses colonnes gisaient pitoyablement au sol, alors que le reste de la pièce était en parfait état.

Elle soupçonnait Astraan d'y être pour quelque chose.  
« Tu m'expliques ? » lui lança-t-elle par télépathie, indiquant d'un regard entendu les ruines de marbre.  
« Oh, disons un premier contact qui a mal tourné. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de protéger leur déesse. »  
« Oui, après tout c'est leur job hein. »

Manil fit une légère pause, puis reprit.  
« Tu n'y est pas allée de main morte en tout cas. »  
« Ah non j'y suis pour rien ! C'est tête de saladier qui ne sait pas viser. Je fais attention, moi ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix taquine, provoquant un large sourire chez Manil.  
« Tête de saladier... Tu parles de Gemini là ? »  
« Qui d'autre ? »  
« Oh Déesse, le manque de respect ! »  
« Merci sale gosse ! »

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes contenaient difficilement leur fou-rire face à une assemblée des plus austère, Athéna s'avança vers elles. Les deux guerrières se calmèrent immédiatement et retrouvèrent une contenance de circonstance.  
\- Je vois que vous allez mieux, commença la réincarnation.  
\- Grâce à vous, répondit humblement Astraan.  
\- Vous m'avez dit que le temple de la Triade avait été attaqué. Qui étaient vos assaillants et que voulait-ils ? Les questionna Athéna, rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.  
\- Nos agresseurs étaient ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'entités démoniaques. Pour ce qu'ils cherchaient... je crois que c'est assez évident... éluda Manil.  
\- Le bâton, murmura Athéna.  
Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête de concert. Athéna se retourna vers les quatorze Saints présents.  
\- Je suppose que plusieurs questions vous taraudent...  
\- Nous y répondrons dans la mesure du possible, compléta Manil, qui avait échangé un regard entendu avec la déesse.  
Un silence de mort régna dans la grande salle, soudainement brisé par une vois grave et posée.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda un chevalier aux longs cheveux turquoise.  
« Mouais, c'est bien de commencer par la base, en effet » songea la rousse, qui prit la parole.  
\- Je me suis présentée tout à l'heure. Je suis Astraan, gardienne du temple de la Lune-Tonnerre et voici Manil, gardienne du temple de la Lune des Roses. Nous sommes des guerrières lunaires du Temple de la Triade.  
\- Quel est ce Temple de la Triade ? Les questionna Camus avec une curiosité difficilement dissimulée.  
\- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas ? s'exclama Manil, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Hem, non. Sinon, on ne vous le demanderait pas.  
\- Le Temple de la Triade, qui se situe au centre du Péloponnèse, est un sanctuaire dédié à trois déesses lunaires du panthéon grec : Artémis, Séléné et Hécate. Elles ont conclu une alliance il y a plusieurs dizaines de siècles.  
Comme ici, il y a douze temples, mais aucun n'est associé à un signe du zodiaque, mais plutôt à chaque pleine lune de l'année, qui portent chacune des noms différents. Nous sommes en quelque sorte votre équivalent.  
\- Vous protégez ces déesses ? Les interrogea Mû.  
\- Non. Nous n'avons pas la même mission que vous. Nos déesses ne se réincarnent pratiquement jamais. C'est le bâton lunaire que nous protégeons.

Astraan fit une petite pause, le temps de permettre aux chevaliers d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
\- Quelles sont les noms des pleines lunes de l'année ? Osa Shaka, toujours les yeux fermés.  
\- Comme je le disais, elles sont au nombre de douze, chacune associée à un mois. Elles ont plusieurs noms mais nous ne retenons en général que le premier de la liste, c'est plus simple.  
Astraan s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis se lança dans l'énumération des Lunes.  
\- La pleine Lune de Janvier se nomme La Vieille Lune, celle de Février la Lune de Neige, celle de Mars la Lune Morne, celle d'Avril la Lune Rose, celle de Mai la Lune de lait, celle de Juin la Lune des Roses – la lune dont Manil est la gardienne – , celle de Juillet la Lune-Tonnerre – ma Lune – , celle d'Août la Lune du Blé-vert, celle de Septembre la Lune Fruitière, celle d'Octobre la Lune des Moissons, celle de Novembre la Lune du Chasseur et Décembre la Lune de la Longue Nuit.  
\- Il y a actuellement neuf gardiennes actives, ajouta Manil  
\- Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles... compléta sa consœur en repensant à l'armure de Tanastre.  
\- Excusez-moi, intervint Milo, mais tout à l'heure, lorsque vous vous êtes « disputées », vous vous êtes mises à parler une autre langue.  
\- Oui. C'est du grec ancien.  
\- Oh... c'est pour cela qu'on comprenait quelques mots...  
\- Pourquoi le grec ancien ? Lança Saga.

Un étrange malaise s'installa entre les deux guerrières.  
\- C'est une longue histoire... Et sans vouloir vous offenser, nous ne sommes pas encore assez intimes pour vous la raconter, éluda Astraan avec un regard fuyant.  
\- Je comprends.  
De nouveau, un silence gênant s'installa dans l'assemblée.  
\- Depuis combien de temps votre Sanctuaire existe-il ? Repris Milo.  
\- Olalala... Je dirais un peu plus de 3500 ans.

A mesure qu'Astraan observait et parlait avec les chevaliers, les souvenirs envahirent son esprit. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà croisé l'ordre de la chevalerie d'Athéna.  
Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps...

« Manil ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on les voit. Je sais que tu t'en souviens aussi. »  
« Leur ressemblance avec les anciens est frappante. »  
« C'est normal. Ce sont les mêmes. Ce sont leurs réincarnations »

\- Comment ça ? Lâcha l'indienne plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, un air incrédule sur le visage.  
Elle s'était retournée vers Astraan qui arborait une expression à la voix empreinte de gêne et d'agacement. Elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler et se taire ?  
\- « Comment ça » quoi ? releva Shion.  
\- Oh rien, ça m'a échappé désolée... Des fois j'ai tendance à penser à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte...  
« Tu mens très mal » râla mentalement Astraan.  
« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. » rétorqua la gardienne de la Lune des Roses.  
\- Alors ça c'était bas, gamine ! Grinça la guerrière de la Lune-Tonnerre en grec ancien.  
\- Woh, tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse voisine.  
\- Et mon poing dans ta gueule tu veux voir si il blesse ?!  
\- Désolée, je ne suis pas friande de châtaignes.  
\- Tu commences à me courir sur les nerfs !  
\- Et toi tu me donnes mal à la tête avec tes cris de chaton !  
\- Je ne suis pas un chaton ! Je suis une lionne !  
\- Mais oui ! Et moi je suis Vierge !  
\- Tu n'as rien d'une sainte nitouche !  
\- Tu es bien placée pour en parler n'est-ce pas ?

Athéna, Shion et Dokho, qui comprenaient bien sûr le grec ancien, commençaient à sentir la gêne les envahir. Ils n'avaient nullement envie de connaître les détails de la vie sexuelle des jeunes femmes.

\- Hem hem, mesdemoiselles...  
\- Toi, on t'as toujours pas sonné ! Crièrent les deux femmes en même temps, arrachant un sourire moqueur à Milo, qui se pencha vers Saga pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.  
\- Victime, le nargua-t-il, une expression de moquerie pure plaquée sur le visage.  
\- Ta gueule toi ! Grinça-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Les deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées d'un coup, chacune défiant l'autre du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'Astraan s'approche de sa consœur.  
\- Écoute moi bien Don Quichotte, si tu me refais encore une réflexion de ce genre, je dirai à Linam que c'est toi qui a fait fondre ses sculptures de glace.  
Manil pâlit d'un coup, le visage soudain marqué par une peur profonde.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas... murmura-t-elle.  
\- Oh que si !

Linam, la sœur de sang de Manil, avait une grande affinité avec la neige et la glace, et son passe-temps favoris était de sculpter d'immense statues dans la glace, qu'elle exposait dans son temple et son jardin enneigé. Une fois où Manil était rentrée ivre de soirée avec Astraan et Vaelann, dans son délire alcoolisé, elle a cru que les nombreuses sculptures du jardin gelé, par lequel elle devait passer pour rentrer chez elle, étaient des monstres qui voulaient l'attaquer. Elle s'est donc mit à brûler son cosmos pour attaquer les ennemis imaginaires, alors qu'Astraan et Vaelann s'inventaient une mélodie de tango, accompagnée d'une danse quelque peu explicite.  
Elle se souvenait encore de la rage écumante de Linam, absente le soir du crime, lorsque le lendemain, elle a constaté les dégâts. Ces sculptures, c'était sa vie après ses consœurs et le Temple.  
Sa sœur n'a jamais eut le fin mot de l'histoire bien qu'elle ait longtemps cherché. Et puis Manil étant prise d'une amnésie post-cuite, elle ne se souvenait de pas grand chose.  
Si Linam apprenait qui avait détruit ses bébés, elle se vengerait d'une horrible façon, sœur ou pas.  
Et puis Don Quichotte... quel surnom détestable ! Tout ça parce que, comme lui, elle avait combattu des ennemis imaginaires.

\- Un jour je te ferrai boire une potion d'amnésie, comme ça tu arrêteras de me casser les pieds avec cette histoire, gronda-t-elle.  
\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Et moi je suis un spectre d'Hadès.  
\- Pourquoi pas, après tout tu as de bonnes affinités avec certains d'entre eux, retorqua Manil avec un sourire torve, malgré la menace évidente.  
\- Je peux difficilement faire autrement !  
\- Hem, vous dites si on vous dérange hein ! Leur asséna Dokho.  
\- Ben oui en fait, balança Astraan avec un sourire provocateur.  
La Balance souffla de façon exagérément agacée.  
\- Aucun respect pour vos aînés !  
\- Mouais, on va dire ça comme ça, répliqua Manil en échangeant un regard de connivence avec sa consœur.

Et Shion qui se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de ne pas exploser.  
\- Bien, si c'est pour vous hurler dessus à propos des bavures de l'une et de l'autre, vous pouvez faire ça dehors. Ici on est là pour parler sérieusement. Les femmes, toutes les mêmes !  
Sa remarque fit se retourner les deux guerrières, qui fixèrent Shion avec une lueur de folie dans leurs yeux.  
\- Toutes les mêmes ? Demanda Manil d'un ton étrangement calme.  
\- Vous osez dire que nous sommes des femmes ordinaires, sans saveur ? Continua Astraan, un rictus mauvais ourlant ses lèvres.  
\- Sans saveur, reprit Manil... Si il y a bien un terme qui ne te qualifie pas c'est celui là, chaton.  
\- Vous... vous voulez dire que vous deux, vous... bégaya Shion.  
\- Quel est le problème ? Je suis sûre que parmi vous il y en a qui sont homosexuels et ce n'est pas la mort. C'est l'amour, nuance.  
\- C'est beau ce que tu dis là, chaton.  
\- Je sais, répliqua Astraan avec une expression mutine sur le visage.  
\- Mais y'en a combien d'autres des comme ça sérieusement ? Grogna Deathmask.  
\- Désolée chevalier du Cancer, nous sommes des modèles uniques, singea l'Indienne.  
\- Retournons au sujet de départ, à savoir l'attaque de ces démons, intervint Athéna d'une voix intransigeante, pas impressionnée pour un sou.  
\- Vous avez raison nous nous sommes égarées, s'excusa la rousse.

Soudain, l'expression faciale de Manil redevint brusquement sérieuse. Aux aguets, elle regardait autour d'elle, tel un chien de chasse pistant une proie. Ce côté animal lui conférait une allure effrayante. Pendant quelques secondes, Astraan se demanda ce qui lui prenait.

Puis brusquement, elle se rua vers l'autel d'Athéna qui se trouvait derrière le trône auquel elle faisait face quelques instants plus tôt.  
Astraan la suivit, se tapant mentalement la main sur le front, se demandant bien quelle mouche avait piqué la sixième gardienne.  
Elle rattrapa rapidement sa consœur, qui s'était arrêté net quelques mètres devant la grande statue d'Athéna. Elle regardait en l'air, à droite de la grande statue d'Athéna. La rousse suivit son regard. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

 **.**

Linam et Myrha quittèrent la forêt à tire-d'aile, fixant le lieu qu'elles venaient d'identifier comme si elles étaient témoins d'une apparition du Graal. Ce qui en soi, était un peu le cas.  
« C'est pas possible ! Elle ne nous a pas quand même pas guidées là ! »  
« Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre Linam. »  
« J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je suis pas venue ici. »  
« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Les deux rapaces se retrouvèrent alors à planer au dessus de grandes constructions de pierre, tout en dissimulant leur cosmos.  
Elles sentaient qu'une grande puissance émanait du lieu.  
Myrha repéra une esplanade et fondit en piqué sur le promontoire, entraînant Linam à sa suite.  
Elles se posèrent au sommet d'une haute colonne en piteux état et à peine eurent-elles touchée la pierre qu'elle reprirent forme humaine. Les jeunes femmes avaient perdue la notion du temps. La nuit devait déjà être bien avancée, car la Lune avait commencé à décliner.  
Linam et Myrha étaient dos à dos, leurs silhouettes se découpant sur la pleine lune, chacune scrutant l'horizon. Rien. Le silence total. Cela paraissait presque angoissant après la panique des heures précédentes.

Linam baissa les yeux pour observer l'esplanade de pierre.  
\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Lui demanda Myrha.  
\- Ça dépend à quoi tu penses, lui rétorqua Linam avec un sourire taquin, faisant soupirer sa comparse.  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas, insista-t-elle en montrant le sol de pierre.  
\- Je pense que c'est évident non.  
Le silence. Encore.  
\- Tu disais qu'on serait accueillies à bras ouverts.  
\- J'ai dis « J'espère », nuance.  
\- Oui, bon, si tu veux...  
L'indienne scruta le sol, le regard dans le vague. Soudain elle cru voir des silhouettes les observer.  
« Je deviens folle. » songea-t-elle.

Cependant, la claque que lui asséna Myrha la fit brutalement revenir à la réalité.  
\- Oh, je te parle ! Râla-t-elle.  
\- Pas obligée de me taper !  
\- Arrête de chouiner. On nous observe.  
Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Quelqu'un les reluquait !  
\- Comment c'est possible... murmura Myrha.  
Elle observa plus attentivement et comprit. En effet, comme c'est possible ?

 **.**

Astraan et Manil n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. « Comment c'est possible ? » fut la seule interrogation qui leur vint.  
Elles sentirent les chevaliers d'or débarquer derrière elles. Elles sentirent d'ailleurs leur incompréhension ainsi qu'une pointe d'agacement.  
Personne n'eut l'occasion de prononcer la moindre parole, car deux cosmos d'argent tombèrent de la grande colonne se situant à la droite de la statue d'Athéna.  
Une fois la lumière dissipée, apparurent alors deux jeunes femmes, légèrement blessées et complètement débraillées. La première avait la peau hâlée et les boucles sauvages de ses cheveux noirs coulaient en cascade sur la poitrine. La seconde ressemblait étrangement à Manil.

C'est cette dernière qui brisa le silence écrasant en fonçant sur celle qui lui ressemblait tant.  
\- Linam... murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	5. Chapter V : Questions - Réponses

**Chapitre V : Au nom de la Lune !**

 **Salut à toutes et à tous !**

 **D'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Cette histoire va sûrement être la fic " sérieuse " la plus longue que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, donc j'espère que ça va ressembler à quelque chose au final x)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **sagadesgémeaux : Oui, mon rythme de publication varie énormément x) Eeeeh oui, sur quoi nos chers chevaliers sont-ils tombés :O Pour la menace à Milo, c'est vrai que sa tête aurait valu son pesant (d'armure) d'or xD Merci pour ta review :) !**

 **Undertaker : Oui, Saga se fait victimiser, en même temps il l'avait bien cherché, ce sale petit morveux muhuhu ! Non, plus sérieusement je l'aime bien notre chevalier au saladier (oui c'était gratuit ) ! Pour ce qui est du temple de la Triade, je n'ai fait que rassembler les trois déesses affiliées à la Lune pour les réunir dans un seul et même temple ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Camilo : Je me demandais où tu étais passé, je ne voyais plus aucune review de toi :O En tout cas, merci de ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Des fois je me dis vraiment que j'ai une inspiration de merde x) Oui, straan va être un personnage central de cette histoire, même si les autres OCs ne seront pas délaissées, c'est juste que pour l'instant une bonne partie est encore en fuite, donc elles n'apparaissent pas encore ! Et oui, il y aura des pairings huhu pas de pitié chez les fanfictionneuses muahahahahaha !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amouuuur !**

* * *

Astraan avait des allures de statues. Elle semblait paralysée, son corps refusant de lui répondre. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle observait les deux jeunes femmes, qui par miracle étaient indemnes, qui lui faisaient face.

Dans les bras de Manil se tenait une grande indienne fuselée aux cheveux noirs de jais légèrement ondulés coupés au carré. Ses yeux bleus azurs brillants de larmes de joie contenues, qu'elle avait fermés quelques secondes pour savourer le bonheur de retrouver sa sœur, contrastaient vivement avec sa peau sombre et que l'on devinait veloutée sous toute cette saleté. Ses mains fines aux paumes très creusées étaient couvertes de griffures et de plaies. Entre ses deux yeux, au niveau de ce que les hindouistes appelaient l'ajna – ou sixième chakra – se trouvait un sobre mais rougeoyant tilak ***** , que Manil arborait elle aussi, en hommage à leurs origines respectives.

Juste derrière les deux sœurs, se tenait une femme de taille moyenne, dont le teint tanné par le soleil trahissait ses origines méditerranéennes, et plus précisément grecques. Ses boucles noires charbon, désordonnées à cause de leur fuite, lui conféraient un petit côté sauvage et indomptable qui ne passait pas inaperçu. Paradoxalement, ses yeux incroyablement sombres brillaient d'une lueur de soulagement. Tout dans son visage exprimait la retenue et la prestance.  
Chacune des deux femmes avaient une beauté et un charisme qui lui était propre.

Bon, cela n'empêchait pas le duo d'être complètement débraillé. Leurs cheveux, tout comme ceux de Manil et d'Astraan, étaient emmêlés et sales. Leur visage et toutes les parties apparentes de leur corps étaient tachées de suie et de poussière. Elles avaient plusieurs entailles plus ou moins profondes sur le visage, les bras, les mains et la taille, quelques brûlures sur le visage et la nuque, mais aucune blessure grave. Leurs armures d'argent pur, d'habitude lumineuses et impeccables, étaient brisées et fissurées à plusieurs endroits. Astraan cru même, au premier coup d'œil, qu'elles étaient mortes.

Manil et Linam étaient toujours enlacées mais la guerrière des roses retenait ses larmes.  
Il faut dire que les deux sœurs, sans être jumelles, étaient très fusionnelles. Ce qui touchait l'une, touchait forcément l'autre. Chacune savait que l'autre était à la fois sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse.

Astraan revint petit à petit à la réalité, pliant et dépliant doucement ses doigts, faisant tourner ses poignets.  
« Heureusement que ce genre de paralysie ne m'est jamais arrivée en combat, j'aurais mille fois eut le temps de me faire tailler comme un rosbif ! » se gifla-t-elle mentalement. Elle sourit néanmoins au jeu de mot involontaire qu'elle venait de faire. En effet, la rousse était anglaise.  
Personne n'osait parler, et le silence – encore – commençait à devenir gênant. Astraan décida donc de prendre les choses en main, et s'approcha de Myrha pour la prendre dans ses bras quelques secondes, puis s'avança vers Linam et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue droite.  
La gardienne de la Lune-tonnerre se retourna ensuite vers Athéna et ses protecteurs, posant un genou en terre face à la réincarnation.  
\- Déesse, chevaliers, voici deux de mes consœurs : Linam et Myrha. Elles étaient les deux femmes avec qui nous avons fuit Manil et moi, mais que nous avons perdues par la suite. Je suppose qu'elles doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, mais aussi qu'elles doivent être fatiguées, ainsi qu'avoir faim. Je vous demande donc humblement votre hospitalité.  
Athéna scruta d'un visage impassible la gardienne de la Lune-Tonnerre qui se tenait à ses pieds pendant quelques secondes, puis un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
\- Bien sûr. Restez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin.  
La rousse sentit le soulagement l'envahir.  
\- Merci Athéna. Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle en baissant la tête en signe de respect envers la déesse.

Astraan ressentit la présence à ses côtés de ses trois consœurs, qui s'étaient elles aussi avancées. Elle se releva prestement et fixa la déesse dans les yeux. Une lueur de curiosité et d'inquiétude, mêlée à de l'amusement teintait ses prunelles.  
Malgré leur état, elles restaient fières et dignes, leur charisme irradiant l'autel. Elles semblaient prêtes à affronter le monde entier. Comme toujours.

 **.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre jeunes femmes furent accompagnées aux thermes du treizième par les deux béliers.  
Lorsque Shion et Mû s'étaient arrêtés devant l'entrée des bains, ils leur avaient expliquées qu'il y avait plusieurs thermes, et que chacune pourrait se laver sans attendre que l'autre ait fini.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand les quatre femmes leur expliquèrent sans grande subtilité que cela ne les dérangeait absolument pas de se baigner ensemble. Cependant leur gêne augmenta d'un cran quand Astraan avait sorti que Manil avait « un corps parfait qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas se priver de contempler », le tout en jetant un regard lubrique à l'indienne, qui lui avait répondue avec un sourire taquin.  
Les deux hommes, mal à l'aise, s'en étaient allés sans demander leur reste, demandant aux servantes d'apporter au quatuor des serviettes et des vêtements propres.

Lorsque les guerrières furent seules, elles s'observèrent pendant environ une dizaine de secondes, puis furent prises d'un fou-rire qui dura cinq bonnes minutes. Elles avaient un mal fou à se calmer, car à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient le regard de l'autre, c'était reparti pour trente secondes de rire incontrôlé.  
Myrha, qui se calma en premier, décida qu'il était temps que ses consœurs l'imitent et poussa Linam dans le bassin d'eau froide, faisant soupirer de bien-être cette dernière.  
\- Linam et le froid, une grande histoire d'amour ! La nargua la rousse, qui fini à son tour dans l'eau, poussée par Manil. Cette dernière lâcha un cri de surprise quand sa voisine de temple la saisit in-extremis par la main, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute.  
Myrha, un sourire mutin plaqué sur le visage, les salua d'une révérence sarcastique, puis se dirigea vers le bassin d'eau chaude.  
\- Wop op op op op ! Où tu vas toi ! l'interpella Manil.  
\- Loin de vous, bande de dégénérées !  
\- Nous des dégénérées ? s'exclama Astraan. Déesse, mais si nous nous sommes des dégénérées, toi qu'est-ce que tu es ?  
\- Une femme calme et saine d'esprit !  
\- La plus grande blague de l'année ! La provoqua la rousse en hurlant de rire.  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, Manil lança de grandes racines en direction de la grecque, qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets, l'empêchant d'avancer.  
\- Tu sais que je peux te les carboniser en une fraction de seconde ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais tu ne le ferras pas ! La nargua Manil en demandant à ses racines de revenir, ramenant la rebelle vers le trio.  
\- Aller, tu vas voir comment elle est bonne !  
\- Non arrête tu s...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Manil ordonna à ses « amies forestières » de plonger complètement Myrha dans le bassin d'eau froide.  
Cette dernière remonta bien vite à la surface, le visage déformé par une expression terrifiante. Myrha détestait l'eau froide.

\- VENGEANCE ! Hurla-t-elle se jetant sur l'Indienne, qu'elle s'empressa bien vite de faire couler, provoquant ainsi la colère de Linam, qui se jeta à son tour sur l'agresseuse de Manil, lui tirant violemment les cheveux en arrière pour appuyer sa main sur son front et la faire couler à son tour. On ne touche pas impunément à sa sœur !  
Astraan, qui au fond n'avait pas de raison d'intervenir dans cette bataille de gamines, ne put se retenir et fonça dans la mêlée. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait la bagarre. Elle était la gardienne de la Lune-Tonnerre, oui ou non ? Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute, en plus elle était Lion.  
Comme si tous ces ascendants n'étaient pas suffisants, il fallait qu'elle soit rousse flamboyante. C'était comme si sa déesse avait voulu que tout monde voit, rien qu'à son physique, qu'elle était une vraie pile électrique.  
\- BASTON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi que le quatuor se bagarra dans le bassin pendant vingt bonnes minutes, bassin qui se vidait petit à petit à cause de leur chahut. Chacune était encombrée par ses vêtements qu'aucune n'avait prit la peine d'enlever. Linam se retira en première de cette bataille de chiffonnières, pour justement se débarrasser de ses habits complètement mouillés qui la gênaient. Elle fut imitée environ une minute plus tard par ses consœurs qui jetèrent leurs vêtements sur le bord du bassin, avec autant de considération que les vieilles loques qu'ils étaient devenus.

Linam observa sa sœur, puis la rousse avec un regard interrogateur, teinté d'une lueur d'amusement, puis lança sur un ton parfaitement détaché, tout en jouant avec l'eau autour d'elle qu'elle gelait pour former de petites figurines de glace :  
\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous amusez à les provoquer avec vos propos vaseux ?  
\- Parce que c'est drôle ! Ils ne doivent pas en voir souvent des lesbiennes vues les têtes qu'ils font à chaque fois qu'on fait ne serait-ce qu'une simple allusion ! Lui répondit Manil avec un sourire goguenard.  
\- C'est sûr qu'ici, avec le nombre de femmes qu'il y a... soupira Myrha.  
\- C'est paradoxal vous ne trouvez pas ? Intervint Astraan, Athéna est une déesse, une femme donc, et il n'y a quasiment aucune guerrière dans les rangs de ses protecteurs, à commencer par les chevaliers d'or.  
\- Ils doivent penser que les hommes sont plus forts et plus compétents pour ce genre de job ! Lança ironiquement la grecque.  
\- Remarquez tout de même que nous sommes mal placées pour critiquer ! Chez nous, c'est l'inverse, il n'y a presque aucun homme, rétorqua Linam.  
\- Pas de notre faute si personne ne veut se réincarner en homme hein ! C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir une âme intelligente ! Asséna la rousse tout sourire, avec un clin d'œil narquois.  
\- Respeeeeeect... Respeeect, où es-tu ? Fit mine de chercher Manil en tournant la tête de tout les côtés d'un air ahuri, la main en visière avant de plonger pour continuer ses recherches sous l'eau, ce qui fit éclater de rire le quatuor. Après avoir passé deux bonnes minutes à faire trois fois le tour du bassin en gesticulant sous l'eau, l'indienne remonta à la surface, reprenant par la même occasion une grande bouffée d'air.  
\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le respect a été assassiné par Astraan, déclara-t-elle, un petit air contrit plaqué sur le visage, faisant ricaner ses comparses.

\- Plus sérieusement, si vous avez fait quelque chose, assumez-le ! Reprit Linam avec légèreté, revenant au sujet de départ.  
Astraan regarda Manil d'un air interrogateur, comme pour lui demander son approbation.  
\- Bon d'accord j'l'ai fait avec Manil ! Lâcha la rousse.  
La mâchoire de Linam se fracassa sur le fond en mosaïque du bassin.  
\- Que... que... QUOI ?! s'exclama l'aînée des deux Indiennes. Mais je blaguais moi !  
\- Juste trois fois ! Se justifia l'anglaise.  
\- Ah trois fois en plus ?!  
\- Y'a longtemps !  
\- C'EST MA SOEUR ! Hurla Linam.  
\- Oui et ? Lança la lionne sur un ton aigu, qui se voulait innocent.  
\- JE LE SAVAIS ! Hurla Myrha, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.  
\- T'es malsaine Mymy ! D'où tu sais ça d'ailleurs ? l'interrogea Manil, ses yeux se plissant sous la suspicion.  
\- Euh.. Hem... On va dire que vous n'avez rien entendu ! Bégaya la grecque, tentant de détourner lamentablement le sujet.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Répliqua Manil avec un sourire sadique, se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est qu'un duo de malotrus écoutaient aux portes depuis que la bagarre, dont les bruits les avaient attirés, s'était calmée.  
Et ces personnes n'étaient autre que les jumeaux Gémeaux, qui n'avaient pas compris un dixième de la conversation tenue en grec ancien. Pourquoi les Gémeaux passaient-ils devant les thermes des femmes au fait ? Hem... c'est qu'ils devaient voir le Grand Pope pour une affaire de fuite d'eau dans leur temple. Oui oui, à quatre heure et demie du matin.  
Saga se retourna vers son frère, une expression perplexe sur le visage.  
\- Sur quoi on est tombés Kanon... ?  
\- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir le savoir...  
Les deux hommes se remirent en marche pour le bureau du Pope.

 **.**

Environ quatre heures plus tard (après un long bain et un peu de repos), les quatre femmes, tout les chevaliers d'or, Kanon, Athéna et le Grand Pope se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salle à manger du treizième, autour d'une grande table croulant sous la profusion des denrées. Il était 8h, et tous s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour un petit-déjeuner commun.

Chacun bavardait à voix basse. Oui, même Milo. Camus avait réussit à lui enseigner les bases de la discrétion. Il était bon d'insister sur le terme « bases ». En effet, il n'était pas rare par exemple de voir Milo poser bruyament ses couverts dans son assiette pour se saisir de son verre ou d'autres plats ou encore d'être incapable de contrôler le volume sonore de son rire. Toutes ces petites choses qui à la fois désespéraient Camus comme elles

le faisaient intérieurement sourire.  
Myrha fixait le duo que formaient le Verseau et le Scorpion avec un regard insistant, voire presque gênant, puis donna un léger coup de coude à Linam qui était à sa droite.  
\- Hey ! Tu trouves pas qu'ils iraient trop bien ensemble ces deux là ? Lui murmura-t-elle en indiquant les deux hommes.  
Linam les regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis étouffa un léger rire.  
\- Qui te dit qu'ils ne le sont pas déjà ?  
\- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas lorsque les gens sont en couple.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être admirative de ton talent pour l'observation ou au contraire être effrayée par cette passion malsaine.  
Myrha lui tira la langue de façon puérile, ce qui fit ricaner sa comparse.  
\- Quel argument de choc ma petite fleur de Myrrhe ! La nargua Linam avec un sourire narquois.

A la gauche de Myrha se trouvaient Astraan et à la droite de Linam se trouvait Manil. Chacune avait pris sa place naturellement, comme si elles étaient toujours au Temple de la Triade.  
Astraan buvait son thé à la rose – spécialité d'Aphrodite - en silence, scrutant chacun des chevaliers présents. Si il y a ne serait-ce qu'une semaine on lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui elle mangerait à la table des chevaliers, comme si tout était normal, elle aurait cordialement rit de cette personne et l'aurait envoyée chez Myrha pour qu'elle lui fasse subir son terrible Hunter Hellfire, histoire d'apprendre à ne pas dire n'importe quoi.

« Tu es violente Astraan. Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? » lui susurra la voix de Linam, qui s'était introduite dans son esprit, et qui avait dû en profiter pour le lire, faisant sursauter la rousse, qui se retourna vivement vers sa droite, la foudroyant (c'est le cas de le dire) du regard.  
« D'où tu lis mes pensées Miss Glaçon ? » gronda-t-elle mentalement.  
« Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »  
Toutes les gardiennes actives le savait parfaitement : Astraan était celle qui avait le plus de facilités pour s'introduire discrètement dans les pensées des gens. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Hey, on se calme c'est pas le moment se prendre la tête ! » râla mentalement Manil.  
« Astraan, ces personnes restent quand même assez étranges... » s'invita Myrha.  
« Pourquoi, c'est parce que ce sont des hommes c'est ça ? » lui répondit-elle avec un fou-rire difficilement contenu.  
« Hahahahaha, morte de rire, super marrant ! » grommela-t-elle.  
« Astraan... Si tu continues d'assassiner sans vergogne le respect, je vais devoir porter plainte contre toi pour respecticide ! » la menaça Manil.  
A l'écoute de ce mot, Astraan s'étouffa avec son thé, faisant naître un irrépressible sourire chez les trois jeunes femmes.  
« Ce mot n'existe même pas ! » grogna-t-elle mentalement lorsqu'elle se fut calmée. « Et puis ma chasseresse chérie, ne rejette pas sur moi ton choix de rester vierge ! »  
« C'est bon t'as fini ? Ou bien tu veux encore épiloguer ? » grinça intérieurement Myrha, son précédent sourire s'étant enfuit à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir assassiner – plusieurs fois – sa consœur.  
« Non ça ira, on va se calmer, n'est-ce pas Astraan ? » la rassura Manil, en jetant à son tour un regard meurtrier vers la rousse, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, d'une voix et d'un air faussement apeurés.  
« Arrêtez ! Vous allez me tuer visuellement ! Pitié, pas ça ! » chouina-t-elle mentalement, ce qui fit légèrement rire Linam.

Ce qu'aucune des guerrière n'avait en revanche remarqué, c'est que l'ensemble des chevaliers d'or s'étaient mis à les observer avec des yeux ronds, tous ayant de sérieux doutes sur leur santé mentale (doutes justifiés d'ailleurs).  
En effet, vu de l'extérieur, la seule chose que percevaient les chevaliers étaient les expressions faciales des jeunes femmes - qui passaient de l'hilarité difficilement contenue à, pour certaines, l'envie de meurtre - ainsi que certains de leurs mouvements, comme Astraan reposant brutalement sa tasse sur la table pour éviter la mort par asphyxie.

« Linam, Myrha, rassurez-moi, vous leur avez dit qui vous étiez au moins ? » s'enquit soudain Manil.  
La grecque s'arrêta soudain de mâcher son morceau de pain pour river ses yeux sur l'indienne, comme si elle venait de lui faire la plus grande révélation du monde.  
\- Oh non j'ai oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'énervement et de frustration.  
\- Génial, déjà qu'ils ont l'air de nous prendre pour des folles, alors si ils ne savent même pas qui vous êtes...grogna Astraan.  
\- Ben c'est pas comme si toi t'étais saine d'esprit dès le départ Astraan ! La piqua Manil.  
\- Roh toi ça va hein !  
\- Non ça va pas !  
\- STOP ! Ça suffit de vos prises de têtes puériles, vous êtes insupportables ! Hurla Linam en se levant, un air autoritaire et menaçant plaqué sur le visage, qui calma instantanément ses comparses.  
\- Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamines ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'image que vous donnez de nous ? Ah elle est belle la garde lunaire tiens ! Grinça-t-elle rageusement.

Seuls Shion, Dokho et Athéna avaient compris l'ensemble de l'échange entre les guerrières et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'ils étaient surpris de l'attitude des jeunes femmes. Ah, surpris, quel doux euphémisme...  
Les trois femmes se calmèrent sous l'injonction de l'Indienne, qui ne se rassit pas pour autant. « Complètement intenables » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en signe d'agacement profond.  
Elle se tourna vers Athéna, dans le but de se présenter.  
\- Je m'appelle Linam gardienne du temple de la Lune de Neige et voici Myrha, gardienne du temple de la Lune des Moissons. Nous sommes, tout comme Manil et Astraan, des gardiennes lunaires. Je suppose qu'elles vous ont expliqué dans les grandes lignes comment était organisé notre Sanctuaire.  
« N'est-ce pas ? » les menaça-t-elle mentalement, jetant un regard appuyé à ses consœurs .  
\- Dans les grandes lignes, oui, répondit Athéna. Personnellement je connais parfaitement le Sanctuaire de ma cousine. Ce sont surtout mes chevaliers qui ignorent tout de votre Temple.  
\- Vous ne leur en avez jamais parlé Déesse ? Demanda quelque peu surprise l'aînée des deux Indiennes.  
\- Disons que je n'en n'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion, avoua la réincarnation.  
\- Je vois... mumura Linam. Je suppose que vous avez encore beaucoup de questions que vous n'osez pas poser, continua-t-elle, invitant de manière détournée les chevaliers à leur faire part de leurs interrogations.

Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration, puis Mû prit la parole.  
\- Comment cela se fait-il que vos déesses ne se réincarnent presque jamais ?  
\- Nos déesses n'ont pas le même rôle ni le même but que la vôtre. Séléné n'a pas besoin de s'incarner pour délivrer sa plein puissance, car elle est toujours présente via la Lune – au sens d'astre - qu'elle incarne et qui veille sur chaque être vivant de ce monde.  
Hécate est présente à travers tout le mysticisme et la féminité qui caractérisent l'astre Lunaire. D'entre les trois déesse, c'est d'elle qui nous confère la majorité de nos pouvoirs. Nous sommes en quelque sorte ses représentantes sur Terre.  
Pour ce qui est d'Artémis, elle est présente dans chaque forêt, chaque bois, chaque bosquet, chaque animal. Son esprit et son essence, pour ceux qui savent les sentir, imprègnent toute la nature terrestre. Linam fit une légère pause, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, puis reprit ses explications.

\- Nos déesses ne se réincarnent que durant de grandes guerres qui impliquent non seulement les hommes, mais aussi les dieux et donc leurs défenseurs. Par exemple les guerrières de Séléné et d'Hécate furent appelées pendant la guerre de Troie pour servir de diplomates entre les deux factions aux côtés de leurs déesses respectives, tandis que les guerrières d'Artémis furent sollicitées durant cette guerre pour défendre la ville, les pourparlers ayant échoué...  
Elle semblait parler de cette époque à la fois avec nostalgie et regret. Cette guerre avait été terriblement sanglante pour les Troyens qui virent leur cité disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Ville qui disparue en une nuit.  
\- Je m'en souviens, murmura Athéna. Apollon lui même est venu en aide à sa sœur en déclenchant une épidémie de Peste dans le camp Mycénien.  
\- Oui, mais cela n'a pas empêché le camp Troyen d'être massacré, répondit Linam, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Artémis n'étant pas impliquée dans cette histoire de pomme de la discorde et se fichant complètement de savoir si elle était la plus belle ou pas, elle a volontairement soutenu les Troyens jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs pendant longtemps, et je pense que cela vous vous en doutez, elle vous en a tenu rancœur et a pensé qu'Héra et vous-même, Déesse, aviez été bien immatures et aveugles de vous être faussement senties humiliée par Pâris, car c'était Éris la véritable ennemie dans cette histoire. C'est elle qui a voulu semer la discorde entre les dieux et par conséquence entre les Hommes. C'est elle qui vous a divisés, par pure vengeance de ne pas avoir été invitée au mariage de Pélée et Thétis. Et bien entendu elle a réussit. Et ce sont les hommes qui ont payé.

Linam repensait à tout ces évènements qui lui semblaient à la fois si éloignés et proches à la fois. Malgré les reproches à peine voilés qu'elle venait de faire à la Déesse qui les accueillait, qui avait mis Astraan extrêmement mal à l'aise, craignant qu'Athéna ne se mette en colère et ne les chasse, cette dernière ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Bien au contraire, elle aussi semblait plongée dans ses réflexions.  
\- De plus, si je puis me permettre, à cette époque, Hadès et vous étiez très proches. Il vous a même prêtée sa Kunée pour que vous restiez invisible aux yeux d'Arès, appuya l'indienne.  
\- Sa Kunée ? Intervint Aiolia.  
\- Oui. C'est un casque qui permet à quiconque le porte de devenir invisible.  
\- Même aux yeux des dieux ? Demanda de nouveau le Lion.  
\- Surtout aux yeux des dieux ! Compléta Myrha qui tenait encore sa tasse de thé fumant à entre ses deux mains.

Un silence pesant se fit dans l'immense salle à manger, chaque défenseur craignant un incident diplomatique, causé par les reproches à peine dissimulés de Linam. Elle-même savait qu'elle était sûrement allée trop loin, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi à une Déesse. Mais elle n'avait pas pû s'en empêcher. Malgré tout le respect qu'elle devait, et qu'elle avait, pour Athéna, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette guerre avait été complètement injustifiée et gratuitement sanglante. Cependant, elle ne haïssait ni Athéna, ni Héra ou Aphrodite. Sa haine toute entière était dirigée contre Éris, qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que semer la discorde, et par là même semer le chaos. Ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience, malgré les siècles, les millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés, c'est qu'elle savait que les guerrières auraient pû faire mieux. Et cela, elle s'en voulait chaque jour. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette culpabilité qui la rongeait, qui pourtant, et elle le savait, ne devrait pas être son fardeau, mais celui de la déesse de la discorde. Si tant est qu'elle connaisse et ressente réellement ce genre de sentiments, tant elle était embourbée de colère et de haine pour le monde entier. Elle s'était même brouillée avec Némésis, qui pourtant, fut un temps, l'encourageait et la soutenait dans ses perfides actions. « Bien fait pour elle » ragea intérieurement l'Indienne, qui ne s'était toujours pas rassise.

\- Guerrière de la Lune de Neige, intervint de nouveau Athéna, brisant le silence qui commençait à devenir étouffant, je comprends ta colère et ta rancœur envers moi et ceux qui ont soutenu les Grecs. Crois moi ou non, mais les siècles ayant passés, je me suis petit à petit rendue compte, que comme tu le penses toi, ainsi que tes consœurs, que cette guerre n'avait pas lieu d'être. Nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Nous nous sommes servit des hommes comme intermédiaire pour justifier des règlements de comptes entre divinités. Je reconnais volontiers que cela est parfaitement inadmissible, surtout de ma part, moi qui suis sensée protéger les hommes des dieux et d'eux-même.

Les guerrières n'en revenaient pas : une divinité qui avouait ouvertement avoir eut tort ? Elles n'avaient jamais été témoins de ce genre de scènes.  
Il y avait bien dans un des nombreux de livres de leur bibliothèque ce témoignage écrit d'une très ancienne gardienne qui avait été témoin des excuses qu'Apollon avait présentées à sa soeur Artémis lorsqu'il avait écorché vif Marsyas, un satire dont elle appréciait beaucoup la musique, car ce dernier avait provoqué le dieu du soleil dans un défi musical.

« Et après on ose dire que les humains sont sanguinaires et vengeurs...Ils ont de bons modèles mine de rien. » maugréa intérieurement Linam.  
Athéna, qui suivait ses pensées, sourit à cette réflexion : Oh oui, les Hommes ont eut de bons maîtres, tant pour leurs bonnes attitudes que pour les mauvaises. Une partie des dieux ne cessent de dire que les Hommes ne sont que des bons à rien, qu'ils doivent être éliminés de la surface de la Terre car ils détruisent tout. Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. Les dieux y sont en partie pour quelque chose : ils ont façonné le monde à leur image, et malgré le déni et l'innocence dans lesquels certains se drapaient, restant constamment dans une posture théâtralement outrée, les dieux aussi étaient coupables, qu'ils le reconnaissent ou non. Plus Athéna s'incarnait dans le temps, plus elle en prenait conscience.

\- D'autres questions ? Demanda Manil, qui avait suivit l'échange avec un amusement contenu.  
\- Oui, quel...  
\- Haha, non ! Maintenant c'est chacun son tour. Nous posons une question, et vous en posez une autre. Nous ne savons pratiquement rien de vous, coupa Astraan, lançant un regard moqueur vers Saga, qu'elle avait encore coupé, provocant un fou-rire mental chez Manil et Milo, qui ne se lassaient pas de voir Astraan malmener le chevalier des Gémeaux.  
\- Très bien, très bien, accepta Athéna.  
\- D'abord, commençons par la base : que chacun d'entre vous se présente.  
\- Je suis Mû du Bélier, gardien du premier temple, commença le Tibétain.  
\- Je m'appelle Aldébaran du Taureau.  
\- Et moi Saga des Gémeaux, et voici Kanon, mon frère jumeau.  
\- Je suis Deathmask du Cancer, gardien de la quatrième maison.

« C'est lui le chevalier qui a un goût particulier au niveau de la décoration... » jeta mentalement Astraan, qui, étant passée par tout les temples durant son ascension, avait pu constater les ornements quelques peu... originaux du temple du Cancer.  
« C'est-à-dire ? » l'interrogea Myrha.  
« Tout se résume à son surnom. Deathmask, Masque de Mort. Il décore sa maison avec des macchabées. »  
« Je veux voir son temple dès que possible ! » s'exclama mentalement Manil, avec une excitation quelque peu inquiétante.  
« Manil, ce n'est pas parce que tu es Cancer que tu dois approuver ce genre de décoration... » la sermonna Myrha.  
« Et pourquoi pas ? J'aime tout ce qui est étrange ! » se justifia la cadette des deux sœurs.  
« Sans blague, on avait pas remarqué ! » la provoqua Astraan.

\- Je m'appelle Aiolia du Lion.  
\- Je suis Shaka, chevalier de la Vierge, gardien de la sixième maison.  
\- Moi je m'appelle Milo. Milo du Scorpion, lança-t-il avec son éternel sourire charmeur, qui fit bien ricaner Linam.  
« Celui-là, je crois qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire du gringue à tous ceux qui lui passent sous la main » lança la cadette des Indiennes.  
« Ceux ? »  
« Quoi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est bi ! »  
« Ne dis pas de bêtises, il est amoureux du Verseau ! »  
« Comment tu sais ça toi ?! » hurla mentalement la rousse.  
« Laisse tomber, tu sais bien que Myrha a la passion malsaine d'observer les gens sous toutes les coutures » lui répondit Linam.

\- Je suis Aiolos du Sagittaire, frère aîné d'Aiolia.  
\- Je suis Shura du Capricorne, gardien de la dixième maison.  
« C'est lui le Roi. » lâcha nonchalamment Astraan.  
« De quoi le Roi ? » demanda innocemment Manil.  
« Le Roi Arthur ! » répondit l'anglaise, comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
« Pourquoi donc ? »  
« Il a l'épée Excalibur dans le bras ».  
« Aïe ça doit faire mal. »  
« Oui, son épée tranche absolument tout. »  
« Non je veux dire aïe, ça doit faire mal d'avoir une épée dans le bras. »  
« Un jour je t'écraserai avec tout tes jeux de mots à la con, et t'étoufferai avec toutes tes expressions pourries. Le tout avec amour bien sûr . »

\- Je m'appelle Camus du Verseau.  
\- Et moi Aphrodite des Poissons.  
\- Je suis Shion, ancien chevalier du Bélier et actuel Grand Pope du Sanctuaire.  
\- Voilà, là nous pouvons partir sur de bonnes bases, sourit Linam, qui s'était enfin rassise.  
\- A notre tour : Quel est votre âge ? Demanda enfin Saga, qui par miracle, ne s'était pas fait coupé.  
\- Actuellement, nous avons toutes la trentaine.  
\- Vous ne les faites absolument pas, les complimenta Aiolos.  
\- On sait ! Lança Myrha avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Bien... J'ai une question pour Shion, commença Astraan, vous êtes bien le chevalier du Bélier de la guerre sainte du XVIIIème siècle, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet, c'est bien moi. Dokho est quant à lui, le dernier chevalier actif de la précédente guerre sainte.  
\- Vous non plus vous ne faites pas votre âge, lui sourit Manil.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas casser votre petite séance de questions-réponses, mais si vous restez ici un temps, il nous faut savoir où vous logerez, intervint Athéna.  
\- Les chevaliers d'or peuvent les héberger, non ? Proposa Shion.  
\- En effet, la plupart d'entre vous vivez seuls, renchérit Athéna.  
\- Quatre temples seront nécessaires.  
\- Oh non, vous savez nous pouvons dormir deux par chambre, cela ira largement ! Ou bien occuper temporairement les baraquements de libres. S'empressa de répondre Myrha.  
\- Il en est parfaitement hors de question. Vous êtes les équivalents des chevaliers d'or, vous devez être reçues avec les honneurs qui vous sont dus, rétorqua Athéna sur un ton sans appel.

\- Je me porte volontaire pour héberger Myrha, Déesse.  
\- Très bien Aphrodite.  
« Oh par la Lune, pitié, non... » soupira mentalement Astraan.  
« Quoi, encore ? » râla Myrha.  
« Rien. Absolument rien. J'attends de voir si mes soupçons se confirment. » lui répondit la rousse sur un ton laconique.

\- Je me propose pour accueillir Linam, déclara Shura.  
\- D'accord. Kanon, Saga, vous allez accueillir Manil et Mu tu vas accueillir Astraan, trancha la Déesse.

Personne, excepté Shion, ne perçut les minuscules soupirs de soulagement que Camus et Shaka laissèrent s'échapper malgré eux. Ces deux chevaliers plaignaient leurs comparses : ces femmes avaient l'air intenables. Non, elles étaient intenables.  
\- Étant donné, qu'à ce que j'ai compris vous n'aviez rien sur vous à part vos armures et vos vêtements, qui ont été au trois quarts carbonisés, nous allons vous faire apporter plusieurs vêtements propres ajouta Athéna, qui se leva séance tenante, imitée par Shion.  
\- Dès que vous aurez fini de manger, les chevaliers qui vous hébergent vous conduiront dans leur temple. Sur ce, bonne journée, et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas la poser à votre hôte ou à venir me voir moi ou le Grand Pope.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	6. Chapter VI : Répartitions, Confessions

**Chapitre VI : Au nom de la Lune.  
Répartitions, conversations et confessions. ****  
**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, merci de me suivre et de m'encourager !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Camilo : Ouiiiiii merci de d'être abonnée !**

 **Oh tu sais en fait je me surprend moi même quand j'imagine des trucs pareil... C'est ma première fic longue et sérieuse, donc je tâtonne encore mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour la suite, et des plot twist notamment ! Muahaha. Ah oui, ce PLS était juste jouissif à écrire xD Et oui pour les pairings ça va être chelou … xD**

 **Undertaker : Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Encore une interrogation qui ne trouvera sa réponse que … plus tard. En fait le respect est parti voyager au centre de la centre, sauf qu'il a justement trop atteint le centre. Résultat : carbonisé. Tout le monde n'est pas le phénix.**  
 **Mais non je rigole, le respect est abstrait... on ne peut pas réellement tuer ce qui n'a pas de consistance... quoique on pourrait s'engager dans un débat là...**

 **Yuna Hyakuya : (oui je réponds à tes deux reviews séparément xD) Ça fait plaisir de te revoir et ça me fait aussi extrêmement plaisir ce que tu m'écris là !  
Oui, ben écoute, c'est une sorte de petite punition. Même si Mu n'a rien fait de répréhensible x)  
J'essaye de faire en sorte que l'univers des déesses lunaires soit bien abordé et exploité correctement ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça parce que parfois je me demande si c'est bien fait ou pas... Merci !**

 **Ryôka Nemuri : Oublie Sailor Moon en lisant ma fic ou je ne relâche pas tes marmottes ! Muahahaha j'me fais peur toute seule ! Oui la bataille d'eau de gamines ! Souvenirs :')  
C'est écrit, elles ont la trentaine. Enfin à quelques années près xD Wsh c'est surtout Myrha qui va devenir une sorte d'entremetteuse xD  
Oui, bon au moins vous êtes déjà sûre d'un couple xD**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Merci beaucoup à toi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu m'écris là !  
Et pourquoi ils ne seraient pas des pervers ? Des gentils pervers :P**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Les chevaliers hébergeant une gardienne s'en allèrent pour leur temple. Myrha et Aphrodite quittèrent rapidement la petite troupe.  
\- On se revoit plus tard, lança la grecque à ses comparses, avant de disparaître dans les appartements d'Aphrodite.

Elle observa le salon dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, qui devait très probablement être le plus bariolé du Sanctuaire. Les couleurs chaudes dominaient, qu'elles résident dans le tapis orange, le lustre doré, les canapés rouge carmin, les cadres multicolores accrochés ici et là, contenant diverses photos ainsi que des dessins. Plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin du poisson ajouraient la pièce.  
Sur une large table en ébène, sur la commode ainsi que sur la table-basse du canapé trônaient dans des vases des bouquets de magnifiques roses rouges et blanches que Myrha eut envie de toucher, avant de se raviser au dernier moment : à ce qu'elle avait compris, ces roses n'étaient pas là que pour faire joli. Aphrodite, ayant remarqué son mouvement de recul, sourit doucement et lui dit sur un ton amusé :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, celles-ci ne sont pas dangereuses. J'en ai retiré le poison.  
\- Le poisson qui combat avec le poison...  
\- Quel magnifique jeu de mot, lança-t-il ironiquement.  
\- Je sais, merci, on me le dit souvent.  
Ils se regardèrent sérieusement dans les yeux pendant environ une vingtaine de secondes avant de se dérider.

\- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter.  
\- Oh pitié, non s'il vous plaît, ne me tutoyez pas, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite vieille... geignit la jeune femme.  
\- Très bien, mais seulement si tu me tutoies aussi.  
\- C'est d'accord !  
Le Poisson guida son invitée dans chaque pièce, pour ensuite finir par la chambre où la jeune grecque dormirait jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
\- Cette chambre me rappelle un peu la mienne, souffla Myrha avec un sourire.  
\- Tant mieux ! Au fait, fais comme chez toi lui lança-t-il avant de soudainement disparaître.  
\- Aphrodite ? Aphrodite ?!  
\- Je vais dans mon jardin m'occuper de mes roses !  
\- Oh, d'accord ! Je peux venir avec toi  
\- Bien sûr ! Mais ne touche à rien, tu pourrais te faire mal !  
\- Genre ! Le nargua-t-elle.

Aphrodite réprima un sourire amusé tout en enfilant ses bottes. Il avait l'intuition qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec cette fille.

 **.**

Chaque chevalier rentrait dans son temple avant d'aller vaquer à ses activités quotidiennes. Quelques mètres plus bas, Shura et Linam entrèrent nonchalamment dans le temple du Capricorne. Shura ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et, d'un geste théâtral du bras, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres, invita la jeune femme à pénétrer dans le petit hall, lui rendant son sourire.  
Shura lui emboîta le pas puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Il fixa son invitée pendant quelques secondes, son traditionnel air austère revenu au galop, avant de lui sourire de nouveau et de prendre la parole.  
\- Je vais vous faire visiter.  
\- D'accord, mais pas de vouvoiement, lui intima-t-elle.  
\- Comme il vous... te plaira, se rattrapa-t-il.

Linam profita de la visite pour observer les appartements du chevalier d'or. Ils étaient décorés sobrement, avec ici et là quelques éléments qui lui rappelaient son Espagne natale : un petit tableau de la Sagrada Familia, une réplique de la grenouille porte bonheur de l'université de Salamanque, une imposante photo des champs d'oliviers en Andalousie...  
Tous ces petits clin-d'oeil rappelaient à Linam comment, elle, à la différence de Manil qui avait fait de ses appartements un véritable mélange de toutes les cultures que l'on pouvait trouver dans leur Sanctuaire, avait décoré ses appartements. L'aînée avait toujours chérie son Inde natale, et même si elle n'y était quasiment jamais retournée, elle gardait parfaitement en mémoire les odeurs, les paysages, les sons qui à chaque fois la transportaient ailleurs. Elle supposait qu'il en était de même pour Shura. C'était un moyen comme un autre de garder un lien avec sa terre d'origine.

L'Espagnol lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, qui fut bref et sommaire. Il lui montra sa chambre et lui annonça qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle. L'indienne le remercia, puis le Capricorne lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à boire. Bien qu'elle sortait du petit déjeuner, elle accepta volontiers une tasse de thé à la menthe. Non pas qu'elle n'aimât pas le thé d'Aphrodite, mais il était bien trop sucré pour elle.

Shura fit bouillir de l'eau, puis lui servit son thé dans une petite tasse en céramique. Chacun d'eux s'observait, sans oser prendre la parole.  
« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vouloir l'héberger... J'ai l'air d'un idiot là... » se fustigea mentalement le Capricorne, qui tentait de camoufler son malaise.  
Linam elle, s'amusait légèrement de son trouble, sans pour autant se moquer de lui. Elle trouvait ça mignon et suivait doucement ses pensées sur l'instant présent, sans pour autant violer son intimité mentale. Ça, c'était pour le combat. Chacune arrivait à pénétrer de force les pensées des autres, forcer leurs esprits, fouiller dans leurs souvenirs les plus intimes et les plus précieux. Mais si Astraan avait une curieuse prédisposition à la télépathie, c'est Linam qui avait la capacité de déchirer leurs ennemis de l'intérieur, sans avoir à se battre ni à verser une seule goute de sang. Sa sœur aussi avait ce pouvoir et semblait parfois le faire avec un malin plaisir et une folie sous-jacente qui faisait presque peur. La technique en elle-même étant déjà particulièrement terrifiante, sa sœur se sentait obligée d'en rajouter, et cela agaçait profondément l'aînée. Dans ces moments là, Manil ressemblait un peu à Astraan lorsqu'elle était en proie à des accès de fureur.

Ces deux là avaient une complicité fascinante due à leur passé... particulier. Pas étonnant qu'elles aient déjà...Aaaah, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa sœur et la rousse avaient... Oh non...  
Elle plaignait les Jumeaux et le Bélier. Sincèrement. Autant Myrha était une commère finie, mais elle restait calme et éloignée, de part sa virginité, de toute débauche, autant les deux voisines de temple étaient infernales.

\- Oh Déesses, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse, cependant assez fort pour que Shura l'entende.  
\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demanda l'espagnol, en dissimulant sa curiosité.  
\- Rien. Je pensais à plusieurs choses en même temps.  
\- Quel genre de choses, si je peux me permettre ?  
\- Je repensais à des détails que j'ai appris dernièrement que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir, au caractère exubérant, dément et éreintant de mes deux consœurs que Mû et les Gémeaux accueillent, ainsi que la compassion que j'éprouve pour tes collègues d'être tombés sur elles, lâcha-t-elle dans une grimace, provoquant un léger rire moqueur chez Shura.  
\- Allons, c'est vrai qu'elles sont quelques peu surexcitées, mais elles ne sont pas aussi terribles que cela, si ? Déclara le Capricorne  
La Lune de Neige lui lança un regard mêlé d'avertissement, de lassitude et d'exaspération. Elle aussi était une guerrière des glaces, à sa façon. Elle était certes un peu plus expansive que ne semblait l'être le chevalier du Verseau, mais elle restait avec Cali, la plus calme et la plus réfléchie des guerrières actives.

Selon elle, elle n'avait nullement besoin de cloisonner ses sentiments et son cœur en permanence. Ce genre d'attitudes n'étaient nécessaires qu'en combat et en période de guerre. Où rien ne devait prendre le dessus sur la lutte. Et elle faisait ça très bien. Tellement bien qu'elle fascinait et en même temps terrorisait les gardiennes. Sa capacité à devenir une coquille vide de sentiments quels qu'ils soient, à emmurer son cœur dans une prison de glace que seule elle pouvait briser de l'intérieur était effrayante.  
Dans ce genre de moments là, il était inutile de tenter de la raisonner, de la supplier, de faire quoique ce soit qui aille contre sa volonté. Les scrupules l'abandonnaient et elle était capable de commettre un massacre sans une seule mimique de dégoût, sans un mouvement de recul, sans aucune larme sur son visage. Et Déesse son visage... Il n'était même pas sévère ou austère comme pouvaient l'être ceux de Camus ou de Shura, mais complètement vide d'expression. Oui c'était bien cela le bon mot. Vide. Ses yeux étaient vides, son visage était vide, son esprit était vide... Tant de vacuité impressionnaient ses comparses.

Linam sortit de ses pensées pour répondre à Shura, qui semblait attendre qu'elle revienne à elle.  
\- Disons qu'elles sont difficiles à cerner. Elles apparaissent comme étant complètement infernales, pas sortables, parfois irrespectueuses et bagarreuses, et ces traits de caractères sont bien plus mis en exergue chez certaines que chez d'autres, mais au fond d'elles-mêmes, elles ont un grand sens du devoir, du sacrifice et de l'honneur. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais elles sont très intelligentes et stratégiques.  
En fait, le mot d'ordre de certaines est de prendre la vie avec le plus de dérision et d'exubérance possible.  
\- Et quel est le tiens ? Lui demanda Shura, la fixant de son regard sombre, sa tasse à la main.  
\- Intégrité et Recul, lui sourit-elle.

Shura la fascinait, bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, et elle avait le sentiment que cette fascination était réciproque.  
Elle sentait que malgré leur réserve respective, ils allaient bien s'entendre.

 **.**

Sept temples plus bas, Manil descendait en ronchonnant les escaliers qui menaient à la maison des Gémeaux. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas loger chez les jumeaux, mais il avait fallut que les deux hommes s'y mettent pour la faire sortir du temple du Cancer, qu'elle avait trouvé tout bonnement incroyable. Le gardien de la quatrième maison avait presque parut impressionné voire même flatté devant cette fascination morbide qui à la fois dégoûtait ses consœurs tout comme elle les atterrait.

\- C'est une manie chez les Cancer d'aimer les macchabées ou quoi ? Avait grogné Kanon à son frère, en tirant l'indienne hors du quatrième temple.  
\- Un nécrophile c'était déjà étrange et difficile à supporter, mais alors deux, jeta l'aîné sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Je ne suis pas nécrophile ! Hurla l'italien depuis l'intérieur de son temple.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais. Nécrophile, c'est quelqu'un qui aime forniquer avec les cadavres. Or, ce n'est pas mon cas.  
\- Pas besoin de détails sur ta vie sexuelle le crabe, on en sait déjà assez, lâcha l'aîné avec un sourire moqueur, laissant le Cancer à sa perplexité.

Le trio entra dans la maison des Gémeaux et Manil pu contempler l'incroyable architecture du temple : le plafond désespérément haut, les doriennes qui semblaient intactes malgré les combats qu'il y avait dû avoir ici, le sol de marbre marqué par les pas des centaines de chevaliers qui s'étaient succédé dans cette maison. Et puis une grande porte sur sa droite, dont le fronton était orné de petites sculptures représentant les gémeaux.

Manil observait ce temple aux proportions grandiloquentes, totalement dépouillé de toute décoration. Elle vit les deux jumeaux ouvrir la porte et l'inviter à entrer. Elle entra puis les jumeaux lui emboîtèrent le pas. Saga referma la porte séance tenante et se retourna vers le duo. Manil observa le salon quelque peu en bazar, qui lui rappelait le sien lorsqu'elle ne recevait personne, chose qui à chaque fois énervait au plus haut point sa sœur aînée qui lui rendait toujours des visites surprises, et qui ne supportait pas le désordre. Mais non, son salon n'était pas en bazar ! Elle avait simplement sa propre conception du mot rangement, c'est tout...

Saga et Kanon s'observaient sans ciller, se jaugeant silencieusement.  
Manil eut la légère sensation de se sentir de trop au milieu de cet affrontement muet. Elle allait se défiler lorsque Saga lui attrapa le bras, la faisant imperceptiblement sursauter.

\- Où allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.  
\- Dans un endroit où je ne vous verrai pas vous battre visuellement.  
\- Nous quoi ?  
\- Vous battre visuellement, répéta-t-elle. C'est l'impression que vous donnez.  
\- Nous ne nous battons pas visuellement !  
\- Ah bon ? Si vous le dites, soupira-t-elle sans manière.

Un autre silence les enveloppa pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant que Saga et Kanon ne dirent exactement en même temps :  
\- Venez, nous allons vous faire visiter.  
\- Volontiers, mais par pitié, et je pense que mes consœurs ont déjà dû le dire aux chevaliers qui les hébergent, pas de vouvoiement. Nous sommes vos égales, pas vos supérieures.  
\- Très bien, si ça te convient mieux comme ça. Du coup, tutoie-nous aussi, lui répondit Kanon.  
\- Avec plaisir !

Les Gémeaux et l'Indienne firent le tour du propriétaire, se détendant petit à petit.  
A la fin de la visite, ils avaient entamé une discussion animée sur l'architecture du temple.  
\- Ce temple me rappelle beaucoup celui de Myrha, qui lui aussi est immense ! Pourquoi ça, on ne sait toujours pas... grogna-t-elle.  
\- Même si nos temples ont l'air de se ressembler, chacun a ses particularités. Par exemple, celui du Verseau, comme tu as pu le constater, est rond et pas rectangulaire ou carré, expliqua Kanon.  
\- Ça ne doit pas être facile à meubler... lâcha ironiquement Manil.  
\- Oh mais à ce que j'ai vu, ses appartements sont rectangulaires, rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Et vous, vous savez pourquoi ce temple est rond ?  
\- Non, toujours pas, soupira Saga.  
Treize ans à dominer le Sanctuaire et il n'a jamais cherché dans les archives pourquoi ce foutu temple était rond. Avec un minimum de recul, on pouvait largement se dire que le Gémeau devait avoir autre chose à faire que de s'intéresser à l'architecture des bâtiments du domaine sacré.

Chacun fit une pause, instaurant un silence non pas gêné ou pesant comme le précédent, mais un silence bienveillant et presque fraternel.  
Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent. Oui, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre avec Manil et son caractère loufoque.

 **.**

Mu franchit le seuil de son temple accompagné d'Astraan, qui le suivait distraitement en observant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Le temple du Bélier était apaisant et lumineux. Le marbre clair qui composait le temple et le tempérament calme mais ferme du gardien y étaient grandement pour quelque chose.

Il se dégageait de Mu une force tranquille qu'Astraan admirait. Tout son opposé. Elle, elle dégageait une force instable et sauvage, qui faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même. Pourtant, les deux combattants étaient placés sous l'élément du feu. Comme quoi, cela ne voulait pas toujours quelque chose. Le feu qui brûlait en Mu était contrôlé, dissimulé, apprivoisé, réconfortant. Celui d'Astraan était ardent, visible en permanence, dévastateur. Elle savait dompter ce feu qui l'animait, mais elle aimait le voir déchaîné, sauvage. Libre.

Mu l'invita avec un sourire à entrer dans ses appartements, invitation qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Ils pénétrèrent tranquillement dans les quartiers privés du Bélier, appréciant le doux silence qui les enveloppait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade rousse ne fit son apparition et se planta devant le premier gardien, un sourire gêné au visage. Mu sembla de suite comprendre ce que voulait dire le jeune garçon par cette expression. Il soupira imperceptiblement, et se tourna vers le petit roux.  
\- Qu'as-tu fait cette fois Kiki ? Lança le Bélier sur un ton laconique.  
« Oula ça sent l'habitude ça... » pensa Astraan pour elle-même.  
\- Eh bien, euuh... En fait, je voulais attraper la théière pour vous faire du thé, mais à cause de la fuite d'eau, eh ben j'ai glissé, et la théière m'a échappée des mains et elle s'est cassée par terre...

La rousse eut du mal à réprimer son fou-rire. C'était nul comme accident ! Ce petit diable semblait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Mu, qui s'habituait de plus en plus aux actions plus ou moins dévastatrices et aux blagues et farces plus ou moins fines de son apprenti.  
\- Kiki, c'est gentil d'avoir voulu me faire du thé, mais la prochaine fois, utilise ta télékinésie. Des fois je me demande si tu le fais exprès tu sais...  
L'anglaise lu dans l'esprit du garnement un « Vous ne savez pas à quel point » qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux tellement elle se retenait de rire.  
\- Va me réparer ça Kiki, tu en es très bien capable.  
\- Oui maître ! Lança le petit en disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
Mu se retourna vers son invitée et surpris son visage rougit, ses larmes difficilement contenues et ses légers soubresauts causés par son fou-rire qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler. Cette attitude provoqua un franc sourire chez Mu.  
\- C'est Kiki, mon apprenti. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il est quelque peu... terrible quand il le souhaite.

Astraan lui sourit d'un air compatissant et empli de nostalgie.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est... J'ai été maître aussi !  
\- Ah bon ? Que sont devenus vos apprentis ? Demanda Mu, sincèrement intéressé par l'expérience de la rousse.  
\- Oh, elles sont mortes, lâcha Astraan avec sérieux et détachement.

Mu cru que son sang avait quitté son visage pour toujours. Comment pouvait-elle parler de la mort de ses élèves avec autant de détachement ?  
L'anglaise observait le visage du Bélier et s'amusa de sa réaction.  
\- Mais je rigole voyons ! Lui lança-t-elle avec dérision.  
Le premier gardien eut presque envie de la gifler pour cette mauvaise blague. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits.  
\- Que sont-elles devenues alors ? Insista-t-il.  
\- J'en ai eut deux. La première est devenue gardienne lunaire.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez formées une de vos consœurs ? Mais comment est-ce possible, vous nous aviez dit que vous aviez toutes environ le même âge !  
\- Je suis arrivée au Temple bien avant elle, j'ai donc eut mon armure bien plus tôt, vers mes douze ans. Je l'ai trouvée des années plus tard, lorsque j'avais dix-neuf ans. Elle en avait trois de moins.  
\- Qui était cette femme ?

Astraan lui lança un léger sourire taquin teinté de mystère mais aussi de bienveillance.  
\- Vous la connaissez.  
\- Vous voulez dire que... c'est l'une de vos trois consœurs qui sont actuellement au Sanctuaire ? Bégaya-t-il.  
\- Eh oui ! Devinez qui c'est … lâcha-t-elle avec le même sourire qui semblait vouloir vous narguer gentiment et vous dire « Je sais quelque chose et pas vous, et ce quelque chose me fait doucement rire ».

Mu fit carburer son cerveau. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il ne savait presque rien de ces femmes. Si Kiki n'était pas apparu, il ignorerait sûrement encore l'expérience de son invitée en tant que maître. Il eut enfin une idée, qui de suite le dégoûta. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Cependant cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait ce nom restait là, et refusait de se faire museler. Mu décida qu'après tout, n'ayant rien à perdre, il était ridicule de se taire.  
\- Manil ? Murmura-t-il.  
L'anglaise croisa les bras, son sourire s'agrandissant doucement.  
\- Bingo.

Mu eut envie de vomir. Comment Astraan pouvait-elle tenir les propos qu'elle leur avait sortis à l'entrée des thermes, comment pouvait-elle se permettre de la regarder avec cette lueur lubrique, comment se faisait-il que cette lubricité semblait partagée, alors qu'elle avait été la maître de Manil ? La maître bon sang ! C'est comme si lui et Shion... Oh non quelle horreur ! Il n'arrivait même pas à se forcer à imaginer ce genre de scènes ou de relations avec son maître.

L'anglaise s'amusait beaucoup de son trouble et de son effarement. Oh oui, à chaque fois qu'elle et l'Indienne provoquaient les gens avec leurs échanges plus que douteux, elles mettaient toujours les autres mal à l'aise. Cela les faisait bien rire d'ailleurs. Heureusement, car c'était leur but premier. Elles aimaient voir la réaction des gens, leur visage où se mêlaient l'incompréhension, le dégoût dissimulé, le malaise qui imprégnait leurs gestes. Oh oui que ça les faisait les rire.

Elles ne se le cachaient pas. Chacune avait eut une attirance purement physique l'une envers l'autre, dès la première fois où elles se sont vues. Cependant, ni l'une ni l'autre n'a cédé lorsque Manil était encore apprentie, même si chacune sentait (et subissait même) cette tension sexuelle qui régnait entre elles. Elles se sont données l'une à l'autre le soir de la cérémonie de remise d'armure de Manil.

Tant de gens qualifieraient cela d'incestueux. Mais pour elles cela ne l'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été. Elles n'avaient jamais ressenti un quelconque amour filial l'une pour l'autre, mais simplement une terrible attirance physique.  
Elles ont réitérés leurs ébats deux autres fois. Et puis elles ont arrêté. Non pas à cause du regard des autres. Oh non, personne n'était censé savoir, pas même Linam. Il n'y avait que Myrha pour tout savoir sur la vie privée des gens, chose bien exaspérante d'ailleurs. Elles ont mis un terme à cette pseudo-relation, car ces trois fois leur ont fait prendre conscience que, même si à chaque fois elles avaient éprouvé un intense plaisir, le seul sentiment viable et durable entres elles était cette forte amitié qui les unissaient toujours.

Alors oui, elles aimaient jouer avec les émotions et les réactions des gens (surtout des hommes) en leur faisant croire qu'elles formaient un couple d'excitées, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Leur relation était bien étrange : maître-disciple, puis « amantes » et enfin amies aux passe-temps et à l'humour plus que douteux. Mais de cela Astraan s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Manil, et l'Indienne ne l'était pas non plus. Personne n'avait souffert dans leur relation de cette pseudo-rupture.

Mu semblait reprendre ses esprits. Il observait Astraan qui attendait qu'il revienne à lui avec amusement.  
\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Que c'est incestueux, que c'est glauque, malsain, impensable, etc. Mais vous vous rendrez petit à petit compte que notre relation n'est pas celle que vous pensez et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eut de malsain entre nous, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.  
Le Bélier reprenait sa contenance et tenta de dévier le sujet. Il se creusait les méninges pour trouver une ouverture, lorsqu'il eut l'illumination.  
\- Vous avez parlé d'une deuxième apprentie.  
Le visage d'Astraan se ferma d'un coup.  
\- Oui, lui répondit-elle sèchement. Trois ans après que Manil soit devenue gardienne. Je l'entraînais pour l'armure du premier croissant.  
\- L'a-t-elle obtenue ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi donc si je puis me permettre ?  
Le visage de l'anglaise devint alors d'une dureté frappante, mêlé à de la tristesse.  
\- Elle en a décidé autrement, répondit-elle évasivement.

Mu, sentant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet, ne préféra pas insister. Il ignorait pourquoi cette apprentie n'avait pas obtenue l'armure, mais il sentait bien que cela restait un sujet très sensible pour la lionne.  
Lui-même redoutait d'échouer avec Kiki. Si c'est ce qui s'était passé, si la jeune fille a abandonné son entraînement, ou pire, s'était enfuie, il imaginait cette sensation d'échec que la gardienne pouvait ressentir. Se demander où est-ce que l'on s'est trompés, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, qu'est-ce que l'on a pas fait. Ce doute permanent. Il ne voulait absolument pas vivre cela avec Kiki. Il le considérait comme son fils malgré toutes ses bêtises et ses farces qui l'épuisaient mentalement. Le temple du Bélier serait bien vide sans cette petite tornade rousse.  
\- Je suis désolé, je vois bien que c'est un sujet sensible... Je ne voulais pas.. je ne pensais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa l'Atlante.  
\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Mu. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, le rassura l'Anglaise avec un léger sourire.  
Avant qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe, Mu prit les devants et proposa à Astraan de lui faire le tour du propriétaire, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini la visite, Astraan demanda à Mu une chose à laquelle il n'était pas préparé.  
\- Mu auriez-vous du café ?  
Le Bélier, prit au dépourvu par cette question d'une trivialité intersidérale, se sentit bien stupide. Il n'en avait plus. En effet, depuis leur résurrection à tous, Aldébaran adorait venir prendre une tasse de café chez le premier gardien dès qu'il le pouvait. Mu appréciait la compagnie du Taureau, et c'était devenu leur petit rituel quotidien de fin d'après-midi. Lui se faisait son thé, Aldébaran son café. Mu était donc en rupture de stock.

Il savait pertinemment que son voisin n'en avait pas. Le Taureau n'appréciait le café qu'en fin d'après-midi. N'en buvant pas chez lui, il n'en achetait quasiment jamais.  
\- Hem, pourquoi donc ?  
\- J'ai besoin de café à cette heure-ci, répondit tout simplement la rousse. Et cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas pu en boire.  
\- Vous êtes une droguée.  
\- On dirait bien que oui, lui lança-t-elle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.  
\- Eh bien, non, je n'en ai pas. Il va nous falloir aller chez les Gémeaux si vous voulez du café.

Astraan se raidit quelque peu à l'idée de retrouver les Gémeaux. Autant elle adorait déjà le cadet sans réellement savoir pourquoi, autant l'aîné lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu il y a des années. Quelqu'un qu'Astraan avait du mal à oublier, pour différentes raisons.  
\- Ne vous dérangez pas Mu, je peux y aller toute seule si ça vous arrange ! Se reprit-elle.  
\- Hors de question, je viens avec vous ! Ce serait d'une impolitesse de vous laisser y aller seule.  
\- Très bien ! Mais par contre, on arrête le vouvoiement Mu, je me sens vieille d'un coup !  
\- Comme tu voudras, ma petite Lune de Feu, lui répondit le Bélier avec un sourire taquin.  
L'anglaise était surprise que le premier gardien l'appelle comme cela. Agréablement surprise. Oui, ils sentaient qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ces deux là.

 **.**

Dans le treizième temple, Athéna et le Grand Pope débattaient à propos de cette mystérieuse attaque sur le Temple Lunaire. Attaque qui inquiétait la déesse au plus haut point. Qui s'était permit de faire ça ? Cette ou ces personnes cherchaient-elles autre chose en plus du bâton ? Sa cousine était-elle au courant de l'assaut mené sur ce Sanctuaire ? Si oui, allait-elle réagir aidée d'Hécate et de Séléné ou bien laisser les gardiennes se débrouiller pour vaincre les assaillants et reconquérir le Temple ?

Elle ne doutait absolument pas de la puissance et de l'intelligence des gardiennes lunaires, mais seules contre ce qui semblait être des dizaines voire des centaines d'assaillants... Oui la déesse avait lu dans les souvenirs des quatre femmes et y avait vu une marrée d'assaillants sautant sur toute forme de vie.  
Ils avaient dû attaquer à l'humaine : avec de nombreux, très nombreux combattants, et non pas comme les dieux, qui se contentaient de peu de défenseurs, mais qui maîtrisaient tous le cosmos. Seul Hadès et Athéna possédaient autant de soldats. Ce nombre était légitime : l'un pour protéger le royaume des morts, l'autre pour protéger le royaume des vivants, ajoutés à la défense de leurs propres vies divines. Les autres dieux défendaient soit leurs propres intérêts, soit de minuscules parcelles de terre.  
Il n'y avait guère que Poséidon pour posséder aussi peu de guerriers entraînés pour défendre un espace supérieur à la surface de tout les continents combinés. Il faut dire que les océans n'étaient pas une zone très prisée des dieux. Ils préféraient les endroits où ils avaient les pieds au sec.

Athéna se retourna vers son Pope, qui assit derrière son bureau.  
\- Shion... As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de qui ou quoi cela peut bien être, lui demanda la déesse qui se creusait les méninges.  
\- A vrai dire déesse, il y a bien deux candidats auxquels j'ai pensé... Éris pour commencer, car elle déteste tout le monde et veut instaurer à sa manière le chaos dans les relations entre dieux et au sein de même de leurs sanctuaires. C'est en quelque sorte sa raison de vivre... Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit derrière tout cela.  
\- Éris attaque toujours en traître, jamais de face. Elle ne mène jamais de batailles rangées, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'a pas d'armée, rétorqua Athéna.  
Le Grand Pope observa la déesse, puis reprit.  
\- La deuxième personne qui me semble bien plus probable, c'est Arès. Il est bien plus du genre à faire ce genre d'assauts. Lui non plus n'aime pas grand monde, sauf Aphrodite.  
\- J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre, lorsque je me suis rendue sur l'Olympe, qu'elle commençait à se lasser de lui, commenta Athéna. Mais Arès n'a pas autant de soldats que j'ai pu en distinguer dans les pensées de nos invitées. Et puis souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Astraan le soir où elle est arrivée. Elle nous a dit que les assaillants ne réfléchissaient pas, n'avaient pas de pensées propres et subissaient un contrôle mental puissant.  
Les guerriers d'Arès sont certes affreux, insupportables et d'une loyauté aveugle à leur dieu, cela n'empêche pas qu'ils ont des capacités de réflexion et d'agir par eux-mêmes.  
Shion ne pu qu'approuver à cette démonstration.

\- Artémis n'a pas énormément d'ennemis contrairement à vous déesse. Elle possède des guerrières, des alliées, le même soutient que Zeus vous apporte, l'aide inconditionnelle de son frère... Il faudrait être fou pour l'attaquer sans être bien préparé.  
\- C'est en cela que notre ennemi est dangereux Shion. Il ne s'est pas lancé dans cette attaque en ignorant les risques et les conséquences. C'est quelqu'un de pragmatique qui a sûrement lui aussi des alliés non négligeables, lâcha la déesse d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Si nous n'arrivons pas à démasquer cet adversaire, il faudrait faire appel à une autorité supérieure et plus puissante. Zeus en l'occurrence.  
Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de prévenir les concernées. L'attaque s'étant déroulée la nuit, je pense que Séléné est déjà au courant : elle voit tout de ce qui se passe la nuit. Apollon lui communique ce qu'il a vu le jour et vice-versa.

La déesse fit une pause, puis se retourna vers Le Grand Pope.  
\- Shion... En parlant de Zeus... Il m'a demandé quelque chose que j'ai du mal à accepter.  
Le silence de l'ancien Bélier poussa la déesse à poursuivre.  
\- Il m'a demandé de m'occuper du royaume d'Hadès jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à le ressusciter.

\- PARDON ?! Hurla le Grand Pope.

 **.**

 **Cliffhanger pourri bonzour !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	7. Chapter VII : Accalmie, ou presque

**Chapitre VII Au nom de la Lune !**

 **Bonjour/bonsoir à ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Désolée pour cette petite absence, j'avais du mal à terminer ce chapitre ! Le chapitre 10 de Saint Facebook ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il est énorme ! Comme ma planète !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Yuna Kyakuya : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, il est Aphroditophile ! En effet les relations commencent à prendre forme ! Contente que Linam te plaise ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un caractère particulier, que j'apprécie aussi !**

 **Undertaker : Merci pour ta review ! Mais enfin, tu sais ce qu'on dit, y'a pas de problèmes, que des solutions ! Ils vont bien réussir à s'arranger nos chers spectres. De toute façon ils ont pas le choix haha ! Non, en fait le respect est immortel. Dès sa renaissance on le tue tout de suite. Puis il renaît tout de suite, et se fait retuer. Un cycle sans fin...La cohabitation va être difficile pour certains, amusante pour d'autres ;) **

**Ryôka : Merci pour cette review de l'amûr ! Tqt je leur ai rien fait à tes marmottes, elles ont été soigneusement nourries ! Et oui, c'est dingue ce que les temples renferment comme étrangetés... Mais Myrha est déjà chez Aphro ! D'ailleurs ici elles fangirlent un peu si je puis dire.  
Et non, on oublie pas la familia ! Non mais ! Oui, ramène Gackupo !**

 **Akamoonlight : J'adore ton pseudo ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :) ! J'essaye de creuser le caractère des OC, je ne sais pas si je fais toujours ça bien, mais ta review est vraiment encourageante !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

\- PARDON ?!  
\- Chut, pas si fort Shion !

Le Pope avait du mal à réaliser ce que la déesse venait de lui dire. Après ce qu'Hadès leur avait fait subir pendant ces centaines d'années à réitérer ces guerres saintes, Zeus voulait qu'Athéna s'occupe de la gestion des Enfers ?! Le dieu des dieux avait-il perdu l'esprit ?  
\- Je sais ce que tu te dis Shion, et crois-moi, je me suis aussi longuement posée la question. J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi mon père m'avait demandée de faire cela. Au début je n'arrivais pas à voir une quelconque logique dans sa requête.  
La déesse fit une pause, puis continua, toujours sur le même ton indécis.  
\- Au bout de plusieurs semaines de réflexion, j'ai compris pourquoi Zeus me demandait cela. Et même si c'est un acte louable qui montrerait à Hadès que nous ne voulons pas lui porter préjudice, et qui permettrait d'amorcer un début de paix, j'ai eut du mal à me plier à cet ordre.  
Shion ouvrit grand les yeux, et avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau s'exclamer, Athéna reprit.  
\- Oui, c'est un ordre, soupira-t-elle résignée. Zeus m'a dit qu'il aurait besoin d'encore environ deux mois pour ressusciter son frère.

\- Deux mois ?! Zeus ne peut pas d'abord s'occuper des spectres afin qu'ils gèrent les Enfers en attendant le retour de leur maître ?  
\- Oui, il nous reste deux mois à patienter. Nous avons détruit son corps originel et Shun a réussit à chasser l'âme d'Hadès de son corps. Son âme et son corps sont tout deux plus affaiblis par rapport aux anciennes guerres saintes. Et pour les spectres, sache qu'Hadès et Perséphone sont les deux seuls dieux à pouvoir les ramener à la vie.

Shion voyait bien qu'Athéna se sentait prise au piège dans une situation qui la tourmentait. Elle avait à la fois envie d'accomplir cette mission que lui avait confiée son père et en même temps, quelque chose en elle renâclait. Les souvenirs des guerres saintes et particulièrement de la dernière étaient encore trop vifs, trop douloureux.

A chaque fois qu'elle s'incarnait pour le combattre, elle se posait toujours cette question : Pourquoi son oncle lui en voulait-il autant ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un acte particulièrement atroce qu'elle aurait commis à l'encontre du souverain des morts ou de ses spectres. Poséidon l'avait attaquée, mais pour des raisons différentes, qui au final n'avaient rien de vraiment personnel. Au fond, elle s'entendait bien avec le dieu des océans. Elle la Terre, lui la Mer. Les deux opposés, pourtant si complémentaires. C'est en cela qu'elle n'avait pas compris la déclaration de guerre de Poséidon.  
Pour ce qui est d'avoir scellé son âme... Zeus lui-même avait demandé à Athéna il y a des lustres de le faire, prétextant que Poséidon était devenu fou et qu'il fallait l'enfermer. Encore une fois, Athéna n'avait pu qu'obéir aux ordres, même si elle avait clairement montré à son père qu'elle désapprouvait cet acte.

La déesse soupira bruyamment. Elle avait encore deux jours devant elle.  
Au terme de ces deux jours elle devrait se rendre sur l'Olympe et, dans un simulacre de révérence qui l'agaçait doucement, affirmer à son père qu'elle s'occuperait des Enfers, le tout devant Héra, Aphrodite et Apollon.

Athéna se retourna vers Shion, qui semblait attendre qu'elle continue son propos.  
\- Tu sais, il y a encore une petite partie de moi qui voudrait refuser.. grinça-t-elle.  
\- Hélas, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir le choix, déesse, soupira Shion sur un ton résigné.  
\- On a toujours le choix Shion. Toujours, rétorqua Athéna en le fixant soudainement. On a cependant tendance à l'oublier, car dans tant de situations nous avons tellement l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que celle qu'on nous met sous le nez que l'on choisi cette option. Mais on a toujours la possibilité de choisir l'inverse. Cependant, dans ces cas-là, choisir autre chose peut causer bien des dégâts, de l'incompréhension et de la colère.

Athéna était lancée et Shion, qui déjà n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, ne pouvait plus en placer une.  
\- Ce genre de propos peuvent être révoltants, et pourtant ils sont véridiques. Vous aviez tous le choix de devenir chevalier. Vous auriez pu vous enfuir, vous révolter, ou bien ne pas suivre vos maîtres quand ils vous ont amenés ici. Pourtant vous avez fait le choix de faire partie de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Vous vous êtes battus pour votre armure, malgré les immenses difficultés que cela impliquait. Vous avez accepté ce que cela signifiait d'être chevalier d'Athéna. Vous auriez pu rendre votre armure et partir. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour vous hors du Sanctuaire, que devenir chevalier vous donnait un but. Mais surtout à cause du regard et de la réaction des autres.

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit, plus calmement.  
\- Je pourrais refuser, dire qu'il en est hors de question, que jamais je ne m'occuperai du Royaume d'Hadès après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à la Terre, à ses habitants et à vous, les chevaliers.  
Shion nota qu'elle ne s'incluait pas dans sa liste.  
\- Je pourrais, oui. Mais cela serait immature. Cela serait laisser parler la colère, le ressentiment, la rancune. Ce sont ces émotions qui exhortent une partie de moi à refuser. Or, si nous voulons espérer construire une paix durable, ce genre d'action n'aidera probablement pas.

La déesse s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées, mais revint rapidement à elle, continuant toujours sur le même ton grave.  
\- Je vais être franche Shion : J'ignore pourquoi Hadès m'en veut autant, mais si gérer les Enfers durant l'absence de ses habitants me permet d'avoir des réponses lorsqu'il reviendra à la vie, alors cette obligation n'en sera plus une. J'aiderai à la gestion des Enfers de plein gré.

Le Grand Pope croyait halluciner. Était-ce bien Athéna ?  
Cette dernière remarqua que son pope était complètement figé, et avec un léger sourire, elle se permit de se pencher vers lui et de lui pincer doucement la joue, pour le faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Shion, qui tentait de se donner un peu de contenance, reprit la parole.  
\- Votre façon de voir les choses est louable déesse, et il est clair qu'avec le recul, il est préférable d'exécuter cet ordre avec la meilleure volonté qu'il soit, même si, comme vous le dites, ce n'est pas chose aisée...  
Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres de la déesse qui s'approcha de Shion.  
\- Sache une chose Shion. Je suis bien décidée à faire en sorte que plus aucun chevalier n'ai à affronter Hadès. Ces guerres ont assez duré.

Athéna recula de quelques pas, et reprit son sérieux.  
\- Zeus ne me demande pas énormément de chevaliers. Il voudrait que j'envoie des chevaliers d'or, même s'il accepte même que j'envoie des bronzes divins.  
Shion était figé. Des chevaliers d'or ? Mais ils venaient à peine de revenir !  
\- Combien ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.  
\- Cinq en tout. Même si j'ai senti à sa voix qu'il aurait préféré demander plus.  
\- Cinq chevaliers pour gérer les Enfers... C'est impossible ! Entre les prisons qui ont dû s'effondrer, les morts qui se sont amassés sur les rive de l'Achéron, ceux qui se sont échappés des prisons détruites, Elysion à moitié effondré...  
\- Je sais Shion, je sais... Mais je ne peux pas me séparer de plus de chevaliers, et encore moins, comme l'espère mon père, envoyer des chevaliers d'or. Vous êtes les derniers à être revenus parmi tous les autres. Utiliser de nouveau l'Arayashiki pendant des semaines serait criminel, même en vous relayant ! Vous êtes encore fragiles, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et nos invitées l'ont très bien compris. Elles s'infiltrent dans vos pensées sans problème, même si à mon avis, fragilité ou pas, elles réussiraient à s'introduire dans n'importe quel esprit et...  
La déesse s'arrêta brusquement de parler, ouvrant grand les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Shion qui, au vu de sa tête, semblait avoir eut la même idée qu'elle.

 **.**

Myrha sortait du temple des Poissons, se dirigeant vers le jardin, un plateau à la main, sur lequel trônait deux verres et une carafe de citronnade.  
Elle posa le plateau sur une petite table en bois qu'une grande tonnelle ombrageait.  
Aphrodite s'activait sur ses roses sanguinaires, pendant que Myrha observait la profusion de fleurs qui jouxtait les rosiers : des lys, des oiseaux de paradis, des violettes, des pensées, des pivoines, des tulipes et bien d'autres végétaux s'épanouissaient dans ce havre de paix. Les œillets d'Inde attirèrent tout particulièrement l'attention de la jeune femme, lui rappelant sa courte enfance dans son pays natal, mais aussi son propre jardin, où elle cultivait des plans entiers de ces fleurs flamboyantes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne cultivais que des roses... murmura-t-elle à l'intention du Poisson.  
\- C'était le cas, avant ma...  
Aphrodite s'arrêta brusquement, hésitant à terminer sa phrase. Il avait encore du mal à parler de sa mort de vive voix. Cela lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs, qui tels une mauvaise blessure, cicatrisaient mal.  
\- Ta mort, c'est cela ? Compléta la guerrière d'une voix douce en rivant ses yeux sur son hôte, sentant bien son malaise.  
Il hocha la tête, puis se mura dans le silence durant plus d'une minute, avant de reprendre.

\- Quand je suis revenu, je me suis réveillé dans mon temple. La première chose que j'ai fait lorsque j'ai été en capacité de me lever fut d'aller voir dans quel état se trouvait mon jardin. Je m'attendais à un enchevêtrement de ronces, d'amas de roses fanées, d'éclats de marbre jonchant l'herbe jaunie... Il n'en était absolument rien. Quand j'ai dévalé les marches menant à mon jardin, je me suis retrouvé face à un véritable petit Éden, où avaient été plantées toutes ces nouvelles fleurs et où mes roses se portaient merveilleusement bien. J'ai aussitôt demandé à qui je devais ce magnifique entretient. La réponse m'a à la fois surpris et en même temps ne m'a pas étonné.  
\- Qui était-ce ?

Aphrodite fit une pause petite pause et se leva pour se saisir de son verre, que Myrrha avait généreusement remplis. Il porta quelques instants la boisson à ses lèvres, puis continua.  
\- Shun d'Andromède et June du Caméléon.  
\- J'ignore qui sont ces chevaliers.  
\- Shun est le chevalier qui m'a battu durant la bataille du Sanctuaire, et que j'ai cru emporter avec moi dans la tombe. June est une amie d'enfance qu'il a rencontrée sur l'île d'Andromède lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des apprentis. Enfin... A ce que j'ai pu rapidement constater, entre temps elle est devenue plus qu'une amie...  
Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, en songeant à la fois où il avait surpris les deux chevaliers s'embrasser tendrement dans son jardin. La commère qui sommeillait en lui s'était immédiatement réveillée. Le couple, qui s'était rendu compte de sa présence, lui avait fait solennellement promettre de ne révéler leur relation à quiconque, encore moins à Ikki. S'il avait appris que son petit frère adoré avait une vie sentimentale, peu importe la personne, il l'aurait massacrée.  
Aphrodite avait tenue sa promesse. C'était une sorte de façon de montrer sa gratitude au jeune couple.

Depuis quelques semaines, les deux combattants avaient officialisée leur relation.  
Selon Shun, « Après 10 mois de relation dans l'ombre, il était plus que temps ».  
Même si Aphrodite, lui, avait dissimulée sa relation avec un certain chevalier pendant des années, et la cachait toujours aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Lui demanda son invitée, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.  
\- C'est exactement la question que je lui ai posée. Et il m'a répondu plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, après s'être fait soigner de ses blessures reçues durant la bataille du Sanctuaire, il a décidé de revenir sur le lieu de notre affrontement. Après être longuement resté assis là où nous étions tous les deux tombés, il s'est aventuré dans mon jardin, dont, selon lui, il est immédiatement tombé sous le charme, malgré la mort de certaines plantes.  
Il m'a confié que cela aurait été criminel pour lui de le laisser à l'abandon.  
Ensuite, malgré sa rancune contre moi pour avoir participé au saccage de l'île d'Andromède, il a tout de même réussit, avec le temps, à prendre du recul et à pardonner nos actes. Le fait qu'Albior, son maître, et tous ceux qui avaient été tués sur l'île soient revenus d'entre les morts a beaucoup aidé par la suite.  
\- Pas parce que vous étiez manipulés par un usurpateur ? Demanda Myrha.

Aphrodite se demanda comment elle savait ce qui s'était tramé au Sanctuaire pendant toutes ces années, alors qu'à aucun moment, dans leurs conversations, il n'avait mentionné ces treize sombres années. Il ignorait cependant que les aptitudes de la guerrière pour tout ce qui relevait de la collecte discrète d'informations ne se limitaient pas simplement qu'aux commérages.  
\- Nous n'avions pas été manipulés. Deathmask et moi-même connaissions l'identité du Grand Pope.

Myrha tombait des nues.  
\- Mais... mais pourquoi vous n'aviez rien dit ?  
\- C'est quelque peu... compliqué...  
Myrha ne répondit rien à cette phrase évasive. Il était évident que tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire cachaient des choses peu reluisantes et dont ils n'étaient pas toujours fiers. Le Sagittaire, étant mort relativement jeune, était peut-être l'exception à cette généralité.  
\- Et puis, Shun m'a dit qu'il adorait la nature, les plantes, les fleurs... Certains voyaient là une énième preuve de son homosexualité, mais c'était loin d'être le cas... continua Aphrodite avec un léger sourire amusé. Shun est juste un jeune homme plus sensible que ses comparses. Il est en quelque sorte l'opposé d'Ikki.  
\- Qui est Ikki ?  
\- Le chevalier de bronze du Phénix, le frère de Shun. Un véritable, excuse-moi du terme, bourrin.  
\- A ce point ? Lui demanda la guerrière avec un sourire narquois.

Aphrodite ne répondit rien, levant les yeux au ciel en signe de faux désespoir. Si elle savait... Oh, mais de toute manière elle le saurait tôt ou tard.  
Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui savaient calmer Ikki. A sa connaissance, il n'y en avait que deux. Trois à tout casser.  
\- Shun et June ont eut beau s'occuper de l'entretien général du jardin, chaque nouvelle plante a été choisie par un chevalier différent.  
June a plantés les Lys, Shun les cosmos, Ikki les œillets d'Inde, Shunrei les violettes, Shiryu les pensées, Marine les pivoines, Seiya les tulipes, Seika les oiseaux de paradis, Hyôga les lilas et Shaina la lavande.

\- J'ignore qui sont toutes ces personnes, avoua Myrha, quelque peu confuse. Eh bien quoi ? Son domaine était avant tout d'aller aux nouvelles, voir incognito comment se portent les différents Sanctuaires. Elle n'était pas l'espionne attitrée du Temple ! Elle laissait ce travail à Cali, qui était d'une discrétion redoutable et possédait une mémoire impressionnante.  
\- Marine est l'amazone de l'amure de bronze de l'Aigle, Seiya, son ancien apprenti, est le chevalier de bronze de Pégase. Quant à Seika elle est la sœur aînée de Seiya. Hyôga est le chevalier de bronze du Cygne, Shiryu le chevalier de bonze du Dragon, Shunrei étant son amie d'enfance. Quant à Shaina, elle est l'amazone de l'armure d'argent du Serpentaire.

\- Shunrei et Seika ne sont pas des amazones ? Demanda la guerrière, étonnée.  
\- Non. Seika et Seiya ont passée une partie de leur enfance ensemble. Puis du jour au lendemain elle a disparu. Il s'est avéré par la suite qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise chute et était par conséquent devenue complètement amnésique. Shaina et Marine ne l'ont retrouvée qu'à la fin de la guerre contre Hadès. Pour ce qui est de Shunrei, elle a simplement grandi avec Shiryu. Ils sont très proches tous les deux.  
\- Proches... comment ? Lâcha Myrha avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Aucune idée ! Lui répondit le Poisson avec le même sourire, en plus accentué.  
\- Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ?  
\- Oh que si ! Mais tous les deux sont très discrets et semblent...fuyants.  
\- Oh ça, ça cache quelque chose ! s'exclama la jeune femme, une expression machiavélique sur le visage.

« Une partenaire de commérage ? » se demanda joyeusement le douzième gardien. Si c'était le cas, ça allait promettre !  
\- Pour la petite anecdote, Shaina, qui est une femme au caractère bien trempé et quelque peu venimeuse dans certaines situations, m'a avoué avoir longuement hésité entre la lavande et une autre plante.  
\- Laquelle ?  
Un grand sourire amusé se forma sur le visage du Poisson, en repensant à la confession assez... perturbante de l'amazone, dont il était devenu très proche suite à leur résurrection.  
\- La digitale.  
\- J'en connais qui vont adorer cette femme ! Lâcha Myrrha toute excitée, pensant à Manil et Astraan. Hali, l'herboriste de leur Sanctuaire, l'aurait aussi bien appréciée, sa spécialité étant les poisons...  
Qui sait où elle et les autres se trouvaient maintenant...

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Aphrodite en lâchant négligemment son sécateur, si on organisait une soirée, avec tous les chevaliers d'or, les amazones et tes amies ?  
\- Et les bronzes divins ?  
\- Ils sont au Japon pour quelques jours !  
\- D'accord, mais je te préviens, je n'ai rien à me mettre !  
\- Oh ça, ça peut s'arranger ! Lui lança Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire la grecque.  
\- Pourquoi donc, tu as des tenues de filles planquées dans ton armoire? Balança la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Oh si tu savais... soupira Aphrodite.

Le Poisson repensa alors aux cadeaux foireux de Milo pour deux de ses anniversaires...  
Pour ses 16 ans il lui avait offert une robe extrêmement courte et moulante digne d'une prostituée roumaine, rose et verte, avec de la dentelle sur la quasi-totalité du vêtement.  
La robe et rien, c'était pareil.

« Pour exciter ta moitié ! » Lui avait lancé Milo avec son air grivois et lourd.  
« Je doute que cela excite quiconque Milo » lui avait répondu le douzième gardien sur un ton glacial, qui avait fait ricaner Shura et Deathmask.  
« J'ignorais que tu fréquentais Omonia ***** Milo ! Tu es un peu jeune tu ne trouves pas ? » avait raillé Deathmask, son habituel sourire carnassier sur le visage.  
« Je te conseille d'éviter de me faire la morale le crabe ! » lui avait répondu le Scorpion, vexé comme un pou.

Aphrodite s'extirpa de ces souvenirs douteux pour repenser à celle que Milo lui avait offerte pour ses 18 ans. Étrangement, cette fois il avait fait preuve de bien plus de raffinement. Camus devait-être derrière tout cela...  
Cependant, ce jour-là, il avait fait comprendre à son ami que c'était la deuxième et dernière fois qu'il se permettait un cadeau pareil et que la prochaine fois, il l'étranglerait avec des roses piranhas.  
Cette robe était bien plus mettable que l'autre robe de … professionnelle pour rester poli.  
De toute façon il était à peine huit heures, ils auraient le temps si nécessaire de faire un peu de shopping. Et dans le pire des cas, il pourrait lui prêter des habits, ils semblaient faire la même taille.

\- Bon. Tu t'y colles ou bien je le fais ? Demanda soudain l'indienne.  
\- Je m'en charge ! Lui répondit le Poisson avec un léger sourire bienveillant.  
Il y eut un léger silence, puis Myrha entendit une voix hurler dans son esprit.  
« A tous les chevaliers d'or, amazones et guerrières lunaires ! Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures pour une petite soirée tranquille chez moi ! »  
« C'est toit qui vas cuisiner ? » lança Aiolia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
« Mais bien sûr que ... »  
« NON. » Le coupa la voix catégorique de Milo.  
« Tu vas t'en charger Milo, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua le Poisson d'un ton cynique.  
« Non, mais parce exemple Saga et Camus le pourraient ! »  
« Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? » demanda la voix froide de Camus.  
« Non. Tout comme toi Saga » renchérit la voix grave de Shura.  
« Mais j'ai rien dit ! » se plaignit l'aîné des Gémeaux.  
« Justement, ne dis rien. Et puis, aller quoi, on sait que vous cuisinez comme des dieux. »  
« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire une vanne pourrie et lourde ? » intervint la voix légère et posée de Myrha.  
« Il en est parfaitement hors de question ! » s'exclama mentalement Linam.  
« Moi je veux bien l'entendre ta vanne ! »  
« Astraan, ne la tente pas pour l'amour du ciel ! » grogna l'aînée des deux indiennes.  
« ON SE CALME ! » hurla mentalement Aphrodite. « Alors de un vous vous taisez. Ensuite récap : ce soir, chez moi, à vingt heures, Saga et Camus s'occupent de la nourriture. Je m'occupe des divertissements avec Deathmask et Milo. Quelque chose à dire ? Non ? Parfait, maintenant, tout le monde se tait et retourne à ses occupations. Et pas de retard ce soir ! »  
« Moi j'ai une question. » lança alors Shaina, « Qui sont les guerrières lunaires ? » demanda-t-elle sans laisser au Poisson le temps de l'envoyer bouler.  
« Des guerrières du Temple de la triade Lunaire en exil suite à une attaque sur leur Sanctuaire. Tu en sauras plus ce soir. » lui répondit Aphrodite d'une traite.  
« Maintenant, vous vous taisez ! » balança le Poisson avant de couper la transmission.

Il regarda Myrha qui se retenait de recracher sa citronnade tant elle peinait à se retenir de rire.  
\- Je sens que vous allez animer notre Sanctuaire mes petites lunes, lança le Poisson en éclatant de rire.

 **.**

Au troisième temple, retentissaient des cris qui devenaient de plus en plus insupportables, accompagnés de la voix d'un chanteur qui était loin d'avoir l'oreille musicale.

\- Putain Deathmask tu me les brises !  
\- Ah parce que t'en a toi maintenant ?!  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule !  
\- Légèremeeeeeent !  
\- Arrête de chanter putain tu brises les tympans là !  
\- Kanonichou, t'es qu'un fragile !  
\- Kanon, tu, n'aurais pas vu Manil ? Elle a disparu y'a quinze minutes !  
\- Non je n'ai pas vu cette psychopathe refoulée !

Les cris, ainsi que le chant cessèrent pendant cinq petites minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de crécelle retentisse de nouveau.  
\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ! Hurla le Dragon des mers.  
Seule une reprise terriblement fausse de Singing in the Rain lui répondit, augmentant encore d'un cran sa fureur. Bizarrement, cette fois-ci on distinguait une autre voix, plus aiguë.  
\- Je vais le démonter Saga ! Je vais le démonter !  
\- Kanon calme-toi, il fait ça exprès !  
\- Et Aphrodite, on t'a reconnu, dégage ! Un chanteur du dimanche c'est difficile mais alors deux !  
\- Manil ? Manil t'es où ? Hurlait Saga, tout en essayant de contenir son frère.  
\- Saga lâche-moi putain !  
L'aîné tentait tant bien que mal de retenir son cadet, mais ce dernier se débattait si vivement que Saga échoua.  
Kanon sorti à la vitesse de la lumière hors du temple pour s'occuper du « cas Deathmask », avec pour mission de le rendre aphone. Si possible carrément muet.  
Le Dragon pénétra dans le quatrième temple, son cosmos extrêmement perturbé l'entourant de toute part. Il cherchait le coupable mais ne le vit pas. Avait-il filé à l'anglaise au puits des Enfers pour éviter la confrontation ? Non, ce n'était pas du genre de Deathmask ça.

Le silence du temple semblait le narguer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de nouveau une mélodie difficilement identifiable, belle et bien chantée par deux personnes. Aphrodite s'y était mis aussi...  
\- APHRODITE !  
\- Ils m'entraaaaînent au bout de la Nuiiiiit !  
\- Leeeeees DÉMONS DE MINUIT !  
\- J'arrive pour vous ! Hurla Kanon.  
\- Sauf que ce n'est pas Aphrodite ! Lui répondit la deuxième voix.  
Il se précipita dans le petit jardin adjacent au temple du Cancer pour y découvrir Deathmask et Manil, qui hurlaient en cœur, tout en « dansant » l'un à côté de l'autre – bien que tanguer aurait été le mot le plus approprié – l'un tenant sa cafetière à moitié pleine, l'autre une tasse qui avait dû un jour contenir du café si on en jugeait les goûtes noires qui dégoulinaient de la tasse. Leurs t-shirts étaient trempés et tachés, tout comme leurs pieds nus. La scène était des plus incongrues. Tellement incongrue que la colère de Kanon retomba d'un coup.

\- Saga, j'ai trouvé Manil ! Cria Kanon à l'intention de son frère.  
\- J'arrive ! Lui répondit Saga depuis le temple des Gémeaux.  
\- Alalala, je savais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec toi Deathmask ! Lui lança Manil, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
\- J'aurais pas dit mieux ! Renchérit le Cancer sur un ton joyeux.  
\- Je rêve... Le nécrophile qui sourit et qui apprécie quelqu'un ?!  
\- JE NE SUIS PAS NÉCROPHILE ! Hurla le Cancer, se retournant brusquement vers le cadet des Gémeaux.

Saga débarqua alors dans le petit jardin du quatrième temple, aussi halluciné que son frère, cependant moins étonné. Étant resté plus longtemps que son jumeau au Sanctuaire, il connaissait un peu les passions des uns et des autres. Dont celle de Deathmask, qui consistait à chanter terriblement faux pour enquiquiner le voisinage, c'est-à-dire à l'époque le Lion. A force de faire des allers et retours, il s'y était habitué. Bon, c'était plus parce qu'il avait perdu 25 % d'audition que ça ne le dérangeait plus autant.  
Saga contempla le spectacle déplorable des deux guerriers qui faisaient semblant d'être ivres.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Kanon, plus calme qu'à son arrivée, en se penchant vers son frère.  
\- On les sépare. Tout de suite.  
\- Arf, ça va pas être facile...

 **.**

Mu et Astraan pénétrèrent dans l'immense temple des Gémeaux, mais n'y sentirent aucun cosmos. Ils sondèrent alors les environs pour savoir où étaient parti les trois compères. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin, car ils détectèrent quatre cosmos dans le temple du Cancer.  
\- Ils sont au quatrième... soupira Mu.  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à traverser le troisième temple pour rejoindre la maison du Cancer, quand le Bélier eut un blocage.  
\- Attend, ils sont au quatrième ?!  
\- Il semblerait bien que oui, pourquoi ça a l'air de t'étonner à ce point ?  
\- Quatre personnes chez Deathmask, quatre cosmos plus ou moins calmes et posés, avec limite, si en croit toujours le cosmos, un Deathmask joyeux et pas énervé de voir des gens s'attarder dans son temple, qu'est-ce qu'il va pleuvoir mon Dieu ?!  
\- Il est si terrible que ça ?  
\- Tu as bien vu la déco de son temple ?  
\- Oui, et ?  
\- Et bien c'est tout à fait représentatif du personnage.

Ils se remirent en chemin, quittant la maison des Gémeaux pour gravir les escaliers qui menaient à la maison du Cancer.  
Arrivés au quatrième temple, les deux colocataires furent rapidement témoins de l'hallucinante scène entre les deux Cancers.  
Mu resta figé sur place, observant Deathmask et Manil danser de façon complètement désordonnée, le tout avec la cafetière et la tasse.  
Astraan, loin d'être impressionnée, s'avança et arracha la cafetière des mains du Cancer et la tasse de la main de son amie, pour se servir ce qui restait de café.  
Alors qu'elle portait le récipient à ses lèvres, elle le recracha directement.  
\- C'est froid ! Grogna-t-elle, en s'essuyant la bouche.

Deathmask, qui s'était retourné vers Astraan lorsqu'elle l'avait séparé de sa cafetière bien-aimée, eut un rictus narquois et après s'être retenu de rire, reprit son sérieux et fit une proposition qui fit halluciner les trois autres chevaliers d'or.  
\- Tu veux du café ? Je vais en faire si tu veux.  
\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Deathmask ! Hurla Saga.  
\- Tu me préfères quand je suis insupportable, psychopathe, asocial et détestable ?  
\- Non, mais ça reste moins perturbant que ton attitude actuelle ! Rétorqua Mu.  
\- Roh, mais vous êtes pires que des meufs quoi ! Vous savez pas ce que vous voulez !  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les meufs ?! Hurlèrent à leur tour les deux gardiennes lunaires.  
\- On se calme mes chéries, je rigolais !

Les trois chevaliers d'or ne savaient plus comment réagir. Rire ? Pleurer ? Hurler ? Se rouler en boule par terre en position fœtale ?  
Cette attitude quasiment aimable de la part de Deathmask, c'était trop nouveau, trop incongru, trop … trop.  
Le quatrième gardien observa ses collègues avec son légendaire rictus sadique, puis s'approcha d'eux.  
\- Vous savez, si ça vous dérange autant que je sois plus aimable, je peux continuer à vous persécuter mes loulous.  
\- Non ça ira, merci ! Lui lâcha Mu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Manil se sépara à regret de Deathmask pour immédiatement lui hurler aux oreilles.  
\- Eh ben alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ce café ?!  
\- J'approuve ! Renchérit Astraan.  
Deathmask leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un gros soupir de faux agacement.  
\- Aller, venez !

Les six guerriers quittèrent le petit jardin pour se rendre dans le quatrième temple, que les trois chevaliers d'or tentèrent de traverser le plus rapidement possible, sous les yeux amusés du propriétaire des lieux et d'Astraan. Manil était trop occupée à observer la décoration avec cette même fascination morbide que lorsqu'elle avait pénétré pour la première fois dans le temple.  
Deathmask ouvrit la porte de ses appartements à ses " invités ".

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent séance tenante dans les quartiers privés du Cancer, les trois chevaliers d'or eurent quelques secondes d'hésitation qui agacèrent le quatrième gardien.  
\- C'est bon, je vais pas vous tuer, vous découper en milles morceaux et vous manger avec de la sauce tomate ! Grogna-t-il, faisant ainsi réagir ses trois collègues, les incitant à ne pas rester sur le pas de la porte.

Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, ils constatèrent que les appartements de Deathmask étaient loin d'être aussi terrifiants que la partie publique de son temple.  
Les murs de l'entrée était peints en blanc et bleu azur. Une petite commode en fer forgé trônait contre le mur leur faisant face. Sur le meuble étaient posés quelques objets comme une photo du Colisée de Rome, quelques livres, un petit crabe en bois, une petite coupe en céramique contenant des clés, un briquet et des cigarettes.

Le petit crabe de bois devait être de Shura, mais ce qui frappa le plus les chevaliers d'or fut la photo encadrée du trio des assassins. Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, en habits d'hiver. Aphrodite, avec sa queue de cheval dont s'échappaient quelques mèches, son écharpe blanche et ses moufles rouges, était toujours aussi beau que d'ordinaire, son visage orné d'un sourire joyeux que peu lui connaissaient. Shura, la main gauche dans la poche, emmitouflé sous une écharpe aussi noire que ses iris, avait passé sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite. Il gardait sa même prestance, un léger sourire éclairant cependant ses lèvres. Et enfin Deathmask, un bonnet indigo sur la tête, une cigarette à moitié consumée entre les doigts, qu'il portait à sa bouche, était vêtu d'un long manteau rouge brique. Il tenait possessivement le Poisson par la taille qui faisait de même avec lui.  
Tout le paysage qui les entourait était recouvert du blanc manteau de l'hiver.  
Ils semblaient être en ville, probablement à Athènes.

L'ambiance était étrangement apaisante. Ils découvraient au travers de cette visite impromptue une nouvelle facette de Deathmask. Comme si la décoration de son temple n'était qu'une façade et que le tueur sanguinaire que presque tout le monde craignait cachait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus humain. De plus fragile.  
\- Asseyez-vous dans le salon. Combien de cafés ? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.  
\- Je pense que tout le monde va en prendre ! Lança Manil.

Alors que leur hôte disparaissait dans la cuisine, chacun des invités se murèrent dans un silence religieux. Cette scène était des plus surréalistes. Qui aurait cru, parmi les chevaliers d'or, il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une semaine qu'ils seraient ici, chez Deathmask pour prendre un café. Un café quoi, merde ! Chez Deathmask !

Soudain ils entendirent une voix, qu'ils reconnurent bien vite, hurler dans leur tête.  
« A tous les chevaliers d'or, amazones et guerrières lunaires ! Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures pour une petite soirée tranquille chez moi ! »  
Un bruit de vaisselle brisée retentit dans la cuisine, suivit de plusieurs mots, très probablement des injures, grognés en italiens.  
\- Ça va ? Cria Manil depuis le salon.  
\- Ouais, ça va, t'inquiète, lui répondit un maugréement, qui fit sourire l'indienne. Putain il m'a fait peur ce con ! Râla-t-il.

Alors que chacun suivait la conversation mentale, et pour certains y participaient, Deathmask arriva enfin dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel étaient disposées six tasses et une cafetière.

Il posa le plateau sur la table basse, puis observa ses invités avec un sourire mêlant la surprise et l'agacement.  
\- Vous avez fait vœux de silence pendant que j'étais en cuisines ? Railla-t-il. En même temps de la part de certains, ça serait pas du luxe !  
\- T'es mal placé pour dire ce genre de conneries Deathmask ! Se rebiffa Kanon.  
\- C'est étrange que tu te sois sentit visé Kanonichou, pourtant je n'ai mentionné personne, lâcha le Cancer avec un sourire moqueur.

Dans un soupir énervé, Kanon se tut, semblant s'être mis à bouder, ce qui au bout de quelques secondes fit éclater de rire les deux jeunes guerrières.

\- Vous m'avez l'air d'être de sacrés petits comiques tous quand vous vous y mettez ! Lâcha Astraan entre deux soubresauts.  
\- Parce que vous non ? Lança Saga en fixant la rousse droit dans les yeux.  
L'anglaise cessa immédiatement de rire, plantant son regard d'acier dans celui de l'aîné des Gémeaux, un léger sourire narquois ourlant ses lèvres.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des petites comiques, rétorqua-t-elle après une longue minute de silence.  
\- Ah oui ? Qu'êtes-vous alors ? La provoqua le Gémeaux.  
\- De vieilles tragédiennes hystériques, lui balança la Lionne.

Tous ressentirent alors cette troublante tension et l'alchimie qui unissaient les deux combattants.

 **.**

Dans les ruines de la ville de Corinthe, deux jeunes femmes se déplaçaient furtivement, cherchant un lieu où elles pourraient se laisser aller à un peu de répit. Elles n'avaient cessé de courir et de se battre depuis leur fuite du Temple. Elles étaient loin d'être exténuées, mais un minimum de repos leur ferrait le plus grand bien.

L'aînée, une chinoise aux cheveux de jais légèrement ondulés coupés courts, enjamba un mur détruit, suivie par sa cadette, qui lui ressemblait en tout point.  
Elles évoluaient en silence sous les vieilles arcades de marbre détruites, témoins d'un glorieux passé à présent révolu. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure de la journée. En ce frileux printemps, le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

\- 没有人姐姐。  
\- 正常 ! 你看到的时间了？  
\- 这是非常早。  
\- 对。你记得门在哪里 ？  
\- 我记得 ***** !

Les deux femmes connaissaient ces ruines par cœur, pour y avoir passées de nombreuses heures lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes à y jouer, les parcourant en long, en large et en travers.

La cadette s'arrêta soudain, attrapant vivement la main de sa sœur, qui se retourna sans un bruit, pour lui montrer un escalier menant à un sombre couloir, qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de la terre. L'aînée observa le monument qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'entrée du passage et regarda sa sœur d'un air entendu. Les deux jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent sans une once d'hésitation dans les escaliers.

Après cinq bonnes minutes à courir dans cet étroit corridor, elles sentirent alors une immense énergie qui émanait du fond couloir. Elles pressèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent enfin face à ce qu'elles cherchaient. Un cul de sac à l'aspect totalement banal. Cela ne sembla nullement arrêter les deux guerrières dans leur course, qui foncèrent sans hésiter dans le mur, se retrouvant immédiatement propulsées dans ce qu'un ignorant aurait appelée une autre dimension.

Les deux chinoises, en revanche, savaient exactement où elles étaient tombées, et semblèrent plus que soulagées. Ces abominations ne pourraient pas les suivre jusqu'ici. Elles se relevèrent souplement et continuèrent leur chemin, d'un pas cependant plus serein.  
Elles marchèrent pendant environ dix bonnes minutes dans un couloir éclairé par de nombreux braseros, avant de se retrouver à l'air libre, dans un lieu pour lequel tous les amateurs et spécialistes de mythologie grecque seraient prêts à damner leur âme pour avoir l'occasion de le contempler.

La cadette commença à sonder les alentours à l'aide de son cosmos, dans le but de repérer et d'identifier les occupants de la merveille architecturale qui leur faisait face. Elle ne tarda pas à détecter ce qu'elle cherchait. Avant même de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle entendit résonner dans son esprit une voix calme mais ferme.  
« Que faites vous ici, guerrières lunaires ? »  
« Nous sommes humblement venues vous demander l'asile »

Le silence mental se fit pendant quelques secondes, puis la voix reprit.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous ? »  
« Une attaque, Grande Oracle. Une terrible attaque, qui a déferlée sur notre Sanctuaire, détruisant presque tout sur son passage. »

Nouveau silence. Puis une autre voix, plus imposante, irradiant de douceur et de sensualité s'invita à la conversation.  
« Montez jeunes guerrières. Mes protecteurs vont vous laisser passer ».  
Les deux sœurs s'entre-regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, puis s'avancèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'immense monument qui leur faisait face.

Le Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite.

* * *

 *** Omonia est un quartier d'Athènes que l'on pourrait qualifier de mal-famé et où apparaissent de plus en plus de prostituées.**

 *** - Méiyǒu rén, jiejie → Il n'y a personne, grande sœur.**  
 **\- Zhèngcháng ! Nǐ kàn dào de shíjiānle? → Normal ! Tu as vu l'heure ?**  
 **\- Zhè shì fēicháng zǎo. → Il est très tôt.**  
 **\- Duì. Nǐ jìde mén zài nǎlǐ? → Oui. Tu te souviens où se trouve la porte ?**  
 **\- Wǒ jìde. → Oui.**  
 **En réalité cette dernière phrase veut littéralement dire « Je me souviens » (Wǒ → Je et jìde → se souvenir) mais en chinois, reprendre le sujet et le verbe pour répondre positivement ou négativement à une question est courant.**

 **C'est un chapitre plutôt calme en somme, le temps de poser les bases de la suite !**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) !**


	8. Chapter VIII : Pas d'idée de titre x')

**Chapitre VIII Au nom de la Lune !**

 **Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors déjà j'espère que vous allez bien héhé !  
Je préfère vous annoncer que les prochains chapitres seront relativement calmes, et que l'action et les combats (parce que oui, il y en aura, ils sont pas là que pour faire les loveurs/loveuses nos combattants !) seront pour plus tard !  
Pour Saint Facebook, accrochez-vous à vos ordis, ça arrive bientôt et j'ai fait en sorte que ça envoie du lourd ! Après si vous trouvez que c'est de la merde, ben... tampix comme on dit !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Yuna Hyakuya : Yeeeaaah la suite ! Oui, ils cachent des trucs ces petits cachottiers !  
Roh, ce texte n'était pas si long que ça, je pourrais peut-être faire une fic courte avec pour thème principal la description d'une photo de ce genre ! Je comprends ton fangirlisme tqt !  
Insoutenable, je dirais pas ça, mais j'essaye de toujours de faire régulièrement des plot twist, je trouve ça marrant (ouais j'aime frustrer les gens, j'suis une sadique).  
C'est gentil pour le moment random entre les jumeaux et les cancers x) J'ai essayé de faire un truc assez drôle (selon moi, après ça peut pas plaire à tout le monde, mais dans la mesure où j'aime bien jurer ! Ouais je sais c'est pas super classe).  
Oui, j'espère que la fête sera à la hauteur de tes espérances héhé ! Kiss à toi aussi !**

 **Lenassei : **

**你好** **Lenassei !  
对，我写了汉语哈哈 ****!  
我很高兴你看书我的** **fiction** **，就你不喜欢。没事儿** **! Saint Facebook** **的第十节差不多结束** **! Une cinquantaine de putain de pages maggle.  
这节是非常非常长 ****!  
Beusous sur le casque du grand pope !**

 **Undertaker : Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant ! C'est vrai pour la réconciliation, c'est quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire passer de différentes façons, par des paroles ou des gestes inattendus, des attitudes qui changent de d'habitude... enfin bref, des petites choses comme ça qui lentement, vont mener les chevaliers vers la réconciliation, la vraie !  
Et ouais, vivement que les Enfers se réveillent, ça va être explosif, mais d'une manière ! **

**Akamoolight : Aaaaah tant mieux alors si tu as bien rigolé ! J'essaye de rendre les dialogues intéressants, et j'aime bien y glisser une note d'humour, même si, comme vous allez le voir, nos guerrières sont aussi capables d'être sérieuses ! Merci, mes chevilles vont bien, Ayoros me masse la gauche et Saga la droite. Tout va bien à la maison ! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! N'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

Les deux jumelles observaient en silence l'immense Sanctuaire qui leur faisait face.  
Aphrodite avait eut raison de le transporter dans une réalité alternative. Peu d'êtres savaient comment accéder au domaine de la déesse de l'amour, même parmi les dieux. La plupart des divinités ainsi que leurs défenseurs pensaient qu'il n'existait plus depuis des centaines d'années. Alors pour ce qui est du commun des mortels...

Plusieurs boucliers entouraient le Sanctuaire, à commencer par la barrière qu'elles avaient dû franchir en fonçant dans le cul-de-sac.  
Il n'y avait qu'une entrée étroite qui menait au domaine divin, et elle était gardée par plusieurs soldats ainsi que par de nombreux Aphrodisiaques, qui faisaient leur ronde. Aphrodisiaques, tel était le nom donné aux gardiens de la plus belle et la plus sensuelle des déesses. Ce fut d'ailleurs deux d'entre eux qui les accueillirent.

\- Hali, Cali ! s'exclama une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds lisses, en montrant les deux sœurs à tour de rôle en énonçant leur prénom. Ou bien l'inverse, je n'arrive jamais à vous différencier.  
Cette dernière remarque fit sourire les deux chinoises, qui rassurèrent leur amie. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée.  
\- Ah mes jumelles préférées ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vues ! Continua-t-elle dans un grec ancien marqué par un fort accent italien, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie et de curiosité difficilement contenues.  
\- Pas une éternité, mais c'est tout comme, sourit l'aînée dans la même langue, son petit accent chinois ressortant à cause de la légère fatigue qui commençait à poindre en elle.  
\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues c'était... Holala, je ne m'en souviens plus ! Quel âge avait-on ? Une quinzaine d'années ?  
\- Oui ! On venait d'avoir nos armures ! Intervint Hali, une expression rêveuse sur le visage.  
\- Pfiou, ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça ! Lança alors la deuxième Aphrodisiaque, une grande jeune femme typée Égyptienne aux cheveux noirs et lisses coupés en un carré long, qui lui donnaient des allures de pharaonnes.  
\- Je me sens vieille d'un coup ! Geignit la première.  
\- Allons Luona, ne fais pas l'enfant ! La sermonna l'Égyptienne.  
\- Justement Isis, j'aimerais bien en être restée une ! Chouina l'Italienne.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais si nos visiteuses pouvaient se presser et venir jusqu'à moi, cela serait parfait. » résonna alors dans leurs esprits une voix forte.  
« Oui déesse, excusez-nous déesse. »  
\- Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, lança la dénommée Isis avec un petit sourire contrit.  
Le quatuor se remit en marche, franchissant rapidement les immenses édifices entourant le Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite.  
Ces temples ne semblaient pas avoir vus de batailles depuis des lustres.  
« Quelle chance ! » songea Hali.

Elles arrivèrent plus vite qu'elles ne le pensèrent au Grand Temple d'Aphrodite, saluant au passage les autres Aphrodisiaques qu'elles croisaient. L'entrée du temple était entourée par deux rangées de gardes, tous sur le pied de guerre.  
Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'immense édifice et après avoir suivies les deux Aphrodisiaques dans des dédales à n'en plus finir, elles arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle, où siégeait sur un trône une grande femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle.  
Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient gracieusement de ses épaules jusqu'à ses hanches avec une infinie légèreté. Ses grands yeux mauves qui contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse, fixaient les quatre jeunes femmes avec toute la sensualité et la bienveillance propres à la déesse de l'amour.  
Dans ses pupilles brillait néanmoins un éclat perpétuel de sagesse qui rappelait Athéna.  
De chacun de ses gestes émanaient cette grâce, cette souplesse et cette prestance qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une divinité. Elle s'avança vers les combattantes qui venaient de s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Déesse Aphrodite, voici Hali de la Vieille Lune et Cali de la Lune de la Longue Nuit.  
\- Je sais parfaitement qui sont ces deux adorables jeunes femmes, rétorqua la déesse en souriant.  
\- Déesse, comme nous l'avons signalée à votre Grande Oracle, notre Sanctuaire a été attaqué, nous vous demandons donc humblement l'asile le temps de pouvoir nous remettre en route pour retrouver nos consœurs.  
\- Bien sûr, restez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin.

« Cali, si Arès a participé à cette attaque, peut-être qu'Aphrodite en sait quelque chose. »  
« Je me disais la même chose, mais comment amener le sujet sans avoir l'air d'accuser Aphrodite de traîtrise ? »  
\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites mes chéries. Mais je me suis brouillée avec Arès il y a plusieurs années de cela, et depuis tout ce temps, nous ne nous fréquentons plus. Je ne puis donc pas vous aider pour obtenir des renseignements... que je qualifierais de fiables.  
« Bon, tant pis. » grogna mentalement l'aînée.  
« Tu es la maître des espionnes Cali, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait être au courant de quelque chose, c'est toi ! » lança sa cadette sur un ton plus chargé de reproches qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
« Je t'en ai fait, moi, des remarques les rares fois où tes cibles ne sont pas mortes de tes poisons ? » lui balança Cali  
« Oui. »  
« Menteuse ! »  
« Mauvaise foi ! »

\- Hem hem, se manifesta la déesse, à la fois amusée et agacée de l'attitude des deux guerrières.  
\- Pardonnez-nous déesse, s'excusa alors Hali, excuses qu'Aphrodite balaya d'un mouvement gracieux de la main.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Jene vais pas passer par quatre chemins: je vais vous apporter mon aide mes chéries, sourit alors la sublime divinité.  
\- C'est un immense honneur que vous nous faites, déesse.  
\- C'est votre présence qui nous honore, guerrières, bien que nous aurions aimé vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, rétorqua Aphrodite avec un rictus amer, où se lisait de l'inquiétude.  
\- Il en est de même pour nous, lui assura Cali.  
\- Avez-vous la moindre idée d'un lieu où elles auraient pu aller ? Intervint Luona.  
\- Elles peuvent être allées n'importe où, dans un Sanctuaire tout comme être restées en cavale, soupira Hali. Notre Triade n'a pas beaucoup d'ennemis, elles ont pu aller chez Pan, chez Poséidon, chez Apollon – lieu très probable, voire trop probable -, chez Héphaïstos...  
Les quatre guerrières se lancèrent alors dans un débat sur quelle divinité accepterait d'offrir l'asile aux guerrières lunaires, chacune y allant de sa proposition et de ses arguments.  
Aphrodite ne parla pas de tout ce débat improvisé, tentant d'utiliser son cosmos pour franchir les boucliers d'énergie entourant son Sanctuaire, et comme promis aider ses invitées surprises. Elle sonda le Péloponnèse et les Sanctuaires environnants Corinthe. Un sourire de joie et de soulagement étira soudainement ses lèvres.

La déesse s'éclaircit alors la gorge, ramenant ainsi le silence dans la grande salle.  
\- J'ai trouvées plusieurs de vos compagnes, leur annonça-t-elle.  
\- Mais comment vous... comment vous avez... aussi rapidement... bégaya Hali.  
\- Je suis une déesse ma chérie, mon cosmos est un des plus puissants des dieux incarnés. Je suis la « fille », si l'on puis dire cela comme ça, d'Ouranos, leur sourit-elle.  
\- J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez la fille de Zeus... murmura la cadette.  
\- Oh, il y a les écrits et la tradition populaire. Les écrits n'ont pas toujours raison, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de nous, les dieux, et de mythologie, leur lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.  
\- Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir l'air de ne pas m'intéresser à vous, mais vous venez de nous dire que vous aviez trouvées nos compagnes.  
\- J'en ai repérées quelques-unes, mais pas toutes, commença la déesse en retrouvant son sérieux. Quatre d'entre elles, Linam, Manil, Astraan et Myrha sont chez Athéna, dans son Sanctuaire près de Rodorio. Quant à Amirae, elle est chez Pan.  
\- Chez Pan ? Dans quel Sanctuaire ? Demanda Hali.  
\- Celui en Arcadie. Elle est restée dans le Péloponnèse.

La déesse vit le soulagement se peindre sur le visage de ses invitées surprises.  
Les jumelles échangèrent un regard de connivence, avant qu'Hali ne prenne la parole.  
\- Nous vous remercions pour ces précieuses informations, déesse. Nous allons très probablement aller les rejoindre le plus vite possible, aujourd'hui même si cela est possible.  
\- Prenez un petit déjeuner avec nous avant de repartir enfin ! Vous devez avoir faim ! Et puis cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! Reprit Aphrodite. Cependant, pour ce qui est de Vaelann et de … comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Taraste ?  
\- Tanastre, déesse, lui répondit Luona à la place des guerrières lunaires.  
\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça, Tanastre ! Eh bien je n'ai pas réussit à les localiser elle et Vaelann, termina-t-elle d'un air sombre.  
\- Y aurait-il des lieux que vous ne pouvez pas sonder, déesse ? Demanda alors Isis.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux. À distance, mon cosmos n'arrive pas à pénétrer le Sanctuaire de mon... époux, lança-t-elle avec une légère grimace, celui d'Apollon à Rome...  
\- Apollon a un Sanctuaire à Rome ? s'exclama de surprise Luona, coupant sans le vouloir la parole à sa déesse.  
\- Oui, il n'est pas très vieux comparé aux autres, c'est pour cela que les gens ne le connaissent pas vraiment.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la salle, avant que la déesse ne reprenne.  
\- Il y a un autre Sanctuaire que je ne peux pas sonder. Un lieu bien plus connu cette fois-ci.  
Les quatre combattantes étaient pendues aux lèvres d'Aphrodite, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Les Enfers.

 **.**

\- J'adore ton café Deathmask ! s'exclama Manil.  
\- Mais il n'est pas aussi bon que le mien ! Le provoqua Astraan.  
\- Cesse de te vanter, vile manante, c'est toi qui as réclamé au départ ! Lui lança l'indienne.  
\- Je ne me vante pas je dis la vérité, nuance, chérie !

Tandis que les deux femmes se lançaient dans une joute verbale complètement triviale, Saga ressassait les paroles qu'ils venaient d'échanger l'anglaise et lui.  
« Cette femme est une des personnes les plus étranges que j'ai jamais vues... Et Athéna sait que lorsqu'on est Pope on en voit des gens bizarres. »  
« Eh ben alors Saga, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es pas en train de t'imaginer faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec une de ces sublimes créatures au moins ! » le nargua mentalement son frère.  
« Kanon, je ne suis pas catho. »  
« Oh mon Dieu mais je rigolais moi ! Ça voudrait donc dire que tu serais pas contre ! Et pas qu'avec une seule à ce que l'on pourrait comprendre ! Eh ben, moi qui pensais que t'étais gay et coincé frangin ! »  
« Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule oui ! » râla Saga.  
« Mais j'ai rien dis, moi ! » lança Kanon d'une petite voix faussement innocente.  
« Ne joue pas sur les mots ! »

Manil, tout comme Astraan, suivait discrètement l'échange entre les deux jumeaux en retenant son fou-rire.  
Oh oui, au fond d'elle-même, l'anglaise en était sûre, au moins un des chevaliers d'or avait imaginé ce genre de choses. Restait à savoir qui.  
« Tu nous prends pas pour de la merde, toi hein ? » lui balança mentalement sa consœur. « Ah non pas du tout ! » rétorqua sa voisine de temple. « Tu as vu comment tu es magnifique, sale gosse ? » lui lança la Lune-Tonnerre avec un sourire lubrique.  
« En tout cas sûrement plus que toi ! » la provoqua son ex-apprentie, une expression mutine plaquée sur le visage.  
« Ah ben voilà autre chose ! On fait des compliments et on nous fout un vent ! » grogna la rousse pour la forme.

\- Au fait, vous dites si on dérange mes lapins ! Lâcha l'Indienne à l'intention des jumeaux.  
Les deux frères se retournèrent vers la guerrière de la Lune des Roses et la fixèrent d'un air menaçant et lancèrent en même temps.  
\- On est pas des lapins et arrêtez de lire dans nos pensées !  
\- Désolées, c'est trop tentant ! Et puis vos défenses mentales sont tellement faibles... rétorqua tranquillement l'Indienne.  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Astraan prenne la parole sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.  
\- Lire dans les pensées est une chose largement discutable mais c'est un talent particulièrement développé chez toutes les guerrières lunaires et qui nous est très utile. Cependant, ce que dit Manil est vrai. Vos défenses mentales sont bien trop faibles pour être celles de chevaliers d'or. Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas ce problème avant votre, pour certains, premier décès, et pour d'autres votre décès tout court, mais le fait d'avoir erré dans les Enfers pendant des semaines et des semaines a grandement affaibli certaines de vos capacités. Vos corps n'ont pas perdu de leur force et se souviennent de comment se battre, mais pour ce qui est de votre cosmos, je pense que je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il a grandement diminué durant ce laps de temps. Il faut que vous vous remettiez sérieusement à l'entraînement si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tant physique que mental.

Manil approuva ses dires d'un hochement de la tête. Cependant la seule chose qui marqua réellement les chevaliers ne fut absolument pas ce diagnostic cosmique.  
\- Comment êtes vous au courant pour les multiples décès de certains ? Demanda Deathmask de sa voix grave.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous que nous, nous n'avons jamais entendus parler de vous. Tout comme ici, nous avons une maître espionne et une maître assassin, chacune travaillant ensemble et étant assistée de deux ou trois comparses.

Astraan fit une pause puis, reprit ses explications.  
\- Le trio des espionnes se compose de Myrha, Amirae et Cali. Elles ont différentes missions selon leurs capacités. Myrha est celle qui se déplace en premier, qui vient prendre la température dans les Sanctuaires, voir comment ils se portent, si tel ou tel dieu est réincarné etc. Elle est maître dans l'art de l'infiltration, du crochetage de serrures, et est championne d'apnée. Elle sait crocheter avec une épingle à cheveux une serrure sous l'eau, lâcha l'anglaise, guettant avec amusement les réactions étonnées des chevaliers, puis continua.  
La maître espionne, Cali, gardienne de la Lune de la Longue Nuit, s'occupe de toutes les missions plus dangereuses, là où il s'agit de collecter les informations les plus précises sur les Sanctuaires : qui est mort, qui est en vie, qui dirige, les effectifs de chaque lieu Saint, les plans de chaque dieu ou chaque dirigeant.  
Elle est assistée habituellement d'Amirae, la gardienne de la Lune-Morne, qui est passée maître dans l'art du camouflage, du jeu de rôle et du bluffe. Elle est capable de prendre l'identité de n'importe quelle personne sans se faire découvrir.

Saga se raidit lorsque l'indienne lui expliqua que la dénommée Cali savait tout.  
\- Alors elle savait pour l'usurpation de … l'Autre ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Très probablement, à mon avis elle a dû le savoir très rapidement, lui répondit Manil. Cali est la dernière gardienne de nos douze maisons, elle était donc rarement présente et souvent en mission.  
\- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?! Cela aurait évité tellement de combats fratricides ! s'exclama l'aîné des Gémeaux.  
\- Comment auriez-vous réagit dans votre Sanctuaire si on vous avait ouvertement tué celui que quasiment tous considéraient comme le Grand Pope légitime, au nom de la Triade Lunaire ? Et quand bien même nous l'aurions fait discrètement en faisant passer ça pour une mort naturelle, les plus suspicieux d'entre vous n'y auraient pas cru et se seraient lancés dans une enquête.  
D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandée, depuis que je suis au courant de cette histoire, pourquoi les autres chevaliers n'ont pas réagit plus tôt. Au-delà du changement physique, il y avait le changement de cosmos. Comment avez-vous pu ignorer une chose pareille ?

\- Tous les chevaliers ici présents, si on exclu l'aîné des Gémeaux, le savaient Manil, rétorqua Astraan, les yeux mis-clos, les jambes croisées, sa tasse dans la main gauche, le dos nonchalamment appuyé sur la chaise de bois, faisant sursauter par ses propos les chevaliers.  
\- Comment savez-vous cela ? l'interrogea violemment Mu, dont le vouvoiement était revenu au galop.  
\- Simple déduction. Mu, tu as été l'élève du Grand Pope que l'Autre a assassiné, tu connaissais donc par cœur les moindres atomes de son cosmos. Ce changement ne pouvait absolument pas passer inaperçu pour toi. De plus à partir du moment où l'Autre a pris la place de Shion, tu as fuit à Jamir, ce qui montre que tu avais quelque chose à craindre au Sanctuaire.

Pour ce qui est de Kanon, je pense que c'est évident. Dans un accès de folie, où toi aussi tu devais être possédé, tu as mis des mots sur les noires ambitions de l'Autre, qui se tapissait au fond de Saga. Le voir prendre la place du Grand Pope était une évidence à l'époque pour toi.  
Et quant à toi Deathmask... Chez vous, les assassins ont toujours eut des relations privilégiées avec les représentants des dieux sur Terre. Cependant, je trouve cela étrange que Shura, qui tout comme toi et Aphrodite faisait partie du trio, n'ai pas su. Vous l'avez protégé, c'est cela ?

Manil était à la fois fière d'Astraan et en même temps ébahie par ses capacités de déduction. Elle aurait dû être espionne...  
« Sherlock, sort de ce corps ! »  
« Je suis déçue que tu mettes mes capacités de déduction sur le compte d'une quelconque possession Manil-chérie. Tu ne crois pas en mes propre aptitudes ? »

Un silence d'une froideur pétrifiante, qui dura cinq longues minutes, suivit ces déclarations.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne fais pas partie des espionnes Astraan ? Lui demanda soudainement Mu, la tutoyant de nouveau.  
\- Non, du tout, lâcha l'anglaise avec un très léger sourire.  
\- Qui sont vos assassins Astraan ? l'interrogea Saga.  
\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir cela ? Rétorqua à sa place Manil.  
\- Pour savoir qui je dois sermonner pour ne pas m'avoir tué, claqua l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Manil poussa un énorme soupir, puis répondit à la place de sa consœur, qui avait déjà bien parlé.  
\- Les assassins sont aussi au nombre de trois. Il y a la sœur de Cali, Hali, qui est l'herboriste du Sanctuaire, avec pour spécialité les poisons. Tout type de poisons. Ensuite... Eh bien vous avez la deuxième assassin devant vous.  
\- Toi ? Demanda Deathmask, incrédule.  
\- Eh oui ! Lâcha l'indienne avec un grand sourire.  
\- Et aller, un point commun de plus avec DM... râla Kanon.  
\- Oh c'est bon, ça va ! Grogna Manil.

Astraan, qui ne parlait plus depuis dix bonnes minutes, observait la scène de fausse dispute avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, mais le corps empreint d'une soudaine sensualité. Une sensualité enivrante, hypnotique. Mortelle. Au sens propre du terme.  
\- Calmez-vous, vous trois ! Lança Mu aux deux Cancers et au cadet des Gémeaux.  
Le salon redevint tranquille, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Saga déchire le silence.  
\- Au fait, qui est la maître assassin ?

Manil porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, et le sourire d'Astraan s'agrandit avant de lâcher un tout petit mot d'une voix plus grave, plus chaude.  
\- Moi.

 **.**

\- Alors tout ça ce sont tes créations ? Demanda Linam, émerveillée.  
\- Oui ! Même si Excalibur est mon attaque et mon arme principale, je préfère l'utiliser pour sculpter, lui répondit Shura, surpris et flatté que quelqu'un s'intéresse réellement à ses « cariños * » comme il aimait les appeler.

L'Indienne était baissée devant une sculpture de nymphe et observait l'objet taillé dans ce qui semblait être de l'ébène, les yeux brillants de passion et de joie. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui aimait la sculpture !  
\- Moi aussi j'adore sculpter ! Mais pas dans le bois... Dans la glace ! Lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, en se relevant prestement, pour observer un carillon en acajou que le Capricorne avait accroché près de la grande fenêtre du salon.  
\- Tu as l'air vachement doué en tout cas ! Reprit-elle.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! Lui sourit doucement le dixième gardien. Il faudrait que tu me montres tes sculptures une fois !  
\- Pour cela il faudrait que tu viennes un jour dans notre Sanctuaire et actuellement... Enfin... tu m'as comprise...

Shura rageait intérieurement. Ils sortaient à peine d'une guerre sainte et une autre semblait commencer ! Les dieux n'en avaient-ils donc jamais assez ?! Bon certes de base, elle n'avait pas l'air de concerner Athéna, mais avec l'arrivée au Sanctuaire de quatre guerrières appartenant au Temple originellement visé, ça ne présageait rien de bon, quand bien même leurs invitées surprises étaient intéressantes et qu'elles animaient leur Sanctuaire.

Le froncement de sourcils du Capricorne n'échappa pas à l'indienne qui se plaça devant l'espagnol, posa sa main gauche sur son menton et le força à la regarder, un léger sourire compréhensif ourlant ses lèvres.  
\- Nous ne les laisserons pas vous mêler à cette guerre ni vous faire du mal. C'est une histoire entre eux et nous.  
Son regard fut traversé pendant quelques secondes d'une lueur de détermination qui fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Shura. À moins que ce ne soit le contact de leurs peaux.

« Eres completamente tonto Shura *. » Se fustigea-t-il mentalement dans sa langue natale.  
« 'De acuerdo contigo mi Shushu* » s'invita une voix taquine dans sa tête.  
« Afrodite, fuera de aqui ! » grogna le Capricorne.  
« Deja de gritar ! Necesito que practicar mi español, Shushu ! »  
« Je ne crie pas ! Et oui, eh ben pratique ton espagnol dans d'autres circonstances ! »  
« Roh, mais quel mauvais caractère ! »

Eh oui, qui aurait cru qu'Aphrodite parlait espagnol ?  
En réalité, Aphrodite, à l'image de Camus, avait un don pour les langues. Lorsqu'il décidait d'apprendre une langue, son apprentissage complet de tous les rudiments ne durait pas plus de six mois. Encore fut-ce-t-il une langue qu'il choisissait d'apprendre, et pas qu'on lui imposait. Le Poisson a eut beaucoup de mal avec le grec, car il y était allé à reculons. En revanche il parlait presque à la perfection les langues maternelles de chaque chevalier d'or, même s'il y avait encore du mal avec le chinois et le français.

Selon Deathmask, être polyglotte est génial, car citons « on peut insulter des gens en face à face sans qu'ils ne comprennent quoique ce soit ! ». Propos qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Camus, ricaner Milo, souffler Shura et soupirer Aphrodite.  
En parlant du loup, ou plutôt de la rose, Shura et Linam sentirent deux cosmos pénétrer dans le temple du Capricorne.  
\- Aphro, où est-ce que tu vas... soupira Shura  
\- J'ai plus le droit de descendre maintenant ? s'offusqua le Poisson, faisant sourire son invitée.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Mauvais caractère toi même !  
\- Pour répondre à ta ... « question », je descends chez notre Crabe national, on dirait bien qu'il y a un meeting improvisé chez notre Deathy d'amour. Vous voulez venir ?

Shura et Linam s'entre-regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde, puis approuvèrent d'un même hochement de tête. Faire plus ample connaissance avec d'autres chevaliers que leurs hôtes avant ce soir n'était pas une mauvaise idée du tout.  
\- Bon ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends mon Shushu ?  
\- Allez, bouge-toi Linam ! Rouspéta Myrha en grec ancien à l'intention de son amie.  
\- Un peu de respect pour ton aînée, espèce d'insolente, lui rétorqua la guerrière des glaces d'un ton polaire.  
\- Roh, ne le prenez point comme cela, ma très chère et vénérable aïeule.  
\- Je te hais.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Allez, allons !

 **.**

Dans le salon de Deathmask, le silence qui régnait était d'une étrangeté galactique.  
Chacun le vivait de différente façon. Pour les jumeaux, et particulièrement pour Saga, c'était un silence enragé d'avoir la maître des assassins en personne devant eux. Pour Mu, c'était un silence surpris et à la fois effrayé. Quant à Deathmask, il se sentait tout d'un coup moins seul avec deux tueuses à côté de lui.  
Pour Manil, c'était un silence blasé. Elle avait l'habitude des sautes de vantardise accompagnées d'une attitude plus que provocatrice de son ex-maître. Et enfin, pour la concernée, c'était un silence amusé et à la fois mystérieux.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce genre de réaction » songea-t-elle.  
« Toi et ton arrogance... » grinça Manil.  
« Au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas arrogante, je ne fais que dire la vérité. »  
« On peut dire la vérité sans être arrogante. »  
« Aller, ne râle pas ma choupinette. »  
« Ta gueule ? »  
« Non ? »

\- C'est mouééééééé ! Cria une voix que tous reconnurent en un instant.  
Deathmask leva les yeux au ciel en sentant trois cosmos accompagner le Poisson.  
\- Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour tous squatter chez moi ou quoi ? Grogna le Cancer.  
\- Ben quoi, c'est pas tous les jours que tu reçois du monde, autre que moi et Shushu ! Et puis, on est quasiment dix ! D'où mon Crabie d'amour reçoit une dizaine de personnes en même temps ! s'exclama le douzième gardien avec un grand sourire.  
\- Justement, faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude ! Grinça l'italien.  
\- Dis-le directement si on gêne ! Balança le cadet des Gémeaux.  
\- Mais non, on gêne pas ! Le coupa le Poisson en sauta sur le dos du rital tel un petit chien frétillant.  
\- Oh mais je vois que tu as amenée la cavalerie, Aphrodite ! Jasa Manil en observant sa sœur et Myrha.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les cavalières ? Gronda Linam, ses yeux transperçant sa cadette.  
\- Non, et là tout de suite je m'en fiche, ma sœurette d'amour.

Myrha leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de gaminerie. Elles ne changeraient donc jamais...  
\- Bon... Je suppose que j'ajoute quatre cafés ? Souffla le Cancer.  
\- Exactement ! Approuva le beau Poisson. Oh, au fait ! J'ai une petite conversation à avoir avec toi, Deathmask, lança le douzième gardien, retrouvant tout son sérieux. En privé, précisa-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas lent vers le rital, le poussant ainsi à reculer jusque dans la cuisine, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Lorsque le suédois se détourna de la serrure, ce fut pour se jeter sur la bouche du Cancer, plus que surpris par cette démonstration soudaine d'affection. Agréablement surpris.  
\- Aphro... lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers.  
\- Quoi ? Lui demanda le Poisson avec un air mutin.  
\- Pas ici enfin... On a pas le temps...  
\- Le temps, c'est pour ceux qui n'en n'ont pas, rétorqua son amant, avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Belles paroles ma rose... Mais actuellement j'ai quatre cafés à préparer.  
\- C'est ça, trouve des excuses ! Grogna le chevalier aux poisons en observant le quatrième gardien s'éloigner de lui pour s'occuper des boissons de ses invités.  
\- Je ne trouve pas des excuses, je t'énonce un fait, c'est tout ! Et puis, j'me souvenais pas que dans notre précédente vie tu étais aussi entreprenant ma rose... lâcha le crabe en se retournant doucement, un sourire lubrique étirant ses lèvres.  
\- Tu m'excites quand tu souris comme ça, Angie.  
\- Je sais. Mais il ne se passera rien dans cette cuisine maintenant.  
\- Sadique jusqu'au bout alors ? Tu aimes donc me frustrer ? Bouda son amant.  
\- Tu sais bien que dès que l'occasion se présentera, je te ferai oublier cette frustration en un clin d'œil, jeta-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus grave et plus sensuelle. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire ça, lança-t-il avant de dévorer avec passion les magnifiques lèvres de son poisson tout aussi magnifique. Aphrodite lui rendit bien sa fougue et se permit même de descendre dans son cou et de le mordiller légèrement, faisant gémir son partenaire.  
\- Arrête, ou bien ils vont voir !  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Tu penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on arrête de se cacher ? Lui demanda brusquement le Suédois.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés », rétorqua l'italien avec cette fois un sourire tendre.  
\- Mouais, moi je préfère « pour vivre heureux, vivons couchés. » lança Aphrodite avec son sourire taquin.  
\- J'aime bien le tiens. Mais plus sérieusement, tu as raison, il faudrait y songer... lâcha Deathmask sur un ton légèrement rêveur que seul le Poisson lui connaissait.

Aphrodite observa pendant quelques secondes le visage tanné par le soleil méditerranéen de sa moitié, le trouvant encore plus beau qu'au premier jour. Oh oui, des fois, même souvent, il se trouvait niais. Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Pour une seule et unique raison qu'il susurra à l'oreille de son crabe.

\- Je t'aime.

 **.**

Dans le salon, chacun attendait le retour des deux animaux marins et plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus chacun trouvait le temps long.  
\- Bon ils font quoi, là ? Râla Saga.  
L'aîné des Gémeaux n'eut pas le temps de continuer à maugréer, car son frère se leva de son fauteuil pour coller son oreille à la porte de la cuisine, afin de potentiellement capter d'éventuelles informations. Son air impassible et son sérieux en étaient presque drôles dans ces circonstances.  
\- Kanon, arrête, tu n'es pas en mission secrète, le sermonna son frère.

D'un balayage léger mais sec de la main, il fit taire son frère.  
\- Ssssht, tais-toi, tu fais du bruit, j'entends pas.  
\- Souillé par son frère ! Lâcha Manil en ricanant.  
\- Décidément c'est pas ton jour Saga ! Le railla Astraan.  
Kanon avait maintenant l'oreille ventousée au bois de la porte.

Astraan posa sa tasse, se leva et se plaça aux côtés de Myrha, qui semblait faire de gros efforts pour éviter d'imiter Kanon.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils s'amusent ? Lui murmura-t-elle à voix basse en grec ancien.  
\- Depuis quand tu passes par des détours pour parler de sexe ? Lui demanda la grecque.  
\- Linam n'a pas le monopole de la délicatesse et de la subtilité.  
\- Linam a le monopole de la coincé-itude, nuance.  
\- Ça ne veut même pas dire quelque chose !  
\- Tu m'as comprise, c'est l'essentiel, espèce d'excitée.  
\- Je ne suis pas une excitée !  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Prouve-le !  
\- Roh, ça serait un défi d'une trivialité sans pareille...  
\- Pleutre !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui.

\- Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ? Leur demanda sur un ton de reproche Linam qui s'était approchée des deux comparses.  
Astraan n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle vit, à l'instar de toute l'assistance, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir ainsi que Kanon s'effondrer aux pieds des deux chevaliers d'or.  
\- Oh, je savais que j'étais beau à tomber, mais pas au sens littéral du terme enfin ! Kanon, relève-toi ! Lâcha Aphrodite sur un ton moqueur.  
\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes, le Gémeau des Mers ? Se moqua le crabe, un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel étaient posées les quatre tasses.  
\- Le Gémeau des Mers ? Demanda Saga, surpris.

Gros silence.  
\- Mais c'est complètement branque comme surnom ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Gémeaux.  
\- Il te va pourtant si bien, Kanonichou !  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, le crabe !

 **.**

\- Déesse Aphrodite, nous vous remercions encore une fois de votre aide précieuse, déclarèrent solennellement les deux chinoises, bien droites sur le seuil du grand temple.  
\- Ce n'est rien enfin ! Entre dieux, il faut bien se soutenir. Même si certains n'ont pas l'air d'avoir assimilé ce principe... soupira la belle déesse aux yeux mauves.  
\- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier, déesse ? l'interrogea Luona.  
\- Je pense que vous savez toutes ici de qui je veux parler. Hadès et Athéna ne cessent de se taper dessus depuis plusieurs siècles. Même si Poséidon s'est invité cette fois-ci à cette joyeuse petite fête, railla la déesse.  
\- Savez-vous pourquoi ? Osa Isis.

Un gros silence emplit soudain la pièce, silence de la déesse s'empressa de déchirer.  
\- Officiellement, Hadès considère, à l'image d'autres dieux, que les Hommes ne sont, pour simplifier, que des insectes, des virus, qui ne sont bons qu'à faire le mal. Pour lui, l'amour, l'amitié et tout le reste, ce ne sont que des choses complètement mièvres et inexistantes. Quant à Athéna, elle a délibérément choisi de protéger les Hommes. Leur opposition vient de là. Hadès veut la disparition des Hommes, de toute vie sur Terre, et Athéna protège cette même vie. Si l'un voyait les choses de la même manière que l'autre, alors il n'y aurait plus de guerre.  
Dit comme cela, Hadès peut-être vu comme étant le méchant de l'histoire, le destructeur, celui qui hait tout le monde, celui qu'il faudrait faire changer d'avis. Mais en réalité, il a simplement sa propre façon d'aborder les choses. Au XVIII è siècle, pour lui, la mort était un cadeau, un don qu'il faisait aux hommes, afin qu'ils se débarrassent de leurs fardeaux terrestres.

La déesse se tut pendant quelques secondes, pour reprendre rapidement.  
\- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je pense qu'il est assez aisé de comprendre pourquoi je n'ai jamais soutenu Hadès dans ses actions destructrices. Car il pense que l'amour n'existe pas. Penser ce genre de choses, c'est comme dénigrer ma propre existence. Il m'insulte constamment. Vous allieriez vous à une personne qui ne fait que vous dénigrer ?  
\- Cependant, vous n'avez jamais vraiment soutenu Athéna pour autant, fit remarquer Cali.  
\- En effet. Je me suis abstenu parce qu'elle s'en est toujours très bien tiré sans moi. S'il avait vraiment fallut choisir un camp, j'aurais choisi Athéna sans hésiter. Je ne fais pas parti de ceux qui restent indécis, sourit alors Aphrodite.

\- Il nous faut partir maintenant. Encore merci pour ce repas et votre aide, déesse, lâcha Hali.  
\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Répondit l'Olympienne. Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite, et dans un contexte plus joyeux !  
\- De même pour nous !

Les deux chinoises descendirent tout le Sanctuaire d'Aphrodite pour parvenir à l'entrée du long corridor par lequel elles étaient arrivées.  
Après avoir franchit le bouclier en fonçant dans le cul de sac et être sorties du corridor souterrain, les deux guerrières s'observèrent quelques secondes, avant de sourire légèrement. Elles avaient des informations en béton maintenant.  
\- On va bien là où je pense ? Demanda Hali.  
\- On va bien là où tu penses, répondit Cali avec le même sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit d'un coup, inquiétant sa cadette.  
\- Cali, ça va ?

L'aînée ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer le regard à la fois alarmé et en même temps en proie à une révélation soudaine.  
\- Hali ! N'as-tu donc pas noté quelque chose d'étrange dans le discours d'Aphrodite ?  
La plus jeune se concentra, pour ensuite répondre négativement à sa sœur, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement.  
\- Il y a un mot ! Un seul mot d'important dans son discours ! La fustigea-t-elle.  
\- Désolée, mais je ne vois toujours pas. Tu parles de quel mot ? s'impatienta la cadette.  
Cali détourna son regard de sa sœur quelques secondes pour fixer le nord-est, puis riva de nouveau ses grands yeux sur Hali.  
\- « Officiellement », Hali. C'est « Officiellement » le mot important !

* * *

 *** cariños : chéris.**

 *** - Tu es complètement idiot Shura.  
\- D'accord avec toi mon Shushu !**

 **\- Aphrodite, dégage de là !**

 **\- Arrête de crier ! J'ai besoin de pratiquer mon espagnol !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre relativement calme, mais contenant quand même quelques révélations et mises au point (coucou Hyôga, coucou Milo!) vous aura plu !**


	9. Chapter IX : Étrange soirée

**Au nom de la Lune ! Chapitre IX.**

 **Salut à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien :p**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ryôka Nemuri : Pas de soucis ;) Et oui, c'est étrange, mais en même temps, ça ne devrait plus trop de surprendre maintenant x) Et naaaaaaaan c'est Aphro qui a besoin de pratiquer ! Moi aussi je les aime bien mes petites jumelles, j'avais envie de faire d'elles autre chose que de pauvre fuyardes blessées !**  
 **Trop de p-p-p-p-puissance dans ta review !**  
 **Merci pour ta review et bon courage à toi ! Bises :***

 **N'oubliez pas la review de l'amûûûr et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soir vint très rapidement. Tous les chevaliers conviés étaient installés chez Aphrodite. Saga et Camus s'étaient, comme prévu, occupés de la cuisine, quand bien même l'aîné des Gémeaux avait râlé.

\- On peut pas commander chez un traiteur ? J'ai pas envie de me mettre aux fourneaux pour faire à manger pour une vingtaine de personnes.  
\- Saga, arrête de geindre ! Lui avait intimé Kanon.  
\- Arrête de geindre ou bien c'est moi qui fais la cuisine ! Les menaça Aphrodite, menace qui fit pâlir tous les chevaliers sous le coup de la peur, excepté Deathmask, qui semblait s'amuser des réactions démesurées de ses compagnons d'armes.  
\- Aphrodite cuisine si mal que ça ? Lui chuchota Manil.  
Le regard du chevalier du Cancer fut plus éloquent qu'un long discours, faisant par là ricaner la cadette des Indiennes.  
\- Bon, alors ce soir nos chers amis nous ont cuisiné des spécialités grecques et françaises !  
\- De la Moussaka et des cuisses de grenouilles ? Railla Shaina.  
\- Quels foutus préjugés tu as Shaina ! Rétorqua immédiatement Aphrodite qui s'empressa de lancer un clin d'œil complice à l'Italienne, la faisant par là sourire. Les Amazones avaient maintenant le droit de se promener sans masque, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, ce qui, pour des guerrières telles que Shaina ou Marine, était bien pratique. Le nombre de masques qu'elles avaient cassées toutes les deux...  
Cependant les apprenties avaient toujours l'obligation de porter des masques jusqu'à ce qu'elles obtiennent – ou non – une armure.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, lorsque les présentations furent faites, chacun s'assit dans le salon d'Aphrodite autour d'une large table basse en bois, finement ornée de roses dont les longues tiges formaient des arabesques en partant des pieds de la table pour s'étirer en longueur comme en largeur sur les côtés de la table.  
\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Marine, ébahie par la beauté du meuble.  
\- Au dixième temple, lâcha Aphrodite avec un sourire, échangeant un regard de connivence avec son propriétaire. Shura est sculpteur passionné vous savez ?  
\- Moi oui j'le sais, mais les autres pas sûr, railla Deathmask.  
\- Dans la mesure où j'ai rarement eut de voisins, que j'étais souvent en missions et que les gens me fuyaient, car ils me craignaient, je doute que quiconque ici, à part Aphrodite et Deathmask, n'ait été au courant de cette « passion ».  
\- Maintenant ils le sont ! Lâcha le Poisson avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire.  
\- Mais c'est génial que tu aimes la sculpture lâcha Manil, une expression émerveillée sur le visage, vous vous êtes donc trouvés un point commun avec ma sœur je suppose ?

Linam soupira discrètement, désespérée par ce sale côté qu'avait sa cadette à se mêler de tout et à faire toutes les remarques qui lui passaient par la tête.  
\- En effet Manil, nous nous sommes découverts cette passion commune. Et toi, je suppose que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te comprend, ironisa gratuitement l'aînée, en observant furtivement le Cancer.  
\- En effet, Deathmask est fascinant. Mais je garde une préférence pour ma chère Astraan, lâcha l'Indienne avec un léger sourire sadique qui fit naître des frissons dans le dos de certains chevaliers. Les guerrières lunaires savaient parfaitement à quoi s'attendre de la part des deux tarées de leur Sanctuaire, et avaient clairement compris qu'actuellement, ce sourire n'avait rien de menaçant. Il se voulait juste provoquant. Cette légère lueur de luxure et de sensualité dans les yeux de Manil était parfaitement différentiable, pour ceux qui savaient observer, de la flamme de sadisme et de haine pure qui pouvait illuminer ses prunelles une fois qu'elle était prise dans le feu du combat.

Cependant, Manil le savait bien, rien en elle ne pouvait égaler les pics de folie que pouvait atteindre Astraan lorsqu'elle laissait la bête qui était en elle ressurgir. Elle ignorait comment sa consœur et ex-maître pouvait supporter de telles crises de haine et de rage sans sombrer définitivement dans la démence. Cela relevait du mystère pour elle. Ces crises étaient, heureusement, rares, mais d'une violence extrême. Et à chaque fois que son amie y était en proie, elle souffrait en même temps qu'elle. Elle avait l'impression de l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, à porter ce fardeau de démence, de l'aider à surmonter ses crises.

Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle pouvait, même infimement, la soulager.  
Elle s'extirpa de ses réflexions pour revenir à la réalité, réalité qu'elle trouva un peu trop silencieuse à son goût.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être silencieux comme ça ? Demanda l'Indienne de but en blanc.  
\- On attendait que tu termines ou développes ce que tu disais, c'est-à-dire que tu préférais Astraan, répondit calmement Myrha.  
\- Encore heureux, lâcha la mentionnée, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de ses compagnes.  
\- Astraan... Tais-toi, claqua Linam sans aucune douceur.  
\- Tiens, Miss Glaçon se dégèle ? Railla la rousse à l'intention de sa consœur.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis que si tu m'appelais encore comme ça, tu le regretterais amèrement, grinça l'aînée des Indiennes en se retournant vers l'anglaise avec un calme inquiétant.  
\- Ouh, Linam la Grande s'énerve, ouh, j'ai peur !  
\- Woh la rosbif, Miss Glaçon, vous vous calmez, ok ?! Balança alors à la surprise générale, la voix soudainement plus grave de Myrha, qui ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde d'avoir interrompu ses comparses dans une énième escalade de provocations. Vous êtes pires que des gosses, c'est pas possible.  
Bon, maintenant que vous êtes calmées et moins insupportables, peut-être qu'on peut commencer ce repas, non ?

Même les mouches n'osaient plus voler, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite éclate de rire, suivit directement de Deathmask. C'est qu'elle avait du caractère son invitée mine de rien !  
\- Décidément, je sens que je vais t'apprécier Myrha ! s'exclama en rigolant le chevalier des Poissons.  
\- Tu ne m'appréciais pas déjà ? S'offusqua la Grecque avec un faux air indigné.  
\- C'était une façon de parler ma chérie ! Rétorqua son hôte, faisant par là légèrement grimacer Deathmask. D'où il l'appelait « Ma chérie » ? C'était SON Poisson !

Il croisa le regard de Myrha qui fixait intensément le Cancer d'un air à la fois surpris et amusé.  
« Je rêve ou elle... » commença mentalement le rital, avant que sa réflexion ne soit interrompue par Aphrodite, qui avait repris son propos.  
\- Bon allez, à table !  
\- Et l'apéro ? S'insurgea le Lion.  
\- Chez moi on fait pas dans l'ordre. On prend l'apéro après le repas.  
\- Elle est où la logique ? Grogna Aiolia.  
\- Y'en a pas, comme ça c'est réglé ! S'amusa le Poisson. Et puis ne boude pas petit matou, c'est tout le temps l'heure de l'apéro ! C'est Camus qui m'a appris ça !  
\- Camus ?! s'exclamèrent tous les chevaliers présents, exceptés Aphrodite et bien entendu le Verseau, qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Quoi ? Grinça le chevalier des glaces.  
\- Ben, disons que quand on te regarde comme ça... On dirait pas que...  
\- Que quoi Dokhô ? Le pressa le Français.  
\- Ben que tu t'es déjà penché sur tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin l'alcool...  
\- J'ai donc une telle réputation ? Lâcha nonchalamment le Breton en croisant les bras.  
\- Excuse-moi, mais pendant toutes ces années, t'as pas fais grand-chose pour nous montrer le contraire, intervint Aldébaran.  
\- Bon maintenant que tous le monde est au courant que je ne suis pas aussi coincé que vous sembliez le penser durant toutes ces années, ça y est, on peut se mettre à table ?  
\- J'approuve ! s'exclama le maître des lieux, il est 20 heures !  
\- Oulala, c'est tard ! Se moqua Milo.  
\- L'arthropode tais-toi d'accord ! Rétorqua le chevalier aux roses, sa réplique ayant pour effet de faire tirer de façon très mature la langue au Scorpion.  
Chacun prit alors place et le repas pu commencer.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'Aphrodite dû trouver un stratagème pour que ses invités restent plus longtemps sous son toit.  
L'apéritif à la fin du repas en faisait partie.  
\- Alors ! Qui boit quoi ici ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade.  
\- Ouzo pour tout le monde ! Lâcha Milo dans un cri enthousiaste, suivit par Kanon, Aiolia et Marine.  
\- Approuvé ! Renchérit Astraan, un sourire quelque peu effrayant sur le visage.

Aphrodite se ramena avec plusieurs bouteilles d'Ouzo, ainsi que des verres à shot.  
Lorsque chacun eut un verre rempli dans ses mains, Aphrodite leva le sien.  
\- A nos invitées surprises !  
\- À nos invitées surprises ! Reprit le reste des chevaliers.  
\- Aux chevaliers du Zodiaque et à nos hôtes ! Lança à son tour Manil, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Aux chevaliers du Zodiaque et à nos hôtes ! S'exclamèrent les guerrières lunaires.  
\- A nous, lâcha doucement Mu en levant à son tour son verre.  
\- A nous ! Reprit toute l'assemblée.

Chacun bu son shot cul-sec. Il y avait ceux qui tenaient bien l'alcool, tels que Milo, Aphrodite, Shura, Deathmask, Shaina ou encore Kanon, et ceux qui le tenaient moins bien, comme Ayoros, Mu, Shaka, June et Aldébaran.  
Les verres furent à peine vidés qu'Aphrodite les remplit de nouveau.  
\- On va jouer un jeu ! Proclama-t-il une fois tous les verres pleins.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous pondre encore... soupira Kanon.  
\- De un je ne suis pas une poule, je ne ponds pas et de deux ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé !  
\- Je sens venir l'arnaque... grinça Linam.  
\- Nous allons jouer au légendaire « Tu bois ou tu réponds. » !  
\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ayoros en même temps que Shaka et June.

Le Poisson ignora royalement le trio qui venait de protester pour commencer directement le jeu.  
\- On va désigner le premier avec une bouteille, et ensuite ça sera au choix ! On va éviter quand même de toujours martyriser les mêmes, même si c'est très tentant !  
Le poisson prit alors une banale bouteille en plastique et la fit tourner au milieu de la table. Chacun avait le regard rivé sur la bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant sa première victime. Chacune des personnes présentes leva alors les yeux vers le chevalier de la Vierge, qui poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Allez mon p'tit Shaka, ne réagis pas comme ça enfin ! Le motiva le Poisson.  
\- Je réagis comme je le désire Aphrodite.  
\- Bon, je commence ! Shaka, as-tu déjà eut quelqu'un dans ta vie ?  
La Vierge bu une gorgée de son shot, décevant par là Aphrodite, qui s'empressa tout de même de faire des conclusions hâtives.  
\- Oh, ça, ça veut dire oui !  
\- Non, ça veut simplement dire que c'est ma vie, et que je ne veux pas l'étaler, rétorqua calmement Shaka.  
« Patience mon petit, patience, tu vas voir, à force de boire au lieu de répondre, tu vas finir par lâcher des infos capitales sans t'en rendre compte... » pensa machiavéliquement le Poisson.

\- À mon tour, reprit le chevalier de la Vierge, qui gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de désigner sa victime.  
\- Linam, où es-tu née en Inde ?  
\- Au Rajasthan, aux alentours de Jaipur, répondit l'aînée des deux Indiennes, qui désigna à son tour une autre victime. Mu !

Le Bélier grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui demander.  
\- Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?  
Dire que Mu fut surpris par cette déclaration aurait été un doux euphémisme.  
\- Non, répondit-il calmement. Cependant, il avait la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un lisait dans ses pensées et savait réellement ce qu'il pensait.  
« Je laisse passer pour cette fois chevalier du Bélier, mais la prochaine fois que tu mens, je te préviens, je le ferrai savoir à tous d'une façon ou d'une autre ! » entendit-il soudain dans son esprit. Il reconnaissait la voix de Linam, qui avait détourné le regard pour éviter d'attirer de quelconques soupçons sur le premier gardien.

Et ce fut un festival de questions, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

 **.**

\- Tu es fou ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! s'exclama une femme.  
\- Je t'interdis de me traiter de fou ! Rétorqua une lointaine voix d'homme.  
\- Attaquer sa propre nièce, ce n'est pas être fou, peut-être ?! Ragea la voix féminine.  
\- Cette attaque est légitime ! Après ce que tu as fais !  
\- Par pitié, que quelqu'un m'explique à la fin ce qui s'est passé pour écoper tant de haine ! Hurla la femme.  
\- Quelque chose d'impardonnable, petite garce. J'ai tellement fait pour toi, et tu m'as remercié de cette façon !  
\- Je vous interdis de la traiter de garce ! Retentit alors une deuxième voix de femme.  
\- Tiens, mais voilà la gamine ! Lui rétorqua une autre voix masculine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Murmura la première femme à la nouvelle venue.

\- Alors de un, je ne suis pas une gamine et de deux, comment osez-vous vous attaquer à votre propre nièce ? Résonna alors la deuxième voix de femme. Plus grave, plus chaude, ignorant complètement celle qui venait de la questionner. Vous me décevez beaucoup mes chéris. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez encore un minimum d'honneur mes chers oncles, apparemment vous êtes prêts à vous attaquer à votre propre sang.  
\- Je t'ai posée une question, réponds-moi ! Lui demanda impatiemment la première.  
\- Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment, répondit la deuxième. J'ai un compte à régler avec eux, surtout avec celui-là, compléta-t-elle en montrant l'un des deux hommes.

Amirae voyait des silhouettes apparaître doucement. Elle avait du mal à reconnaître les voix, même si une d'entre elles l'interpellait plus que les autres.  
\- Tu te prétends être de notre sang ? Singea une troisième voix.  
\- Quelles inepties ! Compléta le second.  
\- Apparemment, votre intelligence a foutu le camp en même temps que votre honneur, railla une troisième femme.  
\- Vous semblez bien pressées de mourir, jeunes filles.  
Elle entendit le grésillement particulier d'une attaque que l'on s'apprête à lancer.  
\- Je t'interdis de lever la main sur elles ! s'exclama alors une voix forte et impérieuse.

La guerrière se réveilla alors en sursaut, dans un lit qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre mouvement dans la pièce, le moindre cosmos hostile. Elle ne ressentit absolument rien d'anormal.

« Encore ce rêve... » pensa-t-elle.  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le même songe revenait sans cesse hanter ses nuits, lui révélant petit à petit plus de choses à chaque fois. Pourquoi donc ? D'habitude ses rêves, qui représentaient toujours des événements passés ou d'un futur proche, ne se répétaient qu'une ou deux fois. Pas pendant plus d'une semaine. Le plus frustrant c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle rêvait tant de ce moment qu'elle identifiait aisément comme passé. Allait-il lui apporter des éléments de compréhension à des événements futurs ?

Elle n'en n'avait simplement parlé qu'à Linam, sa voisine de temple. Elle savait qu'elle serait d'une discrétion exemplaire. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en les autres, mais elle avait une relation privilégiée avec l'aînée des deux Indiennes. Et puis il n'y avait personne qui gardait le temple suivant... Ni celui d'après... Les temples de la Lune Rose et de la Lune Lactée n'avaient pas encore de gardiennes. Elles en mettaient du temps !

Elle fit un effort pour se lever afin de faire quelques pas vers la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors, elle comprit immédiatement où elle se trouvait.  
\- Pan... murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
Elle appréciait beaucoup le dieu de la forêt et de la folie, bien que cette divinité ne se limitât pas qu'à ça.

Elle observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tous les murs, excepté le sol, étaient tapissés de lierre, agrémenté ça-et-là de grandes fleurs blanches que la gardienne identifia comme étant des roses et des lys. Et déesse que ces fleurs sentaient bon.  
La chambre ne comportait pas simplement quatre murs et un toit, mais huit murs, disposés en apparence n'importe comment. C'est notamment pour toutes ces petites choses qu'elle appréciait Pan et son côté complètement déjanté qu'il assumait totalement.

La jeune femme essaya de se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle n'arrivait qu'à obtenir des bribes de souvenirs. Leur fuite, la course avec Tanastre et Vaelann, la disparition mystérieuse et soudaine de ses deux comparses.  
Avaient-elles été enlevées ? Si oui par qui ? Comment ? Où se trouvaient-elles ?  
Toutes ces questions accentuaient ses maux de tête. Elle tenta de se calmer, lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit à sa droite. C'est alors qu'elle vit une jeune nymphe souriante sortir, ou plutôt se détacher du lierre, pour s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil en bois juste à côté d'elle, faisait sursauter leur invitée surprise.

\- Je vois que vous avez repris connaissance ! Commença la nymphe sur un ton joyeux.  
\- Je … je ne vous connais pas.. Qui... qui êtes vous ? Demanda Amirae.  
\- C'est normal, je n'étais jamais là les rares fois où vous êtes venues chez nous ! Je suis Somira, nymphe du lierre, et en général des plantes rampantes et grimpantes ! Lui répondit-elle, en repoussant en arrière une mèche rebelle de ses longs cheveux blonds laiteux et ondulés. Comme vous pouvez le deviner, cet endroit est ma chambre. Je vous y ai emmenée le temps que vous vous réveilliez, car c'est moi qui vous ai découverte non loin de notre Sanctuaire. Vous étiez inconsciente dans une de mes « enfants » et croyez-moi, dans un sale état, grimaça-t-elle.

Un léger silence plana entre elles pendant quelques secondes, puis la créature reprit.  
\- Bon, je sais que dit comme ça, les plantes grimpantes ça n'a pas l'air très menaçant ni très sérieux, mais je fais d'importants dégâts en combat ! Lança-t-elle avec un air de défi.  
\- Mais je n'ai fais aucune remarque désobligeante à votre sujet ! Se défendit la guerrière lunaire.  
\- Je sais bien Amirae, je sais bien.  
\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Sursauta alors la guerrière.  
\- Ici, on vous connaît toutes, les guerrières !  
\- Comment ça se fait ? Grinça la jeune femme, se sentant soudainement menacée.  
\- Tous les Sanctuaires ont leurs méthodes pour se renseigner ! Lui lança la nymphe aux yeux luminescents d'un air malicieux.

\- Somira, arrête d'importuner notre invitée, intervint alors une deuxième voix, qu'Amirae reconnue immédiatement.  
\- Roman ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se jetant dans les bras du trentenaire qui venait d'entrer.  
\- Cela faisait longtemps, ma petite Lune au régime, la taquina-t-il.  
\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas au régime !  
\- Quel surnom veux-tu que je te donne à la fin ? C'est pas évident de trouver un surnom qui va avec ta Lune...  
\- Dis tout de suite que la Lune-Morne est pourrie tant que tu y es, railla la brune.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça et je ne le dirai jamais ! Ralala, sale caractère !  
\- Sale caractère toi-même ! Bakka Gaijin !  
\- Ah non, ne commence pas à m'insulter en japonais ! Je les connais tes insultes depuis le temps ! Lança l'homme en la narguant du regard.  
\- C'est ça, fais le malin. Je vais t'en inventer d'autres que tu ne comprendras jamais ! Haha !

\- Je vous dérange ? Demanda alors la voix légère et moqueuse de Somira.  
\- Oui, lui rétorqua son compagnon d'arme avec le même sourire qu'il avait adressé à sa vieille amie, s'attirant une légère tape sur la tête de la part de la guerrière.  
\- Soit gentil avec elle ! Le somma la japonaise.  
\- Roh, aller, je ne suis pas un rustre ! Rétorqua Roman.  
\- Ah bon ? Lança Somira de sa voix éthérée. Les blagues récurrentes sur ma blondeur, c'est donc pour toi d'un raffinement sans pareil ?  
\- Bien sûr, rétorqua l'homme d'une voix moqueuse.  
\- Mouais, raffiné, comme le pétrole ! Lâcha la guerrière lunaire, s'attirant l'approbation de la nymphe.  
\- Bon, vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi ? Après tout ce temps, une des premières choses que tu fais lors de nos retrouvailles, c'est te moquer de moi ? Grinça Roman.  
\- Cesse de faire preuve de mauvaise foi et de te victimiser, ça ne te va pas ! Le sermonna Amirae.

Pendant que les deux amis d'enfance se chamaillaient puérilement, Somira s'était levée de sa chaise et s'était avancée vers la fenêtre. Il devait facilement être 22 heures, si ce n'est plus. Elle contemplait l'extérieur d'un air rêveur. La nuit était claire et aucune pollution lumineuse ne venait troubler la beauté du ciel. De plus, c'était la nouvelle Lune, donc pas de clair de Lune qui en devenait parfois aveuglants.

La nymphe se retourna alors vers les deux gamins qui squattaient allègrement sa chambre.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas justement gâcher vos étranges, et donc génialissimes retrouvailles, mais le seigneur Pan m'a demandée de vous amener à lui dès que vous serez réveillée et en état de marcher ! Donc nous allons devoir y aller ! Lança soudain la nymphe.

 **.**

Aux alentours de 21h30, environ la moitié des invités présents chez Aphrodite était déjà complètement ivre.

Il faut dire qu'entre ceux sur lesquels il était plaisant de s'acharner plus ou moins gratuitement, ceux qui tenaient mal l'alcool et ceux qui ne répondaient jamais et préféraient boire, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de se retrouver avec une partie des chevaliers complètement à côté de la plaque.  
Les gardiennes lunaires faisaient partie des plus sobres, car elles avaient tendance à répondre aux questions qui leur étaient posées plutôt que de fuir dans l'alcool. Ce qui satisfaisait la curiosité des uns frustrait plutôt les autres, car certains des chevaliers présents auraient bien aimé voir les gardiennes ivres.

Les guerrières avaient chacune leurs raisons de répondre et de ne boire qu'en dernier recourt. Certaines parce qu'elles trouvaient ça plus productif et plus fair-play, d'autres parce qu'elles tenaient mal l'alcool et avaient peur de révéler des choses plus gênantes si elles se retrouvaient ivres. Ce fut au tour d'Astraan d'être interrogée, par un Kanon qui s'approchait dangereusement du verre de trop.

\- Alors, la rousse... Combien d'aventures as-tu eu ?  
\- Est-ce que moi je te demande si tu es puceau ? Rétorqua du tac-au-tac l'Anglaise, faisant par là ricaner bêtement ceux qui avaient perdu leur sobriété entre deux shot.  
\- Non, mais rien ne t'en empêche. Alors ? Combien ?  
\- Trois aventures.  
\- Seulement trois ? T'as oublié personne, t'es sûre ? Insista Kanon.  
\- Absolument sûre !

« Et moi, tu m'oublies ? » Résonna alors une voix dans sa tête, voix qui appartenait à sa chère Manil. « T'as pas intérêt ! »  
« T'inquiète espèce de vieille tarée, j't'ai pas oubliée ! ».  
« T'es plus âgée que moi ! »  
« Roh c'est bon, tu me suis de près ! »

\- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Aphrodite. Enfin je veux dire t'as beaucoup d'atouts !  
\- Justement, je suis sur-qualifiée ! Rit légèrement la rousse.  
\- Un jour tu trouveras la perle rare ! Ajouta en souriant le Poisson.  
\- Oh mais je l'ai déjà trouvée ! Rétorqua Astraan en s'amusant des réactions de l'assemblée.  
\- C'est qui-c'est qui-c'est qui-c'est qui-c'est qui ! La harcela Aphrodite, faisant ainsi souffler d'agacement Deathmask.  
\- Secret défense, poiscaille ! Lança Astraan avec un sourire complice, avant de reprendre. A mon tour ! Je choisis... Linam tiens !  
\- Y a-t-il encore des choses que l'on ignore l'une sur l'autre ?  
\- C'est moi qui pose la question pour l'instant. Alors... est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as couché avec Vaelann ?

L'aînée des Indiennes faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tant la question lui avait parue incongrue.  
\- Mais bien sûr que non enfin ! D'où te viens une idée pareille ?  
\- Il y avait des rumeurs au Sanctuaire... Je voulais juste être sûre ! Se justifia l'anglaise.  
\- Tiens donc... des rumeurs tu dis ? C'est à moi donc on va en profiter. Qui a répandu ces rumeurs ?  
Astraan garda subitement le silence et préféra boire. Apparemment elle tenait à cacher l'identité de la commère, chose qui déçu Linam, même si elle n'en montra rien. Soudain elle eut une révélation et se retourna vers la personne qui allait subir ses foudres.

\- MANIL ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur sa cadette, qui s'empressa de se lever pour fuir la furie qui lui servait de sœur.  
Alors que les deux Indiennes initiaient une course poursuite dans la maison d'Aphrodite, ce dernier regarda l'heure. Pas loin de 22h ! Aldébaran, June, Ayoros, Shaka et Mu s'étaient déjà endormi.

 **.**

Amirae observait le lieu où elle se trouvait, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui où elle avait mis les pieds il y a des années de cela. Pan adorait changer constamment de décoration, formant et déformant les bâtiments de son sanctuaire et particulièrement de son temple à lui. Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la divinité qu'elle appréciait tant.

Pan avait toujours ses cheveux bouclés roux cuivrés qui lui arrivaient à la nuque et ses yeux argentés presque luminescents qui contrastaient tant avec sa peau tannée par le soleil de la Grèce. Sa chevelure de feu était ornée ça-et-là de feuilles de lierre qui se déplaçaient dans la tignasse de façon complètement aléatoire. Son sourire candide et son air innocent lui donnaient l'apparence d'un chérubin.  
Pan, à l'instar de Dyonisos, aimait se promener complètement nu. Après tout, chacun sa façon de vivre hein... Cependant il avait tout de même revêtu pour l'occasion une tunique courte à longues manches, large, sobre et taillée dans une légère toile marron. Il n'avait rien aux pieds, ne portait aucun bijou, aucun artifice. Pan dans toute sa splendeur.

La divinité s'approcha de la jeune guerrière lunaire, son grand sourire illuminant toujours son visage, et, dans un cérémonial exagéré, lui fit un baise main, faisant ricaner Amirae. Pan leva les yeux sur son invitée surprise, cette éternelle lueur de malice dans son regard, que la guerrière de la Lune-Morne lui rendit affectueusement.  
Amirae n'aimait pas seulement Pan car elle appréciait son caractère, mais aussi parce que son réceptacle, Trelos, était à l'instar de Roman, un ami d'enfance de la japonaise.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda soudainement le jeune homme.  
\- Mieux, grâce à ta nymphe ! Lui répondit la guerrière, en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Somira qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la salle d'audience.  
\- Merci à toi S'mir lui lança Pan, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.  
\- C'est tout naturel, seigneur.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois de ne pas m'appeler seigneur ma petite nymphe ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste ces simulacres de révérence.  
\- Toutes mes excuses... Seigneur, le provoqua Somira avec un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, qui fit soupirer exagérément la divinité.

Pan détourna le regard et se retourna de nouveau vers son invitée.  
\- Désires-tu quoique ce soit ? À manger, à boire ?  
\- Je voudrais bien de l'eau et de quoi manger s'il te plaît, je meurs de faim.  
\- Tout de suite ma chère ! Lâcha la divinité en claquant des doigts.

Ils disparurent tous les trois pour se retrouver sur une terrasse herbeuse ombragée par toutes sortes de végétaux. Elle semblait dominer tout le Sanctuaire, et même l'Arcadie, tant elle était haute. Le regard d'Amirae se posa alors sur une immense table de bois, sur laquelle étaient disposés une dizaine de plats différents.

Avant même que la Japonaise ne pu formuler une quelconque question, Pan lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit à son interrogation muette.  
\- J'avais tout prévu ! J'ai beau être complètement déjanté je n'en reste pas moins prévoyant et pragmatique !  
Tout trois se mirent à table et Amirae pu alors expliquer dans les détails leur terrible mésaventure.  
\- J'étais avec Vaelann et Tanastre, mais comme vous pouvez le voir actuellement, je les ai perdues. J'ignore totalement où elles ont pu aller ni même où sont les autres, si elles vont bien, si elles sont encore en vie...

Pan et Somira observèrent la brune avec inquiétude et compassion.  
\- Je peux t'aider à les retrouver Amirae.  
\- Tu pourrais faire ça ? Murmura-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
\- Ça devrait être dans mes cordes normalement ! Ricana Pan.

Le silence se fit autour de la table pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Pan ne revienne à lui.  
\- Je sens des traces du cosmos des jumelles à Corinthe, très probablement chez Aphrodite. Cependant, elles semblent avoir quitté les lieux. J'en ai aussi détectées quatre chez Athéna à Athènes.  
\- Et les autres ? Le pressa involontairement la Japonaise.

Le visage d'ordinaire joyeux du jeune homme s'assombrit brusquement, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter la guerrière lunaire.  
\- Je n'ai pas senti leur cosmos.  
\- Tu veux dire que... elles seraient...  
\- Je n'ai pas dis ça Amirae. Juste qu'à la différence des autres, elles sont introuvables.

La Japonaise sentit une terrible angoisse lui étreindre l'estomac.  
« Rester calme... Rester calme... Ne pas paniquer... » se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la trentenaire reprit la parole.  
\- Trélos, il me faut aller à Athènes.  
\- Là, tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu interloqué.  
\- Oui, je ne dois pas perdre une seconde et rejoindre les autres.  
Trélos observa son amie d'enfance d'un air compréhensif puis se leva de sa chaise.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester encore quelques heures ?  
\- Non je dois partir le plus vite possible. Non pas que je ne vous aime pas, loin de là...  
\- Mais tu te fais du souci pour tes compagnes et tu n'arriveras à rien si tu n'es pas avec elles dans les minutes qui viennent, compléta Somira.

Amirae opina vivement du chef, approuvant les paroles de la nymphe.  
Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le trio, avant que Pan ne prenne de nouveau la parole.  
\- Prends ma main.  
Amirae s'exécuta et l'instant d'après, ils disparurent, laissant Somira seule sur la terrasse.

Ils apparurent sur une petite colline qui surplombait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Amirae faillit glisser lamentablement à cause du sol instable où elle avait atterrit, provoquant le fou rire de Pan.  
\- Oh c'est bon hein ! Râla pour la forme la japonaise.  
\- Nous y voici ! Déclara le dieu, qui avait repris son calme. Oh la vache, ça a vachement changé depuis que je suis venu ! S'exclama-t-il complètement ébahi.  
\- Tu n'es pas venu ici depuis combien de temps au juste ? Non, parce que je trouve qu'au contraire ça n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis notre enfance.  
\- Je me sens vieux d'un coup...  
\- Tu l'es.  
\- Voyez donc qui parle ! Tu es plus vieille que moi !  
\- Je suis aussi plus intelligente.  
\- Bon, on est venu ici pour que tu retrouves tes amies ou pour se lancer des piques ? Parce que la deuxième option était largement faisable chez moi !  
\- Ne râle pas et avance !  
\- Oh, tu pensais que j'allais venir ? Excuse-moi mais même si je respecte Athéna, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir cette vieille chouette. Et puis pour une déesse de la sagesse, je la trouve un peu cruche dans cette vie.  
\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te prendre comme diplomate.

Les deux amis descendirent de leur promontoire pour cheminer vers le Sanctuaire.  
Arrivés en bas des douze maisons, Pan observa Amirae avec un sourire malicieux et quelque peu sadique.  
\- Bon courage pour ton ascension ma chérie ! Lança-t-il moqueusement.  
\- Merci beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, rétorqua la japonaise avec le sourire de celle qui avait une autre carte dans sa manche.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se métamorphosa en une majestueuse corneille ricanante. En effet le visage dépité de Pan valait son pesant d'or. La japonaise hocha vivement la tête pour le remercier de son aide et accompagna son geste de quelques paroles.  
« Trêve de plaisanteries, merci à toi ! »  
« Ce n'est rien ! Et puis si je t'avais refusé mon aide, tout mon Sanctuaire m'aurait harcelé jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis. »  
« Petite nature ! »  
« Moi aussi je t'apprécie ! »  
« Au plaisir de te revoir ! » lâcha Amirae avec une note de tendresse dans la voix, avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile au-dessus de la maison du Bélier.

 **.**

Dans la maison des Poissons, tous ceux qui étaient encore un minimum sobres sentirent l'arrivée des deux imposants cosmos et tous les chevaliers en état de combattre se levèrent d'un seul homme et appelèrent à eux leurs armures.  
Les guerrières lunaires se levèrent aussi prestement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Elles reconnaissaient les cosmos qui stationnaient tout en bas des escaliers, et particulièrement l'un d'entre eux. Elles échangèrent un regard de connivence avant d'appeler à elles leurs armures. Aphrodite s'apprêtait à sortir de son temple lorsque Deathmask l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es le gardien de la maison des Poissons. Ta place est ici Aphro.  
\- Tu veux que je reste ici à poireauter ?! Il en est parfaitement hors de question !  
\- Ce n'est pas négociable Aphrodite. Tu restes ici, déclara le Cancer d'un ton sans appel, faisant grogner le Poisson.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'on va être tranquille à la fin ! Se révolta Aiolia. Je vous préviens, si l'un d'entre vous crève, je le tue.  
\- « Si l'un d'entre vous crève, je le tue. » Aiolia du Lion, 1987, se moqua Milo.  
\- C'est pas le moment les gosses ! Claqua Dokhô en donnant des coups de pieds aux chevaliers ivres morts pour les réveiller. Chacun dans sa maison, et vite. Shaina, Marine, allez au temple d'Athéna et trouvez le Pope et la déesse.

Avant que chacun ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, Linam bouscula tous ceux qui lui bloquaient le passage et sorti du temple d'Aphrodite, s'attirant les cris de réprobation des chevaliers.  
\- Linam, reviens ici ! Lui hurla la Balance.  
\- Tu ne m'as donnée aucune directive Dokhô. Je pense que l'on peut aisément résoudre cette histoire sans combattre. Alors laissez faire le Glaçon que je suis.

Arrivée sur le perron du temple, elle prit sa forme aviaire et s'envola bien vite. Elle avait à peine atteint le temple de la Balance qu'elle sentit un des cosmos s'approcher d'elle dangereusement. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'évaluer la distance qui la séparait de cette énergie qu'elle percuta de plein fouet un oiseau de belle taille. Elle se sentit alors tomber. L'autre l'avait heurtée à la tête et Linam voyait les temples en double, voire en triple. Elle tenta un atterrissage sur le toit de la septième maison mais rata sa cible et s'écrasa sur les marches menant à la maison de la Balance, entraînant dans sa chute l'oiseau qui l'avait percutée.

Elle retrouva sa forme humaine et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant par là retrouver toutes ses facultés visuelles.  
Au bout d'une bonne minute, elle réussit à s'asseoir et observa la personne qui lui faisait face.  
\- Toi... Je te préviens, si tu m'as causée la moindre petite blessure, la moindre petite lésion tu vas finir en glaçon, grogna l'Indienne.  
\- Au vu de ta verve et de ton habituelle et légendaire inventivité pour les menaces, je suis persuadée que tu vas très bien espèce de givrée.  
Un court silence s'en suivit, au bout du quel les deux femmes se sourirent, pour finalement doucement ricaner.

\- C'est bon de te revoir Amirae, lui lança Linam avec un grand sourire soulagé.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !**


	10. Chapter X : Et Action !

**Chapitre X Les Lunes combattantes.**

 **Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Avant tout je voulais vous prévenir que cette fic aura très probablement le même rythme de publication que Saint Facebook, c'est à dire quand l'inspiration sera au rendez-vous !**

 **Sur-ce, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

Linam ouvrit grand les yeux et observa la personne qui lui faisait face. Amirae se tenait devant elle, toujours assise sur les marches du septième temple, complètement sonnée, mais toujours en mesure de narguer sa consœur, ce qui indiquait qu'elle se portait relativement bien.  
L'Indienne grimaça légèrement en sentant le goût ferreux du sang dans sa bouche. Elle devait s'être mordue la joue sous le choc.  
Elle passa sa langue sur ses dents et constata que deux d'entre elles bougeaient dangereusement. Elle titillait les deux dents fragilisées quand ses deuxièmes et troisièmes molaires gauches tombèrent aussi facilement que des dents de lait.  
Elle grogna et recueillit dans sa main les deux victimes de cette collision.  
« J'ai décidément une dentition beaucoup trop fragile » pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Amirae observa l'Indienne avec un rictus moqueur.  
\- Si ça continue comme ça, tu finiras avec un dentier à 40 ans, c'est moi qui te le dis !  
\- Vu que c'est toi qui le dis, je m'en fous comme de mes premières sandales.  
\- Roh, si on peut même plus rigoler ! Lâcha la Japonaise en se relevant.  
\- Au lieu de dire des idioties, tais-toi et aide-moi à me lever.  
\- Tu commences à te faire vieille dis-donc !  
\- Va dire ça à Cali, espèce d'insolente, je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire, grinça l'aînée des Indiennes en se mettant sur pieds.

Elles se jaugèrent pendants plusieurs minutes. Linam scruta les traits de sa consœur. Elle avait toujours ce léger sourire narquois qui ne la quittait presque jamais. Amirae était une incarnation de la beauté orientale, avec ses longs cheveux lisses aussi noirs que le charbon, son teint d'ivoire sans défaut, ses yeux en amande d'une noirceur captivante et ses fines lèvres rosées.  
Son visage si parfait était néanmoins balafré par une longue cicatrice grise qui lui barrait la partie gauche du visage, partant de son front, traversant son arcade sourcilière gauche et sa paupière pour finir en une longue ligne courbée sur sa joue gauche.

Cette cicatrice datait de leurs derniers affrontements contre Arès. Amirae venait d'avoir son armure. Un défenseur du dieu de la guerre qui avait infligée avec son glaive une grave blessure au visage qui avait bien failli lui coûter son œil gauche. Avec le temps, la cicatrice avait pris cette étrange teinte grise, comme si ce sbire voulait à tout prix marquer physiquement la guerrière lunaire.  
Elle donnait à Amirae un petit air menaçant qui la faisait doucement ricaner. Elle aimait bien utiliser cet air pour effrayer les apprenties désobéissantes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver parfois terriblement laide et d'être en proie à des accès de fureur envers Arès et son sbire, qu'elle aurait voulu tuer plusieurs fois. Elle scrutait de ses deux perles d'obsidienne Linam qui s'attardait sur le corps dépourvu de blessures de sa consœur.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée, lâcha l'Indienne, sa phrase sonnant bien plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.  
\- Je me suis retrouvée chez Trélos... Enfin chez Pan, lui répondit-elle.  
\- Ceci explique cela alors.  
Leur conversation se tarit aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient ne pas avoir grand-chose à se dire. En réalité, elles ne faisaient qu'apprécier le soulagement de voir que l'autre était en vie. Un léger sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèvres de Linam, qui s'avança vers son amie, comblant la distance qui les séparait.  
\- Tu es au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, enfin ça je suppose que tu le sais. Par conséquent il nous faut aller voir la déesse pour l'informer de ta présence.  
\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais avant j'aimerais s...  
\- Elles vont bien, sourit l'Indienne, coupant sa consœur dans sa question, anticipant la question de son amie.  
\- Oh, tu aurais au moins pu me laisser finir ma phrase ! Grogna la Japonaise.  
\- Tu as eut ta réponse, c'est l'essentiel ! La nargua à son tour la Lune de Neige.

Alors qu'elles avaient traversé le temple de la Balance, Amirae s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant sa voisine de temple.  
\- Linam, il faut que je te dise...  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda doucement l'Indienne.  
\- Le rêve dont je t'ai parlé...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je l'ai refait, lâcha la Japonaise, d'un ton aussi morne que la Lune dont elle était la gardienne.

L'expression bienveillante de Linam disparu à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant place à une inquiétude teintée de surprise.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est la première fois que je fais aussi souvent le même rêve... Ça en devient vraiment perturbant...  
\- Ce rêve doit avoir une grande importance pour qu'il revienne autant. Il faudra en parler aux autres Amirae, car elles sont sûrement concernées par cette vision du passé.

La Japonaise acquiesça de la tête, et repris sa route.  
Elles avaient à peine atteint le temple du Scorpion qu'elles virent son gardien ainsi que le Lion, la Vierge et le Bélier accourir, l'air inquiets et méfiants.  
Avant même que Linam eut pu dire quoique ce soit, Aiolia prit la parole, l'agressivité teintant sa voix.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle Amirae, gardienne de la Lune Morne.

Mû fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs ce prénom qui lui disait quelque chose.  
\- Amirae, l'espionne ? L'interrogea-t-il.  
\- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda la Japonaise en se tournant vers sa consœur.  
\- Moi non, mais Astraan ou Manil ont du en parler, répondit Linam en rivant son regard sur son amie.  
Amirae souffla d'agacement. La force d'une espionne venait en grande partie de son anonymat, chose que les deux excitées de leur Sanctuaire semblaient avoir du mal à assimiler.  
\- Tu me rappelleras de leur en toucher deux mots à ces deux tarées, grogna-t-elle.

Linam détourna son regard de sa voisine de temple pour le poser sur les chevaliers qui les scrutaient.  
\- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, voici Amirae, gardienne de la Lune Morne. Elle est ma compagne d'arme, ma voisine de temple mais aussi et surtout mon amie.  
Je suis désolée que notre soirée soit interrompue mais il nous faut voir Athéna pour l'informer de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle guerrière. Donc si vous voulez bien nous accompagner... lâcha calmement Linam.

 **.**

Dans la salle du trône, où s'étaient réunis précipitamment les guerrières lunaires, les chevaliers d'or et les amazones, la voix d'Athéna résonna avec force et solennité.  
\- Amirae de la Lune Morne, tu es la bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire. Tu logeras chez Aiolos du Sagittaire.  
La nouvelle venue et le neuvième gardien s'entre-regardèrent, s'échangeant un léger sourire.  
\- Maintenant, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer. Au vu de l'état de certains, je doute que vous soyez en proie à l'insomnie ce soir, lâcha sarcastiquement la déesse, donnant ainsi envie aux concernés de se faire tout petits. C'est vrai que se présenter alcoolisés devant Athéna n'était pas une chose des plus reluisantes.

Les chevaliers, amazones et guerrières se dispersèrent, chacun rentrant chez soi.  
Amirae suivit tranquillement Ayoros, qui tenta d'engager la conversation avec la Japonaise. Celle-ci répondait poliment aux questions du Sagittaire mais ne semblait pas très loquace. Le neuvième gardien mit son attitude sur le compte de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

Tout le monde était sorti du treizième sauf Linam et Astraan, qui avaient demandé une audience privée avec la déesse et le Pope.  
Une fois que les quatre individus furent seuls, Linam prit la parole en s'avançant légèrement vers Athéna.  
\- Déesse, nous tenons tout d'abord à vous remercier de nous offrir votre hospitalité. Cependant, nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous resterons ici. Bien que vous soyez tous très accueillants et prévenants à notre égard, nous ne pouvons séjourner ici indéfiniment. Nous devrons enquêter sur l'auteur de cette attaque sur notre Sanctuaire, ainsi que retourner là-bas pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts et sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. Il est aussi impératif que nous retrouvions nos compagnes disparues, et nous nous devons aussi de partir à la recherche des futures porteuses des trois amures lunaires qui ne sont pas encore attribuées. Il est possible que nous soyons obligées de partir demain comme de partir dans un an. Cependant, nous ne voulons pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Nous aimerions vous apporter notre aide dans la mesure du possible, et ce durant toute la durée de notre séjour ici.

Athéna était restée silencieuse tout le long de la tirade de Linam, l'écoutant avec attention.  
Elles voulaient les aider ? Tant mieux, il y avait tant à faire...  
La déesse réfléchit quelques minutes, laissant planer le silence dans la salle du trône, puis repris la parole.  
\- Eh bien, je pense bien qu'il y a certaines choses que vous pourriez faire...

 **.**

Dans la Maison des Gémeaux, allongée sur son lit, Manil n'arrivait pas à dormir. Amirae les avait retrouvées ! Et une de moins à chercher.  
Hali, Cali, Vaelann et Tanastre restaient encore dans la nature.  
Tanastre... Manil se souvenait du moment où elle avait posé son regard sur l'armure de sa consœur. Si Tanastre était toujours en vie, elle n'avait plus rien permettant de protéger son corps physique des blessures.

L'Indienne s'imaginait des dizaines de scénarios dans sa tête : certains où son amie était toujours en vie, d'autres dans lesquels elle était morte, ou bien encore aux mains de leurs ennemis. Et si elle s'était sacrifiée pour permettre à Vaelann et Amirae de s'échapper ? Et si elle était en ce moment même en train de se faire torturer, subissant milles supplices ? Et si avait le même type de blessures qu'Astraan et elle ? Il fallait qu'un dieu la sauve, sinon, elle y passerait...

Manil, tout comme ses consœurs, détestait les « Et si » ainsi que les « J'aurais dû ». S'appesantir éternellement sur ce qui ne peut être changé ne servait strictement à rien, et encore moins se demander ce que serait le monde si on avait agit de telle ou telle manière en utilisant constamment les « Et si ça s'était passé comme ça.. », « Et si j'avais su », « Et si j'avais fait ça » etc.  
Le passé ne peut-être changé. Il faut prendre conscience de ses erreurs mais ne pas passer sa vie à s'excuser et regretter. Le présent et le futur étaient les seules choses sur lesquelles il fallait se concentrer, car eux seuls peuvent être modelés à notre guise.

Voyant que le sommeil avait décidé de la bouder pour cette nuit, l'Indienne s'extirpa de son lit et ouvrit les volets de la grande fenêtre qui ajourait sa chambre. Elle observa le dernier quartier de Lune, qui d'ailleurs semblait plus sombre que d'habitude.  
La couleur variant habituellement du blanc à l'argenté avait tourné au à un gris terne.  
Manil se demanda si c'était la façon de Séléné d'exprimer sa colère face à ce qui s'était passé.

L'Indienne sentit les cosmos d'Astraan et de sa sœur sortir du treizième temple. Elle savait bien sûr pourquoi les deux guerrières avaient sollicité cette audience privée et était curieuse de savoir ce qui en était sortit.  
Manil jeta un œil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet : deux heures du matin. Elle essayait de s'endormir depuis minuit, mais rien à faire. Elle fit un rapide calcul : si elle s'endormait avant trois heures elle aurait peut-être une chance d'avoir quatre à cinq heures de sommeil.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour s'effondrer sur son lit, en maudissant Hypnos de l'avoir oubliée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'aux dernières nouvelles Hypnos, ainsi que Thanatos, s'était pris une rouste par un chevalier de bronze. Ce simple constat la fit éclater de rire. Bien fait pour ces deux arrogants !

Elle s'endormit plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait, sombrant dans une nuit sans rêve.  
Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard et aurait pu dormir encore longtemps si une certaine enquiquineuse ne s'en était mêlée. En effet, Manil ouvrit les yeux en criant de surprise : l'Indienne s'était littéralement faite asperger d'eau glacée dans son lit.  
En cherchant du regard le coupable, elle tomba sur une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien tenant un énorme seau, accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte.

\- Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire ! Hurla Manil.  
\- J'ai voulu te réveiller doucement mais même quand je te pinçais la joue tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai dû employer la méthode forte !  
\- T'étais pas obligée de me renverser de l'eau glacée ! Tu pouvais, je sais pas moi, me donner une gifle, me secouer, mais pas me balancer un seau d'eau ! Rétorqua l'Indienne, outrée. En plus les draps et le matelas sont mouillés maintenant ! J'espère que t'es fière de toi !  
\- Très fière même ! La nargua sa consœur.  
-Je vais te tuer ! Ragea la plus jeune.  
\- Ça fait des années que tu dis ça et tu n'y arrives jamais ! Aller, au lieu de me menacer dans le vide, va t'habiller ! Rendez-vous devant le sixième temple dans trente minutes, lâcha son homologue avant de sauter de la fenêtre et de se diriger, seau sous le bras, vers le temple du Cancer.

Manil grogna de mécontentement et eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Astraan crier « Merci Deathmask pour le seau ! », avant de s'extirper de son lit. Le réveil se mit alors à sonner de son insupportable alarme. Manil dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas envoyer valser l'objet contre le mur. Elle jeta tout de même un œil à l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Cette emmerdeuse l'avait réveillée à huit heures ! C'était de notoriété publique que Manil était une colle aux draps.

Elle saisit au passage les habits que Kanon lui avait posés sur la commode de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle priait pour ne croiser personne, elle tomba sur Saga, qui semblait sortir de la salle d'eau. Il la regarda avec un air surpris et interrogateur, chose qui accentua la mauvaise humeur de leur invitée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Manil le coupa sur un ton énervé.  
\- Pas de commentaire !

Elle entendit le rire de Kanon dans le salon et cria depuis le couloir sans aucune retenue.  
\- Ça vaut aussi pour toi Le Gémeau des Mers !

 **.**

Exactement trente minutes plus tard, Manil, qui semblait à peine calmée, se tenait avec ses consœurs devant le temple de la Vierge. Saga avait quand même réussit à lui glisser quelques mots avant qu'elle n'aille se doucher, l'informant que lui et Kanon devaient se rendre aux arènes dans quelques minutes mais qu'ils avaient laissé sur la table du salon tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se fasse un petit-déjeuner. Elle avait remercié l'aîné en grognant et avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain sans aucun remord.

Elle se tourna vers celle qui était responsable de sa mauvaise humeur matinale et la fusilla du regard. Cette dernière prit alors la parole pour expliquer la situation à ses homologues.  
\- Bon, comme vous le savez mesdemoiselles, sauf peut-être pour toi Amirae, nous avons sollicité une audience privée pour... Manil, arrête de me regarder de travers tu me donnes la nausée, et puis tu vas avoir des rides. Je disais donc... que cette audience privée avait pour but de trouver des tâches qui nous permettraient de nous rendre utiles ici. Athéna nous a donc assignées une activité bien particulière.

La rousse laissa planer un court silence avant de compléter son propos.  
\- Celle d'entraîner les chevaliers d'or, lâcha l'Anglaise avec un sourire triomphal.  
\- C'est tout ? Demanda la Grecque, on va donc s'occuper d'une simple remise en forme ?  
\- Eh, c'est déjà pas mal Myrha, tempéra Linam. C'est pas comme si on allait entraîner des chevaliers de bronze.  
\- Ou des chevaliers d'acier, railla Amirae.  
\- Des quoi ? Des chevaliers d'acier ? Hum... je ne connais pas cette espèce ! Ajouta sarcastiquement Manil.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers les arènes en riant. À peine arrivées à l'entrée du Colisée, elles virent tous les chevaliers d'or revêtus de leurs armures, en train de discuter en petits groupes.  
\- Eh ben, on se croirait à une remise d'armure ! Murmura Amirae.  
\- Je vois mal des chevaliers d'or se déplacer pour assister à la remise d'armure de chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent ! Ricana Myrha.  
\- Même pas à celle d'un chevalier d'acier ? Demanda innocemment l'Anglaise.  
\- Astraan. Ferme ta gueule, claqua Manil.  
\- Tiens, mini-pouce est toujours de mauvais poil ? La nargua la rousse.  
\- Taisez-vous vous deux, c'est pas le moment de vous chamailler, on a du pain sur la planche, les coupa Linam sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Les cinq guerrières observèrent les chevaliers qui se tenaient face à eux. Ils avaient à peine remarqué leur présence. Linam relâcha un peu de son cosmos en toussotant, ce qui fit se retourner d'un bloc tous les chevaliers d'or. Satisfaite d'avoir capté l'attention de leurs futurs élèves, l'aînée des Indiennes s'avança vers les treize guerriers.  
\- Chevaliers d'or, si vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Athéna nous a confiées une mission bien particulière : celle de vous entraîner.

Au vu des réactions de l'assistance, il était aisé de deviner que les gardiens des douze temples ne devaient pas être au courant, ce qui n'étonna pas la Lune de Glace. Athéna leur avait stipulé qu'elle les chargeait d'expliquer la situation à ses treize chevaliers.  
\- Pour faire simple, nous avons sollicité une audience privée auprès de votre déesse pour savoir comment nous pourrions nous rendre utiles ici et Athéna nous a chargé de vous entraîner. Cela est parfaitement judicieux, car étant vos homologues, nous possédons chacune une force égale à la vôtre. Cependant, comme nous l'avons déjà fait remarquer à certains d'entre vous, votre puissance a été grandement diminuée suite à votre séjour plus ou moins prolongé aux Enfers. C'est pour cela qu'il vous faut reprendre un entraînement des plus intensifs au plus vite.

Un silence surpris accueillit les paroles de Linam qui se doutait bien que certains chevaliers devaient être vexés. Cependant, elle s'en fichait royalement : leur « mission » émanait d'Athéna elle-même ainsi que du Grand Pope et elle n'allait pas se gêner de le rappeler à ceux qui râleraient. Néanmoins personne ne protesta, du moins pas de vive-voix.

\- Bien, reprit l'Indienne, chacune d'entre nous aura à charge des groupes de deux à trois chevaliers que nous nous échangerons très probablement par la suite : Manil s'occupera de Deathmask et d'Aphrodite, Saga, Aiolia et Milo s'entraîneront avec Astraan, Myrha se chargera d'Aiolos, de Mu et de Kanon, Amirae entraînera Aldébaran et Dokhô et quant à moi j'entraînerai Shura, Camus et Shaka. Chacune d'entre nous vous entraînera sur ce qui lui semblera le plus important. On commence tout de suite.

Les treize chevaliers se dispersèrent et rejoignirent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme leurs nouvelles mentors.  
Amirae observa les deux chevaliers qui lui avaient été confiés : le Taureau et celui de la Balance. Contrairement à ses amies, elle n'avait pas bien eut l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les gardiens des douze temples.

Un silence gêné régnait dans le trio, jusqu'à ce que la Japonaise décide de briser la glace.  
\- Bon, comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Amirae, gardienne de la Lune Morne. J'ai décidé de vous entraîner à résister aux illusions et à la manipulation que vos ennemis pourraient tenter d'exercer sur vous.  
\- Sauf mon respect, nous savons faire la différence entre illusion et réalité, intervint Dokhô.  
\- Je n'en doute pas chevalier de la Balance.

Alors Amirae disparu littéralement pour laisser place à un jeune garçon faisant étrangement penser à Pégase.  
\- Dokhô, c'est toi ? s'exclama le jeune homme.  
\- Tenma ? Murmura le gardien des armes.  
\- Dokhô c'est bien toi ! Où est-Sasha ? Lui lança l'ancien chevalier de Pégase toujours aussi intenable, et qui sont ces gens là-bas ? Manigoldo ?! Mais je croyais qu'il était mort face à Thanatos ! Et là-bas c'est El Cid ?! s'excita-t-il.  
\- Tenma calme-toi, ce n'est ni Manigoldo ni El Cid, ce sont leurs...

Dokhô plaqua alors ses mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il était involontairement rentré dans le jeu d'Amirae. Cette dernière reprit son apparence de départ avec un léger sourire entendu.  
\- On pense toujours qu'on est prêts à résister aux illusions car on se dit qu'elles ne peuvent jamais aussi bien imiter les originaux, qu'elles finiront forcément par se trahir sur le long terme. Néanmoins, en combat, une vraie bonne illusion ne dure que très peu de temps, juste ce qu'il faut pour permettre à l'ennemi de vous déstabiliser en vous prenant par les sentiments, vous faisant ainsi baisser votre garde pour finalement vous attaquer par surprise. Moins une illusion dure, plus elle est efficace.

\- Comment saviez-vous qui étaient Tenma, Manigoldo et El Cid ? Lâcha sèchement Dokhô.  
\- Alors déjà, tous les deux tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît. Ensuite, pour un maître illusionniste il est facile de repérer dans l'esprit de son adversaire à quelles personnes elle tient tout particulièrement. Mais sachez que je ne sais pas grand-chose de vos anciens compagnons d'arme. Je n'ai utilisé que ce que j'ai pu trouver dans votre esprit.  
\- Vous... Hem, pardon. Tu veux dire que tu as lu dans mes pensées ? Lui demanda-t-il en dissimulant son anxiété.  
\- Rapidement, sans m'attarder sur les détails. Il me fallait juste des noms, des visages et quelques évènements marquants.

Un silence triste entoura alors les trois guerriers pendant quelques minutes. Dokhô se sentait faible tout d'un coup. Comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège aussi évident ?  
\- Ce n'est pas une fatalité Dokhô, lâcha la Japonaise avec un sourire réconfortant. L'important c'est de se rendre compte de ses points faibles en entraînement et pas de les subir en plein combat.  
Le chevalier de la Balance acquiesça et se remit en garde, prêt pour la suite de l'entraînement.

À l'autre bout du Colisée, dans un coin d'ombre, se tenaient Linam entourée de Shura, Camus et Shaka. Ils étaient les seuls à être assis en tailleur, comme s'ils allaient méditer. Sur le visage de Shaka s'était peinte une expression de profonde satisfaction. Il allait pouvoir s'adonner à son activité préférée ! Linam, qui avait bien sûr remarqué le léger sourire de la Vierge, ne put s'empêcher de penser que le sixième gardien allait être étonné en voyant ce qu'elle leur avait préparé.

\- Bien, c'est bon, vous êtes tous bien installés ?  
Les trois chevaliers hochèrent la tête en même temps.  
\- Ne vous laissez pas tromper par cette posture méditative, car ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous allons faire.  
\- Pardon ? Lâcha la Vierge, désagréablement surprise.  
\- Eh oui Shaka. Vous saurez assez vite ce que nous allons travailler, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Linam ferma les yeux, imitée par Camus et Shura, Shaka ayant toujours les yeux fermés  
Ils entendirent alors la voix de l'Indienne résonner dans leur esprit.  
« Vous allez essayer de vous détacher de tout ce qui vous entoure et chercher au plus profond de vous-même le centre névralgique de votre cosmos, l'endroit où il prend sa source. Cet endroit varie selon les personnes. Trouvez cette source et connectez-vous à elle, entrez en symbiose totale avec le cœur de votre cosmos. Restez dans le ressenti. »

Puis Linam se tut et ne leur donna aucune autre consigne.

Alors que le Capricorne partait à la recherche de cette source intérieure, il sentit une présence s'infiltrer dans son esprit, qu'il devina aisément comme appartenant à leur professeur. La présence semblait louvoyer entre différents souvenirs anodins, ce qui ne le préoccupa pas plus que ça, bien qu'avoir quelqu'un qui lisant ouvertement dans ses pensées le mettait dans une situation d'inconfort. Soudain, Linam sembla vouloir prendre connaissance d'un souvenir plus intime. La rencontre entre Shura, Deathmask et Aphrodite. Elle captura tout ce qui concernait ce souvenir, jusque dans les moindres détails. Shura émit alors un grognement de colère, n'arrivant pas à repousser l'infiltration mentale de l'Indienne.

Elle s'attaqua alors à un autre souvenir, bien plus dérangeant et douloureux pour le chevalier du Capricorne : l'assassinat d'Aiolos.  
Là, le dixième gardien se rebella et essaya d'ériger une barrière mentale pour empêcher son invitée de prendre connaissance de ce moment terrifiant. Linam butta contre la barrière et tenta de la forcer, poussant ainsi Shura à concentrer énormément d'énergie pour maintenir ce mur mental intact. Au bout de quelques minutes, ou de quelques heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps, il sentit l'esprit de Linam se retirer du sien. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il avait dû mobiliser tellement de cosmos qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, lança l'Indienne.  
Camus et Shura ne se firent pas prier, tandis que Shaka gardait comme toujours ses yeux clos.  
Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas Linam qui prit la parole en première, mais Shura.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! l'agressa-t-il verbalement, une expression de rancœur sur le visage, pourquoi tu as voulu violer mes souvenirs ?! Tu crois que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ?!

Camus et Shaka tombaient des nues. De quoi Shura parlait-il ?  
\- Je n'ai pas voulu violer tes souvenirs Shura, répondit calmement l'Indienne.  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu appelles ce que tu viens de faire ?!  
\- Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour tester ta force mentale Shura. Si j'en suis venue à vouloir avoir accès au décès d'Aiolos c'est pour te forcer à créer des barrières pour m'empêcher de lire en toi. Tu ne t'étais pas manifesté plus tôt, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te faire réagir.  
La colère de Shura laissa place à la stupéfaction. Alors elle avait fait ça pour lui faire travailler sa force mentale ?  
\- Et encore heureux que tu m'aies sentie Shura, je n'ai pas cherché à camoufler ma présence.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Linam reprit la parole.  
\- Je pense que vous avez compris ce que vous allez travailler avec moi maintenant.

 **.**

À des centaines de kilomètres du Sanctuaire, le soleil semblait avoir disparu. L'extrémité Sud du Péloponnèse était en proie à une terrible tempête. De nombreux arbustes avaient été déracinés par les rafales infernales et une pluie battante inondait littéralement toute la zone. Les nuages étaient si noirs qu'ils semblaient aspirer toute lueur.  
Au milieu de ce décor apocalyptique, une jeune femme courait avec l'énergie du désespoir, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à la horde de démons qui la poursuivaient sans relâche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la fuyarde avait à peine remarqué qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de la mer démontée. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit phare dont la lumière n'arrivait même pas à éclairer à dix mètres qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle risquait d'une seconde à l'autre de tomber de la corniche.

Elle jeta un œil en arrière, tentant en vain de percevoir la moindre présence hostile. Si elle ne voyait rien, en revanche elle entendait parfaitement les cris de ses poursuivants.  
Elle observa la mer démontée, regarda de nouveau fugacement derrière elle, puis scruta ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Impossible de s'envoler, elle s'était prise plusieurs flèches, dont une ayant probablement atteint son radius gauche.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle recula de quelques pas, pris son élan et sauta. Elle vit la mer se rapprocher dangereusement, et fit brûler un peu de son cosmos tout en prenant garde à se tenir droite, pour éviter de mourir en se fracassant sur l'immense étendue déchaînée.  
L'impact arriva plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Le contraste thermique entre la fraîcheur de l'eau et sa température corporelle assez élevée due à sa course lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite, juste à temps pour éviter de se faire déchiqueter par une vague allant s'écraser sur la paroi rocheuse.

Elle entendait toujours ses assaillants crier depuis la corniche, probablement déçus d'avoir vu leur proie leur échapper.  
Cependant elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à barboter. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un refuge.  
Elle tenta de nager vers une petite grotte sous-marine habilement cachée pour se mettre à l'abri.  
« Déesse, si les autres voyaient à quoi j'en suis arrivée pour rester en vie, elles se marreraient bien... » grogna-t-elle intérieurement.

La jeune femme se démena pour atteindre l'entrée de la grotte, évitant de faire des mouvements trop brusques ou de trop solliciter ses bras.  
Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et plongea sous l'arcade rocheuse. Après de brèves minutes à avancer à l'aveuglette sous-l'eau, tentant difficilement de mettre à profit sa nyctalopie, elle repéra très vaguement la poche d'air qu'elle cherchait. Elle remonta à la surface relâchant le plus d'air possible et s'avachit sur ce qu'elle identifia comme une petite étendue sableuse. Elle se traîna sur la surface tendre pour s'extirper de l'eau aussi noire que les abysses.

Elle s'effondra sur le dos, à bout de souffle. Elle haletait et tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait eut chaud. Très chaud. Après de longues minutes, elle réussit finalement à reprendre ses esprits et décida de se relever pour essayer de se repérer. Elle ne distinguait absolument rien, il faisait aussi noir que dans un four. La fuyarde tenta de brûler faiblement son cosmos pour essayer de voir à quoi ressemblaient les lieux.  
Elle ne sut si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du fait qu'en face d'elle se trouvait, sculptée dans la roche, ce qui s'apparentait vaguement à une porte. Elle voulu prendre appui sur ses bras pour se relever, mais ses douleurs se firent de nouveau ressentir. Elle profita de la tranquillité des lieux pour essayer de cautériser et de refermer ses blessures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou plusieurs heures elle avait perdu la notion du temps, elle put enfin se servir de ses bras sans ressentir au moindre mouvement une douleur lancinante. Elle avait tenté de rattraper son radius, mais ce fut plus expérimental qu'autre chose.  
Elle décida alors de se lever et de s'approcher d'une toute petite flaque d'eau, coincée au beau milieu de l'étendue sableuse, qu'elle avait furtivement aperçu et fit brûler légèrement son cosmos pour pouvoir observer le reflet de son visage. Déesse qu'elle avait une sale tête... Ses immenses cheveux ordinairement aussi blonds que les blés étaient dans un état pitoyable. Sa traditionnelle queue de cheval haute n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sa longue crinière était désordonnée, sale et emmêlée. Ses yeux d'un bleu-gris habituellement presque translucides étaient ternis par la fatigue et cernés par des petites poches bleuâtres qui ressortaient particulièrement sur sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique. Cette dernière était couverte de suie et d'égratignures plus ou moins profondes. Et des cicatrices en plus... Parfois, elle maudissait ses origines nordiques de lui avoir conféré ce physique. Sur son corps si pâle, la moindre trace de fatigue, la moindre blessure se remarquait au premier coup d'œil.

« Vive la Norvège... » se lança-t-elle à soi-même sur un ton sarcastique.

La jeune femme décida de se relever et s'avança vers la cavité encore plus sombre que l'eau dont elle était sortie. Cependant, au moment même où elle posa le pied sur le seuil de la porte, elle sentit une rafale glaciale lui transpercer le corps. Elle se décida néanmoins à avancer à tâtons, préférant économiser son cosmos.  
Elle sut qu'elle aurait dû écouter son intuition au moment où le sol se déroba sous ses pieds pour laisser place à un immense gouffre. Elle s'enfonça alors dans les profondeurs de la Terre, en poussant un cri rempli de surprise et de terreur. Une pernicieuse petite voix intérieure lui susurrait quelle était sa destination.  
« Le huitième sens, vite, atteint le huitième sens ! » se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique. Tant pis pour l'économie de cosmos.

Elle eut la sensation de tomber pendant des heures et des heures, ayant perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans la grotte.  
Enfin, après une chute qui lui avait parue interminable, elle heurta douloureusement un sol rocailleux. Merci son cosmos pour lui avoir permit de survivre après une chute pareille.  
Autour d'elle, ce n'était que grognements, cris et pleurs. Elle-même grogna de douleur et de mauvais humeur, toujours face contre terre, puis se releva péniblement pour observer où elle était. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était entourée d'âmes hagardes, le regard dans le vague, d'autres complètement hystériques et cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, ou encore certaines en train d'agresser tout ce qui bougeait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle identifia comme étant un cours d'eau rougeâtre. Sur la rive était amarrée une petite barque de bois dans laquelle était négligemment posée une rame, comme si elle y avait été jetée à la va-vite. Elle tenta de s'approcher du minuscule bateau, quand soudain elle sentit un cosmos derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et scruta le paysage morne pour tenter d'identifier le ou la propriétaire de ce cosmos. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : à quelques mètres d'elle, sur un amas rocheux particulièrement imposant, se tenait un guerrier dont le corps, recouvert d'une armure d'un mauve profond, était encadré par deux énormes ailes. Son casque sous l'épaule gauche, les cheveux en bataille, le regard perçant, il la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

Vaelann en avait le souffle coupé tant elle était surprise. Il était censé être mort, comme tous les autres !

\- Toi ! Lâcha-t-elle bien malgré elle.

 **.**

 **OH MON DIEU MAIS QUI EST-CE !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôôôôôt !**


	11. Chapter XI : N'abandonne pas

**Chapitre XI Les Lunes Combattantes :**

 **Mes amies, mes amis !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien mes petites Lunes !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre des Lunes Combattantes !  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Yuna Hyakuya : ****MA POISCAAAAAAILLE  
Tant mieux si le chapitre t'as plu muhu  
Oui, je voulais faire avancer l'histoire, et introduire la plupart des persos présentés rapidement au début de la fic, mais sur lesquels on a** **vait pas vraiment d'infos jusque là. Qui est ce spectre ? Hahaaaaa ! Tu vas finir par le savoir, même si j'ai laissé durer le suspens ! J'ai laissé quelques petits indices juste avant de révéler son nom, donc bon :P Bien sûr que les spectrounets vont entrer en action, sinon ça manque de piment ! Eh bien quoi, il faut bien qu'il y ait de l'action au bout d'un moment !  
Ooooooh c'est trop d'honneur de te voir les considérer comme un de tes OTP !  
Merci pour l'envoi de la motivation ! Motivation reçue !  
Bisous sur tes deux joues de fangirl !**

 **Undertaker : D'accord, on prend les paris, 120 drachmes pour Eaque ! J'ai un ami qui a parié sur Kagaho, vous verrez bien huhu  
Non ne t'inquiète pas, même si j'ai un rythme de publication relativement lent, je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est juste que j'écris au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration me vient.  
Tu veux te faire réveiller de la même façon que Manil xD ? Perso j'aurais eut du mal et j'aurais voulu étrangler cette petite enquiquineuse (pour rester polie) qu'est Astraan !  
Ça me fait vraiment plaisir si ça t'a plu, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas tout au long de la fic ! Merci, bonne continuation à toi aussi !**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre XI des Lunes Combattantes ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser la review de l'amour !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Je tenais encore à remercier tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés grâce à ce site, et avec qui je passe toujours excellents moments ! Je vous aime fort mes amis !**

* * *

Vaelann scrutait d'un air hagard la personne qui lui faisait face. Il n'était pas sensé être vivant !

\- Toi ! Lâcha la Norvégienne sur un ton méfiant et accusateur.  
\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus original, lança sarcastiquement l'individu qui la surplombait.  
\- Quel accueil... grommela Vaelann en se relevant.  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des petits drapeaux, des ballons et une banderole marquée « Bienvenue à notre championne ! » ?  
\- Hahaha, morte de rire... grogna la jeune femme.  
Cette dernière détourna son regard du spectre, pour observer les gravas depuis lesquels il la toisait, et se rendit compte qu'il se tenait sur ce qui ressemblait à des ruines. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, car elle constata quelques secondes plus tard que ces imposants blocs de marbre étaient tout ce qu'il restait de l'arche des Enfers, porteuse du funèbre message « Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir. ».  
Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux individus, jusqu'à ce que le Spectre ne saute de son perchoir et reprenne la parole.  
\- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée. Bouge-toi et monte, lui ordonna-t-il en lui montrant la barque.  
\- On va où ? Au tribunal ? Tu vas me juger ? Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Lâcha la Norvégienne sur un ton moqueur. Ne te donne pas la peine, je suis largement bonne pour le Cocyte.  
\- Ça je n'en doute pas, mais tu es arrivée ici vivante, ton heure n'est pas venue. Et puis toi et tes consœurs avez une dérogation spéciale...  
\- On dirait presque que tu dis ça à regret, railla la jeune femme.  
Le Spectre se retourna subitement vers celle qui venait de le provoquer.  
\- Écoute moi bien, gronda-t-il, beaucoup ici aimeraient énormément que vous soyez punies comme vous le méritez, toi et tes amies, mais malheureusement, cela nous est impossible. Estime-toi heureuse qu'Hécate ait un grand ascendant sur Hadès, sinon vous auriez toutes écopé d'un allez simple pour le Cocyte.  
Vaelann ne sut que répondre. Il est vrai qu'elles devaient leur salut post-mortem à un accord entre Hadès et Hécate, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que les juges laissent leurs guerrières tranquilles. Elle avait sentit la colère et la déception dans la voix de son compagnon de fortune, mais dans un sens, elle le comprenait.

Toute la traversée de l'Achéron se fit dans un silence religieux. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'autre rive, Vaelann sauta hâtivement de la barque, pressée que le Spectre lui raconte comment il était resté en vie. Ce dernier savait parfaitement que la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de lui poser des dizaines de questions, et qu'il échapperait difficilement à un interrogatoire intensif. Mais qu'elle ne s'imagine pas se soustraire aux questions que lui poserait aussi le Spectre. Il descendit à son tour de la barque qu'il amarra à un petit rocher, et se mit à marcher d'un pas pressé en direction de la première prison. Aucun des deux combattants ne desserra les dents, Vaelann se contentant de le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de briser la glace en posant la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle avait vu le Spectre.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours vivant ?  
Pendant quelques secondes, le Spectre sembla esquisser un faible sourire, dépourvu de sarcasme et de moquerie. Simplement, un rictus compréhensif teinté d'amertume.  
\- Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais avant de me le demander, lui lâcha-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Sa comparse, ne s'attendant pas à cet arrêt soudain, se cogna contre lui, les faisant grogner tous les deux.  
\- Fais attention la blonde, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu abîmes mon superbe visage.  
\- La ferme princesse, t'avais qu'à pas t'arrêter aussi brusquement. Et puis entre toi et moi, je crois savoir qui gagne le concours de la plus belle tête.  
\- C'est sûr qu'actuellement, Aphrodite doit être jalouse de ton immense beauté, railla le Spectre.  
\- Écoute princesse, là tout de suite j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit, même si en temps normal te lancer des piques serait très drôle et très divertissant, là je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'on me foute la paix. J'ai couru pendant plus de deux jours sans m'arrêter, deux jours où je n'ai ni bu, ni mangé, ni dormi, donc la je suis légèrement, mais alors légèrement à cran. J'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai sommeil, bref c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder, s'énerva la guerrière, perdant dangereusement le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Le Spectre la scruta pendant quelques secondes et réprima toute envie de renchérir. Il savait par expérience que la peur qu'inspirait la colère d'une femme pouvait rivaliser sans problème avec celle qu'inspirait un dieu.  
\- Bon... Au lieu de frôler la baston, si on allait dans mes appartements, qu'on s'explique ?  
\- On ?  
\- Oui blondinette. J'ai certes des explications à te fournir, mais en échange tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais aussi loin de ton Sanctuaire, et surtout dans cet état.  
\- T'as du chocolat chaud ?  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- J'ai envie de chocolat chaud, fais pas chier.  
\- Oui oui j'en ai, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être vulgaire !

Le Spectre agrippa le poignet de la Guerrière Lunaire et en une fraction de seconde, ils disparurent.  
Ils réapparurent aussitôt dans d'immenses appartements que Vaelann identifia clairement comme ceux du Spectre miraculé.  
Ce dernier lui lâcha immédiatement la main et se dirigea rapidement vers ce qui semblait être sa cuisine, laissant Vaelann en plein milieu du hall. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit le serviteur d'Hadès ressortir de la pièce pour lui lancer quelques mots.  
\- Je vais nous préparer de quoi manger. Au fond à gauche se trouve la salle de bain. Va te laver, tu sens pas la rose. Pour ce qui est de tes vêtements, ils sont tout juste bons à jeter. J'irai en prendre quelques un à Pandore, de toute façon, elle n'est plus là pour protester.  
\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmant. Je te préviens que si tu me ramènes une robe à froufrous de gothique au lieu d'habits plus pratiques et plus confortables, je te pique les tiens.  
\- Si tu tiens tellement au confort, tu n'as qu'à te balader nue.  
\- Je ne te ferrai pas ce plaisir princesse.  
\- Ça serait plutôt une vision d'horreur.  
\- Ça va, je suis pas si moche que ça !  
\- T'es juste pas mon genre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux colocataires forcés. Le Spectre espérait faire sortir la Norvégienne hors de ses gonds en la provoquant. Sa réaction fut aux antipodes de ce qu'il attendait.  
\- On prend les paris ? Lâcha la Guerrière avec un sourire torve.  
\- D'ordinaire je ne parie pas, petite insolente.  
\- Mais … ? Continua la jeune femme, en insistant bien sur ce petit mot, montrant qu'elle savait que son comparse serait potentiellement prêt à faire une exception.  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne.  
\- Tu n'es pas drôle princesse !  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour être drôle. Arrête de m'appeler princesse, sinon je t'appelle Barbie. Va te laver, je t'apporte des vêtements.  
\- Moi Barbie ?! Tu te f... commença la Norvégienne, vexée, alors que le Spectre disparaissait sans un bruit.

La jeune femme appréciait le silence qui l'enveloppa. Cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre petite seconde de calme total.  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, ouvrant et refermant sans douceur la porte de la salle d'eau. La première – et seule – chose qui la marqua réellement fut le miroir aux proportions grandiloquentes face auquel elle se trouvait. Il devait facilement faire deux mètres de long sur un mètre de large. Elle ricana face à tant de narcissisme. Même Manil, qui avait pourtant un ego surdimensionné n'avait pas une glace d'une telle ampleur.

Elle s'observa de nouveau et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son hôte quelques minutes plus tôt « C'est sûr qu'actuellement, Aphrodite doit être jalouse de ton immense beauté ». Quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait bel et bien une sale tête. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur son reflet et enleva son armure, qui se reconstitua sous sa forme totem à côté d'elle, puis se débarrassa sans aucun regret de ce qui restait de ses vêtements pour se glisser avec bonheur sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Le fait de venir de Scandinavie ne l'avait pas immunisée pour autant contre le froid.

À peine eut-elle passé quelques minutes sous la douche que la cabine toute entière fut recouverte de buée. Alors qu'elle commençait seulement à se détendre, elle détecta de nouveau le cosmos du Spectre dans les immenses appartements. Elle le sentit s'approcher de la pièce d'eau et y entrer sans frapper. Il avait cependant fermé les yeux, se dirigeant grâce à son cosmos.  
\- Je sais que tu es chez toi, enfin quand même, tu aurais pu frapper ! Le sermonna exagérément la Norvégienne en passant la main sur une petite surface au niveau de son visage de la cabine de douche pour en enlever la buée et essayer de voir quels vêtements le Spectre lui avait ramenés.  
\- Ça n'aurait absolument rien changé, tu serais toujours dans la douche en tenue d'Eve. Et puis tu es entourée de buée. De plus, je te ferrais remarquer que j'ai fermé les yeux, alors ne viens pas chouiner.  
\- Je ne chouine pas !  
\- Si. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Ce n'était pas facile de trouver autre chose que des robes, à croire que Pandore semble ignorer qu'il existe d'autres vêtements pour femme, railla-t-il.  
\- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de considération pour ta supérieure et ancienne soupirante, princesse.

Le spectre se retourna vers son invitée et ouvrit grand les yeux pour lui jeter un regard glacial.  
\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, la menaça-t-il en avançant lentement vers la cabine. Ça ne nous concerne qu'elle et moi, et crois-moi je suis réellement navré de ne pas avoir pu lui retourner ses sentiments. Donc on va se mettre au clair toi et moi : je ne me mêle pas de ta vie privée, tu ne te mêles pas de la mienne. C'est compris ?  
Ils se fixaient chacun l'un l'autre à travers la cabine de douche, se défiant mutuellement du regard : l'un avec son regard glacial d'or en fusion et l'autre avec ses pupilles enflammées aussi bleues que les glaciers éternels de son pays natal.  
\- Soit, faisons comme ça, Rhadamanthe.

 **.**

Astraan avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle aurait autant de travail pour remettre à leur vrai niveau les chevaliers d'or.  
Même le chevalier du Lion, qui était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux la vitesse de la lumière, ne l'atteignait plus tout à fait.  
Elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience, mais aussi devoir « stimuler » les chevaliers.  
Elle avait demandé à Milo et Aiolia de s'attaquer avec leur cosmos, le plus rapidement possible. Et fichtre que ça lui semblait lent... Bon, s'énerver ne servirait à rien.  
« Reste calme... » se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Saga, qui observait ses deux compagnons d'armes se battre, le regard dans le vague. L'aîné des Gémeaux semblait ailleurs.  
Elle s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées et malgré sa réticence, engagea la conversation.  
\- Un problème ?  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas, ne paraissant même pas avoir entendu ce que sa mentor lui avait dit.  
\- Gemini ?  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux l'ignora toujours, ce qui agaça profondément Astraan.  
\- Oh Genimi, je te parle !  
Toujours aucune réponse. Elle décida de le faire réagir d'une autre manière.  
\- Et donc pour votre entraînement, j'ai décidé qu'une partouze avec des chevaliers d'acier serait une bonne idée, ça vous remettrait les idées en place ! Qu'en dis-tu, Gemini ?  
La dernière déclaration de l'Anglaise semblait le sortir de sa torpeur, car il la regarda avec un œil effaré.  
\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?!  
La rousse réprima un fou-rire, avant de lui donner une claque sur l'épaule droite.  
\- Je savais que ça marcherait !

Saga grogna de s'être laissé avoir aussi bêtement. Ce n'est pas tant le terme partouze qui l'avait marqué dans la phrase de sa nouvelle professeure, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle avait explicitement dit qu'ils devraient faire ça en compagnie de chevaliers d'acier ! Des chevaliers d'acier, quoi, mince ! C'est une des plus grandes hérésies qu'il lui avait été donnée d'entendre ! Astraan se délectait de la réaction de Saga. Son visage mêlé de stupéfaction, de dégoût et de fureur était un véritable plaisir. Un peu comme celui de Manil le matin même !  
\- On se calme, je rigolais ! C'était pour te faire réagir, t'avais l'air complètement ailleurs, tu n'avais pas répondu à mes questions précédentes. Je me répète donc : c'est quoi le problème ?  
Le Chevalier des Gémeaux reprit la mine grave qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
\- C'est … par rapport à notre entraînement... Je suis plus que conscient que nos capacités ont diminué... Et à vrai dire, ça me fait à la fois peur et en même temps ça m'énerve. Je me sens faible, impuissant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être digne de l'armure des Gémeaux. Et si notre Sanctuaire finissait par être en proie à la même attaque que le vôtre ? Nous ne saurions pas correctement nous défendre, et je trouve ça intolérable et désespérant !

Astraan écoutait son nouvel élève avec attention. Elle comprenait parfaitement les craintes du Grec.  
\- Écoute Gemini... Je vais te dire ce que mes consœurs ont déjà dû dire à tes compagnons : Il est préférable que vous vous rendiez compte de votre faiblesse maintenant plutôt que de la subir de plein fouet en combat. C'est à ça que vont servir ces entraînements : à retrouver votre puissance originelle. Alors oui, votre cosmos a quelque peu faibli lors de votre séjour aux Enfers. Oui, vous n'êtes plus aussi rapides qu'avant. Mais on va rattraper tout ça. Et si votre Sanctuaire est attaqué, vous serez prêts, et nous serons là.  
Un léger sourire sembla éclairer furtivement les lèvres de Saga.  
\- Merci Astraan.  
\- Pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle brusquement plus sèche.

Elle se tourna vers Aiolia et Milo et les interpella d'une voix forte et autoritaire.  
\- Eh Tic et Tac !  
Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent en entendant leur professeur les qualifier de cette façon. Ils n'eurent même le temps de demander ce qu'elle leur voulait qu'ils se prirent de plein fouet une décharge électrique qu'ils avaient à peine vue venir, les envoyant tous les deux au tapis.  
La Guerrière s'approcha de quelques pas et les invectiva à se relever séance tenante, ce que les deux saints firent en grognant.  
\- C'était quoi ça ? Râla Aiolia.  
\- "Ça" c'était une décharge électronique, lui répondit l'Anglaise.  
\- Pardon ? s'étouffa Milo.  
\- Je rigole, c'était un éclair.  
\- Ça un simple éclair ?! Tu nous as balancé l'équivalent d'un Atomic Thunderbolt dans la tronche ! s'offusqua le Lion.  
\- Hey, calmos Carlos, ce n'était absolument pas un Atomic Thunderbolt. j'ai juste concentré une petite partie d'une de mes attaques dans mon poing. C'est tout !  
\- Je ne m'appelle pas Carlos ! S'exclama Aiolia.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de mon propos ? Si tu veux t'offusquer, ai la décence de le faire sur un sujet qui en vaut la peine.

S'ensuivit un gros moment de silence où le Lion se sentit subitement seul. Astraan savait qu'elle y était allée sèchement, mais elle ne possédait pas la patience de Linam et les geignements du Lion commençaient à lui courir sur les nerfs. Elle prit cependant sur elle et tenta de briser la glace, en se répétant que se brouiller avec ses nouveaux élèves et collègues ne servirait à rien.  
\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Mais je voudrais que vous compreniez tous les trois que je ne vais pas me contenter de vous observer vous battre. Vous allez aussi devoir vous confronter à moi pour progresser. Et le premier qui me dit qu'il ne frappe pas une femme se prend le Hunter Hellfire de Myrha, histoire de calmer de potentielles ardeur machistes. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?  
Un silence de mort lui répondit, cependant, chacun des chevaliers hocha la tête, approuvant de manière plus ou moins consentie.

« Fais attention à ne pas les abîmer chaton »  
« Manil, je suis occupée avec les p'tits, retourne entraîner le Crabie et la Poiscaille. »  
« C'est ce que je fais enfin ! Mais je peux faire deux choses en même temps ! Je suis une femme je te rappelle ! »  
« Cesse de dire n'importe quoi et range tes clichés douteux dans ton chapeau »  
« Mais j'ai pas de ch... » commença Manil.  
« Maintenant, chut. » la coupa la rousse.  
« Mais... » voulu protester l'Indienne.  
« J'ai dis chut ! » claqua l'Anglaise.  
« La présence du Gémeau te rend de mauvais poil, sale excitée. » lâcha Manil.  
« Le Gémeau n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Et tu es mal placée pour me traiter d'excitée ! » se rebella Astraan.  
« Mais oui, et moi je suis Atlante ! » se moqua son ancienne élève.  
« Tu m'énerves. » lui lança Astraan, coupant court à la conversation.

Elle observa les trois chevaliers d'or qui lui faisaient face, leur lançant un regard déterminé et autoritaire, un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur les lèvres.  
\- Messieurs, je vais faire de vous de véritables fusées supersoniques. Vous serez tellement rapides qu'à côté de vous, les photons retourneront chez leur mère en pleurant.  
« Si les photons retournent chez leur mère, ça veut dire qu'ils retournent vers le soleil ? » Lui demanda Manil.  
« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » s'agaça l'Anglaise.

Elle se délecta des expressions faciales de ses élèves, puis reprit avec le même sourire, qui s'était quelque peu agrandit.  
\- Mais avant...  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et leur lança une nouvelle salve d'éclairs, leurs faisant tous mordre la poussière.  
\- Ah, que je m'aime... lâcha-t-elle d'une voix chargée de narcissisme. Elle entendit alors la voix d'Amirae qui à l'instant même extorquait des souvenirs à Aldébaran.  
« Sadique » lâcha la Japonaise sur un ton blasé.  
« Oui je sais ! » répliqua la rousse.

 **.**

Face à Manil se tenaient les deux signes d'eau, le Cancer et le Poisson. Les regards que se lançaient de temps à autre les deux chevaliers étaient loin de lui avoir échappé.  
« Comment les autres saints font-ils pour être aussi aveugles, ça en devient effarant... » se désespéra-t-elle.  
Que la Vierge ne voie rien, bon, elle comprenait, après tout, elle avait constamment les yeux fermés, mais les autres...  
« Vilaine que tu es, cette remarque était bien trop facile. » se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.  
\- Bon mes chers animaux marins, je vais vous entraîner sur... Deathmask...  
\- Tu vas nous entraîner sur Deathmask ?! S'étouffa Aphrodite.  
\- Non, je disais « Deathmask » parce que ton... camarade, semblait dans la Lune.

Aphrodite riva son regard sur son amant et se rendit compte que Manil avait raison. Alors même que l'Indienne venait de le rappeler à l'ordre, le Cancer ne semblait pas mentalement présent.  
\- Deathmask ! L'invectiva le Poisson, Deathmask reviens parmi nous !  
Le Cancer sortit alors de sa torpeur et dévisagea l'Indienne et son amant d'un air hagard.  
\- Pardon, marmonna-t-il. Vous disiez quoi ?  
\- Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de dire grand-chose vu qu'on s'est très rapidement aperçu que tu n'étais pas vraiment présent, lui répondit sa nouvelle professeure.  
\- J'avais la tête ailleurs, désolé, grogna le Cancer.  
\- Ça on avait vu ! Cingla le douzième gardien.  
\- Oui bah c'est bon la Poiscaille, y'a pas mort d'hommes ! Le rabroua le Crabe.  
\- Si tu étais en combat, il y aurait eut de grandes chances que tu sois en train de rouler une pelle au sol ! s'énerva le Suédois, la voix tremblante de colère face à la négligence de son amant.  
\- Je suis persuadée qu'il préférerait te rouler un pelle à toi Aphrodite ! Singea Manil en parlant moins fort, un large sourire taquin aux lèvres, prenant au dépourvu les deux Chevaliers d'Or.  
\- Ce...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Manil, commença en balbutiant le Saint des Poissons, qui fut allègrement coupé par l'Indienne.  
\- Oh, pitié, à d'autres ! Vos confrères sont aveugles, pas moi ! Lâcha-t-elle doucement, pour éviter d'être entendue par les combattants qui les entouraient. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous êtes ensembles. Alors ne serait-ce qu'en ma présence, ne jouez pas la comédie.

Ses deux élèves, surtout Aphrodite, en étaient restés complètement pantois.  
\- Pour la personne qui sait observer, sachez que c'est relativement évident. Mais après, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tous vos frères d'armes semblent tous complètement bigleux, lâcha la Grecque sur un ton désinvolte.

Manil fit une légère pause avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Je vais vous apprendre - ou vous réapprendre, on va voir - à ne pas succomber aux provocations de vos ennemis, déclara l'Indienne d'une voix forte.  
\- Pardon de te contredire brunette mais je crois que ton cours va pas nous être d'une grande utilité, tout ça on sait, intervint Deathmask.  
\- Tiens, Monsieur grande gueule se la ramène ? Mais c'est qu'il doit avoir vachement la confiance le Crabe. À moins que tu n'ai un complexe d'infériorité particulièrement puissant et que ta seule manière de le combler soit de l'ouvrir tout le temps pour te convaincre toi-même plus que les autres que t'en as une grosse. C'est dans ce genre de moment là que je suis heureuse d'être une femme. Je ne complexerai jamais sur la taille de mon engin. Sur mes seins et mes hanches peut-être, et encore, lâcha l'Indienne avec un sourire goguenard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit Crabie, tu te sens visé ? Tu m'en vois vraiment navrée. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'arrives pas à satisfaire Aphrodite ! Une beauté pareille... peut-être que Shura aurait plus de succès, qui sait ? Termina-y-elle en jetant un regard faussement aguicheur au chevalier aux roses. Ce dernier entendit alors une voix taquine dans son esprit lui susurrer quelques mots. " Laisse-moi le tester, je veux voir comment il s'en sort."

En face d'elle, Deathmask fulminait. Pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ?!

Manil était heureuse de son petit effet. Décidément, beaucoup trop d'hommes parmi ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés prenaient la mouche quand on s'attaquait à leur cher et tendre petit soldat. Ça en devenait à la fois drôle et en même temps désespérant.  
En observant rapidement son élève elle aurait presque pu distinguer de la fumée sortant de son nez. Elle le voyait serrer frénétiquement les poings. Déesse qu'elle allait avoir du boulot. Beaucoup de boulot. En jetant un œil rapide à Aphrodite, elle pu constater que le Poisson semblait osciller entre l'hilarité de voir son amant vexé comme un pou et la crainte d'être témoin d'une attaque terriblement stupide à l'encontre de leur nouvelle professeure. Le Suédois préféra intervenir lui-même, agrippant le poignet de l'Italien.  
\- Angie s'il te plaît ne fais pas le con...  
\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle ait ouvertement dit que j'avais une petite bite qui me fait chier, même si c'est vexant ! C'est le fait qu'elle ait balancé que Shura serait meilleur que moi au lit ! Grogna le Cancer.

Aphrodite ne sut s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à tant de gaminerie. Finalement, il choisit la neutralité, gardant ainsi un tant soit peu son calme.

.

Dans la cuisine de la Wyverne, les deux guerriers se faisaient face, assis sur des tabourets jouxtant l'immense plan de travail.  
Chacun des deux observait l'autre sans aucune gêne, dans un silence empreint d'un profond malaise. Vaelann commença à en avoir marre de leur mutisme commun et bu quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud – délicieux au passage – avant de briser la glace.  
\- Alors, ces explications ? Lança-t-elle en dissimulant difficilement son impatience.  
Le Juge sirota son thé vert avant de poser la tasse en porcelaine sur la surface beige.  
\- Il n'y a pas énormément de choses à raconter.  
\- Tu m'as promis des réponses Rhadamante.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout.  
\- Tu m'as proposé toi-même de t'expliquer ! Alors ne fais pas ta lunatique et accouche ! Tonna la Guerrière.  
\- Charmant, railla le Spectre. Je ne te dirai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce que tu fais aussi loin de ton Sanctuaire et surtout dans cet état.  
\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, si tu tentes de me rouler, je te harcèlerai jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que tu craques, le menaça la jeune femme.

Le Spectre hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation. La Norvégienne se lança alors dans le récit de ses mésaventures, de l'attaque du Sanctuaire jusqu'à leur rencontre aux Enfers. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le Juge lui posa quelques questions, la mine sombre.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui aurait bien pu lancer cette attaque ?  
\- Il y a bien Arès. Il ne nous aime pas, et en réalité, il n'aime pas grand monde. Dans un sens ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit à l'origine de cet assaut.  
\- C'est une bonne piste... Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu qu'Arès utilisait des sortes de... morts-vivants, désolé je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce que tu m'as décrit.  
\- C'est ça qui me fait douter...  
\- Une autre petite question : comment étais-tu au courant pour l'entrée des Enfers au Cap Ténare ***** ?  
\- N'importe qui un minimum renseigné sait qu'il y a une entrée sous le Cap. Dois-je te rappeler qu'Ovide lui-même a écrit qu'Orphée a emprunté cette porte pour venir chercher Eurydice ? Vous l'avez bien roulé au passage.  
\- Non, pas besoin de me le rappeler ça ira, je suis blond, pas sénile. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai arnaqué, c'est Pandore.  
\- Ah bon, tu n'es pas sénile ? Lâcha la guerrière, rappelle-moi quel âge tu as toutes vies confondues ?

Le Spectre ne lui répondit rien, mais en tant qu'archiviste par intérim de son Sanctuaire, Vaelann savait parfaitement que le Juge était loin de n'avoir que 23 ans. À force de s'enterrer sous les livres, on finissait par être au courant d'énormément de choses. L'Anglais reprit calmement, comme si la Nordique ne l'avait pas interrompu.

\- En tout cas, tu as eu bien du culot de sauter dans une mer démontée.  
\- C'était ça ou la mort assurée. Alors sachant que j'avais une petite chance de survivre en sautant, je n'ai pas beaucoup hésité, vois-tu.

Un nouveau silence plana sur les deux combattants. Vaelann reprit, d'une voix plus posée.  
\- Je t'ai raconté tout ce que j'avais à dire. À ton tour.  
Elle vit l'Ancien Roi de Crète hésiter quelques instants à lui livrer la totalité de son histoire, puis qui se résigna à honorer leur pacte.  
\- D'accord, mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre.  
La Guerrière hocha silencieusement de la tête et s'accouda contre la surface blanche et lisse, fixant le Juge, lui signifiant qu'elle était toute-ouïe.

Le Spectre inspira profondément avant de commencer son récit.  
\- Bon, pour resituer le contexte, nous sortons d'une énième guerre sainte contre Athéna, qui s'est soldée en un nouvel échec. La dernière personne que j'ai affrontée était Kanon des Gémeaux, frère cadet du chevalier des Gémeaux en titre, Saga. Il s'est séparé de son armure lorsque cette dernière a reçu l'appel de ses semblables et elle a rejoint son frère aîné qui l'a revêtue pour détruire, avec le reste des chevaliers d'Or, le Mur des Lamentations. Il s'est sacrifié pour me tuer et m'a agrippé pour que l'on fasse la « fusée » ensemble, comme aurait dit Eaque s'il était encore en vie.

Vaelann retint un rire en entendant Rhadamanthe utiliser cette expression. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, ce qui calma immédiatement la Norvégienne.  
\- Ce que Kanon n'avait en revanche pas prévu, c'était que je survive. Je me suis dégagé au dernier moment et j'ai vu Kanon se désintégrer alors que je suis retombais plus mort que vif sur le sol. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté à comater sur les rochers. Peut-être deux ou trois jours. Toujours est-il que j'avais mal de partout en me réveillant. J'avais tout juste récupéré assez d'énergie pour me téléporter chez moi et me traîner dans la cuisine pour boire. Je crois que j'ai comaté deux autres jours à même le sol de cette pièce. Après une bonne semaine, j'ai réussit à me lever pour aller à la salle de bain m'occuper de mes blessures. Le Gémeau est vraiment fort, je n'avais jamais été amoché comme ça.

Vaelann perçu une profonde admiration dans la voix du Juge. Ses pensées s'enchaînèrent alors à toute vitesse, et elle en tira très rapidement des conclusions quelques peu osées. Un sourire triomphal éclaira son visage, sourire que Rhadamanthe ne remarqua pas.  
\- Je suis le seul à avoir survécu, reprit-il, amer. J'ai inspecté les Enfers des dizaines de fois, mais je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas gérer les Enfers à moi tout seul, et pourtant j'ai essayé. Mais je ne pouvais pas à la fois reconstruire les prisons, faire le travail de Charon, juger les âmes... c'est trop de travail pour une seule personne, si nous sommes 108, ce n'est pas pour rien.  
La Norvégienne sentait la résignation dans sa voix. Elle eut soudain un élan de compassion pour le Spectre, et elle ne sut qui entre elle ou le Spectre fut le plus surpris par les mots qui traversèrent ses lèvres bien malgré elle.

\- Je pourrais t'aider.  
\- Pardon ?!  
\- Te fais pas d'idées, moi-même je me demande ce qu'il vient de me prendre de dire ça, grogna-t-elle. Mais bon, maintenant que je te l'ai proposé... On pourrait reconstruire les prisons ensemble, puis tu reprendrais ton rôle de juge et j'endosserai le rôle de Charon.  
Rhadamante n'arrivait pas à prononcer la moindre parole. Avait-il bien entendu ?  
\- Réponds-moi la Vouivre, je vais pas rester plantée là à attendre que tu redescendes sur Terre.  
Le Juge se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de whisky, qu'il déboucha avec empressement. Il versa le liquide ambré dans deux verres et en tendit un à son invitée.  
\- À notre accord la blonde, lança-t-il en levant son verre.  
\- À notre accord Princesse, lui répondit son invitée en l'imitant.

 **.**

Au large du Péloponnèse, se cachait habilement du commun des mortels une île en apparence complètement déserte, mais au sein de laquelle se tapissait en réalité une terrible noirceur. Le sol de l'île était complètement stérile et s'apparentait bien plus à de la poussière qu'à autre chose. La végétation était complètement absente du paysage, seuls quelques microscopiques arbustes desséchés tentaient malgré tout de se dresser contre la chaleur écrasante du soleil méditerranéen.  
Au beau milieu de l'île, qui devait faire à peine 10 km², était érigée une immense tour de roche volcanique, sur laquelle étaient incrustés sur toute la hauteur des ossements humains, tels que des crânes, des tibias, des radius et bien d'autres encore.  
Toute la terre qui environnait cette tour était comme morte, réduite à l'état de cendres.

Ce qui restait cependant le plus terrifiant était les cris qui s'échappaient de l'intérieur de la tour. Des cris de pure douleur et d'infini désespoir. Des cris de femme.  
Dans les tréfonds du gigantesque bâtiment, dans une salle où la chaleur était tout simplement insoutenable, était retenue une jeune femme, les poignets et les chevilles retenus à un fauteuil de torture sculpté à même la roche, le cou lui aussi prisonnier de la chaise.  
En face d'elle se tenait un homme à la carrure imposante, néanmoins quelque peu voûté et au visage terriblement menaçant. Ses deux yeux verrons bleu et mauve semblaient presque fluorescents. Ses lèvres ne se départissaient jamais de ce sourire de sadisme pur, qui lui conférait une expression de folie à glacer le sang.  
Sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses longs cheveux noirs désordonnés renforçaient cette impression d'être face au pire psychopathe de tous les temps.

Il s'approcha de sa prisonnière, une longue tige de métal incandescent qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche, comme insensible à l'insupportable chaleur qui se dégageait du métal. La jeune femme fixait avec horreur l'instrument de torture, qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, en se tortillant, essayant vainement de se dégager. Son geôlier semblait calculer le moindre de ses déplacements, totalement conscient de la lenteur de ses mouvements. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à faire durer les choses. Qu'il se délectait de voir le regard de ses jouets se charger d'une terreur indicible, qu'il aimait les entendre hurler de douleur, qu'il adorait les sentir au bord de la rupture, jusqu'à supplier Thanatos de les sauver de ses mains démoniaques.  
Sa prisonnière du jour était furieusement intéressante, il devait le reconnaître. Malgré la peur qui animait ses pupilles ainsi que les nombreuses blessures qu'il lui avait infligés, elle arrivait encore à se débattre à même le fauteuil. Quel jouet passionnant …

\- C'est rageant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son cosmos, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmura-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Arrête de te faire du mal, petite, tu n'arriveras pas à sortir d'ici...  
\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, traître ! Lui cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris et la haine dont elle était capable.  
\- En es-tu sûre ? Rétorqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire sadique, pressant alors le bout de la tige chauffée à blanc contre le thorax de sa délicieuse invitée, qui ne pu contenir un énième hurlement de douleur. Elle avait déjà crié tellement de fois qu'à chaque nouveau cri qu'elle poussait, elle cru qu'elle allait finalement devenir muette. Son tortionnaire prit un malin plaisir à appuyer quelques secondes de plus que les fois précédentes, prolongeant ainsi les souffrances de son jouet.

Lorsqu'il détacha la tige ardente de la peau bardée de brûlures de la jeune femme, il constata avec satisfaction que sa bouche était ensanglantée. En effet, elle avait tenté de contenir une partie de son hurlement en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle sentait le goût ferreux du liquide lui envahir la bouche. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle ne sentait plus son corps. Est-ce que cette fois c'était la bonne ? Allait-elle mourir ? Elle sentit une nouvelle incursion dans ses pensées, qu'elle identifia sans aucune hésitation comme appartenant au fou furieux qui lui faisait face.

« Laisse-toi faire » lui susurra-t-il mentalement.  
La jeune femme n'avait plus la force de répliquer, mais elle était toujours en capacité de repousser les assauts mentaux sur son esprit.  
« Dis-moi où elles se trouvent... Dis-moi où tu l'as envoyée... » continua-t-il.  
\- Hors... de … quest... Elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.  
Son tortionnaire se releva, et approcha de la poitrine de son jouet l'ongle de son index droit.  
\- Je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps pour la rigolade.  
Il pressa son ongle contre le cœur de sa prisonnière, qui laissa échapper le hurlement de douleur le plus terrifiant qu'elle ait poussé depuis son arrivée ici.  
\- J'apprécie ta coopération ma petite, lui lança-t-il avant d'être prit d'un fou-rire hystérique.

 **.**

 **OH MAIS MON DIEU MAIS QUI EST CETTE FEMME ? QUI EST CE TARÉ ?**

 **Plus sérieusement, vos impressions ? Vos commentaires ? Dites-moi tout muhu**

 **A la prochaine mes lascars !**


	12. Chapter XII

**Les Lunes Combattantes Chapitre XII.**

 **Helloooooo !**

 **Alors, encore désolée du retard, je crois que je vais le préciser et m'excuser à tous les chapitres : j'écris en fonction de l'inspiration, donc elle n'est pas toujours au RDV malheureusement, cette coquinette...**

 **Enfin bon, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, et que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Undertaker :** Haha, bien tenté mais non !  
T'inquiète, ces deux là sont fait pour finir ensemble, et ils finiront ensemble nos meilleurs ennemis !  
Ben les autres spectres sont morts, Rhada le dit lui-même... C'est dur la vie, surtout quand t'es seul, au beau milieu des Enfers, qui sont plus chaotiques que jamais...

Disons qu'Astraan ressemble à DM, mais ils ont quand même leurs petites différences ! Je veux notamment faire de mes OC des femmes qui dans l'ensemble n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'elles pensent, des femmes qui s'assument chacune à leur manière, et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont des guerrières qu'elles cachent ou renient leurs féminité comme doivent le faire les Saintia. Elles en font une force, pas du tout une faiblesse.  
Va pas te soûler, tu vas perdre encore plus d'argent pour rien au final !  
Merci pour ta review, au plaisir de lire la prochaine !

 **Aquarius Gold Saint :** KYAAAAAAAAA SENPAI IS HERE  
Oui, je n'y croyais plus à cette review ! Tiens en parlant de trucs en lesquels on croit plus il faut vraiment que je te fasse ce AioMarine que je t'ai promis...  
Eeeeeh oui ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait marrer quand j'ai vu que tu pariais sur Kagaho xD  
« Même si ton rythme de production n'est pas aussi élevé que d'autres » rectification : « même si ton rythme de production n'est pas aussi élevé que moua »  
Eh ouais t'es un warrior de l'inspi et de la publication régulière !  
Merci pour le top 5 (et la référence à CDZA, obligé!)  
Gros câlins malaisants en toute amitié à toi aussi ! A plouche chevelure soyeeeeeuse

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Myrha faisait face aux trois chevaliers qui lui avaient été confiés. Aiolos, Kanon et Mû avaient l'air quelques peu désorientés. Ils n'avaient pas dû être entraînés souvent par une femme, ou même en affronter une... La grecque comptait bien remédier à cela et vite.

\- Séparez-vous de vos armures et ne gardez que votre tenue d'entraînement.

Mû et Aiolos, bien que surpris par la requête, obéirent sans rechigner. Pour ce qui était de Kanon, il n'avait tout simplement pas d'armure.  
Myrha, comme les autres guerrières lunaires, n'avait pas revêtu son armure. Au lieu de cela, elle gardait autour du cou le pendentif qui contenait sa protection divine, ainsi que celle de...  
Lorsque ses trois élèves furent tous en simple tenue d'entraînement, Myrha reprit la parole en s'approchant d'un pas tranquille du trio.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de vous débarrasser de ces vulgaires tas de ferrailles, lança-t-elle avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix, c'est parce qu'ils ne vous seront d'aucune utilité dans ce que je vais vous apprendre.  
Une fois qu'elle fut à la hauteur des trois hommes, elle lança un magnifique coup de pied retourné à Kanon, qui finit la tête la première dans le sable de l'arène.  
Les deux autres étaient bien trop stupéfaits de cette attaque totalement inattendue pour prononcer la moindre parole. Seuls les grognements mêlés de colère et surprise de Kanon les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- C'était quoi le but ? C'était quoi le projet derrière ça ? Lâcha-t-il hargneusement à leur mentor une fois qu'il se fut relevé. Je sais que dans certaines circonstances, donner un bon coup défoule, mais que je sache, je ne t'ai rien fait.  
\- Oh mais ce n'était pas contre toi le Gémeau des Mers. C'était tout simplement une petite démonstration.  
\- Histoire de crâner c'est ça ? Grinça l'ex-marina.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas Manil ou Astraan. C'était tout simplement pour vous montrer ce que vous allez travailler avec moi.  
\- Les 360 de Taekwondo ? Lança ironiquement le cadet des Gémeaux.

Myrha eut envie de se taper la tête contre le mur centenaire de l'arène.  
\- Mais non enfin ! J'ignorais qu'un coup de pied te faisais perdre pour un temps plus ou moins prolongé ta capacité de déduction ! Singea la brune.  
\- Hem, Kanon, je crois que Myrha veut nous entraîner aux arts martiaux, proposa timidement Aiolos.  
\- Eh bien voilà, ce n'est pourtant pas si dur de deviner ça !  
\- Je suppose que tu es content de la situation, monsieur parfait, lança le Gémeau avec un air provocateur.  
\- Un problème Kanon ? Rétorqua le Sagittaire d'un ton peu avenant.  
\- On pourrait presque penser que tu es jaloux tu sais ! Se manifesta enfin Mû, quelque peu agacé par l'attitude puérile de son compagnon d'arme.  
\- STOP ! Claqua Myrha d'un ton autoritaire. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous envoyer des piques ou pour que vous vous entraîniez dans une ambiance pourrie ! Alors si vous êtes incapables de rester tranquille sans tenir des propos délétères, vous pouvez retourner dans vos temples et y rester ! Attitude de gamins, punition de gamins ! C'est clair ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit, la rassérénant quelque peu.  
\- Bien, puisque nous sommes maintenant sur la même longueur d'ondes, mettez vous en garde, je vais vous expliquer plus en détail sur quoi vous allez travailler avec moi.  
Elle s'approcha d'Aiolos et lui envoya un énorme coup de point dans les côtes pour ensuite le faucher rapidement avec sa jambe droite.  
\- Debout ! Lança-t-elle au Sagittaire qui était tombé sur les genoux, c'est ce que vous appelez se mettre en garde ? Lâcha-t-elle aussi à l'intention de Kanon et Mû, qui avaient la même posture qu'Aiolos avant qu'il ne se fasse maîtriser par Myrha.  
Elle recula de quelques pas et attendit que le neuvième gardien se relève pour compléter son propos.  
\- Comme l'a dit notre camarade Aiolos ici présent, je vais vous entraîner aux arts martiaux, du moins nous allons commencer par les bases, car à ce que je vois, aucun d'entre vous ne maîtrise ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement de Gongfu ou de Karaté. Je vais aussi vous enseigner à toujours, je dis bien TOUJOURS, rester sur vos gardes. Cela doit devenir naturel, vous devez vous attendre à n'importe quoi de la part de n'importe qui.

Mû, approche-toi.  
Le Bélier fit quelques pas en direction de la grecque pour tout de suite se faire éjecter par un simple coup de pied.  
\- Trop faible, claqua la grecque sans aucun remord dans la voix, faisant grimacer Mû de mécontentement.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée de nous rabaisser, balança Aiolos, le visage crispé.  
\- Je ne vous rabaisse pas, je dis la vérité, nuance, rétorqua leur professeur.  
\- Il y a une façon de dire les choses, lui fit remarquer le Sagittaire, la voix chargée de reproches, et qui avait du mal à reconnaître à travers cette guerrière méprisante la jeune femme aimable avec qui il avait eut affaire la veille.

\- Oui, il y a une façon de dire les choses, et voici la mienne, Sagittaire. Alors tant que nous serons en entraînement, je vous prierais de ne pas contester ma façon d'enseigner ainsi que mes directives. Si vous êtes en désaccord avec ce que je veux vous transmettre, vous pouvez sans problème partir et rejoindre un autre groupe. Cependant je pense que vous regretteriez amèrement de ne pas pouvoir vous défendre simplement avec votre corps et pas qu'avec votre cosmos. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que la guerre réserve bien des surprises. Ah, si pardon, je viens de le faire. Alors si vous voulez me quitter c'est maintenant ou jamais, prononcez-vous et vite, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Un silence de mort régna pendant une bonne minute sur le quatuor, seulement perturbé par les bruits qu'émettaient au loin les autres groupes. Une voix retentit alors, déchirant l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.  
\- Je reste. Mais à une condition, lâcha Mû d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.  
Myrha ne desserra pas les dents, invitant silencieusement le Bélier à continuer.  
\- Que tu ne retiennes pas tes coups. Je t'ai observé, et malgré mon absence complète de technique, j'ai tout de même bien noté que tu ne nous frappais superficiellement.  
\- Si ce n'est que ça, Bélier, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était prévu, lui répondit la grecque.  
\- Très bien. Kanon, Aiolos, vous restez ?

Aucun des deux autres ne rétorqua, se contentant simplement d'acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de la tête.  
\- Parfait. Commençons, lâcha Myrha avec un léger sourire satisfait. Qu'il était facile de révéler le goût du défit chez des guerriers, et ceux qui étaient en apparence les plus posés n'étaient pas toujours les derniers à refuser les challenges.

 **.**

La journée passa relativement rapidement pour les chevaliers d'or et leurs professeurs, certains ayant plus apprécié leur entraînement que d'autres.

Du côté des guerrières, Astraan ou Manil, par exemple, avait adoré pouvoir se défouler et jouer en toute légalité sur la résistance et les nerfs des saints d'Athéna – et elles concédaient volontiers que cette tournure de phrase, simplement prononcée à l'oral, aurait pu porter certains esprits plus ou moins tordus à confusion... - et d'autres comme Amirae ou Linam n'étaient absolument pas sorties de leur rôle d'enseignantes et restaient parfaitement professionnelles.

Du côté des chevaliers, c'était une autre affaire. Certains comme Aphrodite et Shura arrivaient à voir cet entraînement et les raclées qu'ils se prenaient d'une façon plus ou moins positives, sachant que c'était un chemin, certes douloureux, vers leur retour à leur puissance d'origine, et d'autres comme Deathmask ou Kanon, emplis de mauvaise foi et de mécontentement, renâclaient ouvertement.

Lorsque l'immense horloge du sanctuaire sonna 19h, les guerrières estimaient que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui et mirent fin à l'entraînement, pour le plus grand bonheur des chevaliers d'or, qui n'avaient eut qu'une maigre pause de trente minutes à midi.  
Chacun retrouva avec joie son temple, sa douche, sa table et son lit, non sans une légère appréhension vis-à-vis de l'entraînement du lendemain, qui commencerait à 7h30 aux arènes.

Ceux qui hébergeaient une guerrière espéraient grandement que leur remise en forme ne se prolongerait pas dans leur temple, en plein milieu du salon ou au détour d'un couloir. Quoique certains, qu'il serait trop facile de mentionner, ne seraient absolument pas contre un autre type d'entraînement, qui se pratiquaient surtout dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre. Ça, les guerrières l'avaient bien deviné et comptaient bien ne pas se priver de jouer de mauvais tours à ceux qui auraient du mal à contenir leurs ardeurs.

Au milieu de l'arène ne restaient qu'Astraan, Manil et Myrha, les deux premières s'étant lancées dans la discussion passionnante qui était « Qui était le plus sexy des chevaliers d'or. », pendant que Myrha se désaltérait.  
\- Eh la rousse, je te voix bien avec Aiolos ! Se moqua l'Indienne.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Manil, le pauvre Sagittaire se ferrait bouffer au bout d'une semaine de vie de couple avec cette folle furieuse, rétorqua Myrha.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il faut quelqu'un qui sache riposter et survivre face à cette lionne indomptable ! Réalisa Manil. Et pourquoi pas Milo tiens ?  
\- Alors déjà non, Milo n'est pas mon genre, mais alors pas du tout. Partenaire de connerie oui, mais plan cul ou relation à long terme, non. En plus il est gay et en pince pour le Verseau espèce d'aveugle, claqua l'Anglaise sur un ton qui prenait délibérément Manil pour une idiote. Et puis on parle d'être sexy pas de se caser avec un chevalier d'Athéna ! Toi, t'es seule depuis un peu trop longtemps ! À moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose...  
\- Je ne cache absolument rien ! Se défendit la cadette, piquée au vif.  
\- Oui bien sûr, ça ne se voit pas du tout que tu as flashé sur Mrrrrrrrmffff ! Tenta Myrha qui finit fermement bâillonnée par sa consœur.  
\- Et après tu oses prétendre que tu ne caches rien, soupira l'Anglaise qui pour une fois n'avait pas envie de harceler son amie pour lui tirer les vers du nez.  
\- Je sais avec qui tu serais parfaite ! s'exclama l'orientale, les mains toujours plaquées sur les lèvres de Myrha, qui faisait semblant de se débattre.

Astraan ne dit rien, levant simplement un sourcil d'un air dubitatif, comme une invitation muette à ce que sa consœur termine son propos.

\- Saga ! Lâcha-t-elle triomphalement.  
L'anglaise n'en revenait pas. Mais par tout ce qui est sacré, que son amie pouvait être débile parfois (souvent pour être plus honnête)...  
\- Moi avec Saga ?! Mais tu délires ma pauvre fille, plutôt danser la polka en collants et tutu roses fluo et des talons jaunes de quinze centimètres jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de me mettre à poil devant lui, ou ne serait-ce que l'embrasser !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te révulse à ce point chez lui ? Il est beau, il est fort, il a pas l'air trop con... Peut-être un peu coincé, mais avec toi, il risque pas de l'être longtemps... Et puis il est capable d'être un fin manipulateur, là-dessus vous vous retrouvez bien !  
\- Eh ben t'as qu'à te jeter dans son lit si tu le trouves si fantastique ! Moi, il me ferrait chier au bout d'une journée. Et pour ce qui est de la manipulation, de un, je t'emmerde, et de deux, il était possédé.  
\- Alors c'est vrai ? C'est pas chasse-gardée ? Lâcha Manil, son regard s'étant teinté d'une lueur d'espoir mêlée à un machiavélisme qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
\- Ça ne l'a jamais été. En tout cas pas de mon côté. Par contre je te conseille de te renseigner sur son orientation sexuelle, ça serait dommage d'être déçue ! s'esclaffa la rousse.  
\- Tu rigoles, mais sache que je suis capable de te le convertir ! Ricana l'Indienne d'un rire qui n'inspirait définitivement pas la confiance.  
\- Le convertir à quoi ? La connerie de l'extrême ? Désolée mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de toi pour ça, il a déjà son frère !  
\- Hahaha super marrant ! Retentit une voix derrière eux.

Les trois femmes se retournèrent, Manil libérant par là-même Myrha de son emprise.  
À quelques mètres d'elles, Kanon les observait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.  
« Eh merde » songea Myrha. Elles n'avaient pas besoin qu'un chevalier ait des dossiers sur elles en train de parler sexe et couple comme des ados en manque.  
\- Eh bien, ça s'amuse à ce que je vois ! Railla le Gémeau, un sourire sarcastique plaqué sur les lèvres.  
Au lieu qu'un silence gêné ne suive la moquerie de Kanon, Astraan ne se laissa pas démonter et renchérit sans attendre.  
\- Exactement ! Tu veux te joindre à nous cher hôte ?  
\- Non ça ira merci la rousse ! Je veux juste te dire qu'on passe à table Manil.  
\- Déjà ? Mais il est à peine 19h ! Protesta l'Indienne.  
\- Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, regarde l'heure.

Manil jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge géante et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

\- IL EST 20H ?! Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton effaré.

Comme pour compléter son propos, son ventre se mit à gargouiller sans aucune discrétion, faisant éclater de rire Astraan face à son visage déconfit.

\- Rentre au bercail, mini-pouce, la nuit est dangereuse pour une petite fille comme toi, lança-t-elle d'un ton moqueur et faussement méprisant.

\- La nuit est ma mère espèce de demeurée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurait peur, rétorqua sa comparse d'un ton qui prenait volontairement la Lionne pour une débile profonde.

\- Taisez-vous vous deux, vous êtes lassantes. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on rentre toutes, Mû doit t'attendre Astraan, je pense qu'il en est de même pour Aphrodite. Bonne soirée à vous tous.

Myrha se transforma et prit instantanément sa forme aviaire, s'envolant vers le douzième temple. Pouvait-on lui faire le reproche de ne pas vouloir se farcir toute la montée à cette heure-ci ?

À peine cinq minutes plus tard (qu'il était pratique de voler...), la guerrière atteint sa demeure temporaire et se posa gracieusement sur le perron du temple, tout en reprenant sa forme humanoïde.

Elle sentit non pas un, mais deux cosmos dans le temple du Poisson.

Ayant rapidement pris ses marques et pensant que le propriétaire des lieux avait ressentit sa présence, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte d'entrée, qui n'avait pas été verrouillée.

À peine eut-elle ouvert puis refermé doucement la porte et ait traversé l'entrée qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la dernière chose qu'elle aurait aimé voir (bon, dernière chose était quelque peu exagérée au vu de la situation) : dos à elle se tenaient Aphrodite nu, chevauchant Deathmask, lui aussi complètement dévêtu. Les deux amants étaient affalés sur le canapé du salon du Poisson, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement voir depuis l'embrasure de la porte du séjour. La Grecque ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en arrière, horriblement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

Myrha ne sut comment réagir. Manifester sa présence au risque de créer une situation terriblement embarrassante ou bien déguerpir le plus vite possible en essayant de rester la plus discrète possible et ainsi attendre dans la partie publique du temple que les deux animaux marins se calment.

Elle opta pour la seconde option et au moment où elle fit rapidement volte-face, elle se heurta de plein fouet à la porte d'entrée, ayant oublié qu'elle l'avait refermé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle sentit un léger « crac » dans son nez et se mordit la langue, sentant furtivement dans sa bouche le liquide au goût ferreux.

Elle laissa échapper un juron en se tenant le nez, toujours dos au salon et tenta de fuir le plus vite possible, sans succès. Elle entendit des voix s'élever depuis le salon, teintées d'amusement pour l'une, et d'anxiété pour l'autre.

\- Angie, y'a quelqu'un dans l'entrée... lâcha Aphrodite d'une voix inquiète.

\- Non, sans blague j'avais pas entendu, singea son amant.

\- Faut pas qu'on nous voit alors arrête avec ton ironie et va te cacher ! Le houspilla le Poisson.

\- Ça va pas du tout paraître suspect que tu sois nu, tout seul sur ton canapé, en sueur. Et puis c'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on officialise ?

\- Pas de cette manière espèce de crabe pervers ! s'agaça Aphrodite, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Voyez donc qui parle, railla Deathmask.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Bouge !

\- Si c'est que ça, y'a aucun souci ma poiscaille chérie, lança le Cancer sur un ton mutin, un sourire grivois plaqué sur le visage d'un coup de rein bien placé, fit lâcher un cri difficilement contenu à Aphrodite.

\- An... Angie... Arrête... s'il te... Oh mon Dieu ! Le suppliait le Poisson qui tentait vainement de garder les idées cohérentes.

Myrha, beaucoup trop occupée à grogner contre sa maladresse, ainsi que contre le débile qui avait refermé en douce la porte (non elle n'avouera jamais que le débile en question, c'était elle), écoutait à peine l'échange étouffé des deux amants.

Bon, foutu pour foutu, maintenant qu'elle était grillée...

Elle respira un bon coup et se retourna vers le salon, les yeux fermés, prête à se manifester.

\- APHRODITE DES POISSONS ET DEATHMASK DU CANCER ! Cria-t-elle sans retenue.

Elle entendit un petit glapissement de surprise, qui devait appartenir à Aphrodite, et un grondement de mécontentement qui lui, pouvait aisément être associé à Deathmask.

Maintenant qu'elle avait capté l'attention des deux animaux aquatiques, elle se permit de continuer son propos.

\- Vous êtes chez toi Aphrodite, et par conséquent vous faites ce qu'il te plaît, mais j'aimerais m'épargner une autre vision qui, je le sais, risque de hanter mon esprit pendant des jours.

\- Ouais c'est bon on arrive ! Grogna Deathmask. Et puis te plains pas, c'est pas comme si on était moches à regarder !

\- Votre sexualité ne regarde que vous, je n'ai pas besoin ni envie d'en connaître les détails, rétorqua-t-elle.

« J'en connaît qui me sortiraient que c'est la chose la moins crédible du monde venant de ma part. » songea-t-elle.

À cet instant précis, elle entendit le four sonner, et elle se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas senti la délicieuse odeur de pizza qui avait envahi tout le temple.

Son estomac s'occupa de la ré-ancrer dans la réalité, et elle pénétra dans la cuisine et se rendit compte que la table était déjà mise pour trois.

« Inutile de demander si Deathmask mange avec nous... »

Après avoir attendu dix bonnes minutes, la Grecque vit enfin le Poisson et le Cancer s'extraire du salon pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Deathmask ne portait qu'un vieux jean délavé, laissant délibérément son torse à découvert, comme pour provoquer Myrha et exciter Aphrodite. Ce dernier avait eut la décence d'enfiler une robe de chambre beige par-dessus son pantalon de jogging et faisant semblant d'ignorer son amant.

Un silence gêné s'était installé entre les trois guerriers et Myrha ne savait pas vraiment comment le briser sans paraître lourde.

Au final, c'est Aphrodite qui se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Tu ne répètes à personne ce que tu viens de voir et d'entendre ici, c'est bien clair ? Lui intima-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Myrha, qui s'était bien rendue compte que les deux chevaliers ne se montraient absolument pas en public, acquiesça de suite, et se permit une petite question.

\- Depuis... combien de temps vous cachez-vous ?

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du guerrier aux roses, qui semblait se remémorer une époque chère à son cœur.

\- Depuis nos quinze ans.

\- Oh... ça fait donc huit ans que vous vous dissimulez votre relation ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Eh ouais, à croire que les autres sont complètement bigleux... lâcha distraitement le Cancer, qui s'était entre-temps allumé une cigarette, s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Aphrodite.

\- Ouais t'inquiète Poiscaille, je sors sur ton balcon-chéri, je reviens.

Il cala sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur gauches, puis s'approcha du Poisson pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la tête, avant de disparaître de la cuisine.

Myrha se retrouva seule avec le douzième gardien, le scrutant discrètement.

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à officialiser ?

Le Suédois se rembrunit et s'enferma dans un mutisme déstabilisant pendant quelques minutes, avant de prendre la parole.

\- On a pensé plusieurs fois à s'afficher en public. Mais à chaque fois qu'on voulait le faire, on se ravisait au dernier moment. C'était à l'époque où Saga était Pope, et donc possédé. Il y avait trop de risques à officialiser une relation de ce genre. Quand bien même nous étions les gardiens les plus proches de Saga parce que nous étions les assassins en titre du Sanctuaire, nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'un chantage si l'un de nous refusait d'assassiner telle personne ou de se soumettre aux exigences de Saga. On s'en est tenus à une relation strictement amicale en public. Je dois dire qu'on a bien joué le jeu, personne n'a eut l'air d'avoir le moindre doute pendant toutes ces années. Les gens pensaient que Deathmask était vraiment un tueur sanguinaire et qu'il prenait plaisir à tuer tous ces gens. Grâce à cette façade, ils pensaient presque tous qu'il était incapable d'aimer et que notre amitié, entre lui moi et Shura, n'était qu'une rare exception.

Quoiqu'il y a bien une fois où j'ai eut une légère frayeur, un jour où Milo semblait être le seul parmi tous les chevaliers d'or, à avoir eut la bonne idée d'enfiler des lunettes et a semblé voir clair à travers notre jeu. Je l'ai rapidement remis à sa place, et depuis il nous a laissé tranquilles.

Aphrodite se tut, se rendant compte qu'il en avait probablement trop dit à une femme qu'il connaissait depuis même pas une semaine.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda la Grecque.

\- Comment ça « Et maintenant » ?

\- Et maintenant que comptez-vous faire ? Vous êtes en paix, votre Pope est certes vieux, mais pas fou, votre déesse est de retour, vous êtes tous de retour. Vous avez la possibilité de reconstruire un nouvel équilibre. Pourquoi ne tentez-vous rien ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut lourd de sens. C'était la peur qui retenait les deux amants. La peur de quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas vraiment. Peut-être de réaliser que cette nouvelle vie serait finalement comme l'ancienne : troublée, angoissante, dangereuse, instable…

\- Tant que vous n'avez pas essayé, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Vous avez réussit à vous cacher pendant huit ans. J'espère que vous ne vous cacherez pas pendant huit autres.

\- Il faudrait déjà être sûrs qu'on puisse survivre aux huit prochaines années, railla le Poisson.

\- Ne dis pas ça enfin ! Je sais parfaitement qu'on ne sait absolument pas ce que la vie nous réserve et qu'on peut mourir demain comme mourir dans 80 ans, qu'on peut tout aussi bien mourir d'une flèche dans le cœur que d'un infarctus. Ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi pessimiste. Si tu penses trop à la mort, tu ne verras plus la vie.

\- C'est beau comme tournure.

\- C'est aussi un peu gnangnan, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Un léger silence, plus confortable, cette fois, plana entre les deux combattants, avant que la Grecque ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu sais...Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien placée pour donner des conseils en matière de relations amoureuses ou de sexualité, puisque j'ai décidé de me couper de tout ces types de relations quand j'avais treize ans, donc il y a des choses que je ne peux qu'imaginer, à défaut de les avoir vécues. Mais ne vous cachez plus. S'il te plaît.

Myrha avait plongé son regard de jais dans les iris azurés d'Aphrodite. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant, sans bouger, à scruter l'autre pendant une bonne minute, avant que Deathmask ne réapparaisse.

\- Ben quoi, vous faites une baston de regard ? Lâcha-t-il sans laisser paraître le moindre étonnement dans sa voix.

\- Non, on discutait mentalement de la renaissance italienne et de son impact sur la pèche aux crabes à Venise.

Deathmask écarquilla les yeux devant la réponse de son amant.

\- T'as de ces questions des fois Deathy... lâcha le Poisson d'un ton amusé, laissant échapper un léger rire.

Le propriétaire des lieux se leva pour sortir les pizzas du four et les posa à la hâte sur la table.

\- Buon appetito ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

 **.**

Il était à peine six heures du matin qu'Athéna se trouvait seule à tourner nerveusement en rond au sommet de Star Hill. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, en proie à une profonde réflexion ainsi qu'à une anxiété qu'elle tentait de dissimuler. Son regard fixait l'horizon qui se colorait doucement de teintes pastelles, oscillant entre le jaune pâle et le mauve lavande, en passant par le rose pivoine, annonçant le lever imminent du soleil.

Elle s'extirpa de sa contemplation de l'aurore, et reprit pied avec la réalité et se rappela bien trop rapidement à son goût pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

Après avoir hésité quelques instants, elle enflamma légèrement son cosmos, qu'elle laissa brûler quelques instants. Elle s'arrêta de suite et attendit environ une vingtaine de secondes avant de vaguement ressentir un autre cosmos divin lui répondre.

La déesse disparut alors de Star Hill pour se retrouver une fraction de seconde plus tard dans un lieu où seules les divinités avaient le droit de pénétrer : L'Olympe.

Face à elle se tenaient celui qui avait faiblement brûlé son cosmos en guise d'invitation à le rejoindre, ainsi que sa belle-mère, son demi-frère et sa grande tante : Zeus, Héra, Apollon et Aphrodite.

Athéna était quelque peu nerveuse. Elle appréhendait énormément cette entrevue avec son paternel et quelques membres de son immense famille divine. Elle avait quelque chose à lui demander qui, à son avis, n'allait pas vraiment lui plaire.

\- Ma chère fille, soit la bienvenue en ce lieu qu'est l'Olympe.

\- Merci père.

\- Commençons de suite si tu le permets.

« Même si je ne le permettais pas, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose... » grommela intérieurement la déesse de la guerre.

\- Athéna, suite à la dernière – et énième – guerre sainte contre ton oncle Hadès, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps que tout cela cesse.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous semblez enfin vous préoccuper de l'attitude destructrice de votre frère, père. Je n'y croyais plus.

Zeus lui envoya un regard empli d'avertissements.

\- En effet, je commence à en avoir marre de voir mes guerriers mourir à cause d'Hadès sans savoir pourquoi est-ce que mon très cher oncle m'en veut autant.

\- Athéna, ne complique pas les choses s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne complique pas les choses, je dis la vérité, père. Je suis venue ici pour jurer que j'aiderai à la reconstruction des Enfers et que j'enverrai des chevaliers s'en charger et je le ferrai. Mais avant je veux vous demander une faveur.

Zeus, qui s'était rasséréné depuis que sa fille lui avait assuré qu'elle coopérerait, l'invita d'un signe de la tête à poursuivre.

\- Je demande deux semaines et cinq jours de délai supplémentaire.

\- Mais, les Enfers vont être encore plus saccagés ! Il y aura encore plus d'âmes à juger, de prisons à reconstruire, d'âmes à capturer et à ramener dans les prisons...

\- Je sais père, je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer mes chevaliers maintenant. Leur cosmos est encore trop faible, utiliser le huitième sens pourrait leur être fatal ! Et ce la n'aurait servit à rien de les ramener d'entre les morts.

\- Et tes bronzes divins ?

\- Ils en ont déjà fait bien assez, j'estime qu'ils méritent du repos ! Ce ne sont pas des jouets !

La déesse sentait la colère bouillonner en elle. Ainsi donc, était-ce bien vrai ? Les dieux considéraient-ils tous les humains comme des pions ?

\- Les humains, à bien des égards, sont tout aussi honorables que les dieux. Bien sûr, une partie d'entre eux sont des raclures finies, mais nous ne sommes pas en reste, nous les dieux. On en parle d'Éris, d'Arès, de Némésis ? Contre eux, vous ne prenez quasiment aucune sanction, car de un ce sont des dieux, et de deux ils sont membres de votre famille. Est-ce que cela justifie que vous ne punissiez point leurs actes destructeurs ? Non. Car un dieu doit être digne de son titre et de son statut, et pas exiger un respect qu'ils n'inspirent pas, en traitant ceux dont ils veulent être adorés comme de la vermine.

Vous avez tous forgé, à votre manière, les hommes. Vous retrouvez en eux des traits de caractères bons comme mauvais. Votre problème est que vous avez tendance à occulter le bon pour ne pointer du doigt que le mauvais. Vous montrez ainsi que vous êtes d'un terrible mauvaise foi.

Vous êtes les dieux, vous devez être l'exemple. Or, en ce moment, peu d'entre vous en êtes.

Le silence qui tomba sur la petite assemblée fut un des plus glaçants qu'Athéna eut connus. La déesse perçut néanmoins un léger sourire fier qui ornait les lèvres d'Aphrodite.

Elle savait qu'elle partageait son point de vue et était heureuse de se sentir soutenue par sa grande tante.

Au bout de longues minutes, ce fut Apollon prit finalement la parole.

\- Athéna, je comprends ta colère et suis d'accord avec toi. Néanmoins, changer des millénaires de façon de penser ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain avec de beaux et grands discours. Il va falloir du temps. Profite de ce temps pour commencer à changer les esprits d'une personne avec qui tu n'auras jamais dû te battre : ton oncle.

\- Je comptais bien le faire Apollon, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faudra simplement que j'ai une longue, très longue discussion avec Hadès. Et il faut aussi que vous compreniez que ces deux semaines et cinq jours de délai supplémentaire sont indispensables. Mes chevaliers seront bien plus performants.

Zeus sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais Héra le devança et s'approcha de sa belle-fille.

\- Athéna, toi et moi avons rarement été en très bon termes, pour bon nombres de raisons. Cependant, tu protèges les humains et tu crois en eux. Je ne prétends pas aimer les humains comme tu le fais, mais je protège déjà une partie d'entre-eux : les femmes enceintes et les mères. Je sais donc par là que tous les humains ne sont pas à jeter, même si je me demande parfois ce qui me retient d'en dégommer quelques milliers.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la déesse de la guerre.

\- J'approuve donc ta requête. Même si c'est à mon mari d'en décider, lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de lassitude.

Zeus leva les yeux vers sa fille et il lut dans ses prunelles la détermination propre à ceux qui n'abandonnent pas.

\- Très bien... Tu as deux semaines et cinq jours. Pas un jour de plus.

\- Pas un jour de moins, l'avertit sa fille. Merci, père.

Zeus et Héra disparurent, pour ne laisser qu'Aphrodite, Apollon et Athéna.

\- Je suis fière de toi Athéna. Fière de toi et de ton combat, lui lâcha furtivement la déesse de l'Amour, avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

Athéna se retrouva face à son demi frère.

\- Merci de ton soutien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Nous savons tous à quel point père peut-être butté parfois...

\- Malheureusement...

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'Athéna ne déchire le silence d'une voix plus grave.

\- Apollon, il faut que tu transmettes un message à ta sœur. J'ignore si elle le sait, mais le Sanctuaire qui lui est dédié, ainsi qu'à Hécate et Séléné, a été attaqué i peine quelques jours. Six de ses guerrières ont trouvé refuge chez moi. Pour l'instant, elles sont en sécurité, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une attaque similaire à celle subie par leur Sanctuaire. Trois de ses guerrières sont encore dans la nature.

Apollon semblait profondément choqué.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Une de ses guerrières a envoyé son armure chez moi, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas aux mains ennemies. Depuis, son cosmos est introuvable.  
Comme si elle était morte.

 **.**

 **Et voilà ! Pas de cliffhanger énorme ou d'événements majeurs, mais ça arrive bientôt !**

 **Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre, et encore désolée pour le rythme leeeeeeeeeeent !**


	13. Chapter XIII : Routine et Recherches

**Chapitre XIII Les Lunes Combattantes.**

 **Routine et Recherches.**

 **JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR !**

 **Bon, la fiction n'est pas finie, mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans l'écriture et avoir pu poster toute la fic avant la fin de l'année !**

 **Voili voilou !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est relativement court par rapport aux autres, mea culpa, vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

.

Après deux semaines qui semblèrent terriblement longues aux chevaliers d'or, ces derniers purent tout de même constater de nettes améliorations dans tous les domaines enseignés par leurs professeures. En effet, les groupes avaient alternés entre les différentes guerrières, si bien que quasiment tous maîtrisaient de nouveau la vitesse de la lumière, étaient capables de ne pas se laisser avoir par de basiques illusions ou encore d'ériger des barrières mentales correctes pour se protéger des faibles incursions mentales. Cependant, tous avaient encore beaucoup de travail à fournir, chacun des saints d'or ayant leurs faiblesses propres.

Les trois amazones avaient même rejoint l'entraînement au bout du deuxième jour, avec la permission d'Athéna. Elles voulaient s'endurcir, atteindre la puissance d'un chevalier d'or, pour être plus performantes si jamais il faudrait de nouveau se battre. Au terme de l'entraînement, cela ferait donc 16 chevaliers disposant de la puissance d'un chevalier d'or, même s'il faudrait plus de temps aux trois guerrières d'Athéna pour atteindre le même niveau que les gardiens des douze temples. Cependant, cela n'entachait absolument rien à leur motivation et leur assiduité. Les guerrières lunaires étaient même ravies d'entraîner ces femmes, qui s'étaient libérées du joug du masque que la tradition leur avait imposé. Athéna et les chevaliers d'or étaient particulièrement fiers d'elles, surtout Aiolia, qui était fier de son aiglon.

C'était donc une journée comme les autres qui s'achevait, toute aussi harassante que leur premier jour d'entraînement, car les guerrières augmentaient toujours l'intensité des exercices. Amirae, en proie à une profonde lassitude, rentra le pas traînant chez le Sagittaire, où elle logeait depuis qu'elle était arrivée deux semaines auparavant au Sanctuaire. Elle était accompagnée du propriétaire des lieux, qui n'avait qu'une envie : s'affaler sur son lit et dormir pendant douze heures d'affilées. Malheureusement, ce n'était absolument pas le programme de la soirée. En effet, la Japonaise ne comptait pas laisser son hôte aller se coucher le ventre vide et sans être passé par la case salle de bain. Pour ce faire, elle avait décidé de l'envoyer prendre une bonne douche pendant qu'elle préparerait le dîner. C'était la moindre des choses. Le Grec l'hébergeait et la supportait en entraînement alors qu'elle était loin d'être aussi compatissante que Linam, même si Myrha remportait la palme d'or de l'entraîneuse chiante et revêche.

\- File te laver, je m'occupe de cuisiner.  
Aiolos, trop sonné pour protester, obéit sans discuter à la brune, qui poussa le chevalier dans la salle d'eau. Il semblait être perdu dans son propre temple.  
\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de te laver ou bien tu es capable de reprendre tes esprits et de faire ça comme un grand ? Lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
La légère pique son invitée fit tourner la tête à Aiolos, le faisant pousser un soupir exprimant toute son envie de dormir, et s'il le fallait : à même le sol.  
Lorsque le Sagittaire eut fermé la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit la voix lointaine de la Japonaise.  
\- Et ne t'endors pas dans la douche demi-poney, ça serait bête d'être revenu d'entre les morts pour mourir noyé sous un pommeau de douche ! Lui lança-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.  
Elle revint sur ses pas pour arriver dans la cuisine, où elle prépara le légendaire et merveilleux plat qui se cuisait en dix minutes, facile à réaliser et bon marché : des pâtes. Après avoir attendu une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle se décida à aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain pour vérifier si le Sagittaire était toujours en vie. Elle resta près de cinq minutes, plantée devant la porte de la salle d'eau, à attendre en vain que le maître des lieux ouvre le battant.  
Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de résister à l'envie de dormir. La Japonaise frappa de nouveau à la porte, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Elle décida donc de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. Par chance (sûrement à cause de l'étourdissement provoqué par la fatigue du Sagittaire), le gardien du neuvième temple n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, ce qui au fond n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème, toute espionne qu'elle était. Le regard d'Amirae se posa sur le propriétaire des lieux, visiblement assoupi, qui était assis dans la cabine de douche, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau. La guerrière soupira de lassitude et s'approcha du Grec, qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé, dans les limbes de son sommeil, que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain.

\- Eh bah, y'a encore du boulot pour les remettre en forme...  
Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son hôte pour le réveiller et l'extraire de la cabine, une voix bien connue résonna dans sa tête.  
« 'Rae, vous auriez pas de l'huile d'olive chez vous ? »  
« Je croyais qu'en bon méditerranéen Shura en avait toujours chez lui Lili... »  
« Eh bien oui, c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que sa dernière bouteille se fracasse par terre... »  
« Comment t'as fait ton compte... »  
« Hey c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! Je lui ai fait peur sans le vouloir et du coup la bouteille lui a échappé des mains... »  
« Quelle bande de doués...Ta tête est aussi laide que ça pour lui foutre une trouille pareille ? »  
« Non je ne lui ai pas fait peur avec ma tête, grosse maligne ! »  
« Bon, bon, je m'occupe du Sagittaire et j'arrive. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
« Je te raconte ça dans dix minutes. »  
« Ok, à tout de suite ! »

Amirae coupa court à leur échange mental et se focalisa sur le neuvième gardien, toujours endormi.  
Elle coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette et sécha à la va-vite le chevalier pour ensuite passer le bras gauche de ce dernier autour de son cou, le traînant à travers tout son temple pour enfin atteindre la chambre du Grec. La jeune femme donna un léger coup de pied pour ouvrir au large la porte, qui était déjà entrebâillée.  
Sans douceur, elle fit glisser le Sagittaire de son épaule pour le laisser s'affaler de lui-même sur son immense lit. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience qu'Aiolos était nu comme au premier jour. Loin d'être gênée, elle batailla pour glisser le chevalier sous sa couette, lui calant la tête sur ses oreillers neufs. Elle avait l'impression d'être une maman qui couchait son enfant qui s'était endormi dans le canapé. Elle sortit alors de la pièce pour aller chercher un verre et une bouteille d'eau pleine et revint immédiatement dans la chambre, où elle remplit le verre qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit en bois qui jouxtait le lit, juste à côté de la bouteille d'eau. La Japonaise, satisfaite, entrebâilla la grande fenêtre de la chambre pour laisser passer un peu d'air, puis quitta la pièce en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle fila dans la cuisine pour retirer les pâtes du feu et les égoutter à la hâte, pour ensuite se glisser hors des appartements du Sagittaire, la bouteille d'huile d'olive à la main, se dirigeant vers le temple du Capricorne.

Arrivée à la dixième maison, elle frappa à la porte des appartements privés de l'Espagnol et entendit un « C'est ouvert » étouffé par l'épaisseur du battant.  
La Japonaise se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où elle entendait des murmures lointains, accompagnés de légers rires. Elle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour découvrir les deux colocataires en train d'éponger une zone du sol de la cuisine, sûrement là où s'était brisée la bouteille d'huile. Elle toussota de façon à signaler sa présence, faisant brusquement relever la tête de Linam, qui sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son amie.

\- Tu ferais presque un peu peur comme ça 'Rae ! On dirait que ta tête flotte dans le vide !  
\- Voyez donc qui parle ! Ricana la nouvelle venue en observant l'Indienne, dont l'aspect était des plus inquiétants. Elle n'avait sûrement pas eut le temps de sécher ses cheveux, car l'eau dont ils étaient encore imbibés dégoulinait sur le sol. Sa tignasse était ébouriffée et lui cachait une partie de son visage. De plus, elle semblait avoir de légères cernes. La Japonaise pénétra dans la pièce et posa la bouteille d'huile sur le plan de travail, où se trouvait un grand saladier remplit de tomates et de mozzarella, qui ne semblaient pas encore assaisonnées.  
« Forcément, si l'huile d'olive est partie se jeter avant... » songea-t-elle.

\- Bien, comment vous avez fait votre affaire ? Demanda leur voisine de temple tout en observant le duo terminer de nettoyer le sol.  
Shura et Linam se jetèrent un coup d'œil gênés, n'étant pas sûrs de comprendre ce que leur demandait vraiment la Japonaise.  
\- Euh.. Pardon ? Répondit prudemment l'Indienne.  
\- Comment ça se fait que la bouteille ait fini à terre, reformula la balafrée.  
Les deux colocataires échangèrent un regard soulagé. Pendant quelques secondes ils avaient cru qu'Amirae leur parlait d'un autre genre d'affaire...  
\- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que Shura préparait le dîner pendant que je prenais ma douche, commença la guerrière, rivant de nouveau son regard sur la partie du sol qu'elle nettoyait. Quand je suis sortie, je suis venue dans la cuisine pour lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide.  
\- Sauf que Madame est arrivée à pas de chat, ce qui fait que je ne l'ai pas entendue ! Compléta le Capricorne.  
\- Et donc, surpris, tu as sursauté et poussé un petit cri très viril en lâchant la bouteille, railla Amirae, devinant aisément la fin de cette histoire.  
\- Exactement ! Particulièrement pour le cri viril ! Gloussa l'Indienne, l'écho du couinement apeuré de Shura résonnant encore dans sa tête.  
\- Oui bon ça va, on va pas épiloguer là-dessus.  
\- Mon pauvre Shura, c'est sûr que la magnifique tête de Linam a dû te donner des sueurs froides ! On dirait un de ces démons aux cheveux humides et ébouriffés qui terrifient tout le monde dans les légendes urbaines ! Et toi qui m'avais dit que ce n'était pas ta tête qui lui avait fait peur, je suis déçue de ton manque d'honnêteté.  
\- La ferme la balafrée, répliqua d'un ton faussement outré l'invitée du Capricorne en se relevant, rivant ses yeux vers sa comparse avant d'aller rincer l'éponge qu'elle utilisait.  
\- Te vexe pas Lili-chérie ! Rétorqua son amie d'un ton doucereux.  
\- Lili-chérie ? Tiqua le Capricorne. Mais c'est complètement niais comme surnom !  
\- Oui, on sait ! Répliquèrent les deux femmes en même temps.  
Shura leva les mains à hauteur de ses épaules, ayant un léger mouvement de recul, comme pour montrer qu'il se calmait et qu'il ne tenait pas à se faire incendier pour si peu.

\- Tu restes dîner avec nous ? Proposa l'Indienne à son amie.  
\- Non ça ira merci, un autre soir.  
\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec le Sagittaire ? Lui demanda soudainement Linam, son visage s'étant éclairci en se souvenant de ce passage de leur conversation mentale qu'elle avait temporairement oublié.  
\- Oh... Eh bien disons qu'Aiolos a du avoir un peu de mal avec l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il est complètement K.O.  
\- À ce point ? s'enquit son interlocutrice.  
\- Il s'est endormi dans la douche. Dans la putain de douche.  
\- Ah, les hommes...  
\- Eh je suis toujours là ! Protesta le Capricorne.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Lâcha son invitée en rigolant.  
\- Du coup, là monsieur dort à poings fermés dans son lit.

Linam ouvrit grands les yeux, semblant réaliser quelque chose.  
\- Tu... tu l'as transporté nu de la salle de bain jusqu'à sa chambre ? Balbutia-t-elle.  
\- Je l'ai même séché, la nargua la Japonaise, s'amusant des réactions exagérément gênées de la gardienne. Astraan avait beau être infernale et être dépourvue de la moindre once de tact, elle avait raison en disant que Linam était prude, bien que cette dernière détestât bien évidement être qualifiée de la sorte. Elle préférait le terme innocente pour se qualifier, prude étant immédiatement associé dans sa tête au terme frigide, ce qu'elle n'était pas pour celles et ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment.  
\- Aller, je ne vais pas te mettre mal à l'aise plus que ça. Profites-en, d'habitude je ne me serais pas gênée ! La taquina sa cadette.  
\- Trop aimable, grinça son aînée.

La Japonaise embrassa son amie et échangea une accolade avec Shura, le tout en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la partie publique du temple, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regagner sa demeure provisoire, elle entendit les protestations étouffées de Linam qui ressemblaient à quelque chose du genre « Partage la mozzarella espèce d'ogre, tu as tout pris ! », suivit du rire grave de Shura qui sembla lui répondre une provocation comme « Viens le chercher si tu le veux ton fromage ! ». Amirae soupira tout en empruntant les marches qui menaient au neuvième temple, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle était persuadée que ces deux là deviendraient de bons amis. De très bons amis.

 **.**

À des lieux et des lieux sous terre, dans le royaume où le huitième sens était indispensable pour ceux qui voulaient y survivre, résonnaient les cris de dispute de deux personnes visiblement très remontées l'une contre l'autre.  
\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce bloc-là doit être ici ! Hurla la femme.  
\- Tu n'as aucun sens pratique ! Il va boucher l'entrée ! Répliqua l'homme sur le même ton exaspéré.  
\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Et puis vous n'avez pas besoin d'une entrée de huit mètres de haut ! Ça sert à quoi ? Un clin d'œil au huitième putain de sens ?! Une entrée de cette taille majorera les risques que des âmes s'évadent ! Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a plus de gardiens pour surveiller les prisons !  
\- La sixième prison n'est composée que de bains de lave petite idiote ! Comment veux-tu que les âmes s'échappent d'un bain de lave ?!  
\- Oh je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que contrairement à lorsqu'ils sont encore sur Terre, ici ils sont MORTS espèce de débile !  
\- Bien joué, j'admire tes capacités d'observation, tu iras loin comme ça ! Cingla l'anglais.  
\- Ce qui fait qu'ils ne disparaissent pas vraiment, ils se débattent en permanence et peuvent donc, avec un peu de chance, s'évader de la lave, gros crétin !  
\- Blondasse blafarde !  
\- Wyverne écervelée !  
\- Chasseresse des bacs à sable !  
\- Sale piaffe déplumé !

Les deux guerriers se regardaient en chien de faïence : il fallait qu'ils se calment, sinon ils allaient en venir aux mains et ça risquait de mal, très mal finir, bien qu'avec le recul, les observer se disputer aurait pu constituer un spectacle hilarant.  
\- Va te faire foutre Rhadamanthe !  
\- Oh si ce n'est que ça, c'est tout à fait possible ! Mais sûrement pas avec toi !  
\- OH MON DIEU ! Hurla la Norvégienne, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la joie en même temps.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda l'Anglais, désarçonné par la réaction de la jeune femme.  
\- JE LE SAVAIS !  
\- Quoi donc ? S'impatienta le Spectre, déjà sur les nerfs à cause de leur dispute.  
\- JE LE SAVAIS ! TU ES GAY !

Rhadamanthe ne su que répondre face à la déclaration de sa comparse de fortune. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait pris de cour.  
\- Tu as tort, répondit-il finalement après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à observer la guerrière sautiller.  
\- Le temps que tu as pris pour répondre montre que tu mens jeune homme ! Ricana la gardienne.  
\- Jeune homme ? Tu te ficherais pas un peu de moi par hasard ?! s'offusqua le juge.  
\- Si ! C'est très drôle d'ailleurs ! Fanfaronna-t-elle.

L'anglais soupira de découragement. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux femmes, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essayer.  
\- Je te préviens que si tu me demandes d'être ton meilleur ami gay ou une bouffonnerie du genre, je te...  
\- Tu veux être mon meilleur ami gay ? Le coupa-t-elle, des larmes de rire perlant à ses yeux devant l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage du juge. Qu'elle adorait enquiquiner les gens. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un meilleur ami gay, d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas quelle était cette mode qui se répandait chez la gent féminine de choisir leur meilleur ami masculin selon l'orientation sexuelle de ce dernier.  
\- Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur putain d'ami ! Lança l'Anglais, se retenant de lui hurler dessus.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et observa le blond, un air triomphant mêlé à une hilarité difficilement contenue.  
\- Tu n'as pas nié ! Tu ne veux pas être mon meilleur ami (et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas que tu le sois), mais tu ne m'as pas corrigée sur ton orientation sexuelle ! Mais je rigolais moi, je te narguais ! En fait, j'avais raison ! Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie, le tout en sautillant sur place.  
\- T'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? Rétorqua le Spectre, son habituel air blasé étant revenu au galop.  
\- Oh si bien sûr ! Mais là encore, je te taquine jeune homme !

Rhadamanthe grogna et scruta celle qui lui faisait face, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs à cette femme qui commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur les nerfs. Le sourire de cette dernière disparu brusquement, toute lueur de malice ayant déserté ses yeux.  
\- Bon aller, assez joué, on a encore du boulot. Il nous reste encore la sixième et la septième prisons à reconstruire.  
Elle retrouva un sérieux implacable, ce qui fit s'interroger la Wyverne sur la potentielle bipolarité de la guerrière.  
\- Au travail Rhadamanthe. On est pas là pour se tourner les pouces.

Vaelann ferma les yeux et sembla plonger dans une intense concentration. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'énorme bloc de pierre était en train de léviter sur place. Elle rouvrit les yeux et grâce à ses mains, elle dirigea le roc là où ELLE voulait le mettre, faisant souffler d'agacement le juge, qui n'était plus du tout impressionné par les talents que sa comparse avait pour la télékinésie, l'ayant vu pratiquer cet art depuis deux semaines déjà. Ils avaient enfin fini de reconstruire la sixième prison. Maintenant venait le plus dur, le plus long et le plus énervant : capturer les âmes pour les enfermer de nouveau. Rhadamanthe se tourna vers un groupe d'âmes errantes qui se tenaient à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.  
Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir...

 **.**

\- Hali ! Chuchotait une voix féminine.  
Cette dernière attendit plusieurs secondes, constatant ainsi que celle qu'elle avait interpellée ne lui répondait pas.  
\- Hali ! La houspilla-t-elle de nouveau.  
Toujours aucune réponse. La propriétaire de la voix observait celle qu'elle appelait, qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, en train de scruter le ciel.  
\- Hali par Artémis, réponds-moi !  
L'interpellée sembla sortir de ses pensées et, sans quitter des yeux la voûte céleste, elle se concentra sur la voix qui l'appelait.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ah enfin tu reviens sur Terre ! Grogna sa comparse.  
\- J'observais la constellation de la Vierge, Cali, rétorqua calmement sa sœur.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Cali louvoya entre quelques ruines pour s'approcher de sa jumelle, qui s'était assise au beau milieu de ce qui restait de Sparte, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Le calme de la nuit associé au lieu où elles se trouvaient rendait ce silence particulièrement reposant. Étrangement, elles n'entendaient pas les bruits de la ville qui se trouvait seulement à dix minutes de marche. L'aînée s'assit à ses côtés, et ne pipa mot pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre.

\- C'est étrange d'être ici. Quand on imagine à quoi pouvait ressembler Sparte lorsqu'elle était à son apogée et que l'on voit ces ruines… On prend conscience de notre petitesse et du caractère éphémère de nos vies… Du joyau guerrier d'Apollon il ne reste que quelques pierres...  
Elle fit une légère pause, puis reprit.  
\- J'ignore complètement où est Tanastre. On a fouillé pendant près de deux semaines le Péloponnèse et les îles alentours, toujours aux aguets, les sens en alerte. Je commence à être fatiguée de devoir constamment être à fleur de peau pour espérer détecter la moindre once de cosmos.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, se contentant d'écouter Cali lui parler dans leur langue maternelle, qu'elle entendait si peu depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées au Sanctuaire il y a des années de cela.  
\- Même Aphrodite n'a pas ressenti son cosmos, et pourtant c'est une déesse, et pas n'importe laquelle. Elle a sondé toute la Grèce... Tu penses que pour une raison ou une autre Tanastre aurait quitté le pays ? Murmura l'aînée.  
Elle perçut du coin de l'œil sa cadette hausser les épaules, signalant ainsi qu'elle était tout aussi ignorante.  
La plus âgée des deux Chinoises ne pu retenir un soupir face au mutisme de sa jumelle.  
\- Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi taciturne deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Elle est terne, répondit enfin Hali.  
\- Pardon ? Lâcha malgré elle l'aînée, ne comprenant pas à quoi l'autre faisait référence.  
\- Elle est terne.  
\- Oui, j'avais entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qui est terne ? La constellation ?  
\- Non. Je parlais de Spica.  
\- Alpha Virginis, l'étoile Alpha de la constellation de la Vierge.  
\- En effet. On est protégées par notre pleine Lune mais l'étoile majeure de la constellation sous laquelle on est nées est un indicateur de notre santé.  
\- Oui je sais, c'est un simple indicateur, pas une protection. La protection entière de la constellation n'est réservée qu'aux Chevaliers d'or, continua Cali. Excepté Spica, l'étoile majeure de chaque autre constellation du Zodiaque brille normalement.  
\- Sauf Hammal **(*)** , Castor **(*)** et Zuben Elgenubi **(*)** , compléta Hali.  
Soudain, elles se regardèrent, une expression horrifiée s'étant peinte sur leur visage. Ces étoiles brillaient beaucoup moins parce que les guerrières dont elles étaient censées indiquer l'état de santé n'étaient pas encore incarnées. Cela ne voulait donc dire qu'une chose.

Tanastre était morte.

 **.**

 **DA CLIFFHANGER !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Hammal : Étoile Alpha de la constellation du Bélier.**

 **Castor : Étoile Alpha de la constellation du Gémeau (Muhuhuhuhu je suis le chevalier des Gémeaux, de la constellation de Castor et Pooooollux ! Nan, pas ceux-là ! Saga, lâche ce clavier!)**

 **Zuben Elgenubi : Étoile Alpha de la Balance.**

 **A bientôt mes petits !**


	14. Chapter XIV : Réunion

**Chapitre XIV Les Lunes Combattantes :**

 **Et voici le chapitre XIV !  
À partir de maintenant, je pense essayer de publier tous les lundi ! Je ne garantis pas de tout le temps tenir le rythme, mais je vais essayer de publier dans les délais !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Aquarius Gold Saint :  
** **YEEEEEEEEES T'AS VU ÇA GAMIN  
Wsh non mais j'ai aucune leçon dans ce domaine à recevoir de toi xD (jtm en toute amitié oublie pas koeur)  
Et non, on en a déjà parlé, Castor brille plus que Pollux ! Nah ! Ouais j'aime bien avoir raison huhuhu  
Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi enthousiaste !  
Et oui, pour moi le AioMarine est un OTP, même si après je suis pas contre le ShurAiolia quand c'est bien fait huhu il faut savoir rester ouvert aux nouvelles expériences ;) xDD  
Voili Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Olivier : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ainsi que la suite en général !**

 **Cordialement,  
Valyndra.**

 **Fin des Réponses aux Reviews.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser la review de l'amour, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

* * *

À des lieux de Sparte, au beau milieu de la nuit, cinq chevaliers apparurent dans un éclat doré. À leurs côtés, une petite tornade rousse, visiblement fatiguée et excitée à la fois, mobilisait toutes ses capacités de concentration pour envoyer un message mental à Athéna. Les chevaliers de bronze étaient enfin de retour.  
Aussitôt, le petit Bélier entraîna à sa suite les cinq chevaliers de bronze vers le premier temple, où l'attendait son maître.

\- Tu as été rapide Kiki, lâcha simplement Mû avec un sourire attendri.  
\- Merci maître, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu.  
\- Je suppose que la déesse t'attend.  
\- Oui, on doit monter tous les temples...  
\- Je viendrais bien avec toi, mais je suis le gardien du premier temple, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon poste.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, j'ai bien compris que vous aviez besoin de dormir, lâcha Kiki avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Tu deviens bien trop perspicace jeune homme !

Le futur chevalier du Bélier ricana légèrement, avant de faire signe aux chevaliers de bronze de le suivre. Ces derniers saluèrent rapidement, mais chaleureusement Mû, avant de poursuivre leur route. N'ayant pas été interrompus dans leur ascension du Sanctuaire, ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu au treizième. Sur le parvis se trouvait la déesse en la personne de Saori, le sceptre à la main. Athéna avait permis à l'adolescente de dormir quelques heures d'un sommeil léger avant de ressentir l'arrivée des cosmos des bronzes divins puis juste après le message mental de Kiki. Elle sourit en voyant les cinq chevaliers, visiblement bien remis de leurs blessures causées quelques mois plus tôt par la guerre contre Hadès. Elle remercia Kiki en lui donnant quelques bonbons et une bise sur la joue et le congédia. Puis elle enlaça chaleureusement chacun des cinq bronzes, avant de les inviter à entrer. Ils avaient à parler. Et elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment bien réagir.

 **.**

Après s'être remis du choc d'avoir conclu que Tanastre n'était plus, les deux jumelles avaient volé pendant des heures à tire-d'aile sans s'arrêter, se décidant à quitter le Péloponnèse pour rejoindre Athènes et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna où selon Aphrodite, la majorité des guerrières encore vivantes avait trouvé refuge. S'étant arrêtée à Sparte juste après le coucher du soleil, elles volèrent toute la nuit aussi vite qu'elles en étaient capables. Vers quatre heures du matin, elles arrivèrent enfin en vue d'Athènes, et plongèrent sans hésiter vers la zone où se situait le Sanctuaire de la déesse de la guerre, tout en dissimulant leur cosmos.  
Elles ne prirent pas la peine de reprendre leur forme humanoïde pour gravir à pied le Sanctuaire, se contentant de garder leur forme aviaire tout en dissimulant leur cosmos. Elles voulaient économiser du temps et de l'énergie. Et cosmos ou non, monter à pied le Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le treizième temple, là où résidaient Athéna et le Grand Pope.  
Les deux Chinoises décidèrent qu'il serait tout de même judicieux de délaisser leurs plumes et leur bec pour revenir à un physique plus propice à la discussion.  
À peine eurent-elles foulé le sol du dernier temple qu'elles virent en face d'elles une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans aux longs cheveux mauves réunis en une natte lâche qui cascadait dans son dos. Ses grands yeux violets les fixaient à la fois avec innocence et en même temps, il brillait au fond de ses prunelles une flamme de sagesse millénaire.

Paradoxalement, ses traits exprimaient une sérénité emprunte d'une pointe d'inquiétude.  
Les deux guerrières sentirent le cosmos puissant de l'être qui leur faisait face. Un cosmos qui n'appartenait absolument pas au monde des humains.  
Elles entendirent la voix de la jeune fille résonner dans la quiétude nocturne du parvis du temple.

\- J'ai fais un rêve où je vous voyais arriver dans mon Sanctuaire, déclara-t-elle simplement.  
\- Déesse Athéna... murmura Cali en s'agenouillant, aussitôt imitée par sa jumelle.  
\- Relevez-vous, j'ai horreur de ces simagrées, lâcha la déesse d'une voix lasse.  
Les deux Chinoises lui obéirent et se relevèrent souplement.  
\- Entrez donc, vous devez être fatiguées.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans le trio et Athéna les mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
Après avoir serpenté dans les couloirs du treizième temple, elles arrivèrent devant une sobre porte en bois, à laquelle la déesse frappa doucement et entra aussitôt.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'être témoin d'une scène dont elle aurait largement préféré être dispensée. Shion, apparemment nu, dormait encore. Enfin, si ce n'était que ça, la situation aurait été plutôt normale. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose à côté de Shion. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. La jeune fille observa un court instant la masse de cheveux hirsutes qui dépassait de la couette et se rendit rapidement compte que Shion avait sûrement passé une bonne nuit en compagnie du septième gardien. Elle décida donc de les laisser dormir, considérant qu'il était rare de voir le Pope se reposer. Elle tourna les talons et entraîna les nouvelles venues à sa suite, qui la regardèrent avec un air étonné.

Elles se rendirent sans un mot dans le bureau du Pope, où Athéna les invita silencieusement à s'asseoir. La déesse prit place sur la chaise du Pope et scruta attentivement les deux chinoises, avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Excusez-moi pour ce contretemps, mais je ne m'attendais pas à surprendre mon Pope dans une telle situation.  
Le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Athéna ne le brise de nouveau.  
\- Vous devez être Cali et Hali, lâcha-t-elle simplement, comme si c'était une évidence. Cela fait deux bonnes semaines que votre Sanctuaire a été attaqué. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu loin de vos amies ? Demanda la déesse.  
\- Nous cherchions une de nos compagnes, répondit posément Cali.  
\- Tanastre ? Lança la déesse.  
Les deux guerrières hochèrent la tête, un air maussade plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas trouvée, sinon elle serait avec vous, déclara d'un ton grave la jeune fille.  
\- Vous supposez bien, déesse, murmura Hali.

La fille de Zeus observa les deux guerrières qui lui faisaient face, scrutant leurs visages tristes, puis se leva et reprit d'un ton las.  
\- Je sais à quel point il est dur de perdre un être cher et je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour le décès de votre amie. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore fait votre deuil et vous m'en voyez désolée. Une guerrière de cette puissance n'aurait pas été de trop au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons.  
\- Sauf votre respect déesse, mais Tanastre n'était pas qu'une guerrière. C'était une femme intègre, loyale et pleine de joie. Elle avait et aura toujours une place particulière dans nos cœurs, corrigea Cali.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le trio. Athéna détailla les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, mais il y a une maigre chance qu'elle soit encore en vie. Sûrement très amochée, mais en vie.  
\- Mais nous ne ressentons plus aucune once de son cosmos !  
\- Elle a été capable d'utiliser son cosmos pour sonder la Grèce et détecter où se trouvaient vos amies Astraan et Manil et l'état de leur cosmos, qui devaient être les moins tourmentés. Elle a envoyé son armure ici.

Les deux chinoises tombèrent des nues. L'armure de Tanastre était ici ?  
\- Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ?  
\- Depuis environ deux bonnes semaines, presque trois.  
\- Elle aurait largement eut le temps de mourir entre temps ! Lança Hali, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Elle a exécuté les ordres que tu lui as donné Cali. Si l'une de vous se faisait capturer, elle devait envoyer à tout prix son armure auprès de celles d'entre vous ayant gagné un endroit sûr. Dans l'urgence elle a dû mobiliser toutes ses forces pour sonder vos cosmos et trouver celles qui étaient les plus apaisées. La plupart des guerrières nous ont rejoints, excepté vous deux, Tanastre et Vaelann. Mais maintenant vous voilà.  
\- Et Vaelann ? Aucune nouvelle ? Demanda anxieusement Hali.  
\- Aucune... Mais il y a sûrement plus de chance qu'elle soit en vie que Tanastre.  
\- Ça c'est pas dur, grommela Cali.

L'aurore commençait à poindre doucement, chassant les ténèbres de la nuit.  
Soudain, la porte du bureau du Pope s'ouvrit au large et apparu alors le propriétaire du bureau, surpris d'y voir la déesse en compagnie de deux femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui disposaient d'un énorme cosmos. Comment avait-il pu dormir en ne ressentant pas la puissance qui s'en dégageait ?  
\- Ah, te voilà Shion ! Mesdames, je vous présente notre Grand Pope Shion, ancien chevalier du Bélier. Shion, voici Cali de la Lune de la Longue Nuit et Hali de la La Lune Froide, deux guerrières Lunaires.

Le nouveau venu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le regard chargé d'incompréhension et de questions.  
\- Dokhô dort encore ? Lâcha malicieusement la déesse.  
Mais le patriarche ne répondit pas à la question de sa supérieure. Il ne rougit même pas.  
Son regard était braqué sur Cali.  
\- Je vous ai déjà vue... murmura-t-il comme une évidence.  
\- Sauf votre respect, j'en doute Grand Pope, vous devez très probablement confondre.  
\- Je jurerais pourtant avoir déjà croisé votre cosmos.  
\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir du vôtre, et pourtant je n'oublie jamais un cosmos. Vous avez sûrement dû me ressentir à la dérobée lorsque j'étais en mission à Athènes il y a des années de cela.  
\- Je suis mort il y a plus de treize ans, comment auriez-vous pu être en mission à Athènes quand j'étais encore en vie ?  
\- Grand Pope, j'ai presque quarante ans, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que j'ai pu fréquenter temporairement Athènes de votre vivant. De plus les cosmos comme les vôtres et les nôtres passent difficilement inaperçu dans la masse du commun des mortels.  
\- Tu as dû avoir un moment d'inattention et relâcher ton cosmos pendant quelques secondes, compléta Hali.

Shion tentait de se raisonner. La jeune femme en face de lui semblait réellement étonnée de la réaction du Pope. Il devait délirer.  
\- Shion, ils sont arrivés, reprit la déesse.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Nos cinq bronzes préférés, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Oh.  
\- Quel enthousiasme ! Lança la déesse sur un ton moqueur.  
\- Pardonnez ma réaction quelque peu déplacée déesse.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je te taquinais ! Le rassura-t-elle.

La déesse redevint brusquement sérieuse et s'approcha de Shion et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
\- Shion, ils savent.  
\- Depuis quand ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- À peine quelques heures.  
\- Et leurs réactions ?  
\- Pas très enthousiastes, je te l'avoue. Seiya a protesté, Ikki a frôlé la crise de nerf et m'a détruit une colonne, Hyôga est resté silencieux et calme comme d'habitude, son visage est néanmoins devenu plus sombre et plus inquiet, Shun a failli s'étouffer et Shiryu en a retiré son armure tant il était en colère.  
\- C'est vrai ? s'étrangla le Grand Pope.  
\- Oh non. Ikki m'a détruit deux colonnes et a aussi lâché une phrase du genre « Encore plus gâteux que le nain sous la cascade le Zeus ». Et pour Shiryu je rigolais, mais il avait du mal à dissimuler sa colère.  
\- Nous avons failli voir le Dragon en colère. Ç'aurait été la colère du Dragon.  
\- Shion, ce calembour plus que moyen sera sévèrement réprimandé. En attendant, les messes basses ne sont pas des plus courtoises et je pense que nos invitées impromptues doivent se demander ce qui nous arrive.  
La déesse s'éloigna de Shion de quelques pas, pour regagner le bureau.

\- Mesdames, cher Grand Pope, il faut que l'on parle.  
Le Pope et Athéna échangèrent un regard entendu et surent de suite ce que l'autre pensait. Ils allaient devoir modifier un peu leurs plans, mais dans l'ensemble, l'arrivée de ces deux nouvelles guerrières tombait à pic.

 **.**

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, Manil émergeait doucement. Elle avait pris l'habitude depuis l'incident de la douche froide qu'Astraan lui avait faite subir deux semaines auparavant de bien fermer sa fenêtre le soir. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière du jour.  
La lumière du jour ?! Elle avait bel et bien fermé sa fenêtre avant d'aller dormir ! Elle était certes vieille mais pas au point d'être sénile !  
Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le sommet d'un crâne et sur des yeux écarquillés, la fixant sans ciller d'une manière frisant le malsain. C'était tout ce qui dépassait du lit, ce dernier étant tout de même relativement haut.

\- Mais tu vas me foutre la paix bordel ! Grogna Manil en poussant le front de sa comparse pour la faire basculer vers l'arrière. Depuis combien de temps tu campes comme ça près de mon lit ?!  
\- Environ une demi-heure, répondit calmement son interlocutrice, allongée par terre, Manil ayant réussit à la faire tomber. L'Indienne ne la voyait donc pas et ne pouvait que l'entendre, ce qui faisait très bizarre.  
\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me mattes comme ça ?  
\- Je croyais que c'était relativement évident, répondit simplement la gêneuse.  
\- Si ça l'était, je ne te le demanderais pas. Alors accouche maintenant.  
\- Je ne suis pas enceinte chérie !  
\- C'était une façon de parler, soit pas chiante dès le matin s'il te plaît !

L'enquiquineuse se releva et posa ses coudes sur le matelas, calant sa tête entre ses deux mains.  
\- Athéna a annulé l'entraînement de ce matin. Elle veut tous nous voir dans une demi-heure à la salle du trône.  
\- Tous qui ?  
\- Eh bien les chevaliers d'or, les amazones et nous, les guerrières.  
\- Et pourquoi ça nous concerne ? Grogna l'Indienne.  
\- Aucune idée, mais apparemment c'est très important.

Manil grogna une nouvelle fois, faisant ricaner son ancienne maître.  
\- C'est dingue, même au réveil en ayant la tête dans le brouillard, même en ayant autant de conversation qu'un yéti, tu arrives à être sexy ! Mais par Séléné, donne-moi tes astuces, j'en ai marre de ressembler à une carotte le matin.  
\- Tu ressembles tout le temps à une carotte.  
\- Tu as couché avec la carotte que je suis, alors te la ramène pas.  
\- Je devais être malade ce soir-là...  
\- T'avais pourtant bien l'air en forme pour une malade ! Et puis tu t'es pas limitée qu'à une nuit...  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as carrément sautée dessus ?  
\- T'avais plutôt l'air enthousiaste, alors assume deux secondes.  
\- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu étais en train de me mater comme ça.  
\- Oh, parce que je trouvais ça drôle.  
\- Et l'Oscar de la draulitude est attribué à : Astraan la chaudasse ! Félicitations jeune fille !  
\- Jeune fille ? J'ai dépassé le stade enfantin depuis bien longtemps.

Manil grogna une nouvelle fois et se leva à contrecœur de son lit, regardant l'heure sur le réveil : 8h.  
\- Rendez-vous à 8h30 au treizième ?  
\- C'est bien tu sais compter, railla la rousse.  
\- Bon, dégage le temps que je me prépare.  
\- Mais pourquoi donc ma chér... commença Astraan, avant d'être coupée par l'Indienne.  
\- Dégage j'te dis.  
\- Oh c'est bon c'est bon ! Caractérielle...

 **.**

\- Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond, lâcha Linam, en sortant du temple du Capricorne en compagnie de Shura pour se rendre au treizième.  
Shura ne lui répondit que par une onomatopée.  
\- Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond je te dis, insista l'aînée des Indiennes.  
Shura scrutait le paysage et écoutait à moitié ce que lui disait son invitée.  
\- Oh biquette, tu m'écoutes ?  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
\- Et donc je me disais qu'en fait le truc qui clochait c'est que cette nuit j'ai vu Aphrodite coucher avec Aldébaran.  
Shura n'eut toujours aucune réaction. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.  
\- Sinon je me disais, je t'ai observé ce matin sous la douche, Deathmask avait raison, t'es grave poilu !

Cette fois le Capricorne se retourna enfin vers Linam, une expression à la fois outrée et interloquée sur le visage.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : que tu m'aies observé sous la douche ou bien que tu sois d'accord avec Deathmask.  
\- Je rigolais Shura ! Déjà, Deathmask n'a jamais dit un truc pareil en ma présence, même si c'est tout à fait dans son style de sortir ce genre de stupidités, et ensuite, je ne me serais jamais permise de t'espionner sous la douche ! Je ne suis pas Astraan ou Manil !  
\- Décidément, ces deux-là semblent vraiment concentrer sur elles tous ce qui touche au sexe et à la provocation...  
\- Oh si tu savais... Et puis elles ne font rien pour arranger leur image... soupira Linam.

Un léger silence plana sur le duo, avant que Linam reprenne.  
\- Je disais donc qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le Capricorne.  
\- Eh bien, je ressens une énergie extrêmement puissante depuis ce matin. C'est d'ailleurs cette énergie qui m'a réveillée. Une puissance digne d'un cosmos extrêmement développé. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à identifier à qui appartient ce cosmos. C'est comme si la personne tenait à signaler qu'elle est là, mais elle ne veut pas qu'on la reconnaisse...  
\- Je pense que nous allons bientôt en savoir plus, répondit simplement l'Espagnol. Je suis persuadé que c'est en partie pour cela que la déesse nous a convoqués.

Arrivés devant le treizième temple, les deux guerriers pénétrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle du trône.  
\- Ici, l'énergie est d'une puissance à couper le souffle... murmura l'Indienne.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les chevaliers d'or, toutes les guerrières et les trois amazones furent réunis.  
La déesse arriva alors, accompagnée de Shion. Elle s'assit sur le trône et scruta l'assemblée qui lui faisait face, un léger sourire attendri effleurant ses lèvres. Les chevaliers avaient tout de même meilleure mine et étaient en meilleure forme qu'il y a un mois. L'arrivée des guerrières lunaires avait pimenté leur quotidien et l'entraînement qu'elles leur faisaient subir leur permettait à la fois de se remettre en forme mais en plus les empêchait de passer toutes leurs journées seuls à broyer du noir. Ça leur occupait l'esprit. Et puis il fallait avouer que la présence des guerrières lunaires détonnait énormément au sein de ce Sanctuaire à la quasi-totalité composé d'hommes.

Malgré les malheureux affrontements de ces derniers mois, où elle n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité, Athéna considérait les chevaliers comme sa famille terrestre. Elle les voyait comme ses enfants, et essayait de se comporter comme une figure maternelle. Oh bien sûr, la plupart des chevaliers étaient plus âgés que son enveloppe charnelle, mais la déesse dissociait parfaitement son incarnation de son essence divine.  
\- Mes chères invitées, mes chers chevaliers, merci d'être venus. Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez bien récupéré de la veille. J'ai ouï dire que certains d'entre vous aviez subis un entraînement plus éreintant que les autres jours, lâcha-t-elle avec un léger sourire malicieux, faisant doucement ricaner certaines personnes. Si je vous ai convoqué ici après ces quasi-trois semaines, c'est que j'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat à vous annoncer.

Un silence religieux plana sur l'assemblée, qui attendait que la déesse poursuive.  
\- Tout d'abord, je veux que vous me juriez de ne pas vous énerver, de ne pas crier et de ne pas jurer.  
Chaque guerrier et chaque guerrière jurèrent à tour de rôle d'un hochement de tête.  
\- Bien... approuva la déesse, l'anxiété pointant faiblement dans sa voix. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, je me suis rendue sur l'Olympe pour m'entretenir avec mon père, Héra, Aphrodite et Apollon. J'y suis surtout allée pour jurer que j'exécuterai la directive que Zeus m'a donnée. Une directive qui au premier abord ne m'a absolument pas plu. Cependant, avec le recul, je me suis dite que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Au début j'étais censée passer à l'action le lendemain de ce simulacre de révérence. Néanmoins j'ai obtenu un délai de deux semaines et cinq jours supplémentaires.

La déesse fit une pause, cherchant comme éviter que son annonce ne soit reçue comme une triple galaxian explosion.  
\- Je me demandais sincèrement comme vous l'annoncer, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de manière de formuler cela avec tact, reprit ensuite Athéna, un soupçon de résignation dans la voix. Alors excusez si je vais être trop brutale. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et ensuite, prononça une phrase à toute vitesse.

\- ZeusveutquejenvoiecertainsdentrevousgérerlesEnfersenattendantquilressusciteHadès.  
Les chevaliers et guerrières s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'avaient absolument rien compris.  
\- Euh, vous pouvez répéter déesse ?  
\- Zeus veut que j'envoie certains d'entre vous gérer les Enfers en attendant qu'il ressuscite Hadès.

Athéna observa anxieusement ses chevaliers. Elle s'attendait à des cris, des vociférations, des injures à l'encontre de Hadès et de Zeus, mais sûrement pas à ce silence de mort. Elle aurait presque préféré que les chevaliers s'indignent et se rebellent. Contre toute attente, ce fut Mû qui prit la parole, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est compliqué... lâcha la déesse, mais pour faire court, Zeus en a encore pour un mois et demi avant de pouvoir ressusciter Hadès. Il veut que l'on s'occupe des Enfers, car, Royaume de notre ancien ennemi ou non, les Enfers sont indispensables au bon fonctionnement de la Terre. S'ils sont abandonnés, il n'y a plus aucune administration, c'est l'ingérence complète et l'équilibre est brisé.  
\- Zeus va ressusciter Hadès ?! S'exclama Milo, dont l'air sidéré semblait montrer qu'il venait tout juste de capter ce que leur avait annoncé Athéna.  
\- Oui Milo.  
\- Et il veut qu'on s'occupe des Enfers pendant l'absence d'Hadès et des spectres ?!  
\- Oui Milo.  
\- ET VOUS NE DITES RIEN DÉESSE ?! Hurla le Scorpion.  
\- Milo calme-toi, murmura Camus.  
\- Non je ne me calmerai pas Camus ! On s'est pas sacrifiés devant le mur des Lamentations pour que ce démon revienne nous pourrir la vie !  
\- Milo, la déesse a sûrement d'autres explications à nous fournir, tenta le Verseau.  
Le Scorpion se rasséréna quelque peu, contenant difficilement sa colère et son incompréhension.

Athéna se fustigea et reprit ses explications. La réaction de Milo, quand bien même elle restait d'une violence mesurée comparée à ce qui aurait pu arriver, avait pétrifié son incarnation.  
\- J'ai en effet des explications supplémentaires à vous apporter. Sachez que ma réaction a été grosso-modo la même que la tienne Milo quand mon père m'a annoncé cela. Cependant, avec le recul, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Cela permettrait de montrer à Hadès que nous venons en paix et amorcer des relations diplomatiques qui à terme, mèneraient à un traité de paix qui mettrait fin aux guerres saintes. C'est un petit mal pour un grand bien.

\- Qui avez-vous prévu d'envoyer déesse ? Demanda alors Shaka.  
\- J'étais fortement réticente à envoyer des chevaliers d'or, car vous devez continuer à vous entraîner. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas vraiment envoyer non plus des guerrières lunaires, car déjà, vous n'êtes pas sous mes ordres, et vous donnez déjà bien assez de votre personne pour nous aider à relever ce Sanctuaire. J'allais me résoudre à vous envoyer vous, chevaliers d'or, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à confier cette mission à des personnes que vous connaissez bien, afin de vous permettre de continuer de vous entraîner, quand bien même j'étais réticente à l'idée de les envoyer là-bas.

Apparurent alors de nulle part les bronzes divins, dont trois s'approchèrent d'Athéna.  
\- Mesdames, je vous présente Ikki du Phénix, Hyôga du Cygne, Shiryu du Dragon, Shun d'Andromède et Seiya de Pégase.  
Les guerrières se présentèrent à leur tour, prenant enfin la parole après la bombe que la déesse avait balancée.  
\- J'ai choisi Ikki, Hyôga et Shiryu pour accomplit cette mission. Cependant, trois personnes, ce n'est pas assez. J'avais envisagé de vous envoyer en vous relayant, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse, comme tombée du ciel, la solution à nos problèmes. Mesdames...

Comme si ce dernier mot était un signal, deux chinoises se ressemblant traits pour traits, au moins aussi âgées qu'Astraan et Linam, apparurent de derrière le trône se plaçant silencieusement de par et d'autres d'Athéna.  
\- Mes amis, je vous présente Cali de la Lune de la Longue Nuit et Hali de la Lune Froide, deux guerrières lunaires ayant trouvé refuge chez nous à l'aube. Elles ont accepté d'y aller à votre place aux côtés d'Ikki, Hyôga et Shiryu. Leurs cosmos sont en bien meilleures formes que les vôtres et elles seront plus efficaces.  
Linam comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi l'énergie qu'elle avait sentie était si forte. Cali était la plus âgée, et celle qui avait le cosmos le plus développé.

\- Vous... Murmura Myrha, les larmes aux yeux.

.

 **Et vouéléééééééééééééééé ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter XV : Chagrin, Alcool et Échanges

**Chapitre XV : Les Lunes Combattantes.**

 **Hellloooooooo !**

 **OMG TROIS CHAPITRES QUE VALY PUBLIE DANS LES TEMPS, MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VA PLEUVOIR, NOM D'ATHÉÉÉÉNA *à lire avec la voix de Saga bien évidemment, huhu***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **olivier : Ouah, c'est la deuxième review que tu me laisses en aussi peu de temps, j'adore ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer, cette fois le chapitre est bien plus long et il se passe plus de choses ! Préparez-vous à du WTF complet pour certains passages !**

 **N'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

\- Vous... Murmura Myrha.  
Les deux guerrières s'étaient inclinées devant l'Assemblée.  
\- Mais... Mais... commença Manil, qui pour une fois était prise de cours. Astraan, elle était muette de stupeur, ce qui était extrêmement rare.

Contre toute attente, c'est la douce Linam qui s'énerva en premier.  
\- Deux semaines et trois jours... Deux semaines et trois jours à se demander où vous étiez, si vous étiez toujours en vie, qu'est-ce qui se passait, qu'est-ce que vous subissiez, deux semaines et trois jours à se ronger les sangs pour vous mais aussi pour Vaelann et Tanastre, et tout ça pour arriver comme des fleurs, sans même dire un mot, sans même nous laisser vous identifier par votre cosmos, sans même une seule expression de joie ou de soulagement de nous voir en vie ?! DEUX SEMAINES ET TROIS PUTAINS DE JOURS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHIEZ POUR L'AMOUR D'HÉCATE ?!  
Elle avait commencé sa tirade en un murmure et l'avait finie dans un hurlement. Sa voix tremblait de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Les guerrières avaient déjà vu Linam s'énerver et chacune savait que pour leur propre survie, il ne valait mieux pas la provoquer.

\- Ravie de te revoir Linam, je suis heureuse de voir que le plaisir est partagé, répondit calmement Cali.  
Mauvaise réponse.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de nous sauter dans les bras, de pleurer de joie et de rire aux éclats, je sais que ce n'est absolument pas ton genre, mais quand même, on a toutes frôlé la mort Cali ! Alors votre réaction en mode sérénité du Bouddha est tout de même légèrement déplacée ! Ça ne vous fait donc ni chaud ni froid de nous revoir ?!  
\- Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mais comme tu viens si bien de le dire, les effusions d'émotions durant les retrouvailles ne sont absolument pas mon genre.  
\- Un sourire et des explications, ça serait trop demandé ? Grogna l'aînée de Indiennes.

Cali et Hali lui firent en même temps, le même sourire. Un sourire soulagé mais quelque peu forcé. L'une comme l'autre n'étaient pas du genre à montrer leurs émotions en public.

\- Si nous étions absentes pendant tout ce temps, c'est parce que nous recherchions Tanastre. Nous nous sommes d'abord arrêtées chez Aphrodite, à Corinthe, pour être en sécurité au moins pendant quelques heures, et demander de l'aide à la déesse pour vous retrouver. Elle nous a annoncé que vous quatre étiez ici, qu'Amirae était chez Pan, même si à ce que je vois elle vous a rejointes depuis, mais qu'elle ne détectait pas du tout les cosmos de Vaelann et de Tanastre. Pourtant elle a sondé tout le pays, mais rien. Niet. Nada. Elle nous a dit qu'il y avait tout de même une chance qu'elles soient en vie, car il restait des lieux que son cosmos ne pouvait pas pénétrer. Nous avons donc quadrillé de long en large le Péloponnèse, constamment à fleur de peau pour essayer de détecter la moindre trace de cosmos. En vain. Si Vaelann est toujours introuvable mais encore en vie, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Tanastre n'est plus...

Les guerrières semblaient ne pas comprendre ce que voulaient dire leurs consœurs.  
\- Comment tu peux savoir ça... ? Murmura Myrha.  
\- Il existe un moyen que vous ignoriez jusqu'à maintenant pour savoir si une guerrière est toujours en vie, commença Hali. Nous sommes protégées par nos Lunes mais l'étoile alpha de la constellation sous laquelle nous sommes nées nous est aussi reliée. Vous, Athéna, et nos déesses protectrices avez conclu un marché il y a des milliers d'années de cela. L'étoile alpha des constellations du zodiaque ne nous protégerait pas mais serait un indicateur de notre santé.  
Vos étoiles Alpha sont toutes particulièrement brillantes. Même celle de Vaelann. En revanche, Spica, l'étoile alpha de la constellation de la Vierge, celle sous laquelle est née Tanastre, ne brille plus que d'un éclat terne pour celles et ceux qui savent observer.  
\- Ce qui signifie que malgré la douleur que cela nous cause, nous devons être réalistes. Tanastre est morte, termina sa jumelle.  
Un silence de plomb tomba de nouveau sur l'assistance.

\- Je... Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule, lâcha tristement Amirae.  
Elle fit demi-tour et sortit en courant du treizième temple pour regagner la demeure du Sagittaire.  
Les guerrières lunaires semblaient sincèrement désolées pour la Japonaise, et les habituels sourires narquois d'Astraan et Manil avaient totalement disparu face à la détresse de leur consœur.  
Athéna jaugea l'assemblée du regard et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Je vous donne quartiers libres pour aujourd'hui et demain afin que vous puissiez faire connaissance, mais aussi pour que vous fassiez une pause, lâcha la déesse en se tournant vers ses chevaliers. Cali, Hali, vous logerez au treizième. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin. Vous partirez après-demain.  
La déesse se leva, son sceptre à la main, signifiant à tous que la réunion était close.

Linam se précipita au neuvième pour s'enquérir de l'état d'Amirae, une boule d'inquiétude dans le ventre.  
Arrivée sur place, elle chercha le cosmos de la Japonaise, mais cette dernière n'était pas dans le temple. L'anxiété de l'Indienne s'intensifia et se mit à sonder tout le Sanctuaire avec son cosmos. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle la détecta sur une des collines entourant le Sanctuaire. Elle s'empressa aussitôt de s'y rendre par la voie des airs.  
Arrivée sur le petit mont, elle balaya du regard le paysage qui s'offrait à elle et s'attarda sur le seul et immense arbre du sommet de la colline. Adossée contre le tronc, elle distinguait une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien.  
Elle s'avança doucement et butta face à un champ de force que son amie avait érigé autour d'elle pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle connaissait cette barrière par cœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à passer et à peine eut-elle franchi la bulle de protection qu'elle entendit très clairement sa meilleure amie renifler discrètement.  
Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle et alors qu'elle avait à peine fait trois pas, la voix de la Japonaise lui parvint dans un écho lointain.

\- Va-t'en Linam.  
\- Non, rétorqua simplement l'Indienne.  
\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser, je ne veux voir personne.  
\- Je ne partirai pas.  
\- Linam, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! Ne me pousse pas à t'attaquer pour te faire partir ! Grogna la Japonaise.  
\- Amirae, laisse-moi t'aider...  
\- Je veux que tu me laisses tout court. Et à moins que tu arrives à la ramener d'entre les morts, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider.  
\- Je parlais d'une aide morale.

Son amie ne répondit pas. L'Indienne reprit donc son chemin vers sa voisine de temple et réussit finalement à s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.  
Elle se tourna légèrement vers elle et observa son visage balafré. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, mais elle pleurait sans aucun bruit. Linam sentait toute la détresse qui émanait de sa consœur. Elle passa son bras droit en écharpe autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement sur son épaule.

\- Il nous manquait déjà trois guerrières... Maintenant qu'elle est partie nous sommes encore plus affaiblies...  
\- Nous ne sommes pas affaiblies. On va se serrer les coudes, comme on l'a toujours fait, comme la grande famille que nous formons. Nous sommes toujours huit. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où pourrait se trouver Vaelann, mais je fais confiance aux jumelles. Elle est vivante. Perdue je ne sais où, mais vivante quand même.  
\- Pourquoi elle...  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu'une autre d'entre nous meure à sa place ? s'offusqua à moitié Linam.  
\- Non. J'aurais préféré mourir à sa place, comme ça je ne ressentirais pas cette douleur qui m'enserre la poitrine...  
\- Tu sais bien que de un, elle ne l'aurait jamais permis, de deux, elle aurait souffert tout autant que toi de ta mort, si ce n'est plus encore et de trois c'est dans l'ordre des choses.  
\- Je sais que la mort n'est rien pour nous. Mais quand même. Savoir que j'aurais pu la sauver, savoir que je n'entendrai plus son rire, que je ne reverrai plus son sourire, qu'elle ne me sermonnera plus jamais quand je fais des bêtises... lâcha la Japonaise, la voix brouillée par l'émotion.

Linam ne su que répondre face à la détresse de sa meilleure amie. Elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des paroles affectueuses pour la rassurer et la calmer.  
\- Ça ira. Comme toujours, ça ira, chuchota-t-elle.  
\- J'ai besoin d'oublier, Linam, murmura Amirae.  
\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
\- Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu pensais, alors oui, je pense à ce que tu penses.  
\- Tu me donnes mal à la tête.  
\- Non, tu as mal à la tête parce que tu as pleuré. Allez, lève-toi, je sais parfaitement où il faut aller pour être tranquilles.

 **.**

Presque tous le monde était sorti du treizième temple, et Aphrodite s'était empressé de prendre d'assaut les jumelles. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblaient des jumelles qui s'entendaient bien et qui n'essayaient pas constamment de tuer l'autre. Oui, passer plus de treize ans avec un jumeau Gémeau psychopathe marque et fait douter des choses les plus élémentaires.

\- Venez dans mon temple mes chéries, j'habite juste en bas ! Les invectiva joyeusement le Poisson à l'intention des deux femmes, qui s'entre-regardèrent, sceptiques.  
\- Aphro, laisse-les tranquilles, elles doivent être mortes de fatigue, le sermonna Deathmask.  
\- Mais t'es pas marrant Crabie ! Ronchonna le Suédois.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne nous dérange pas de passer un peu de temps avec vous, lança Hali à l'intention du Cancer.  
\- Oh vous savez, vous êtes pas obligées de vous forcer hein.  
\- Tais-toi DM et écoute nos invitées ! Le réprimanda le Poisson.

Le quatuor, qui fut rejoint subrepticement par Myrha qui résidait temporairement au douzième, descendit jusqu'au temple des Poissons et Aphrodite invita tout ce petit monde à entrer, plus que ravi de voir de nouvelles venues.  
\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Thé ? Café ? Limonade ? Jus ?  
\- Bière pour moi, lâcha Deathmask.  
\- Deathy, il n'est même pas dix heures ! Le gronda le Poisson.  
\- M'en fous, t'avais pas dit toi même y'a deux semaines que c'était tout le temps l'heure de l'apéro ?  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je dis uniquement quand ça t'arrange !  
\- Exactement Poiscaille.  
\- Des fois je me demande ce que je te trouve...  
\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Cali.  
\- Oh non, c'est... commença Aphrodite.  
\- Ouais, on est ensemble, lâcha Deathmask, son regard étrangement vide de tout sarcasme.

Aphrodite scrutait son amant avec un regard noir. Ils ne connaissaient pas les deux nouvelles arrivantes, ils n'avaient rien dit à leurs amis et compagnons d'arme, et lui, ce foutu Crabe, se permettait de balancer ça comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde.  
\- Deathmask du Cancer ! Claqua Le Suédois, une lueur de colère enflammant ses iris bleus.  
\- Quoi ? Tu avais bien dit que tu voulais qu'on assume non ?  
\- Pas comme ça ! Lui rétorqua le douzième gardien.  
\- Comment alors ? Lui demanda le Cancer.  
\- Déjà, sans vouloir vous offenser mesdames, l'annoncer d'abord à nos amis ! Genre Milo, Aiolia, Shaina, Kanon... Ça fait déjà quatre guerrières lunaires qui sont au courant ! Myrha, Cali, Hali et Manil !  
\- Les femmes ont du flair pour ce genre de choses, répliqua simplement Cali.  
\- Oui, surtout les espionnes, railla Aphrodite d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cali eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, une expression furtive de surprise apparaissant sur son visage. Aphrodite se rendit compte du ton quelque peu agressif qu'il avait employé et s'empressa de s'excuser.  
\- Pardon... Mais disons que cet échange n'était pas vraiment prévu, lâcha le Poisson en jetant un regard assassin au Cancer.  
\- C'est pas grave, lâcha tout simplement Cali sur un ton las. Mais le fait que vous nous ayez traité d'espionnes n'est pas très sympathique.  
\- Cali, ils savent que tu es la chef des espionnes, avoua Myrha.  
\- Qui leur a dit ça ? Grogna l'aînée des Chinoises en se tournant vers la Grecque.  
\- Manil... Ou Astraan, je ne me souviens plus très bien.  
\- Rappelle-moi de leur foutre une raclée la prochaine fois que je les verrai. En attendant, je vous laisse imaginer qu'avec nous, votre secret sera bien gardé.  
\- J'espère bien, répondit Aphrodite, une lueur presque menaçante au fond des yeux.

Un silence quelque peu gêné s'installa entre les cinq guerriers, jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux retrouve une partie de sa bonne humeur.  
\- Bon, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire, ou même manger ?  
\- Faites confiance à Aphro pour la boisson, par contre ne mangez jamais un plat qu'il aura cuisiné, sauf si vous tenez à mourir intoxiquées, singea Deathmask.  
\- Va te faire foutre Deathy.  
\- Aucun souci ma Poiscaille.

Le Suédois poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et murmura entre ses dents quelque chose comme « Arrête de penser avec ta bite deux secondes s'il te plaît ».  
\- Un thé à la menthe si tu en as, pour moi, répondit Cali.  
\- La même pour moi, renchérit Myrha.  
\- Et une limonade s'il te plaît ! Compléta Hali.  
\- Je reste sur ma bière.  
\- Tu es désespérant Deathy, souffla Aphrodite avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

 **.**

Le soir arriva rapidement et les deux Chinoises n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.  
Après de longues heures à discuter, à échanger et à relâcher la pression de ces dernières semaines, il en était sorti que chacun avait beaucoup appris de l'autre. Pas exemple, Aphrodite avait découvert par le plus grand des hasards, que Hali élevait des serpents chez elle, que Cali adorait peindre à ses heures perdues, c'est-à-dire pas souvent vu son statut et ses charges, ou encore que les deux chinoises parlaient le mandarin ainsi que le mandarin zhongyuan ***** , un dialecte de la Chine centrale. Myrha était restée relativement en retrait, connaissant très bien ses consœurs, et commençant à connaître Aphrodite après plus de deux semaines à vivre avec lui.

En retour, les deux jumelles avaient appris qu'Aphrodite disposait d'environ 25 produits de beauté, que Deathmask commençait à se lasser de sa décoration et songeait à renouveler son panel de visages, que les deux animaux marins aimaient bien se moquer de Shura et de son célibat et qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de tenir la chandelle et qu'il « baise un bon coup, ça lui fera du bien » selon les délicates paroles de Deathmask. Ce dernier ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé de faire des remarques plus que douteuses et des blagues salaces, posant parfois des questions complètement déplacées comme demander à Hali si Astraan et Manil avaient déjà couché ensemble, ce à quoi la concernée lui répondit « C'est pas moi l'espionne dans cette pièce ». Visiblement, la cadette savait quelque chose, mais jugeait bon de se dédouaner et de laisser sa sœur répondre. L'aînée avait alors rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à poser la question aux concernées, faisant grogner l'indiscret.

Il était à peu près dix-neuf heures lorsque les deux Chinoises reçurent un message mental d'Athéna leur signalant que le dîner allait être servit au treizième et que si elles voulaient y manger, elles devaient rejoindre la déesse. Les jumelles prirent alors congé du couple et se rendirent au treizième.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shura et Aiolos arrivèrent en trombe chez le Poisson, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Aphro, tu saurais pas où se trouvent Linam et Amirae ? Demanda le Capricorne, n'ayant pas revu son invitée depuis qu'elle était partie rejoindre la Japonaise.  
\- Euuuh, non. Impossible de détecter leurs cosmos ?  
\- Non, on a essayé, mais on dirait qu'elles cachent leur présence.

Myrha se leva de son canapé, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Linam s'est dépêchée de rejoindre Amirae, de un parce que sa meilleure amie, et que de deux, la perte de Tanastre a dû être particulièrement violente pour  
elle. Plus que pour nous en tout cas. Linam a sûrement dû passer la journée à la consoler et essayer de lui remonter le moral.  
\- Ça ne nous dit pas où elles sont, répliqua Aiolos.  
\- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais pour le coup, ça risquerait de ruiner l'image que vous avez d'elles.  
\- On s'en fiche, tant qu'on les retrouve, la pressa Aphrodite.  
\- Bon, une minute...

Myrha se leva et alla se changer en vitesse, troquant sa robe pour un jean, un t-shirt à manches longues, un gilet et des bottines, le tout acheté quelques jours plutôt. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et transforma son armure en collier pour plus de praticité.  
\- Accrochez-vous bien à moi, lâcha-t-elle aux quatre garçons, qui lui obéirent sur-le-champs, se demandant ce que la Grecque allait faire.  
\- Attention aux jambes, lança-t-elle, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les cinq.  
Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre d'un village qui ne semblait pas être celui de Rodorio.

Myrha jeta un coup d'œil à leur équipée et se rendit compte que les quatre chevaliers d'or étaient à genoux derrière elle.  
\- Pour reprendre les paroles d'Aphrodite, je sais que je suis belle à tomber, mais tout de même un peu de retenue, relevez-vous ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
\- Copieuse, râla Aphrodite.  
\- Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, debout ! Les houspilla-t-elle.

Les quatre chevaliers se relevèrent avec plus ou moins de rapidité.  
\- J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ressemblent à du coton, maugréa Shura.  
\- C'est normal, ça fait ça les premières fois.  
\- Les premières fois que quoi ? Demanda Aiolos.  
\- Qu'on se téléporte. Apparemment vous n'avez pas dû vous téléporter souvent, sauf pour partir en missions je suppose.  
\- Non, en effet on se téléporte pas tous les quatre matins, grogna Deathmask.

Myrha s'extirpa temporairement de la ruelle, les chevaliers à sa suite et ces derniers se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient non pas dans un village, mais carrément en plein cœur d'Athènes. La Grecque fit rapidement demi-tour et revint sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers le fond de la ruelle, qui était en réalité une impasse. Elle apposa sa main à un endroit bien précis et fit faiblement brûler son cosmos.

Aussitôt un trou apparu dans le mur, ne laissant apercevoir que le visage de ce qui semblait être une femme dans la cinquantaine, la peau tannée par le soleil, les yeux bleus presque phosphorescents et de longs cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon négligé.  
\- Mot de passe, cracha-t-elle.  
\- Achille est une enflure, lâcha la guerrière avec un sourire moqueur. " Quel mot de passe pourri !" songea la Grecque.

La vieille femme l'observa avec un air entendu, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ça faisait longtemps gamine, lança la brune d'un ton bourru.  
\- En effet, vieille branche, répliqua l'occupante temporaire du douzième temple.  
\- C'est qui les quatre zozos derrière toi ?  
\- Des amis.  
\- Les hommes sont pas acceptés aussi facilement ici, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Comment l'oublier, rien que le mot de passe nous le rappelle. Écoute Cléo, j'ai pas ton temps, je sais qu'elles sont là, alors laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.  
\- Toujours aussi franche et buttée, ricana la quinquagénaire.  
\- Toujours. Allez, dépêche-toi.

Le trou se referma, et les quatre chevaliers crurent que l'irascible gardienne les avait plantés là. Ils surent qu'ils s'étaient trompé en voyant quelques secondes plus tard un pan du mur de l'impasse pivoter, pour laisser place à une sorte de petit couloir, où Myrha s'engagea sans aucune hésitation. Cependant, elle se retourna furtivement pour mettre en garde les chevaliers.  
\- Je vous préviens pour ne pas que vous ayez de mauvaises surprises : ici, les hommes ne sont pas les bienvenus. Les rares qu'on y amène sont soit des personnes de confiance, soit des personnes qui vont se faire humilier et latter la gueule pour amuser la galerie.  
\- Charmant, lâcha cyniquement Deathmask.  
\- C'est ça l'égalité des sexes, railla Myrha, faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce genre d'attitudes.

La petite équipée pénétra alors dans le petit couloir pour rapidement se retrouver dans une sorte de taverne qui semblait dater de deux-cents ans au moins. Il n'y avait que des femmes de tous âges, certaines jeunes, d'autres du même âge que celle qui les avait accueillis, et même des sexagénaires. Le bruit qui y régnait était étourdissant. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, et pour se faire entendre, il fallait parler plus fort que les autres. Cela provoquait donc une véritable cacophonie. Lorsque le quatuor, mené par Myrha, fut remarqué par une femme qui devait frôler la trentaine, elle donna un coup de coude à sa voisine, qui sembla donner sous la table un coup de pied à la femme qui lui faisait face. De fil en aiguille, chacune des femmes présentes se turent en constatant que des hommes avaient pénétré leur antre. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Tiens, y'avait longtemps que j'avais pas vu des pénis ici ! Lâcha une femme aux longs cheveux blancs.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas vu de pénis tout court ouais ! Se moqua sa voisine de ta table, faisant éclater de rire toute la salle.  
\- Va te faire voir Cath', grogna la première.  
\- Roh, quel sale caractère.  
\- Mymy, pourquoi tu nous ramènes des hommes ? T'avais envie d'une palianne et t'as chopé les premiers mecs que t'as trouvés ? Lança la femme qui se tenait derrière le bar.  
\- Calme tes ardeurs Verna, répondit la nouvelle venue. Ces hommes sont mes amis et les premières d'entre vous qui les touchent, je les butte, c'est clair ? Les menaça la guerrière.

Le silence se fit dans la taverne, jusqu'à ce que ladite Verna éclate de rire.  
\- Toujours aussi caractérielle ! C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi c'est comme ça que je m'aime. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour la parlotte, où sont les deux abruties qui me servent d'amies ?  
\- Comme d'habitude, lâcha simplement la tavernière avant de montrer d'un imperceptible mouvement du menton le fond du bar.  
\- Depuis combien de temps elles sont là ?  
\- Oh, je dirais une heure trente, deux heures peut-être.

Myhra soupira. Leur table habituelle, celle qui leur était réservée lorsqu'elles venaient toutes ensemble à Athènes. C'en était presque effrayant de se dire qu'elles avaient une table attitrée dans un bar aussi miteux que celui-ci et aussi éloigné de leur Sanctuaire. La Grecque avança d'un pas sûr et décidé vers le coin montré par Verna.

Elle arriva devant une alcôve qui était cachée de tous par un grand rideau, que la Grecque tira sans douceur.  
Sans surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ses deux consœurs, qui tenaient chacune une chope de bière dans la main. Si ce n'était que ça, ça n'aurait pas été trop surprenant. Non, le plus choquant résidait dans les dizaines de verres à shot qui s'alignaient sur la table en bois.  
Bien que les deux femmes cachaient plutôt bien leur ébriété, Myrha craignait de devoir se retrouver à tout instant avec deux comateuses sur les bras.  
Elle pesta contre l'immaturité de ses amies et alors qu'elle hésitait entre qui engueuler en premier : Linam, Amirae ou Verna, qui avait accepté de les servir, Shura trancha en premier, toujours sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot, en criant sur Linam.

\- Espèce d'inconsciente, tu sais que je me suis fait du souci pour toi ?! Et toi tu disparais sans rien dire, pour aller te saouler dans ce trou à rats ?! Linam, tu as quoi à la place du cerveau ?!  
\- De l'ouzo, répondit l'Indienne, rendant l'Espagnol rouge de colère.  
\- Et tu trouves encore le moyen de blaguer ?! Hurla le Capricorne.  
Aphrodite et Deathmask n'avaient jamais vu leur meilleur ami dans cet état, et il fallait avouer que ce Shura-là leur donnait envie d'aller se tapir dans un trou de souris en attendant que sa colère passe.  
\- Roh c'est bon Shura décoince-toi deux secondes, rétorqua son invitée sur le ton bourru typique de celui qui avait trop bu, faisant ricaner Amirae qui, au vu de son visage, semblait osciller depuis un bout de temps entre le rire et les larmes.

Aphrodite cru alors que l'Espagnol allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Myrha décida d'intervenir pour éviter que Shura n'utilise Excalibur pour trancher la table et la chope de bière de Linam. La Grecque avait déjà vu ses deux amies ivres, mais ça remontait à tellement d'années... Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais pu oublier cette scène. C'était lorsque Amirae avait eut vingt ans. Elles avaient fêté ça toutes ensemble et Cali était même présente, ayant organisé ses missions de sorte qu'elle soit présente le soir des festivités. Ça s'était fini en beuverie générale, Astraan et Manil ayant fait un concours de qui boira le plus. Les deux avaient roulé sous la table en même temps, sous les rires hystériques des autres, qui elles aussi avaient trop bu.  
« Ah, la jeunesse » pensa Myrha pour elle-même. Avec Cali, elle avait été la plus sobre et cela lui avait permis d'observer toutes les guerrières, constituant des dossiers mémorables sur chacune d'entre elles.

Elle se ressaisit et d'un regard fit comprendre à Aphrodite d'essayer de contrôler et de calmer le Capricorne.  
\- Vous êtes pathétiques toutes les deux. Elle est morte et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à faire ?  
En entendant Myrha la ramener brusquement à la cruelle réalité, Amirae fondit en larmes, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, un large sourire idiot étirait ses lèvres.  
\- Méchante ! Méchante Myrha ! Pourquoi tu me rappelles ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu me le rappelles aussi violemment ? T'es pas gentille !  
\- Oui je sais, c'est pas gentil d'être méchant. Bon, évitons de ruiner votre réputation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà et barrons-nous d'ici.

La seule guerrière sobre du trio leur confisqua leurs chopes de bière, faisant râler les deux femmes et les leva de force ses deux amies pour les ramener au bercail.  
Au moment de sortir du bar, les chevaliers à sa suite, elle se retourna vers Verna et lui lança un regard furieux.  
\- La prochaine fois qu'elles se pointent, si tu acceptes de les servir, je te tue.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! s'esclaffa la tenancière de la taverne.  
Myrha réprima un léger sourire, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux deux ivrognes qui lui servaient d'amies.

Et un dossier de plus !

 **.**

De retour au Sanctuaire, Myrha s'occupa de ses consœurs en les lavant rapidement et en les changeant, pour ensuite les coucher dans leur lit, un seau à côté d'elles. Non pas que le Sagittaire et le Capricorne étaient trop gênés pour faire les deux premières tâches mais... Si, en vérité, ils étaient beaucoup trop gênés pour le faire. Du coup, la Grecque s'en chargeait, ayant refusée toute aide de la part des autres guerrières. Cali et Hali n'avaient pas à se déplacer pour ça, et il était parfaitement hors de question que Manil ou Astraan se ramènent. Elles allaient plus l'entraver qu'autre chose.  
Ah, quelle belle bande de gamines ! Et dire que Linam était plus âgée qu'elle... Comme quoi il n'y avait pas d'âge pour avoir des comportements immatures.

Après avoir fini de jouer les nounous, la Grecque s'empressa de monter au douzième, où il régnait une délicieuse odeur de gratin Dauphinois et s'affala dans le canapé du Poisson. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle avait l'impression d'être une maman qui s'occupait de ses gosses irresponsables.  
\- Jamais je n'aurai de gosses, grogna-t-elle.  
\- Elles disent toutes ça, railla Deathmask, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.  
\- Oui, sauf que moi je ne suis pas les « toutes » en question, rétorqua leur invitée.  
\- Exact ! Lança le Poisson depuis la cuisine.

Aphrodite. La cuisine. Aphrodite dans la cuisine. Elle venait tout juste de percuter. Les paroles de Deathmask lui revirent en tête. La bonne odeur ne pouvait être qu'un leurre ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir intoxiquée ! Elle essaya de se relever à la va-vite quand elle sentit une main se plaquer sur son thorax. Elle regarda la main en question : Deathmask.  
\- Calmos, c'est moi qui ai cuisiné, je viens d'enfourner le plat.  
La guerrière ne pu réprimer un « ouf » de soulagement, qui fit ricaner le Cancer.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Aiolos et Shura entrèrent dans les appartements privés du Poisson.  
\- Tiens, la flèche et l'épée ! Se moqua l'Italien.  
\- Ah bah enfin ! Cria Aphrodite depuis la cuisine. On allait commencer sans vous !  
\- Vous en avez-mis du temps ! Reprit l'Italien. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, lança-t-il au duo en se frottant les mains, un sourire d'une perversité démoniaque plaqué sur les lèvres.  
\- Calme-toi DM, le réprimanda le Poisson, qui sortait de la cuisine, tu vas leur faire peur.  
\- Oh tu sais, il faudrait plus pour nous faire peur, après tout ce qui s'est passé... lâcha Shura sur un ton morne et fatigué.  
\- Oh mon Shu' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ?  
\- À peine, il vient juste de voir le darkside de Linam, ça l'a légèrement violé mentalement. L'image de la douce et sage Sainte Nitouche qu'il avait d'elle vient d'éclater en mille morceaux, singea la guerrière qui avait rejoint le quatuor dans l'entrée.  
\- C'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour parler de Sainte Nitouche toi ! Lança Aphrodite plus sarcastiquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Aphrodite serait mort sur le coup. En effet, Myrha l'avait foudroyé d'un regard si noir qu'il lui en donnait presque des sueurs froides.  
\- Je ne faisais qu'exposer les faits par rapport à Linam. Toi, ta remarque était basse, gratuite et méchante.  
Mis-à-part Aphrodite, aucune des personnes ici présentes ne comprirent la raison pour laquelle la Grecque était aussi rapidement passé du rire à l'envie de meurtre.  
\- Hum... Excuse-moi... Je... Je ne voulais pas être blessant, balbutia Aphrodite.  
\- Je sais. Mais la prochaine fois penses-y.

Un froid terrible venait de tomber sur le petit groupe. Contre toute attente, Aiolos fut celui qui osa briser le silence.  
\- Euh... Je crois qu'on a manqué un truc... déclara-t-il timidement.  
\- Ce n'est pas un « truc » important Aiolos, répondit plus calmement Myrha. Excusez-nous pour avoir plombé l'ambiance. J'en déduis que vous mangez ici. Bon, c'est pas que j'ai soif, mais si j'ai soif. Qui boit quoi ? Lança plus chaleureusement la Grecque.

Après avoir demandé à chacun ce qu'il voulait, Myrha disparut dans la cuisine, ayant intimé à Aphrodite de la laisser faire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la guerrière revint avec un plateau, sur lequel étaient posés , un Amaretto pour Deathmask, un virgin Mojito pour Aiolos, un mojito pour Shura, un gin tonic pour Aphrodite et du cidre pour elle-même.

Ils trinquèrent et burent quelques gorgées de leurs boissons, pour rapidement se mettre à discuter de tout et de rien. Lors d'un des rares moments de silence, Aiolos leva les yeux vers la guerrière lunaire.  
\- Myrha... Cette dame... Verna. Elle a parlé de « palianne ». Elle faisait référence à quoi ?  
\- Oh. Eh bien les paliannes, c'est ce que je vous ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Une baston en gros. Ça vient du grec Pali.  
\- Ah, oui je vois. Je n'avais pas l'étymologie en tête pour le coup, lâcha Aiolos d'un rire nerveux. Et il y en a beaucoup des endroits de ce genre à Athènes ?  
\- Des tavernes dissimulées ou bien plus généralement des endroits « cachés » ?  
\- Des endroits en général.  
\- Oh oui, plein. À l'image du Sanctuaire, qui n'est visible que pour ceux et celles bénéficiant d'un cosmos développé, ces lieux pullulent particulièrement à Athènes, mais aussi dans toute la Grèce. Certains sont plus fréquentables que d'autres et tous ne se dissimulent pas pour les mêmes raisons. Certaines personnes font parties de congrégations masculines, féminines ou mixtes et ont plus ou moins faiblement développé leur cosmos, bien que certaines d'entre elles soient particulièrement puissantes et mieux organisées que d'autres. La plupart ne sont pas dangereuses et peuvent aisément être maîtrisées par des chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent.  
\- Mais celles plus puissantes et mieux organisées... ? Commença Aiolos.  
\- Celles-là peuvent être plus difficiles à défaire. Mais rien d'impossible. Un chevalier d'or, deux à la rigueur, et c'est fini. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la plupart de ces congrégations restent entre elles et ne cherchent pas à faire le mal, mais plutôt à l'éradiquer comme ils le peuvent. Certaines d'entre elles sont tout simplement des cercles de sorciers et de sorcières, qui n'ont rien de menaçant, au contraire. Ils sont extrêmement proches de la nature et tentent d'entrer en osmose avec elle.

La Grecque fit une pause, et bu quelques gorgées de son verre, ayant la gorge sèche.  
\- T'en connais beaucoup des endroits comme ça ? Demanda Deathmask sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché.  
\- Oui, pas mal. Dans la plupart d'entre eux il faut un mot de passe pour entrer. Certains ne sont visibles que par les membres de la congrégation ou à la limite par leurs alliés.  
\- Tu as donc beaucoup d'amis ?  
\- Beaucoup d'amis, je ne sais pas, rit doucement la jeune femme, mais j'entretiens des relations amicales, ou tout du moins pacifiques, avec de nombreuses congrégations !

Un léger silence plana sur le groupe, laissant aux chevaliers le temps d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.  
\- Dis-moi Myrha ?  
\- Oui Shura ?  
\- Quand on était dans cette taverne, tu as dit que seuls les hommes de confiance pouvaient entrer sans risquer de se faire tabasser.  
\- Exact.  
\- Et tu as pris notre défense en disant que nous sommes tes amis, continua l'Espagnol.  
\- Oui.  
\- Donc tu as totalement confiance en nous ? On est tes amis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée d'espoir.

Myrha ne répondit pas tout suite, se resservant un verre de cidre et en bu la moitié d'un coup, avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- On ne peut faire pleinement confiance à personne sur cette Terre, Shura. Pas même à nos amis les plus proches. Car même si on se dit que c'est pour toujours, même si on se dit qu'on ne se trahira jamais, les toujours et les jamais disparaissent bien plus souvent et plus rapidement qu'on ne le pense dans certaines circonstances. J'aimerais que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, j'aimerais réellement que l'on puisse accorder toute notre confiance sans risquer quoique ce soit. C'est une de mes aspirations les plus fortes. Mais je suis réaliste. Pour l'instant, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Alors oui vous êtes mes amis. Mais je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance. Disons que j'ai en vous la même confiance que celle que j'accorde à mes consœurs. Ma confiance totale réside en mes déesses.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Shura. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse. Mais même si sa réponse sur la confiance qu'elle leur accordait l'avait déçu, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle avait tout autant confiance en eux qu'en ses consœurs et qu'elle les considérait comme ses amis.  
Aphrodite eut un sourire joyeux et on pu voir un Poisson volant passer au-dessus de la table pour se jeter sur la Grecque, qui fut quelque peu désorientée par la réaction d'Aphrodite. Un rire cristallin lui échappa tout de même et elle rendit à Aphrodite son étreinte surprise.

Lorsque le Poisson eut enfin lâché Myrha, sous les grognements de Deathmask qui n'appréciait absolument pas de voir son Poisson être aussi câlin avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, chacun se mit à table et ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Chacun d'entre eux passa une très bonne soirée, profitant de ce moment privilégié pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Soudain, Aphrodite redevint sérieux et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures.  
\- Myrha ?  
\- Oui Aphro ?  
\- Pardonne-moi si je suis indiscret, mais pourquoi Amirae semblait bien plus abattue que vous toutes ? Elle et Tanastre étaient ensemble ?  
Myrha perdit son sourire enjoué, n'ayant plus qu'une expression interloquée sur le visage.  
\- Elles ? Ensembles ?! Oh non, quelle horreur ! Ça aurait autant de sens que si je disais que Camus et Hyôga étaient en couple ! Railla-t-elle.  
\- Alors, pourquoi elle semblait si désemparée ? Insista le Poisson, chacun étant pendu aux lèvres de Myrha, attendant sa réponse. Myrha paraissait chercher ses mots, puis répondit à son hôte.  
\- Il existait entre elles un profond amour filial. Tanastre était comme la mère adoptive d'Amirae. Et ce lien s'explique très facilement quand on connaît leur passif.  
Myrha fit une légère pause, avant de terminer.

\- Tanastre était le maître d'Amirae.

 **.**

 **Et vouélééééééé !**

 *** Le mandarin zhongyuan, qui s'écrit** **中原官话** **en chinois simplifié, se prononce _Zhōngyuán guānhuà_ en romanisé, et en phonétique grosso-modo « Djong yuan gwan hua », peut se traduire par « mandarin de la plaine centrale » est un des très nombreux dialectes Chinois, qui se parle comme l'indique son nom, principalement dans la plaine centrale chinoise, dans les provinces du Henan et du Shaanxi, et plus globalement dans la vallée de la rivière jaune. Ces deux régions faisant partie des premières à voir émerger la civilisation chinoise, le mandarin zhongyuan est considéré comme étant le dialecte actuel qui se rapproche le plus du mandarin « originel ».**

 **Voilà, vous pourrez vous la péter haha ;)**

 **On voit déjà des liens plus précis qui se construisent entre les personnages, comme la relation fusionnelle entre Amirae et Linam, qui ne sont pas si sages et posées qu'elles le laissent croire, ou encore la raison de la tristesse d'Amirae !**

 **J'ai délaissé Astraan et Manil pour ce chapitre, considérant que je m'étais déjà bien centrée sur elles dans les chapitres précédents ! J'essaierai par la suite de me centrer plus sur Cali et Hali, ainsi que sur nos chevaliers, car après tout, les jumelles, on ne les connaît pas bien pour l'instant mis à part un micro-pan de leur personnalité, ainsi que leur charge dans leur Sanctuaire ! Et puis il serait temps de mettre certains de nos chevaliers en couple, non mais oh ! Ne laissons pas Milo et Camus chacun de leur côté !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre XV vous aura plu ! À la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter XVI : Questionnements et Rêves

**Chapitre XVI : Les Lunes Combattantes.**

 **Hellooooooo !  
J'espère que vous allez bien !  
Je suis heureuse d'arriver à tenir le rythme, pour l'instant j'arrive à publier tous les lundis sans galérer pour tenir les délais héhé !  
Avis à tous ceux qui lisent Saint Facebook ainsi que cette fic, je pense reprendre Saint Facebook quand j'aurai posté toute la fic des Lunes Combattantes !  
Voilà, excusez-moi de cette looooongue pause mais je le répète encore et toujours, je n'abandonnerai pas StFb ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **olivier : Merciiiiiiii ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant !**

 **Aquarius Gold Saint : YES COUCOU MON RYTHME DE CROISIÈRE-CHÉRI !**  
 **Merci pour ta review mon poto, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**  
 **Le Trash trio te dit d'aller te faire cuire un œuf, pour rester polie. Tu t'imagines bien que Deathmask a été plus vulgaire que ça en apprenant que tu le traitais de déchet ! Oui, DM fidèle à lui-même, mais toujours aussi bon cuisinier, et puis Shura... Shura qui sort de ses gonds xD Arf, le pauvre, pour le coup il n'a pas su contrôler ses émotions. Il devrait faire un tour chez Shaka-chou pour qu'il l'entraîne un peu. Shura est déjà capable de preuve de beaucoup de self-control, mais bon là disons que les circonstances ne s'y prêtait pas trop... Aiolos était trop choqué pour réagir autrement qu'en regardant les deux se soûler xD**  
 **Voilà, j'abrège cette réponse, sinon elle serait capable de durer 10 lignes de plus xD**

 **Bisous sur tes deux joues, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre tout autant que les autres !**

 **Fin des réponses aux reviews.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser la review de l'amour, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir !**

 **NOTA BENE /!\ : pour ceux qui se souviennent de ce qui était dit plusieurs chapitres plus tôt à propos de quelle déesse lunaire est la patronne de tels moins de l'année, après réflexions, je me suis dit qu'il était préférable d'inverser Hécate et Artémis.  
Artémis protégerait les Janvier février Mars Avril, Séléné ne change pas de place et protège toujours Mai Juin Juillet Août et Hécate protège Septembre, Octobre, Novembre, Décembre.  
C'est plus logique dans le sens où Artémis au niveau lunaire représente le premier croissant, donc la naissance, la jeunesse. Il vaut mieux la mettre au début de l'année : milieu/fin de l'hiver et printemps, Séléné ne change pas et représente la pleine lune, la maturité, tandis qu'Hécate est associée à la nouvelle Lune et représente la fin, la vieillesse, la mort, l'accompagnement des esprits vers les Enfers. **

**Voilààààà, pour que vous ne vous disiez pas dans les chapitre suivant « Tiens, mais elle a confondu olalalaaaaa » x)**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Linam émergea de son sommeil alcoolisé, elle fut assaillie par un énorme mal de crâne. À peine eut-elle entre-ouvert les yeux qu'elle eut aussitôt envie de les refermer. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et elle ignora quelle heure il était ni combien de temps elle avait dormi. Elle essaya difficilement de prendre appui sur ses deux coudes pour se relever, et vit sur la table de chevet une bouteille d'eau, un verre d'eau, accompagné d'un minuscule rond blanc ainsi que d'un petit mot, qu'elle lu en plissant les yeux.

« Quand tu te réveilleras, brûle faiblement ton cosmos. Je t'ai apporté un doliprane, tu n'auras qu'à le plonger dans le verre et le boire.

PS : Tu parles dans ton sommeil quand tu es ivre. »

Le tout était signé du symbole astrologique du Capricorne, faisant faiblement sourire l'Indienne, ce qui accentua son mal de tête, son sourire se transformant en grimace. Elle tenta de faire comme Shura lui avait dit, et arriva tant bien que mal à faire brûler faiblement son cosmos. Elle tâtonna sur la table de chevet avant de retrouver le cachet effervescent et le plongea dans le verre d'eau, puis s'écroula sur le lit, attendant que le médicament se dissolve.

Une minute plus tard, alors que l'Indienne était en train de boire l'eau en grimaçant, Shura débarqua dans la chambre, ouvrant discrètement la porte.  
Sa colocataire avait une tête de déterrée, les cheveux en pétard et semblait complètement à côté de la plaque. Il sourit imperceptiblement, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'armoire en bois.  
\- Je sais plus comment je m'appelle, ni quel âge j'ai, ou comment je suis arrivée ici dans cet état, grogna la guerrière.  
\- Alors, pour répondre à tes questions, tu t'appelles Linam, tu ne m'as pas donné ton âge précis, mais tu as dit avoir aux environs de la trentaine, tu es arrivée ici parce que Myrha est partie vous chercher toi et Amirae dans un bar miteux d'Athènes où vous vous étiez saoulées.  
\- Parle moins fort, j'ai mal au casque, grogna-t-elle en tentant de se maintenir dans une position assise, se calant sur ses oreillers.  
\- Linam, je chuchotais là, je peux pas parler plus bas.  
\- C'est trop fort quand même.  
\- Je vais me taire alors.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se tut, attendant la réaction de l'Indienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole.  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Presque 14h.  
\- Oh.  
\- En effet.

Silence religieux. Shura croisa les bras et la regarda intensément, accrochant son regard.  
\- Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis... déçu je dirais.  
L'Indienne se sentit soudain toute penaude. C'est vrai qu'il y avait un écart monstrueux entre la gentille femme qu'elle était en temps normal et celle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était ivre. Déjà qu'il était perturbant de la voir ivre...  
\- Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme ça, mais je ne le suis pas. En tout cas, pas pour ça.  
Shura, surpris et piqué dans sa curiosité, fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et se rapprocha de son invitée et s'assit sur le rebord du grand lit, juste à côté d'elle.  
\- Pour quoi es-tu désolée alors ?  
\- Pour t'avoir inquiété.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Shura. De nouveau, le silence, plus confortable, plana sur le duo, avant que Linam ne réalise quelque chose.  
\- Attend, j'étais pas sapée comme ça hier, lâcha-t-elle en s'observant. Elle était simplement vêtue de son pyjama, soit un mignon petit short jaune poussin et un débardeur du même coloris. Elle riva ensuite un regard interloqué sur Shura, comme pour lui demander comment elle avait changé de tenue.  
\- Tu m'as quand même pas déshabillée, rassure-moi...  
L'Espagnol fut brusquement gêné, mais il arriva très bien à le cacher.  
\- Shura ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix soudainement chargée de menaces.  
\- Non, non ce n'est pas moi, c'est Myrha qui s'est chargée de toi et d'Amirae.  
\- Quoi, c'est elle ?!  
\- C'EST MOOOOOOOI ! Hurla une voix féminine dans le dixième temple, faisant grimacer l'Indienne, lui donnant envie de frapper l'intruse.

L'occupante provisoire du douzième temple avait pénétré dans les appartements du Capricorne et, se fiant à son instinct, entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Lorsqu'elle vit la scène qu'elle interrompait, son sourire léger et joyeux disparu à la vitesse de la lumière pour laisser place à une expression curieuse mêlée de perversité.  
\- Oups, je dérange peut-être ? Lança-t-elle en retenant tant bien que mal son fou-rire devant la tête meurtrière de Linam et la gêne de Shura.  
\- Myrha...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- DÉGAGE ! Cria Linam, regrettant immédiatement son cri, qui lui donnait la sensation d'avoir tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Camus qui lui tombaient sur la tête.  
\- Oh, mais me crie pas dessus ! Et puis je ne viens pas que pour vous enquiquiner, je ne suis pas Astraan ou Manil non plus !  
\- Encore heureux hein ! Deux c'est largement suffisant, pas la peine d'en ajouter une troisième ! Grinça l'Indienne.  
\- Je viens pour t'apporter une potion que le Pope a concoctée pour toi ! C'est une potion Atlante, anti-gueule de bois apparemment.  
C'est simplement à ce moment-là que la Verseau remarqua le petit flacon que leur invitée impromptue tenait dans la main gauche.

La Grecque s'assit aux côtés de Shura sur le rebord du lit, lui donna la potion-miracle et la lui fit boire cul-sec directement au goulot, faisant grimacer l'alitée.  
\- Pouah, c'est dégoûtant !  
\- Mince, le Pope a apparemment oublié d'ajouter un arôme comme il a l'habitude de le faire, lâcha innocemment la Grecque.  
Linam lui jeta un regard noir chargé de menaces, faisant se lever du lit la nouvelle venue.  
\- Myrha ? Myrha ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- Oh moi ? Euh, eh bien, je vais aider Aphrodite, il m'a demandé de l'aider avec ses roses !  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Railla l'Indienne, qui sentait son mal de tête s'envoler comme par magie.  
\- Tu doutes de moi ? Rétorqua d'une petite voix aiguë l'occupante du douzième. Tu doutes de ma bonne foi ?  
\- Oui ! Cracha l'invitée du Capricorne.

Ni une ni deux, elle réussit à se lever, étant tout de même prise d'un léger vertige en posant les pieds par terre et attrapa au passage un de ses coussins pour le lancer sur la colocataire du Poisson, qui l'évita sans aucun souci. L'Indienne se précipita alors sur son amie, courant après elle dans la chambre, sautant au-dessus du lit à maintes reprises.  
Soudain, Linam s'arrêta brusquement, son teint devenant plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et sans aucune hésitation, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, vomissant ses tripes, faisant ricaner l'autre guerrière.

\- Rapide et efficace cette potion dites-donc, singea-t-elle.  
Shura leva les yeux au ciel, se souvenant en effet d'avoir prit une fois cette potion trois semaines auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient sortis avec Aphrodite, Deathmask, Milo et Kanon dans un bar branché d'Athènes.

Le Capricorne se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes.  
\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il à Linam, qui avait toujours la tête dans la cuvette.  
\- Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour vomir mes tripes Shura, grogna l'Indienne.  
\- C'est vrai, mauvaise question.  
\- En effet, appuya-t-elle.

Le Capricorne s'éloigna d'elle et pénétra dans la salle de bain, prenant un gant dans le meuble jouxtant le lavabo et le mouilla à la va-vite, puis retourna aussitôt à l'entrée des toilettes.  
\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- C'est déjà plus intelligent et pertinent comme question. Et oui, ça va mieux.  
\- Lève la tête.

Linam sortit son visage de la cuvette et fixa le mur carrelé devant elle, se refusant à se retourner.  
\- Linam, regarde-moi.  
\- Mais je te regarde ! Le carrelage renvoie parfaitement ton reflet.  
\- Linam...  
\- Non Shura.  
\- Linam, s'il te plaît, je veux juste t'aider...  
Son ton était brusquement plus doux, délaissant la voix légèrement voilée de menace et de sermon, convainquant Linam de se relever. Elle tira la chasse et sortit des toilettes, éteignant la lumière au passage avant de fermer la porte. Elle ne regardait non pas le visage de l'Espagnol, mais fixait le gant.

Un imperceptible sourire, qu'elle ne vit pas, orna les lèvres de son hôte, qui agrippa le poignet de l'Indienne et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, qui jouxtait les toilettes. Il commença à doucement passer le gant sur son visage, la faisant se sentir comme une gamine que l'on débarbouille après une après-midi à jouer et à faire des bêtises dans le jardin. Une grimace tordit ses lèvres. Elle détestait être en position de vulnérabilité. Elle se sentait humiliée. Le silence planait sur le duo. Lorsque Shura eut finit de débarbouiller Linam, il rinça le gant et le passa sur les lèvres de l'Indienne.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait le coin gauche de la lèvre inférieure légèrement ouvert et un bleu sur la pommette gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Mais bien sûr.  
\- Mais rien, je te dis !  
Shura leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu ne t'es pas fait ça toute seule.  
Le silence qui lui répondit fit douter le Capricorne.  
\- Tu t'es fait ça toute seule ? Lâcha-t-il, alors que Linam soupirait.  
\- Non. On s'est juste battu 'Rae et moi.

Shura s'arrêta complètement et la fixa d'un air éberlué.  
\- Vous avez quoi ?!  
\- On s'est juste battu Shura, répéta-t-elle laconiquement.  
\- Vous étiez ivres au point de vous frapper ?!  
\- Oh, c'est pas entre nous qu'on s'est tapé dessus, et on était pas ivres à ce moment-là.

Shura l'observait sans faire le moindre geste, dans l'attente de plus de précision.  
\- On était parties au Théâtre du Dora Stratou, dans un des parcs d'Athènes. Amirae était toujours prise de crises de larmes de temps à autres et on avait décidé de se balader là-bas pour se changer les idées. Sauf qu'à un moment, on s'est retrouvé face à une bande de jeunes en train de lancer des cailloux plus ou moins gros sur les murs en ruines du théâtre. C'était la fin de la journée, et on était dans un coin pas trop fréquenté, du coup ces abrutis se sont cru permis de dégrader les lieux. Donc on les a interpellés en les sermonnant, sauf que ces idiots se sont foutus de nous et nous ont insultées, en s'en prenant d'abord à Amirae, en la traitant de faible, de petite chose. Sauf que bien mal leur en a pris, car elle était déjà les nerfs à vifs. Les insultes étaient la goutte de trop. Elle a baffé l'un des gars qui l'avait insultée et ce type lui a rendu la politesse et c'est comme ça que s'est créé la bagarre.

\- Ils vous ont insultées ? Répéta le Capricorne sur un ton soudainement plus grave et plus menaçant. Ils ont dit quoi d'autre ?  
\- Les sympathies habituelles : coincées, faibles, vierges effarouchées, emmerdeuses, salopes etc, rapporta-t-elle calmement. Mais ils ont bien regretté leurs paroles. Surtout le « faibles », lâcha-t-elle en ricanant.  
\- Ça ne me fait pas rire Linam. Ces ordures vous ont salies verbalement et toi tu rigoles ?  
\- Je ne rigole pas du fait qu'ils m'aient insultée, je rigole du fait qu'ils aient pris cher. Ils ont bien regretté leurs paroles.  
Shura se rasséréna quelque peu, gardant quand même une mine sombre.

Linam, voyant que l'occupant du temple était loin d'apprécier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui sourit doucement et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du Capricorne.  
\- On sait se défendre Shura, ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas une poignées de voyous qui vont nous faire peur.  
Et puis, ce genre d'insultes glissent sur moi comme de l'eau glisse sur un imperméable. Je sais qu'elles sont fausses et basées sur une mauvaise éducation et des clichés machistes et misogynes. Je ne les laisse plus m'atteindre, à la place je corrige ceux qui ont le malheur de les prononcer, pour les dissuader à jamais de recommencer. C'est plus efficace qu'un simple sermon.

De nouveau, le silence tomba sur le duo. Shura rinça le gant et le passa doucement dans le cou de la jeune femme.  
\- Et puis niveau blessure j'ai largement connu pire.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Comme une flèche dans les poumons, un poignard dans la rate. La plus inattendue et la plus impressionnante était une épée dans le cœur.

L'Espagnol ouvrit grands les yeux, arrêtant tout mouvements, pétrifié. Se fichait-elle de lui ?  
Linam, ayant perçu son trouble, sourit faiblement.  
\- Pour répondre à ton interrogation muette, non je ne me fiche pas de toi. Je peux te montrer les cicatrices si tu veux.  
Ni une ni deux, sans attendre l'accord de Shura, elle souleva le haut de son pyjama jusqu'à ce qu'une longue cicatrice rectiligne apparaisse au niveau de sa rate. Elle se retourna et montra une légère balafre au milieu de son dos, là où la flèche l'avait transpercée.  
\- Je te montrerais bien celle au niveau du cœur, mais pour ça il faudrait que je me dénude, et il en est parfaitement hors de question, lâcha-t-elle simplement, provoquant une énorme gêne chez l'Espagnol, qui baissa les yeux.  
La guerrière rit sous cape en voyant l'état de son hôte. Elle pencha la tête vers la droite et plia légèrement les genoux pour arriver à accrocher le regard de Shura, lui lança par là-même un sourire léger et taquin.  
\- Allons, ne sois pas gêné, murmura-t-elle, avant de lui donner une accolade.

\- OULA ! Je dérange encore à ce que je vois ! Singea Myrha, qui pendant tout ce temps avait attendu le duo dans la chambre d'ami et s'était décidé à les rejoindre dans la salle de bain.  
Linam tourna brusquement la tête vers la gêneuse, la foudroyant du regard, Shura ayant repris rapidement son air austère et impassible.  
\- Myrha... commença l'Indienne sur un ton chargé de menaces.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- DEHORS !  
\- Pouah, Amirae était plus sympa, ELLE !  
\- Grand bien te fasse, mais tu commences à me courir sur les nerfs ! Tu n'avais pas dit qu'Aphrodite avait besoin de toi ?  
\- Tu me chasses ?! s'outra la Grecque.  
\- Oui. Et je te signale que tout à l'heure c'est toi qui voulais partir, alors ne joue pas ta victime !  
\- Roh, c'est bon ça va, ça va, je m'en vais ! Grommela la gêneuse, qui s'empressa de sortir des appartements privés du Capricorne.

Linam soupira de lassitude et maudit intérieurement la Grecque qui avait le don de toujours arriver aux moments où il ne fallait pas. Elle fit un léger sourire à Shura, avant de retrouver son sérieux.  
\- Shura, tu pourrais sortir de la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, une expression désorientée sur son visage.  
\- Eh bien j'aimerais me doucher. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles me voir nue, il faudrait que tu quittes cette pièce. Quoique, ça te permettrait de voir ma cicatrice au cœur si tu restais, lâcha-t-elle en riant doucement.

Voir la tête de Shura virer au rouge pivoine était tout simplement hilarant, mais Linam se retint bien d'émettre toute moquerie, se contentant de rire intérieurement.  
\- Oh, oui pardon. Eh bien... bonne douche ! Balbutia-t-il avant de sortir en trombe.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Linam se permit un ricanement qui finit en éclat de rire, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir. « Ah, déesse, qu'il est facile de le mettre mal à l'aise. » songea la guerrière. Il était encore plus facile de le gêner qu'elle, ce qui, il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette, était un exploit. L'Indienne se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche sans attendre, conservant toujours ce sourire hilare aux lèvres.

 **.**

Dans sa cuisine, Shura sirotait un café, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Depuis quand était-il aussi facilement gêné ? Pourtant quand Deathmask et Aphrodite tenaient des propos tendancieux, ambigus ou vulgaires, il n'était pas déstabilisé pour un sou. Il avait l'habitude avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Alors pourquoi lorsque c'était Linam, il se sentait aussi... fragile ?  
Le Capricorne en était là de ses réflexions, lorsque débarqua dans son temple un cosmos qui lui était parfaitement identifiable. Avant même d'avoir pu poser sa tasse sur le plan de travail, une tornade azurée se jeta sur lui.

\- Shuraaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria d'une petite voix aiguë le Poisson qui lui avait sauté dans les bras.  
\- Hey, Aphro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu t'occupais de tes roses ce matin.  
\- Oh, dis tout de suite que je dérange ! Grogna le Poisson en lui tournant le dos.  
\- Fais pas ta tête de mule s'il te plaît, je suis pas d'humeur... soupira l'Espagnol.  
\- Oh ! Lâcha Aphrodite en se retournant rapidement. Ça va pas Shushu ? Lui demanda-t-il, un air curieux placé sur le visage.  
\- Non c'est rien... Juste un mélange de plusieurs choses, répondit le dixième gardien.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite reprenne, sur un ton plus menaçant.  
\- Shura du Capricorne, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas !  
\- Sinon ? Demanda le brun, visiblement peu réceptif à l'ordre du Suédois.  
\- Sinon je balance à tout le monde ce qui s'est passé le soir de tes quinze ans !  
Le teint de Shura perdit soudainement toute couleur pour devenir aussi pâle que celui de Camus.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas... murmura le Capricorne.  
\- Oh que si mon petit Capri ! Alors maintenant raconte tout à ton ami Aphro, rétorqua le Poisson en se ventousant à son bras droit.

L'Espagnol soupira et scruta rapidement le visage excité et joyeux d'Aphrodite. Quand il y avait des ragots et des potins, la Poiscaille était toujours au rendez-vous.  
Le brun se décida alors à raconter à son ami ce qui s'était passé depuis le réveil de sa colocataire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Aphrodite resta quelques minutes bouche-bée avant de pousser un petit cri suraiguë.  
\- Haaaaaaaaaaaaan Shura mais c'est merveilleux !  
\- Pardon ? Demanda le propriétaire des lieux, interloqué par la réaction de son visiteur.  
\- Oooooooh, je suis tellement content pour toi, c'est magnifiiiiiiiiiique ! Continua son ami sans prêter attention à ce que lui avait demandé Shura.  
\- Aphro, tu veux bien me dire ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Au moment où le Poisson allait répondre, ils virent tous deux passer dans le couloir Linam enroulée dans sa serviette bleue indigo, qui essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible, ayant complètement oublié dans son reste de gueule de bois de prendre des habits. La guerrière entra silencieusement dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte.  
Aphrodite détourna son regard de la porte de la chambre pour le river vers son ami, qui lui, avait le regard bloqué sur la porte. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Suédois.

\- Shura ? Tu es avec nous ? Demanda le douzième gardien.  
Le Poisson, qui eut une idée démoniaque en tête, se détourna de son ami et saisit une immense coupe de glace qui égouttait près de l'évier et la remplit d'eau la plus froide possible. Il se retourna, but quelques gorgées pour se désaltérer, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et lança le reste du contenu du verre sur le visage de son meilleur ami, faisant crier de stupeur ce dernier.  
\- Non mais t'es malade Aphro ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! s'exclama-t-il, outré.  
\- Oh, j'avais envie ! Rigola le coupable.

L'Espagnol scruta l'androgyne, furieux d'avoir le visage et le haut de sa chemise trempés.  
\- C'est dommage que tu ne portes pas de chemise blanche, tes magnifiques pectoraux saillants seraient alors visibles grâce à la transparence de la chemise... ronronna le Poisson, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.  
\- Aphro, c'est vraiment malsain ce que tu viens de dire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est malsain ? Demanda Linam, qui était sortie de sa chambre sans aucun bruit, son armure transformée en médaillon pendant autour de son cou.  
\- Aphrodite et ses remarques en général, grommela Shura.  
\- Oh, eh bien je suppose que ça ne devrait même plus t'étonner depuis le temps où vous êtes amis ! Rit doucement l'Indienne. Et... Shura pourquoi tu as le visage tout mouillé ? Demanda-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.  
\- Ton hôte avait chaud, alors je l'ai rafraîchi comme j'ai pu ! Ricana le Poisson.  
\- Je te déteste Aphrodite, gronda l'Espagnol.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Shu ! Lâcha le Suédois, un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Bon, Linam, je vois que tu m'as l'air fringante et en pleine forme ! Ça te dirait de faire un petit tour à Rodorio avec moi ?  
\- Eh bien, oui, pourquoi pas ? Je reviens je vais chercher mon sac, répondit doucement l'Indienne en revenant sur ses pas, laissant les deux chevaliers seuls quelques instants.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête Aphro ? Demanda sombrement l'Espagnol.  
\- Mais rien enfin ! J'ai plus le droit de sortir maintenant ?  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Justement que c'est la première fois que tu proposes à Linam d'aller faire un tour avec toi.  
\- Ah bon ? Oh mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire hein ! À plus mon Shushu ! Rétorqua légèrement le Poisson avant de saisir le bras de Linam qui venait de revenir dans la cuisine et de l'entraîner hors du temple du Capricorne, faisant souffler l'Espagnol.

 **.**

Le duo était en train de descendre le Sanctuaire pour arriver à l'aire où il était enfin possible de se téléporter lorsqu'ils croisèrent en passant dans le temple de la Balance Shiryu, Dokho accompagnés de Shunrei, la petite amie du Dragon, qui les avait rejoints le matin même. Dokho avait suggéré de faire venir la jeune chinoise au Sanctuaire, car comme aucun des deux chevaliers ne résidaient actuellement aux Cinq Pics il était à la fois plus prudent et plus sympathique pour la jeune femme de rester ici, plutôt que de se retrouver seule dans l'endroit perdu qu'était Rozan.

Les deux femmes firent brièvement connaissance et sans savoir pourquoi, Linam ressentit une certaine fascination pour la jeune fille qui semblait être à la fois totalement innocente et en même temps empreinte d'une profonde sagesse. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.  
La jeune Chinoise avait appris très tôt la mission qui était confiée à Shiryu, Hyôga et Ikki. Elle n'en était pas spécialement ravie, mais avait rapidement compris que c'était pour la bonne cause. Shiryu aimait beaucoup le recul de sa petite-amie et son aptitude à savoir à la fois penser au bien-être des autres tout comme au sien.  
Les deux guerriers saluèrent amicalement le trio et reprirent leur descente du domaine sacré et à peine arrivés à Rodorio, Aphrodite proposa à Linam de se promener dans la rue commerçante, peu animée à cette heure-ci.

Ils errèrent de boutiques en boutiques, observant les vitrines, s'arrêtant au moins dix minutes à chaque étal, le Poisson s'achetant même un lot d'huiles essentielles comprenant de la lavande, du vétiver, du cèdre et de la myrrhe. Avec sa légendaire bonne humeur, le Poisson tendit à l'Indienne un petit sachet comprenant un deuxième lot d'huiles essentielles, faisant largement sourire la jeune femme.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la prochaine boutique, tout deux entendirent le ventre de Linam gargouiller sans aucune discrétion, cette dernière se sentant subitement gênée.

\- C'est que... je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin... bredouilla-t-elle.  
Aphrodite, que la situation avait faire rire, changea complètement d'expression, un air horrifié s'étant plaqué sur son visage.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Oh mais il fallait me prévenir si tu avais faim ! Quel mal-poli je fais, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais, je n'ai fais que me baser sur ton apparence ! Oh, je suis désolé, viens, je connais un super petit restaurant qui sert à toute heure de la journée ! Lança-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet, l'entraînant deux rues plus loin.

Une fois attablés, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Aphrodite racontant qu'il avait vu ce matin Manil, Saga et Kanon en pleine discussion sur la terrasse du temple des Gémeaux quand Astraan avait débarqué de nulle part telle un diable sortant de sa boîte. Elle était apparemment venue, pour changer, embêter Manil, mais elle avait eut par la suite une sorte d'altercation avec Saga, qui avait failli virer au combat de catch. Manil et Kanon les avaient séparés alors qu'ils étaient poings contre poings à se défier du regard.  
\- Concentrés l'un sur l'autre comme du jus de tomates je te dis ! s'esclaffa Aphrodite, faisant sourire l'Indienne, qui semblait tout de même curieuse de savoir la raison de cette dispute. Elle savait Astraan prompte à la joute verbale, mais de là à se comporter comme ça...  
\- Mais bon, après je les ai vus se serrer la main, de mauvaise grâce et forcés par Kanon et Manil certes, mais ils se sont serré la main !  
\- Aphrodite, rassure-moi, tu n'espionnes pas tout le monde comme ça ? Demanda Linam.  
\- Je n'espionne pas ! Les gens se donnent en spectacle devant ma magnifique personne ! Rétorqua-t-il un air faussement outré sur le visage, qui fit bien rire sa comparse. Linam aimait bien Aphrodite et son caractère exubérant, elle se disait que les trois amis se complétait bien. Deathmask était fou, ronchon, cynique, mais aussi fidèle à ses amis, réaliste et très bon acteur, Aphrodite était certes commère, égocentrique et bruyant, mais aussi extraverti, joyeux et son côté commère et marieuse cachait une profonde sollicitude pour ses frères d'arme, et Shura... Eh bien Shura était assez difficile à cerner, même si après presque trois semaines à se côtoyer quotidiennement, Linam avait réussi à détecter certains traits de caractère chez l'Espagnol. Il était réservé, distant et parfois même hautain, mais ces apparences cachaient un grand sens de l'honneur, une foi inconditionnelle en ses amis et en sa déesse ainsi qu'une profonde volonté de bien faire mais aussi de faire le bien.  
Ils étaient beaux tous les trois. Linam avait vu dans l'esprit de Shura comment ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les trois. Elle en sourit de nouveau. La scène pouvait être à la fois attendrissante, comique ou complètement horrible. Elle se promit d'en demander plus à Shura sur ce jour si important, s'il acceptait de lui répondre bien sûr.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient sustenté, tout en ayant longuement discuté, ils reprirent leur promenade et lorsqu'Aphrodite proposa à Linam de rentrer, cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à fixer avec fascination un magasin devant lequel ils n'étaient pas encore passés. Le Poisson suivit le regard de la jeune femme et vit ce qui l'avait interpellée.

Ils étaient face à une vitrine où étaient exposés différents instruments de musique, mais l'Indienne ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour la magnifique harpe qui trônait au milieu. Elle jeta un œil au prix et s'étouffa avec sa propre salive : un million deux-cents milles drachmes. Cependant elle le savait, c'était le prix moyen d'une harpe, et il en existait des bien plus chères. Tentant de cacher son air déçu, elle fit mine d'observer les autres instruments. Néanmoins Aphrodite ne fut pas dupe et avait bien vu la lueur d'intérêt qui s'était allumé dans les prunelles de l'Indienne.

\- Saori possède une ou deux harpes. Tu pourrais lui demander la permission de lui en emprunter une, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant.  
La guerrière se retourna vers lui, et il vit que l'air déçu avait quitté ses prunelles. À la place, elle lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir. Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de lui faire un de ses plus beaux sourires, accompagné de quelques mots.  
\- Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu aies raison Aphrodite. J'adore jouer de la harpe.  
Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent alors de rentrer et chacun rejoignit sa demeure, Aphrodite promettant à Linam de l'accompagner le lendemain pour demande l'autorisation de jouer avec une des harpes de la déesse.

 **.**

Le chevalier marchait nonchalamment dans les bois qui entouraient le Sanctuaire. Il aimait bien s'évader ici, fuir pour un temps ses responsabilités, pouvoir baisser durant ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure le masque solennel et fort qui ne le quittait pas. Il scrutait les immenses arbres qui l'encerclaient. Ils lui semblaient être des anciens qui venaient le narguer de leur sagesse et de leur expérience, lui rappelant qu'il était éphémère, petit, inférieur.  
Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il voulait être fort, admiré, obéit, puissant.  
Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque son regard vit les feuilles d'un arbre particulièrement imposant s'agiter. Ce n'était pas un bruissement dû au vent, ni aux oiseaux. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ces feuilles. Il observait scrupuleusement la branche lorsqu'il vit une lanière de cuir dépasser du feuillage. Il s'en approcha doucement et au moment où il la saisit, une main gantée qui semblait sortie de nulle part enserra brusquement la sienne. Il ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau du poignet gauche. Il voulu se dégager, mais peine perdue, il semblait comme bloqué. Il vit à travers les feuilles une bouche tordue en un rictus qui oscillait entre le sourire narquois et la grimace menaçante.

Soudain il se réveilla, en sueur dans son lit, se redressant en vitesse. Il peinait à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se rendit alors compte au bout de quelques minutes que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Néanmoins, la douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressentie dans son songe semblait toujours être présente. Il observa son poignet gauche et y vit la trace mauve qui l'enserrait toujours, conséquence du coup qu'il avait pris à cet endroit de son anatomie quelques heures plus tôt.  
Son rêve n'était que l'expression, étrange certes, de sa journée plutôt mouvementée.

Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur ses oreillers et scruta la partie du ciel noir que sa fenêtre lui laissait entrevoir depuis son lit.  
C'était la nouvelle Lune. Il avait appris récemment que la nouvelle Lune signifiait à la fois la fin, la mort, et en même temps sous-entendait le nouveau départ, les prémices d'un renouveau imminent. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du chevalier en y songeant. Tant que personne dans ce Sanctuaire ne mourrait, c'était l'essentiel. Il essaya de se rendormir, néanmoins, il se remémorait sans cesse son rêve. Il avait beau le repasser en boucle, examiner tous les détails au crible, il avait la cruelle impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose.

Quelque chose de capital.

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààààà !**

 **Encore et toujours des questions ! POURQUOI Aphrodite est aussi hystérique, quand est-ce que les deux animaux marins vont s'assumer, quand est-ce que je daignerai mettre Camus et Milo ensemble (je sens venir les lecteurs impatients xD), qui est ce chevalier et pourquoi un rêve aussi basique l'obsède ? Arf, ils sont pas très futfut parfois les chevaliers, à se faire une montagne pour rien ...xD**

 **À la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter XVII : Cris et Rires

**Chapitre XVII Les Lunes Combattantes.**

 **KONNICHIWA TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **Désolée de ne pas avoir publié hier ! Le chapitre était déjà prêt, mais j'avais trop de choses à faire en parallèle !**

 **J'entre bientôt en période d'examens, donc il se peut que les publications aient un peu de retard !**

 **RAR : **

**Aquarius Gold Saint : C'EST TOUÉÉÉÉÉÉ !  
Éwé, tou meutch références in dat chapiteur ! *accent français immonde*  
TMTCEY, TU CONNAIS LES BAILS ! Mais sssshhhhhhhhhht hein !  
Tant mieux si tu as aimé muhuhuhu ! Oublie pas ma p'tite review chérie :P**

 **Fin des RAR.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, à l'aube, Athéna envoya un message à son père via le cosmos. Elle refusait de monter sur l'Olympe pour le moment. Elle avait déjà prêté serment deux semaines plus tôt, aucun besoin de répéter ce simulacre de révérence.  
Athéna convoqua les cinq guerriers qui allaient soutenir les Enfers pendant quelque temps.  
Après les avoir encouragés, leur avoir donné des instructions somme toutes basiques et des conseils relativement évidents, elle téléporta les cinq guerriers aux Enfers, leur rappelant qu'ils devraient utiliser le huitième sens pendant tout le temps où ils s'occuperont du royaume d'Hadès, et ce sans jamais s'arrêter.

Le petit groupe arriva devant le Styx et fut directement entouré par des milliers d'âmes errantes. Ils tentèrent de repérer la barque qu'utilisait habituellement Charon, en vain. Cali, pensant que la barque devait être restée sur l'autre rive du Styx, se dévoua pour essayer de traverser le fleuve sous sa forme aviaire. Elle avait eut raison de se fier à son instinct, car la barque se trouvait belle et bien là, amarrée à un rocher. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, sauta dans la barque, s'empara de la rame et fit le chemin retour pour aller chercher sa sœur et ses nouveaux compagnons.  
Après avoir embarqué tout ce petit monde, fait la traversée dans un silence religieux et avoir amarrée la barque, ils commencèrent à cheminer vers le tribunal.

Ils entendirent alors la dernière chose qu'ils pensaient entendre dans ces lieux et dans ces circonstances. Des cris. Oh, pas simplement des cris d'âmes échappées, non. Des cris humains. D'humains visiblement très remontés l'un contre l'autre.  
Les jumelles échangèrent un rapide regard interloqué mêlé de méfiance.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de la première prison, plus l'écho de la dispute se transformait en véritable cacophonie. Les deux femmes dissimulèrent leurs cosmos et demandèrent aux trois chevaliers d'en faire de même. Ils réussirent à distinguer deux voix. Une féminine et une masculine.  
\- Tu es buttée, bornée, insupportable ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ta putain de proposition !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te proposer un truc pareil, c'était cramé d'avance qu'on allait s'engueuler !  
\- Pas de ma faute si tu es blonde ! Cracha l'homme.  
\- Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu es tout aussi blond que moi, boucle d'or plaqué ! Répliqua la femme avec véhémence.  
\- Va te faire foutre !  
\- Il en est parfaitement hors de question !  
\- Sale hystérique !  
\- Scorpion discount !  
\- Chasseresse premier prix !  
\- Wyverne en plastoc !  
\- Espèce de coureuse de remparts !  
\- Sale confiture d'anus !  
\- Emmerdeuse de luxe !  
\- Tu insistes sur l'anus toi ! Tête de nœuds !  
\- Toujours rester dans le thème ! Va chopper le Cancer !  
\- C'est toi le Cancer !  
\- Va mourir dans la rue à Omonia !  
\- Va te faire castrer par Zélos !  
\- Va skier dans un vagin !  
\- Y'a plus méchant comme insulte hein, qui ne rêverait pas de skier dans un vagin ? Oh oui pardon, toi, balança sarcastiquement la Norvégienne.  
\- La ferme !  
\- Tu perds en originalité Rhadachou !  
\- Pouffiasse écervelée !  
\- Tu me les brises menues !  
\- Ah parce que tu as des couilles toi ?!  
\- Plus que toi en tout cas !

Vaelann, sous le coup de l'énervement, fit alors une chose complètement immature : elle donna une baffe à Rhadamanthe, qui vit rouge et lui rendit son coup.  
S'engagea alors une bagarre aussi stupide que prévisible, où chacun rendait coup pour coup, sans aucun remord. Vaelann n'en avait rien à faire de frapper un des trois juges des Enfers, et Rhadamanthe n'en avait rien à faire de frapper une guerrière lunaire. Au Diable l'incident diplomatique.

Lorsque Vaelann frappa dans la partie la plus fragile de son anatomie, Rhadamanthe eut le temps de lui donner un coup de poing sur la poitrine avant de s'effondrer par terre de douleur, Vaelann se tenant les seins, essayant de maîtriser sa douleur.  
\- Tu n'es qu'une sale enflure, rosbif variolé !  
\- Ta gueule ! Répliqua tout simplement Rhadamanthe, trop occupé à souffrir pour réfléchir à une meilleure réplique.

Vaelann tomba à genoux et dans sa douleur essaya de s'approcher de l'Anglais pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage.  
Elle ne réussit qu'à frapper son plexus, faisant davantage grogner le spectre, qui lui transmit toute sa haine et sa colère au travers de son regard d'or en fusion.  
Vaelann plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Rhadamanthe, à califourchon sur lui, le fixant d'un regard mauvais.  
\- Je te déteste Rhadamanthe.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque, grinça le Juge en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Un silence plus que tendu s'abattit sur le duo, qui ne fut brisé que par un cri féminin.

\- VAELANN ?! Cria Cali.  
\- RHADAMANTHE ?! Hurlèrent à leur tour les trois chevaliers.  
Les deux guerriers se retournèrent brusquement vers le petit groupe qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Mais qui, que... Quoi ?! s'exclama la Norvégienne sans bouger d'un centimètre.  
\- Oulala, c'est trop sexuel pour moi, je me barre d'ici ! s'esclaffa Hali, s'attirant les foudres des deux belligérants.  
\- CE N'EST PAS UNE SITUATION SEXUELLE ! Hurlèrent les deux blonds.  
\- Ouais ouais, si vous le dites ! Lâcha la cadette des Chinoises avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, se retenant de rire. Déesse, quand elle allait raconter ça à Astraan et Manil...  
\- JE T'INTERDIS DE SUITE DE RAPPORTER CE QUE TU VIENS DE VOIR A CES DEUX HYSTÉRIQUES HALI DE LA LUNE FROIDE ! Hurla de nouveau Vaelann, ayant parfaitement deviné les plans de la cadette des Chinoises.  
\- Essaye de m'en empêcher ! Rétorqua l'assassin avec un sourire narquois.

La Norvégienne se releva, mettant fin à sa bagarre puérile avec Rhadamanthe, se retenant tant bien que mal de lui donner un deuxième coup au niveau de ses bijoux de famille.  
\- Excuse-moi pour la méprise Rhadamanthe, je reconnais que tu as biologiquement un minimum de couilles, sinon tu ne serais pas recroquevillé par terre en position fœtale, cracha la Nordique. À moins que tu aies de très bonnes capacités d'acteur, railla-t-elle.

Les trois chevaliers de bronze, qui semblaient complètement perdus, observèrent la guerrière d'un air hagard.  
Ikki fut le premier à se réveiller et s'approcha d'elle pour lui donna une accolade surprise.  
\- Merci pour le spectacle, je sais pas qui vous êtes, mais j'avais une furieuse envie de voir ce spectre se faire casser la gueule devant moi. À défaut d'avoir pu le faire moi même, merci de cette vision magnifique.  
\- Je suis toujours là tu sais ? Grogna la Wyverne qui s'était relevée elle aussi.

La Norvégienne, interloquée, regarda le Phénix sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il la remerciait. Elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle décida tout de même de rentrer dans son jeu, et de lui rendre son accolade.  
\- Je m'appelle Vaelann, je suis la gardienne de la Lune du Chasseur, et aussi la plus jeune des guerrières lunaires actives.  
\- Ah oui ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Demanda calmement Shiryu.  
\- Vingt-trois ans ! Répondit la jeune femme.  
\- Vous devez donc être née en 1963 ! conclut le Chinois.  
\- Comme Aphrodite, Shura et Deathmask, ajouta simplement Cali, Vaelann la regardant d'un air curieux.

Ikki se recula et vint rejoindre ses deux amis et le silence tomba pendant quelques secondes sur le petit groupe, puis Rhadamanthe reprit la parole, croisant ses bras sur son torse, un air peu amical plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Bon, vous ferez connaissance plus tard. En attendant, le plus urgent c'est que vous nous disiez ce que vous fichez ici.  
Cali, étant la plus âgée et la plus diplomate, s'avança vers le spectre, la tête haute.  
\- Je te retournerais bien la question, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, et à toi aussi Vaelann.

Il semblerait que nous ayons tous beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Et si, comme des personnes civilisées nous en discutions CALMEMENT autour d'une table et d'une boisson chaude ?  
Sa proposition fut approuvée par tous, faisant grincer des dents le spectre, qui sentait que ses appartements allaient devenir une véritable ménagerie si ça continuait.  
Après avoir grommelé pendant dix bonnes secondes, le Juge capitula d'un mouvement de tête.  
-Venez.

 **.**

Shunrei s'était levée très tôt ce matin, pour dire au revoir à Shiryu, Athéna leur ayant précisé la veille qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que tout monde se rassemble au treizième dans une cérémonie pompeuse. Elle avait donc demandé à tous ceux qui voulaient dire au revoir à leurs amis de le faire la veille ou tôt le matin avant leur départ. En effet, elle ne voulait avoir affaire qu'aux cinq guerriers concernés. Certains continuaient donc de dormir, et d'autres s'étaient plié à la demande d'Athéna et s'étaient levé pour saluer les futurs habitants temporaires des Enfers avant de retourner, pour une grande partie d'entre-eux, se coucher.

La jeune Chinoise, elle, n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir par la suite. Elle avait donc décidé d'errer aux alentours du septième temple, là où elle logeait. Elle s'était assise sur un petit rocher et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle semblait en pleine méditation.  
Le silence qui l'enveloppait l'apaisait mais en même temps l'angoissait. Le silence c'était le calme, la sérénité. Mais pour elle c'était aussi synonyme de solitude et de mort.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui la tourmentait à ce point. Après tout, Shiryu savait parfaitement se défendre et il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'Ikki, de Hyôga, de Cali et Hali. deux guerrières possédant une impressionnante expérience. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Pourtant, rien n'avait brisé le silence qui environnait le Temple.

Elle leva la tête et sans même se retourner, lança quelques mots à l'être tapi derrière elle.  
\- Je sais que vous êtes là.  
Une silhouette sortit des fourrés, s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et s'assit calmement à côté d'elle.  
\- Comment as-tu senti ma présence ? Demanda le nouveau venu, surpris. Je n'ai pourtant fait aucun bruit et j'ai dissimulé mon cosmos.  
\- Dernièrement, j'ignore pourquoi mais mes sens se sont développés à une vitesse folle. Vous avez marché sur un petit caillou qui a par conséquent raclé légèrement la terre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous étiez-là.  
\- Impressionnant...  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'émerveiller, je suis sûre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous peut faire ça.  
\- Détrompe-toi, il faut s'entraîner et affiner énormément ses sens pour arriver à ce degré de sensibilité. Shaka en est un expert, mais ce n'est pas chose facile, loin de là.  
\- Vous m'intriguez... murmura la jeune fille en se tournant vers celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
\- Tu m'intrigues aussi, répondit-il. Si ça se trouve tu as des dons de magicienne qui se réveillent Shunrei ! Il faudrait en parler à Athéna !  
\- On se calme ! Des milliers d'humains ont les sens fins et ne sont pas pour autant des sorciers ou des magiciens ! On ne va pas déranger Athéna pour ça ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Un léger silence tomba sur le duo, avant que la jeune chinoise ne reprenne.  
\- Vous m'espionniez ? Lâcha-t-elle avec un léger sourire amusé.  
\- Je me préoccupe de toi, nuance.  
\- Je sais que je ne dispose ni de cosmos développé, ni de votre force physique, mais je ne veux pas être considérée comme une petite chose sans défense.  
\- Je ne te considère pas comme une petite chose sans défense ! Simplement comme ma fille, et je me préoccupe de toi tel un parent le ferait pour son enfant. Je sais bien que tu es ingénieuse et intelligente et que tu es loin d'être fragile et dépendante.

Shunrei rosit devant les compliments que lui avait fait le nouvel arrivant. Cependant, elle était ravie d'entendre le guerrier lui avouer qu'il la considérait comme sa fille, bien qu'elle ait très bien compris il y a déjà longtemps la nature du lien qui les unissait.  
\- Votre présence m'avait manquée vieux maître, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Pitié Shunrei, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis plus un minuscule champignon tout mauve ! Je suis vieux en âge, mais plus physiquement.  
\- Pour le plus grand bonheur de certaines personnes... lança-t-elle furtivement, regrettant de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ça ne la regardait pas !  
Dokhô observa la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir se tapir dans un trou de souris. C'est qu'ils étaient loin d'être aveugles ses petits !  
\- Tu es observatrice à ce que je vois ! Rit-il de bon cœur, faisant à son tour rire la jeune fille.

Un silence agréable plana sur le duo, avant que Shunrei ne reprenne la parole.  
\- Dites-moi Vieux maître... commença-t-elle alors que la Balance lui lança un regard faussement chargé de reproches, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je voulais justement vous demander comment je devrais vous appeler maintenant. Dokhô ? Jeune Maître ? Vénérable Chevalier d'or de la Balance ? Déclama-t-elle sur un ton ridiculement pompeux qui fit de nouveau rire le chevalier.  
\- Tu oublies TOUT DE SUITE le « Jeune Maître ». « Dokhô » pourquoi pas, même si ça me ferait bizarre que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Je propose donc « Vénérable Chevalier d'or de la Balance », ça m'a l'air très approprié, se délectant de l'air exagérément admiratif que Shunrei dardait sur lui, entrant dans son jeu faussement narcissique.  
\- À vos ordres, Vénérable Chevalier d'or de la Balance ! Acquiesça-t-elle en baissant les yeux tout en joignant les mains en signe de vénération, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux aux éclats quelques secondes plus tard.  
\- Shion sait que vous êtes parfois en proie à des crises de narcissisme ? Railla-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Shion lui, fait de vraies crises ! Rétorqua le chevalier d'or.  
\- C'est vrai ? Demanda plus sérieusement la jeune fille.  
\- Non, lui répondit-il avec un sourire hilare, récoltant un minuscule coup de poing sur l'épaule droite.

Ils réussirent à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, puis Shunrei revint à la charge.  
\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ! Comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
La Balance sembla faire semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis un sourire éclatant illumina son visage.  
\- J'ai une très bonne idée.  
Shunrei ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.  
\- Papa.

Un immense et merveilleux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Shunrei qui oublia toute retenue et plongea vers le Chevalier pour l'enserrer affectueusement. Dokhô répondit à son étreinte en l'attirant vers lui et en embrassant doucement le sommet de son crâne.  
\- Il va me falloir dire à Shion qu'il va être papa, lâcha-t-il à voix basse, faisant rire de bon cœur Shunrei. Et au passage... reprit-il, captant de nouveau l'attention de la jeune fille. Ne me vouvoie plus.  
\- Comme tu voudras, Papa, répondit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 **.**

Vers neuf heures, Aphrodite proposa à son invitée d'aller tous les deux à la plage privée du Sanctuaire, ce que la jeune Grecque accepta avec plaisir.  
Après avoir préparé leurs affaires et emporté tout le nécessaire pour ne pas ressembler à une écrevisse quelques heures plus tard, le duo descendit le Sanctuaire et se téléporta sur la plage, qui se trouvait non loin du domaine sacré.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Myrha déposa joyeusement leurs affaires sur le sable et planta le parasol avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et d'empoigner la crème solaire pour s'en appliquer sur tout le visage, le décolleté et demanda à Aphrodite de lui en mettre dans le dos. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux enduits de crème solaire, ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau.  
En cette fin d'été, il faisait toujours terriblement chaud à Athènes et les deux amis soupirèrent d'aise en plongeant dans l'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être chamaillé comme des enfants, Aphrodite demanda à Myrha si elle savait pourquoi Astraan était aussi surexcitée, question qui ne surprit même pas la jeune Grecque.  
\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Cela fait partie de son caractère je suppose. Astraan a toujours eut cette touche de folie chez elle, mais apparemment quand elle était plus jeune elle était tout de même plus calme.  
\- Comment ça apparemment ? Tu n'as pas connu Astraan lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ?  
\- Je l'ai mal connue, nuance. On se croisait peu et chacune avait ses occupations. Lorsque je suis arrivée au Sanctuaire elle avait déjà son armure depuis longtemps et était souvent envoyée en mission pour assassiner telle ou telle personne alors que moi je m'entraînais pour obtenir mon armure. Si tu veux plus de détails sur sa jeunesse, il faudrait que tu te tournes vers Linam, Manil, Cali ou Hali, elles sont plus ou moins dans la même tranche d'âge qu'Astraan. Je te conseillerais bien Manil, car elle l'a très bien connue, mais comme elle est intenable, elle serait capable de dévier la conversation ou bien se ficher de toi avant de repartir faire autre chose sans avoir répondu à tes questions. Je t'indique donc plutôt Linam si tu veux avoir des renseignements !  
\- Merci de l'indication !  
\- De rien !

Un léger silence plana sur le duo, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite pose à la Grecque une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours.  
\- Myrha… ?  
\- Moui ? Répondit-elle tout en faisant la planche.  
\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?  
\- Demande toujours.  
\- Pourquoi tu as décidé de rester vierge ?

La Grecque crut qu'elle allait boire la tasse tant elle était surprise. Autant la question sur sa consœur ne l'étonnait pas du tout, autant celle-ci, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir.  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Pour savoir.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir ? Grinça la guerrière d'un ton plus dur, qui était de nouveau droite comme un i.

Aphrodite ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Rien.  
\- Rectification : je te le demande parce que certes je suis curieux, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce choix n'en était pas vraiment un, ou alors qu'il s'est opéré dans des circonstances douloureuses.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Tout simplement ta réaction dès que l'on en parle. Tu es sur la défensive, tu réprimandes ceux qui évoquent le sujet, et on dirait parfois que tu vas sauter à la gorge de celui ou celle qui oserait poser trop de questions. J'ai tort ?

Ce fut au tour de Myrha de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à ses consœurs quant aux raisons qui avaient motivé son choix. Pourquoi en parler à Aphrodite, surtout lui, la commère du Sanctuaire ? Ses amies avaient fini par comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis sous peine d'être incendiées.  
\- Chacun a ses secrets qu'il ne veut pas confier. Pour moi ce sont les raisons qui m'ont poussée à faire ce choix, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Je comprends. Mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine de garder ce secret par fierté alors qu'en vrai il consume l'être petit à petit ?  
\- JE NE ME TAIS PAS PAR FIERTÉ ! Cria la guerrière en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. La dernière phrase d'Aphrodite l'avait mise hors d'elle. Je ne suis pas fière de ces raisons, alors n'emploie plus jamais ce mot pour qualifier mon action, et ne m'en parle plus jamais, Aphrodite des Poissons !

Aphrodite était douché. En presque trois semaines il n'avait jamais vu son invitée comme ça. D'habitude elle était douce, gentille, joyeuse et participait volontiers à ses commérages. Cette femme semblait bien loin à l'heure actuelle, s'il en jugeait par la flamme de rage qui animait les prunelles de la Grecque. Il crut distinguer derrière cet incendie un feu souterrain qui semblait beaucoup plus violent et beaucoup plus destructeur. Aphrodite connaissait bien ce feu de profondeurs qui rongeait de l'intérieur. C'était la chaleur brûlante, fourbe et dévastatrice de la douleur. Et celle que le Poisson perçut chez Myrha lui coupait le souffle tant elle était écrasante.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. Je n'en parlerai plus, promis, tenta-t-il d'une voix douce et bienveillante, ce qui rasséréna quelque peu son amie. Le Suédois lui saisit délicatement la main pour la faire redescendre dans l'eau. La Grecque se laissa faire sans protester. Le Poisson l'attira dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des excuses.  
\- Pardon... Pardon Myrha, je suis tellement désolé...  
La Grecque ne répondit pas, trop plongée dans ses souvenirs pour protester ou répliquer quoique ce soit.  
Le silence plana sur les deux amis, jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite reprenne.  
\- Je n'en parlerai plus, je te le promets. Mais si un jour tu acceptes de te confier, sache que je suis là.  
\- Je doute que j'en parle à qui que ce soit un jour, mais merci quand même, murmura-t-elle tellement faiblement qu'elle crut qu'Aphrodite n'entendrait rien.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité au duo, Myrha se détacha des bras d'Aphrodite et continua de se murer dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne enfin la parole.  
\- Je suis désolée de m'être emporté comme ça Aphrodite. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire. Mais j'insiste sur le fait que je ne veux plus t'entendre me poser des questions à ce sujet. Ni toi ni personne d'autre.  
Aphrodite acquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de la tête. Il invita son amie à rejoindre la berge avec lui, invitation qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle commençait à avoir la sensation de fondre.

Ils se séchèrent sans rien dire, et Myrha demanda s'ils pouvaient rentrer, demande que le Poisson accepta sans hésiter. Si ça continuait, il allait finir aussi rouge qu'un homard, et il en était parfaitement hors de question.  
Le duo se téléporta devant le Sanctuaire et Aphrodite passa son bras en écharpe autour des épaules de Myrha et l'attira doucement à lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule gauche et Aphrodite embrassa affectueusement ses cheveux mouillés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait lié à cette femme. Comme s'ils avaient été frère et sœur dans une autre vie et qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Ils commencèrent à gravir le Sanctuaire et arrivés à la moitié des escaliers qui séparaient le temple du Verseau de celui des Poissons, une voix narquoise se fit entendre.  
\- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ?  
Les deux guerriers sursautèrent et se séparèrent, cherchant qui était à l'origine de cette remarque acerbe. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps, car juste en face d'eux, à l'ombre du douzième temple, se dissimulait Deathmask, qui ne semblait pas apprécier de voir une telle proximité entre les deux amis.  
\- Un problème Deathmask ? Demanda sarcastiquement Myrha en s'avançant vers le Cancer, Aphrodite toujours à ses côtés.  
\- Non, aucun problème. Sauf si par hasard tu es en train de faire virer la cuti d'Aphro ! Railla le Méditerranéen.  
\- Mince, tu m'as deathsmakée ! s'exclama-t-elle, faisant rire Aphrodite.  
\- Mais c'est complètement branque comme expression ! Protesta l'Italien.  
\- Comme la décoration de ton temple ! Singea la Grecque, faisant hurler de rire le Poisson.

Le Cancer s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers le duo avec, plaqué sur les lèvres, un sourire qui n'inspirait définitivement pas la confiance. Il détacha l'invitée du Suédois des bras de ce dernier pour s'emparer de son amant et le placer sur son épaule droite, une main sur les fesses du douzième gardien, gravissant les escaliers qui menaient à la demeure du Poisson.

\- Deathmask du Cancer, veux-tu me lâcher tout de suite, je ne suis pas un sac à patates ! Protesta le douzième gardien, qui avait cessé le rire.  
\- Si je veux te lâcher ? Mmm laisse-moi réfléchir...  
\- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ? Railla la Grecque.  
\- C'était gratuit ! Répliqua le Cancer.  
\- Je sais !  
\- Et non, je ne veux pas te lâcher, Poiscaille ! lança l'Italien, un sourire grivois sur le visage.  
\- Deathy, tu es conscient qu'il est même pas onze heures ?  
\- Oui, je sais ! Et je m'en fous royalement !  
\- C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime ! Deathmask le vilain voyou ! Ricana Myrha en voyant le couple s'éloigner, Aphrodite toujours en train de se débattre sur l'épaule du Cancer.

La Grecque rit doucement en voyant les deux chevaliers comme ça. Il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre plus que leurs propres vies.  
« C'est trop mimi ! » pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Néanmoins ses pensées tendres et dégoulinantes d'amour différaient légèrement de son actuelle expression faciale, qui devait plus ressembler à ce que Deathmask aurait appelé une « rape face ». Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochaines minutes.  
\- Bon, eh bien je vais ENCORE aller embêter Linam et Shura hein ! Lança la guerrière. Vous faites pas mal ! Singea-t-elle.  
\- T'inquiète poupette, et t'as ma bénédiction pour emmerder Shura ! Répondit Deathmask depuis le parvis du douzième temple, faisant éclater de rire la Grecque.

Elle eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face qu'elle entendit la voix lointaine d'Aphrodite dire quelque chose comme « Roh Deathy, tu manques de romantisme parfois hein ! », redoublant son fou-rire.

 **.**

Arrivée au temple du Capricorne, l'invitée du Poisson entendit plusieurs voix résonner dans les appartements privés de l'Espagnol. Elle préféra sonder les lieux au préalable pour détecter les cosmos de ceux qui occupaient actuellement le dixième temple.  
Un sourire éclaira son visage en apprenant qui se trouvait là.

Elle frappa à la porte des appartements de l'Hispanique et se retrouva face à un Gémeau des Mers visiblement bien joyeux, qui semblait être venu ouvrir sans le consentement du Capricorne.  
\- Tiens, mais c'est notre petite-pote Myrha ! s'exclama-t-il. Entre !

Kanon lui saisit le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur et l'amener dans le salon où se trouvaient réunis tous les chevaliers d'or, excepté Aphrodite et Deathmask, mais aussi les trois Amazones, Shunrei et Seika, accompagnés de toutes les guerrières lunaires.  
\- Ouaaah, vous faites des réunions de famille et vous nous invitez même pas ! Vous me décevez beaucoup ! s'offusqua faussement la Grecque, faisant mine de partir.  
\- Hep Hep Hep, où est-ce que tu vas toi ? Protesta Manil, son éternel sourire narquois plaqué sur les lèvres.  
\- Loin de dégénérées et de débauchées de votre genre, mesdames !  
\- Alors déjà je ne suis pas une dégénérée ! Répliqua Amirae.  
\- Et je ne suis pas une débauchée ! Compléta Linam.  
\- C'est dingue que vous soyez senties visées, pour une fois que ce ne sont pas les deux hystériques de service qui se la ramènent ! Se moqua la nouvelle  
venue.  
\- Va cordialement te jeter depuis le Haven Brow, Myrha, rétorqua calmement Astraan, surprenant tout le monde par sa subite tranquillité.  
\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Astraan ? Hurla Manil, déchirant les tympans de sa sœur qui était assise juste à côté d'elle.  
\- Quitte à hurler autant le faire pour une bonne raison sœurette, au moins je ne serais pas devenue sourdre pour rien, grinça son aînée.  
\- Je ne suis pas désolée !  
\- C'est quoi le Haven Brow ? Demanda Aiolos, curieux.  
\- Oh ! Dans mes souvenirs c'est le plus haut sommet des Seven Sisters, expliqua Astraan.  
\- Les Seven Sisters ? Continua le Sagittaire.  
\- Oui, une série de falaises composée de sept sommets et de sept collines qui se trouve dans le sud de l'Angleterre, dans le comté du Sussex. Haven Brow est, il me semble, le plus haut sommet. C'est un très bel endroit pour aller se jeter !  
\- C'est un très bel endroit tout court ! Corrigea Amirae. Tu m'avais montré des photos une fois, c'est vrai que ça a l'air très joli.

\- Ah, soupira la rousse avec un air rêveur, l'Angleterre me manque...  
\- On a qu'à aller en Angleterre toutes ensembles ! Proposa Manil.  
\- Et nous on compte pour du beurre ? Se plaignit Aiolia, qui serrait Marine contre lui.  
\- Non, vous vous avez un Sanctuaire à défendre, nuance ! Nous on peut se permettre de se barrer en voyage, on est au chômage actuellement ! Expliqua doctement l'Indienne.  
\- C'était limite-limite comme vanne Manil-chérie, la sermonna sa sœur.  
\- STOP ! Aucune d'entre vous n'ira en Angleterre avec moi ! Coupa la Lionne.  
Un concert de protestation lui répondit.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que vous avez pas de style, les filles, lança l'Anglaise d'un air snob.  
\- Et c'est quoi la vraie raison ? La pressa Linam.  
\- Vous ne parlez pas anglais. Et j'ai l'immense flemme de servir d'interprète pour vous.  
\- Hey ! Je parle parfaitement anglais ! Et Amirae aussi ! s'offusqua la Grecque.  
\- Manil et moi on a aussi des bases d'Anglais, je te rappelle que c'est une des langues officielles de l'Inde.  
\- HA ! T'as plus d'excuses ! s'exclama Manil sur un ton de triomphe.  
\- Screw you all girls, lâcha Astraan.  
\- Elle a dit quoi là ? Demanda Milo en se tournant vers Camus.  
\- La décence m'empêche de traduire ses paroles, répondit simplement le chevalier des glaces, frustrant le Scorpion.  
\- Elle a dit « Allez toutes vous faire foutre les filles », traduit calmement Linam, un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage. You are so fancy, darling... ajouta-t-elle.  
\- I know right !  
\- Why do you keep speaking English ? L'interrogea Amirae.  
\- Because it's funny ! I like when people are wondering what we are saying ! And you're also speaking English right now. Ricana la rousse.  
\- You know what else is funny ? Demanda Myrha.  
\- No, but you're going to tell me ! Répondit l'Anglaise.  
\- Your face into Hali's marmelade.  
\- Don't EVEN think about it ! Protesta Astraan en se levant, menaçant la Japonaise de ton index.

\- Je me sens légèrement exclu, grogna Milo. Camus, t'es sûr que tu veux pas traduire ? l'implora-t-il.  
Le Verseau scruta le Grec d'un air impassible, puis laissa échapper un léger soupir.  
\- Juste après avoir traduit, Linam a dit « Tu es tellement chic, chérie… » ce à quoi Astraan a répondu « Je sais bien ! ». Amirae est ensuite intervenue en disant « Pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez de parler anglais ? » et Astraan a dit « Parce que c'est drôle ! J'aime quand les gens se demandent ce que nous sommes en train de dire ! Et puis tu es aussi en train de parler anglais ». Myrha s'est ensuite mêlée à la conversation en demandant à Astraan « Sais-tu ce qu'il y a d'autre de drôle ? », ce à quoi notre chère rousse a répondu « Non, mais tu vas me le dire ! ». Myrha a donc dit « Ta tête dans la marmelade de Hali ! », probablement une référence qu'elles seules comprennent. Astraan s'est donc levé et l'a menacée en lui disant « N'y pense même pas ! ». Ça doit être un dossier assez gênant pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

\- Merci Camus ! S'exclama Milo avec un immense sourire.  
\- On veut savoir ! On veut savoir ! Commença Aiolia, suivit du Scorpion et de Kanon, faisant sourire tendrement Marine, qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelque chose du genre « De vrais gosses ceux-là... ».  
\- Ton accent Japonais quand tu parles anglais est juste trop mignon 'Rae ! Lâcha Linam, faisant souffler la nippone.  
\- Vous ne saurez rien ! Trancha l'Anglaise, décevant chez les curieux. Tiens, vous saviez que Linam a eut l'autorisation de transporter ici l'une des harpes de Saori pour en jouer ? Lança-t-elle pour dévier le sujet.  
\- C'est vrai ?! Demanda avec enthousiasme la Grecque.  
\- Ouais non en fait je déconne, c'est juste que Saori savait pas où la mettre, du coup elle l'a refourgué à Linam, railla la rousse, faisant rire une grande partie de l'assemblée, même Myrha, qui accepta de bon cœur cette moquerie.  
\- Et attendez c'est pas fini ! Elle lui a aussi prêté une lyre ! Continua l'Anglaise.  
\- Et ben dis-donc, t'en as de la chance Lili ! Deux instruments à corde d'un coup ! Lança Amirae.  
\- Je suppose que tu dois vraiment être en manque pour le coup, sœurette ! s'exclama Manil.  
\- Pardon ?! Hurlèrent presque les jumeaux.  
\- Oh. Non, mais en manque de jouer de la musique ! Rectifia la cadette. Quoique pour l'autre sens, si ça se trouve c'est aussi le cas hein !  
\- Très fin, comme toujours, appuya son aînée, un air impassible sur le visage.  
\- Tu nous joues un morceau Linam ? Demanda posément Aldébaran, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Hem... Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que... bredouilla l'Indienne.  
\- Pas sûre que quoi ? De savoir jouer ? Pitié Linam tu apprends à jouer de la harpe et de la lyre quasiment depuis que t'es née ! Nous fais pas ta mijaurée ! Railla Astraan, faisant rire les guerrières présentes.  
\- Si tu considères que je suis née à 12 ans, en effet j'en joue depuis que je suis née, répliqua Linam du tac-au-tac, faisant redoubler les rires de ses comparses.  
\- Allez, elle est où ta harpe ? La harcela Astraan.  
\- Alors déjà ce n'est pas MA harpe, et ensuite elle est dans ma chambre. Et pour la peine je prendrai la lyre.  
\- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît !  
\- C'est parce que jouer sur les mots demande de la finesse intellectuelle que tu sembles tellement détester ça ? Rétorqua la Verseau, faisant hurler de rire l'assemblée.  
\- POOOOOOOOO ÇA CLASH ! cria Milo, directement approuvé par Kanon et Aiolia.  
\- Milo, mes oreilles, lâcha simplement Camus, une imperceptible grimace déformant ses lèvres.  
\- Oh, pardon Camus ! s'empressa de s'excuser le Scorpion, viens là que je te fasse un bisou magique ! Demanda le Grec en faisant mine d'approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche de Camus, ce dernier se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son ami.

Pendant ce temps-là, Linam était subrepticement partie chercher la harpe que Saori lui avait prêtée. Depuis sa chambre elle entendait certains chevaliers crier « Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! », ce qui fit fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire espiègle. Il était grand temps que le Verseau et le Scorpion se mettent ensemble !  
Elle saisit la magnifique lyre finement ouvragée, qui était définitivement bien plus facile à déplacer que la harpe.  
Elle rejoignit le comité qui squattait le salon et saisit la chaise sur laquelle elle était il y a quelques minutes.

Le salon était toujours en proie à un brouhaha infernal, mais Linam s'en fichait royalement. Elle s'assit et commença à jouer. À partir de cet instant, elle se détacha de tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne se focaliser que sur ses doigts s'égarant sur les cordes, faisant ainsi résonner une étrange mélodie, qui, depuis qu'elle l'avait entendue lorsqu'elle était enfant, ne cessait de la fasciner. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle résonnait avec son âme, comme si elle avait connu cette mélodie dans une autre vie, il y a fort longtemps. C'en était indescriptible tellement elle se sentait en osmose avec cette mélodie.  
Elle n'avait eut de cesse de l'étudier et de la travailler pour qu'elle atteigne le niveau de beauté et d'harmonie qui s'en était dégagé la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue.

Linam était dans un autre monde. Elle avait l'impression que le temple du Capricorne et ses occupants n'existaient plus, qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, qu'elle n'avait jamais fuit, qu'elle n'avait jamais grandi. Elle retombait en enfance.  
Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, ses doigts cessèrent d'effleurer les cordes, et ses mains se reposèrent gracieusement sur ses cuisses.  
Elle avait encore les yeux fermés, savourant les derniers instants de plénitude totale qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit avec stupéfaction tous les regards de la pièce braqués sur elle. Elle se sentit brusquement gênée. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Elle laissait volontiers cette place à sa sœur.  
Elle fut néanmoins surprise en observant l'attitude des gens dans le salon. Bon nombre des guerriers qui étaient ici semblaient pétrifiés, comme s'ils n'osaient pas bouger, craignant que le moindre mouvement rompe la magie de l'instant.

Le plus étonnant restait quand même que certaines personnes s'étaient rapprochées... physiquement. Ainsi Milo était ventousé à Camus, Mû ne lâchait pas Shaka et Aiolia tenait Marine encore plus possessivement qu'avant. Un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres.  
Amirae lui avait déjà fait la remarque comme quoi sa façon de jouer avait tendance à réunir les couples, ou en tout cas ceux qui seraient faits l'un pour l'autre. Au bout de toutes ces années de pratique, Linam était bien en peine de dire ce que sa musique avait de plus que les autres pour avoir ce type de « pouvoirs ».

La première personne à reprendre ses esprits fut Marine, dont le regard était emprunt d'une profonde admiration.  
\- C'était magnifique !  
\- Merci, répondit timidement l'Indienne.  
\- Soit fière de toi sœurette, t'as entendu comment c'était beau ce que tu nous as joué ! La sermonna sa cadette.  
\- C'était vraiment génial ! s'exclama Aldébaran avec son accent si particulier, faisant imperceptiblement rosir de plaisir la jeune femme.  
\- C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme morceau ? Demanda une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.  
\- Shura, qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière moi ! Le gronda-t-elle amicalement. Merci ! Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est un Hymne Hourrite ***** , qui est actuellement la plus vielle mélodie au monde qui nous est parvenue gravée en signe cunéiformes, elle date d'environ 1400 avant Jésus-Christ.  
\- Un hymne Hourrite ? Demanda Saga, perplexe.  
\- Cunéi-quoi ? Ajouta Aiolos.

\- Eh bien... Comme l'indique son nom, c'est un hymne, plus précisément dédié à la déesse cananéenne Nikkal, déesse des vergers. Elle est l'épouse du Dieu Lune. C'est une sorte d'hommage à cette déesse. Ensuite, le peuple Hourrite occupait une partie de l'Asie Mineure, et s'est largement répandu pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années. Les bornes chronologiques de leur existence et de leur influence restent malheureusement très floues. Et le cunéiforme est un système d'écriture en forme de petits clous, ou de flèches, c'est selon. On doit cette écriture, qu'on considère comme étant le premier vrai alphabet connu de l'Histoire, aux Sumériens.  
\- Ce rapide cours d'Histoire vous a été présenté par Linam du Verseau ! Rit Manil, s'attirant une légère tape sur le sommet du crâne.  
\- Je croyais que l'égyptien était plus ancien... murmura Aiolia.  
\- L'égyptien est bel et bien plus ancien. Mais les hiéroglyphes transcrivent des sons, pas des lettres, répondit Amirae.  
\- C'est qu'elle en sait des choses la gentille petite fille sage ! Ricana Astraan.  
\- Sage, sage... Maugréa Myrha, repensant à la soirée où elle avait dû jouer la nounou.  
\- En tout cas, c'était vraiment très très beau ! Insista Aldébaran.  
\- Plus beau que moi ? S'exclama une voix faussement outrée dans l'entrée. Mais enfin, c'est impossible !

L'assemblée fut de nouveau prise d'un léger rire en entendant le Poisson protester pour la forme.  
\- Eh ben, il ne manquait plus que vous deux ! Lança Milo. Je commençais à me sentir seul à être l'unique chevalier d'or au signe d'eau.  
\- Ravi de voir qu'on est si indispensables à ton bien-être ! Railla Deathmask derrière Aphrodite.  
\- D'ailleurs vous trafiquiez quoi ? Demanda Kanon d'un air suspicieux.  
\- Moi je sais ! Ricana Myrha. Mais je ne dirai rien ! Se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant une bonne partie des personnes présentes la fixer, comme dans l'attente de plus amples détails. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire !

Les regards étaient de nouveaux braqués sur le duo et les prunelles de Myrha croisèrent celles d'Aphrodite et elle su alors ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire.  
Mais comme les gestes valent bien mieux que des paroles, le Poisson se tourna vers le Cancer, une petite mimique inquiète sur les lèvres, que Deathmask s'empressa de chasser en attirant son amant à lui et en l'embrassant passionnément.

Alors que tous les chevaliers étaient de nouveaux complètement bouche-bée, Myrha, dans son coin, faisait une petite danse de la joie.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
** **Encore une fois trop de questions, de koueschionne comme diraient nos amis anglophones xD  
** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 *** Cet Hymne Hourrite existe bel et bien et est vraiment le morceau le plus vieux du monde (pour l'instant du moins). Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube en tapant " The Oldest known Melody Hurrian Hymn ". Le morceau ne dure pas longtemps, un peu moins de six minutes !**

 **A la prochaaaaaaaaine !**


	18. Chapter XVIII : Joie, peur et haine

**Les Lunes Combattantes Chapitre XVIII**

 **KONNICHIWA TODO EL MUNDO !**

 **Oui je fais un mélange étronge de japognol, mais c'est ça qu'on aime !  
Désolée du retard, le chapitre n'était pas entièrement écrit !  
Je rentre dans une période d'examens, donc je pense faire une légère pause de quelques semaine avant de deux nouveaux publier, histoire de me consacrer pleinement à mes révisions !**

 **RAR :**

 **Aquarius Gold Saint : COUCOU C'EST TOUA ! Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir !  
Oui tu m'avais déjà tout dit en privé, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir une review aussi :P  
Merci, j'ai essayé d'être inventive, même si j'ai piqué certaines insultes à nos amis nordiques comme « Va chopper le Cancer » ou encore « Va skier dans un vagin » ! J'aurais bien fait un JDM sur " Va chopper le Cancer " en rapport avec notre OTP-chéri, mais je vais me taire xD  
Ah lala, le moment pipou du chapitre était juste trop gnangnan mais bon, c'est aussi ça qu'on aime xD  
T'inquiète pas pour Aphro, Myrha l'apprécie trop pour lui faire du mal, quand bien même il pose des questions qu'il ne faut pas !  
Et oui, c'était un peu le moment « Family » du chapitre, et ça va un peu continuer dans ce chapitre aussi !  
J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire poto !  
Bisous sur tes deux joues de Verseau fraudé :P**

 **Fin des RAR.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas la review de l'amûûûûr ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tous le monde observait le couple se rouler une pelle monumentale, pendant que les gardiennes souriaient pour certaines d'un air niais, pour d'autres, qu'il serait trop facile de citer, d'un air grivois.  
La plupart des chevaliers étaient sidérés, et avaient la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

Alors que le couple se séparait enfin, Milo, qui fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits se mit de nouveau à hurler.  
\- VOUS NOUS AVIEZ CACHÉ ÇA ?!  
\- Milo, mes oreilles... grogna de nouveau Camus.  
Le Scorpion se retourna vers le verseau avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Allons, je ne t'ai pas rendu sourd, tu exagères. Mais si c'est si grave que ça, je peux te faire un bisou magique, si cette fois tu me laisses faire.

Marine s'extirpa doucement des bras d'Aiolia pour se pencher vers Shaina, qui était à côté d'elle, et lui murmura quelques mots.  
\- C'est drôle, Milo parle d'une technique innocente qu'on ressort aux enfants en fixant Camus avec un regard pervers puissance 1000.  
\- Tu pousses pas juste un peu Marine ?  
\- Non mais tu as vu ses yeux ? Tout dans son regard veut dire « J'ai envie de toi » !  
Shaina scruta les yeux du Scorpion. Elle avait raison, Marine exagérait et... Non en fait Marine avait complètement vu juste.  
La Japonaise, qui s'était de nouveau lové contre le Lion, en profita pour lui glisser aussi quelques mots, qui firent rougir discrètement le Grec, provoquant un léger rire chez la rousse.

\- Vous dites si on dérange les amoureux ? Lâcha sarcastiquement Deathmask.  
\- Là tout de suite ? Mmmm... oui, répliqua le Lion.  
\- Hey, c'est notre moment d'attention là ! On vient de vous montrer qu'on est en couple alors qu'on se cachait depuis huit ans, huit putains d'ans que vous êtes aveugles, et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? s'offusqua Aphrodite.  
\- Six ans que je me demande quand est-ce que vous allez vous assumer, lâcha une voix douce et posée.  
\- Shaka ?! s'exclamèrent une bonne partie du groupe en se retournant vers la Vierge.  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux fermés que je ne perçois rien, bien au contraire.  
\- Wouah... J'espère que vous avez honte les autres. Mais alors honte bien fort. C'est celui qui garde toujours les yeux fermés qui avait capté, depuis six ans apparemment.  
\- Hin hin hin, super marrant, grommela Shaka.  
\- Shame, shame, shame, shame shaaaaame ! Shame on you ! Chantonna Astraan, s'attirant les foudres d'Amirae.

\- En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations, de ma part, mais aussi de la part de tout le monde ici présent, intervint de nouveau Camus de son habituelle voix distante emprunte cette fois d'une profonde sincérité et d'une touche de joie de voir les deux animaux marins heureux.  
\- Hey, pourquoi tu parles pour nous Camus ? Demanda Aiolia.  
\- Parce qu'apparemment, une bonne partie d'entre vous êtes des rustres qui ne pensez même pas à prendre les devants pour formuler vous-même vos félicitations.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il dit le rustre ? s'enflamma le Lion, sous les yeux amusés de l'Aigle.  
\- Aiolia n'est pas un rustre, et ce pour mon plus grand bonheur, lâcha-t-elle d'un air mutin qui surprit une bonne partie de l'assistance.  
\- MARINE DE L'AIGLE, TU AS A PEINE 17 ANS ! s'exclama alors June.  
\- Oh ça va, je fais ce que je veux de mon corps !  
\- Aiolia, tu sais que techniquement il y a détournement de mineure ? Intervint Mû.  
\- Je ne détourne rien du tout ! Se défendit le Lion.  
\- En effet, appuya la Japonaise en se ventousant encore plus à sa moitié.

\- Oula, ça devient trop chaud pour moi, allez salut les gosses ! Lança Myrha qui s'élança vers la cuisine pour aller chercher à boire, faisant rire une bonne partie du groupe.  
\- Myrha ? Myrha ? Reviens ici ! Cria Manil, qui se leva pour poursuivre sa consœur.  
\- Crève ! Laisse-moi seule dans la pièce la plus cool d'une maison !  
\- Ah non, la meilleure pièce c'est la chambre ! Protesta Aphrodite depuis le salon.  
\- J'approuve ! Intervint Deathmask, soutenant son amant.  
\- Jamais ! Dans la cuisine y'a toute la nourriture et à boire ! Répliqua Myrha.  
\- Bon vous savez quoi ? La meilleure pièce, c'est une cuisine où on aurait mis un immense et confortable lit. Voilà, vous êtes contents tous les deux ? Les départagea Linam avec son calme habituel, faisant grommeler les deux guerriers.

Astraan profita de la fausse discorde pour saisir une poignée de fruits secs dans une des coupes placées sur la table basse, et alors qu'elle allait les engloutir, elle se ravisa au dernier moment et jeta un raisin sec sur la joue droite de Deathmask, qui se retourna vivement vers les convives pour savoir qui avait osé. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard et lorsqu'il tomba sur l'Anglaise, il vit à son regard exagérément innocent qu'elle lui lançait qu'il avait trouvé la fautive. Il piocha alors à son tour dans la coupelle et lui lança une noix de cajou sur le nez, offusquant faussement la rousse, qui répliqua en lui balançant plusieurs raisins. Les deux guerriers finirent par vider de moitié la coupe sous le regard éberlué des autres.

Aiolia, Milo, Kanon, Marine, June et Shaina se joignirent à la bataille, les filles attaquant les garçons et vice versa. Lorsque Shura vit ce qui se passait, il protesta en les sermonnant qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture et qu'après ce n'est sûrement pas eux qui allaient ramasser, mais ses paroles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Bientôt, toute l'assemblée se mit à se lancer des fruits secs au visage, chacun bombardant au hasard d'autres membres du groupe. Même Shaka et Camus s'étaient discrètement joint à la bataille amicale, saisissant de temps à autre des fruits qui s'échouaient près d'eux pour les renvoyer, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Shura avait vite abandonné l'idée de raisonner ses invités et, en bon perdant, avait accepté de participer à la bataille de nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils cessèrent de chahuter, certaines personnes avaient mystérieusement disparu. Plus précisément Marine et Aiolia et Deathmask et Aphrodite.

\- Eh bah mince alors, on se demande bien ce qu'ils sont partis faire les jeunots ! Lança Manil d'un ton grivois qui fit rire une bonne partie de l'assistance.  
\- Quelle santé ! Compléta Astraan.  
\- Toujours aussi fines se moqua Linam, faisant souffler la plus jeune.  
\- Oh, ça va hein !  
\- Magnifique répartie, et puis Manil, ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est déserte que tu dois blâmer les autres d'en avoir une ! Ricana Amirae.  
\- Tiens, mademoiselle veut parler de sexe ? Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien placée pour parler de misère sexuelle ! Singea la cadette.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin des détails.  
\- Oh mais si, justement, je veux des détails ! C'en est toujours au point mort avec...

L'Indienne n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la Japonaise avait bondit de sa place et l'avait bâillonnée.  
\- Eh bah alors, on a des choses à cacher chère petite ninja d'amour ? Railla Astraan.  
\- On pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Bon c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais il faut que j'aille me changer, je suis pleine de sable ! Expliqua rapidement Myrha avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ses jambes la démangeaient terriblement.  
\- Oui c'est ça, fuit et laisse-moi ! L'accusa la balafrée. Lâche ! Traîtresse ! Girouette !

.

Presque tout le monde avait quitté le temple du Capricorne et chacun était retourné vaquer à ses occupations.  
Saga, Kanon, Mû, Manil et Astraan étaient redescendus dans leurs demeures respectives. En passant dans le temple du Lion, ils entendirent des bruits suspects qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant aux activités du couple.  
\- Ben mince, moi qui pensais qu'ils rigolaient ! s'étonna Manil, faisant ricaner Kanon.  
\- Marine cache bien son jeu derrière son apparence de jeune femme sage.  
\- On ne juge pas sur l'apparence Kanon !  
\- Oh non, vaut mieux pas, sinon par exemple tout le monde penserait à première vue qu'Aphrodite est une femme. Oups, pardon, en fait c'est bien le cas, tout le monde a un jour douté de son sexe ! Singea le plus jeune des Gémeaux.  
\- Tu sais parfois j'en viens à douter de celui de Manil. Mais après coup je me dis que non, j'ai eut la preuve tangible qu'elle était bien une femme ! Renchérit l'Anglaise, faisant légèrement grimacer Mû et ouvrir grand la bouche à Saga.  
\- Ferme la bouche Gemini, tu vas avaler des mouches, se moqua gratuitement la Britannique étrangement plus méprisant.

Un léger froid s'installa alors dans le groupe, jusqu'à ce que Mû décide de briser la glace.  
\- Astraan, tu viens, j'avais promis à Kiki qu'on irait déjeuner tous les trois à Rodorio !  
La Lionne le regarda d'un air surpris, et lorsqu'elle vit le Bélier lui lancer une regard entendu, elle se reprit.  
\- Oh mais oui, tu as raison ! Je sais pas où j'ai la tête moi.  
Le duo fila rapidement en direction du premier temple, laissant les Gémeaux et leur invitée seuls au cinquième. Cette dernière saisit les poignets de ses hôtes pour les extirper du temple.  
\- Pas que je sois gênée ou quoique ce soit, mais ce silence pesant seulement brisé par Marine et Aiolia qui s'envoient en l'air, c'est pas vraiment la meilleure ambiance du monde.

 **.**

Le chevalier errait sans but sur la plage du Sanctuaire. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, et cela lui donna le vertige. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ce qu'il voulait réellement. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Il se sentait complètement perdu, tourmenté, ses sentiments s'entrechoquant sans cesse. Il voulait être grand, reconnu, fort, invincible et écraser tous ces insectes. Et d'un autre côté, il avait conscience que ce côté vindicatif le détruisait de l'intérieur, le rongeait et ne faisait pas parti de lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Cette silhouette qu'il avait vue la veille. Ou l'avant-veille, il ne savait plus très bien. Drapée dans du cuir et du velours, la capuche rabaissée sur sa tête. Capuche qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'arracher pour voir à qui il avait affaire.

Elle était face à la mer, appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre, et était apparemment en train de grignoter quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'elle sans chercher à dissimuler sa présence, et l'inconnue tourna lentement la tête vers lui, sans prononcer moindre parole.  
Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, il distingua ce qu'elle mangeait. Des figues. Des figues sèches. Il adorait les figues.  
L'inconnue capta rapidement le regard gourmand que le chevalier rivait sur son en-cas, souriant subrepticement. Elle avait baissé le foulard qui lui occultait les lèvres pour manger et le jeune homme pu enfin voir le bas de son visage, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Elle lui tendit la minuscule pochette en coton où reposaient les fruits secs, l'invitant silencieusement à se servir.  
Le chevalier ne se fit pas prier, mais au moment de porter le fruit à sa bouche, il se retint, comme pris par une soudaine méfiance. Et si ces figues étaient empoisonnées ? La jeune femme silencieuse, percevant son trouble, saisit la figue qu'il tenait dans la main, pour en croquer un minuscule morceau, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.  
Le chevalier, rassuré, engloutit avec satisfaction le fruit, élargissant le sourire de sa vis-à-vis, qui lui en proposa un autre.

C'est ainsi que sans même se connaître, sans même s'être parlé, ils partagèrent le contenu de la pochette de l'inconnue.  
Soudain, cette dernière la rangea dans une besace qu'elle avait passée en bandoulière autour de son épaule gauche.  
Elle avait tout de même gardé trois fruits secs dans sa main gauche, et le chevalier pensa qu'elle allait les manger sous son nez. Il crut avoir vu juste lorsqu'elle en engloutit un devant lui, mais la seconde d'après elle lui lança la deuxième figue au visage. Le fruit rebondit sur son nez, avant que le chevalier ne le saisisse pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase dans le sable.

Il vit la jeune femme être secouée d'un léger spasme, qu'il identifia comme étant un ricanement. Elle croqua dans la dernière figue, n'en mangeant que la moitié, offrant l'autre part au chevalier. Ses mouvements étaient soudain emprunts de grâce et d'une profonde sensualité. La façon dont elle avait de croquer dans la figue, de la lui poser dans la paume de la main et de refermer doucement les doigts du chevalier autour de ce maigre butin était pour le jeune homme particulièrement électrisant. Ses lèvres brillantes étaient ornées d'un léger sourire mutin. Puis, sans crier gare, elle disparu derrière les arbres touffus qui jouxtaient la plage, le laissant seul. Sans savoir pourquoi, son nez et ses mains le brûlaient.

Dans un des temples, un chevalier se réveilla en sursaut. Il était complètement en sueur et malgré la fenêtre ouverte, il avait horriblement chaud.  
Il reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité.  
C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait cette femme. Enfin il pensait que c'était une femme, son intuition le lui soufflait intérieurement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi cette personne ressemblait sous sa capuche.

Il observa la voûte céleste. Il apercevait le minuscule croissant de Lune qui était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il ignorait quelle heure il était, mais il devait être au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se pencha vers son réveil. 02H30.

Il retomba sur ses oreillers et se repassa son rêve en boucle. Il nota mentalement tous les détails dont il se souvenait, mais tout comme la dernière fois, il avait l'horrible sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Un microscopique détail qui lui échappait et qui pourrait pourtant lui permettre de découvrir qui se cachait sous cette capuche.

 **.**

Les jours passant, l'entraînement avait repris. Trois jours s'étaient écoulé depuis le départ des jumelles et des trois chevaliers de bronze pour les Enfers.  
Les guerrières avaient gardé les bonnes habitudes et avaient donné rendez-vous aux chevaliers aux arènes à huit heures.

Lorsque tous les guerriers furent arrivés, accompagnés de Shunrei et Seika qui avaient décidé de venir regarder leur entraînement, ils cherchèrent des yeux les cinq femmes, dont ils ne ressentaient pas le cosmos dans le Colisée. Alors que Saga, Kanon et Shura s'apprêtaient à partir à la recherche du quintet, chacun d'eux sentit deux lames leur frôler les deux joues avant d'aller se planter dans les charpentes de bois qui soutenaient les gradins. Incapables de bouger tant ils avaient été surpris, ils se reprirent bien vite et se mirent en position de défense, brûlant leur cosmos, imités par tous leurs compagnons.

Ils scrutaient les moindres recoins du Colisée pour trouver les auteurs de cette attaque surprise.

C'est alors que sortirent de l'ombre les quatre femmes, chacune ayant un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Leurs poignards avaient fait leur petit effet et les têtes des trois chevaliers avaient valu leur pesant d'armures d'or.

Kanon fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et cessa de brûler son cosmos, tout en restant tout de même en garde.  
\- C'étaient vous ça ? Demanda-t-il aux jeunes femmes qui s'approchaient.  
\- D'après toi ? Lui répondit Amirae, son petit sourire déformant toujours sa bouche.  
\- Oh mais oui suis-je bête, je suis sûre que c'est Dokhô qui s'est amusé à apprendre à lancer des poignards, railla le Gémeau.  
\- Mince, tu l'as démasqué ! s'exclama Astraan.  
\- Deathmaské ! Rectifia la Japonaise .  
\- Cette blague est nulle sale gosse ! Répliqua le Cancer.  
\- Je suis plus vieille que toi le crabe ! Rétorqua la Grecque.  
\- Tiens, ça me rappelle une blague que Myrha a faite il y a quelques jours, rit le Poisson en se ventousant au Cancer.  
\- Plus sérieusement, c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Milo à Astraan.  
\- De quoi « ça » ?  
\- « Ça » !  
\- Oh, « ça ».  
\- Oui, « ça » !  
\- Vous êtes lourds, intervint la Japonaise.  
\- Eh bien ce sont des poignards Milo.  
\- Oui, je sais, me prend pas pour un bleu ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi les avoir lancés sur eux ?  
\- On les a lancés autour d'eux, nuance, lâcha l'Anglaise avec désinvolture.  
\- Astraan...  
\- Roh, si on peut même plus rire ! On vous a fait cette légère frayeur pour vous introduire le sujet du jour !  
\- Qui est ? Insista Milo.  
\- Je croyais que c'était évident... Nous allons étudier le combat armé. En tout cas ses bases.

Tous les chevaliers restèrent bouche-bée. Ils n'avaient jamais appris à se battre avec des armes, car Athéna le leur avait formellement interdit. Leurs seuls moyens de défense et d'attaque étaient leur corps et leur cosmos. Il n'y avait que Dokhô qui avait, à la rigueur, des bases dans à peu près toutes les armes dont il disposait en tant que chevalier de la Balance. Les guerrières perçurent le trouble et même la légère inquiétude qui semblait poindre chez eux. Amirae claqua des doigts pour les ramener à la réalité.  
\- Nous allons tout d'abord vous faire une petite démonstration. Au fait, vous pouvez enlever vos armures, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin.

C'est simplement à ce moment-là que les chevaliers remarquèrent que les guerrières non plus ne portaient pas leurs protections divines. À la place, elles étaient toutes vêtues de cuir noir, du corset aux bottes. Chacune d'elles avaient rabattu sur leur tête une large capuche toute aussi sombre que leurs habits. Elles étaient l'incarnation même de ces assassins qui peuplent l'imaginaire collectif.  
\- Myrha n'est pas là ? Demanda alors Marine.  
\- Oh si ! Elle est actuellement invisible et derrière toi ! Ricana l'Anglaise.  
\- Haha morte de rire ! Répliqua la Japonaise. Et sinon, c'est quoi la vraie version ?  
\- Myrha avaient certaines choses personnelles à faire aujourd'hui avant de venir, répondit calmement Linam.

Les deux Indiennes portaient chacune sur leur dos d'immenses sacs qui semblaient contenir une multitude d'objets.  
Elles posèrent alors les sacs sur la première rangée des gradins et Manil commença à vider le sien, faisant ainsi apparaître exactement vingt épées et vingt poignards.  
\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ça ? Demanda Shaina, éberluée.  
\- Le treizième temple comporte bien des secrets et de pièces dérobées. Athéna nous a donné l'autorisation de lui emprunter plusieurs armes qui dormaient dans l'armurerie.  
\- On a une armurerie ? Lâcha Mû, éberlué.  
\- Oui, répondit laconiquement Saga.  
\- Et en treize ans tu ne nous as rien dit ?! s'offusqua Deathmask.  
\- À quoi ça vous aurait servit franchement ? Personne de présent au sanctuaire à ce moment-là ne savait manier des armes blanches et il n'y avait personne pour enseigner cet art.  
\- Il a pas tort pour le coup ce con, approuva Milo.  
\- Je ne suis pas con ! Répliqua l'aîné des Gémeaux.  
\- Les garçons, c'est pas le moment de vous chamailler, on est en entraînement ici, pas en repos ou en train de discuter allègrement dans un temple, les reprit Amirae, son air sévère cachant à peine la référence au bon moment qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble chez Shura, calmant immédiatement les deux chevaliers d'or.

\- Bon, Linam, Manil, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, lâcha Astraan en s'éloignant de ses amies, se dirigeant vers Mû, dont elle aimait bien la présence. Il réussissait à apaiser son caractère de feu. Elle récupéra au passage les six poignards toujours plantés dans la charpente, avant d'en renvoyer quatre à ses consœurs qui étaient restées en bas, poignards qu'elles attrapèrent avec une facilité déconcertante.  
\- Et pas de cosmos hein ! Cria-t-elle depuis sa place.  
La rousse prit place à côté de son hôte et capta l'imperceptible grimace de Shaka alors qu'elle chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du Bélier, qui visiblement était très amusé par ce que lui disait l'Anglaise.  
Les deux Indiennes s'avancèrent rapidement au centre de l'arène, pour se retrouver face à face, échangeant un léger signe de tête.

À peine eurent-elles fini de se saluer que Manil plongea sur son aînée, lui donnant un sublime coup de pied au visage, que sa sœur esquiva aisément en se baissant. Elle riposta en fauchant son adversaire, qui tomba à la renverse, mais ne restant à aucun instant immobile. Elle s'éloigna de sa sœur en une rapide roulade arrière, se relevant prestement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
\- Ce n'était pas sensé être un combat armé ? Demanda Mû à Astraan.  
\- Si, bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Là, ça relève plus des arts martiaux, remarqua le Bélier.  
\- On peut voir le combat à main armée comme une sorte d'art martial, tu ne penses pas ?

Le Tibétain sembla quelque peu surpris, n'ayant jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.  
\- Les arts martiaux sont surtout faits pour se défendre, non ?  
\- C'est vrai. Mais avec notre métier disons qu'on s'en sert énormément pour attaquer ! Lâcha la rousse dans un petit rire.

Le duo se concentra de nouveau sur le combat entre les deux femmes. Elles ne cessaient pas d'échanger des coups qu'elles évitaient tous pour la plupart.  
Soudain, d'un souple mouvement de la main, Linam saisit ses deux poignards qu'elle avait accrochés à sa ceinture pour se ruer sur Manil, qui imita bien vite sa sœur.  
Ce n'était qu'un enchaînement hypnotisant d'assauts et de figures plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

Linam venait de prendre son élan et de sauter au-dessus de sa sœur, atterrissant derrière sa cadette tout en se rattrapant en posant sa main gauche sur le sable de l'arène, qui crissa sous le dérapage de ses bottes. Manil se retourna vivement et elle vit sa sœur lancer un de ses poignards en visant le bas de son visage, poignard qu'elle saisit facilement avec la bouche, esquissant un long sourire sadique.

Linam lui répondit simplement avec une mimique moqueuse, se précipitant à une vitesse folle sur sa cadette pour lui arracher son arme de la bouche. Elle réussit sans peine à la récupérer mais son adversaire en profita pour lui donner de nouveau un coup de pied dans le ventre qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin, près des sacs d'armes qu'elles avaient vidés plus tôt. Elle ne s'immobilisa pas un seul instant et alors que chacun pensait qu'elle allait s'étaler sur le sol de l'arène et déjà déclarer forfait, elle pencha la main droite en arrière, étirant son corps de tout son long sur le sable sans qu'à aucun moment son dos ne touche le sol, pour saisir une des épées qui gisaient juste derrière elle. Elle se releva en sautant sur ses pieds, décollant prestement son corps du sol en arquant le dos.

Elle ramassa un de ses poignards qui était tombé avec elle dans sa chute et fonça sur sa sœur, l'épée en main, un air brusquement impassible sur le visage. Manil eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle connaissait ce visage. Et elle savait que c'était mauvais signe pour elle. Elle se contenta d'esquiver l'épée qui allait s'abattre sur elle, tentant de faire un croche-pied à sa sœur, que cette dernière évita très facilement, lui donnant à son tour un coup de pied qui la fit rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se releva bien vite, évaluant rapidement la situation. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. La cadette courut alors vers sa sœur qui elle aussi se ruait vers elle. Au dernier moment, Manil se jeta entre les jambes de sa sœur, dérapant sur le sable pour aussitôt se remettre sur pied, saisissant elle aussi une des épées qui étaient étalées.

Elle tenta de l'attaquer par-derrière, mais Linam anticipa tout de suite en se retournant et en envoyant valser d'un coup d'épée précis le poignard qui volait dans sa direction, qui finit misérablement planté dans le sable.

Toutes deux tenaient fermement leur lame, qu'elles maniaient d'une seule main. S'ensuivit un étrange ballet où l'on entendait distinctement le choc des épées qui s'affrontaient encore et encore, créant une sorte de mélopée funèbre. Les deux femmes se battaient dans un corps à corps superbe, dont la fluidité des mouvements donnait l'impression que chaque geste avait été maintes fois répété et travaillé avant, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un vaste spectacle.

Linam repoussa l'arme de son adversaire d'un violent coup d'épée, abaissant ainsi le bras armé de sa sœur. Elle en profita pour prendre appui sur le bras libre de sa cadette afin de se propulser gracieusement sur un amas de pierres qui jonchait un coin de l'arène, sur lequel elle ne s'attarda pas une seconde, sautant du tas rocheux pour plonger sur sa sœur à une vitesse effarante. Pendant quelques instants, on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de voler et qu'elle était totalement en phase avec l'élément de son signe astrologique.

Elle fondit sur Manil, l'épée levée, prête à la pourfendre. La Cancer l'observa avec un air agacé, et leva son épée pour parer le coup. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand, au lieu d'entendre l'épée de sa sœur entrer violemment en collision avec la sienne, elle fut écrasée au sol, sa sœur ayant pris au dernier moment une posture qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de Marine quand elle attaquait.

Le coup magistral qu'elle se prit en plein visage lui coupa le souffle pendant une fraction de secondes, et elle sentit subitement le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Elle était étalée de tout son long sur le sol, observant sa sœur debout au-dessus d'elle, ses deux pieds encadrant les épaules de sa sœur. Elle pointait son épée au niveau du cou de son homologue, pour bien lui signifier qu'elle était vaincue.

Sa cadette ne se laissa pas dominer si facilement et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle décida alors de replier brutalement sa jambe gauche pour frapper immédiatement sa sœur au niveau de l'entre-jambe, la déstabilisant pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Elle profita du fait que son coup avait fait dévier la trajectoire de la lame de l'épée pour glisser sous sa sœur, utilisant ses pieds pour s'extraire de cette situation inconfortable. Elle se releva à la manière de son aînée, en arquant le dos, et se remit sur ses pieds, narguant son adversaire d'un large sourire triomphant, faisant ricaner doucement sa vis-à-vis qui s'était retournée vers elle. Brusquement son sourire disparu et elle fondit de nouveau sur sa cadette, recommençant leur ballet interminable.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Manil désarma sa sœur et abattit son épée sur la tête de celle qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière para le coup à la dernière minute grâce à ses poignards, qu'elle avait croisés au-dessus de sa tête.

Elles n'osèrent plus bouger, comme si elles craignaient que le moindre mouvement rompe l'étrange magie de l'instant. Elles étaient là toutes les deux, l'une face à l'autre, leurs armes croisées et immobiles reflétant la violence de leurs coups. Après ce qui parut être une éternité, elles baissèrent leurs armes et Manil tendit la main à sa sœur, qui la saisit avec un air suspicieux. Linam soupçonnait sa cadette de feindre une poignée de main amicale pour en réalité lui tordre le bras et le lui coincer dans le dos. Elle connaissait bien sa sœur et ses idées fourbes. Néanmoins, la Cancer ne tenta rien, ce qui surprit momentanément la harpiste.

Soudain, un applaudissement lent et presque sarcastique se fit entendre dans le Colisée, qui était devenu incroyablement silencieux.  
\- Très bel échauffement ! Lança Astraan, qui s'était levée.  
Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation vers leur amie, la fixant d'un air orgueilleux pour Manil et agacé pour Linam.  
\- Ah parce que c'était un échauffement ça ?! s'exclama Milo.  
\- Ben oui mon Mimi, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, railla la rousse.

Astraan se tourna vers tous les autres chevaliers qui n'osaient pas parler.  
\- Roh aller, c'est pas hyper impressionnant en soit, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas habitués à voir ça, c'est tout ! Lâcha l'Anglaise avec un sourire moqueur. Ça vaut pas un vrai combat !  
\- Pourtant vous ne sembliez pas retenir vos coups. Vous vous visiez volontairement et vous vous donniez de coups qui auraient pu être mortels si l'autre n'avait pas paré, répliqua Mû.  
\- C'est fait exprès. On part du postulat de base que l'autre va forcément riposter, on ne se prive donc pas de viser l'autre ou de tenter de la blesser plus ou moins gravement parce que ça fait partie de l'entraînement. Si tu ne te bats pas vraiment et que tu fais tout le temps des cadeaux à l'autre sans réellement attaquer, lorsque tu es obligé de te battre contre un ennemi, un vrai, si tu n'as pas déjà été mis en situation, tu vas douiller grave.  
\- Astraan, c'est quoi ce langage ! La réprima Amirae.  
\- Oh c'est bon, on est pas dans une réception mondaine ! Je vais pas non plus dire « Mon vénérable Bélier, vous augmentez drastiquement le risque que votre personne soit heurtée par les coups du vil coquin qui aura tenté d'attenter à votre éblouissante intégrité physique » ! déclama-t-elle d'un ton pompeux qui fit rire tout le monde.  
\- Ah personnellement je veux bien que tu me parles comme ça Astraan ! Lança le Poisson. Après tout c'est vrai, j'ai un physique éblouissant, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ! Continua Aphrodite en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, redoublant les rires de tous ceux présents.

Les deux anciennes belligérantes se dirigèrent tranquillement en discutant de leur combat vers le tas d'épées et de poignards qui gisaient près de l'immense sac pour y reposer leurs armes.

Soudain, le corps de Linam se tendit brusquement et elle releva la tête, comme si elle humait l'air. Son visage se ferma brusquement et elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur sa sœur avant que trois immenses flèches ne transpercent l'air de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Manil ne pensa même pas à pester contre sa sœur qui l'avait littéralement écrasée, trop étonnée par ce qui venait de ce passer.  
Les deux femmes les scrutèrent un instant d'un air éberlué, et les virent immédiatement disparaitre, se volatilisant dans une légère fumée.

Une autre flèche fendit l'air mais cette fois ce fut Amirae, depuis l'endroit où elle siégeait, qui fut plus rapide en lançant son poignard qui brisa en deux le projectile.  
Chaque guerrier s'était levé et brûlait son cosmos, cherchant où pouvait bien se tapir leur ennemi, qui devait sûrement cacher sa présence.

C'est alors que Linam s'éloigna de sa sœur et couru vers le haut des gradins, semblant avoir ressentit quelque chose. Elle sautait avec grâce et souplesse de rangées en rangées, imitant le Jumping Stone de Shura, pour arriver rapidement au sommet du Colisée. Elle observa attentivement autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une flèche lui frôler la joue à la vitesse de la lumière et continuer sa route derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement mais lorsqu'elle entendit un cri d'effarement mêlé à de la surprise, elle se pivota et vit une chose terrible.

Shura avait l'épaule droite transpercée, la main gauche tremblante plaquée sur sa blessure. Elle voyait le sang commencer à tâcher le t-shirt de son hôte et une terrible colère s'empara d'elle. Elle commença à brûler son cosmos avec une agressivité que peu lui connaissaient.

Manil s'avança vers le tas d'armes et les dénombra. Avec horreur elle constata qu'il n'y avait que dix-neuf épées et dix-huit poignards. Avec les autres, elles avaient compté et recompté les armes ce matin, en présence de Saori, du Grand Pope et de plusieurs gardes. Il y en avait bel et bien vingt à ce moment-là, sans compter leurs armes à elles. Les sacs étaient bien restés fermés durant tout le temps du déplacement du treizième temple aux arènes, donc impossible d'avoir perdu les lames durant le trajet. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Quelqu'un se promenait dans le Sanctuaire avec une épée et deux poignards. Et la personne en question était probablement celle qui les attaquait.

Laissant sa sœur à son raisonnement, Linam semblait scruter attentivement les alentours. C'est soudain qu'elle la vit. La silhouette de son ennemi. Juchée au sommet d'un immense arbre, un arc stylisé dans la main gauche, son carquois pendant sur le côté.  
Son adversaire était drapé dans une sorte de cape noire doublée de velours et une épaisse capuche lui couvrait la tête. En une fraction de seconde, des tourbillons de neige encerclèrent leur agresseur, l'empêchant de bouger.

Elle ne distingua rien du visage de son adversaire, qui semblait avoir un foulard cachant le bas de son visage, une cape recouvrant également sa tête. L'Indienne le vit se dégager aisément de ses entraves gelées et sauter à une hauteur impressionnante depuis l'arbre. Linam lança un rayon fulgurant de cosmos sur son adversaire, qu'il évita très facilement en faisant une légère pirouette dans les airs tout en saisissant deux flèches qu'il encocha et qu'il tira vers l'Indienne. Cette dernière les esquiva d'un simple mouvement de la tête, les faisant s'écraser juste derrière elle.  
Linam sauta à son tour vers son agresseur tout en lui lançant un de ses poignards, que son ennemi envoya valser d'un simple mouvement d'arc.

Les deux belligérants se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, les épées dégainées, prêts à transpercer l'autre.  
Ils échangèrent un nombre incalculable de coups, sans pour autant que l'un des deux ne prennent le dessus. Ils ressemblaient à des funambules, se déplaçant avec grâce, aisance et rapidité sur l'étroit sommet du mur du Colisée.

Soudain, l'inconnu fit un croche-pied à Linam, qui se rattrapa à la dernière seconde en effectuant une rapide roulade derrière son ennemie et lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, l'Indienne se prit un violent coup de pied au visage, la faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur la pierre. Alors que l'attaquant se plaçait au-dessus d'elle et allait la tenir en joug avec la lame de son épée, Linam donna un violent coup de pied contre la jambe droite de son adversaire, en profita pour rouler sur le côté, chutant dans la rangée de gradins juste en dessous d'elles et retomba sur ses pieds tel un félin, essuyant d'un mouvement rageur le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Son ennemi la surplombait de toute sa hauteur dans un aveuglant contre-jour, la toisant derrière sa capuche, un fin sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres occultées par le foulard. Il saisit une flèche dans son carquois et banda son arc, visant le visage de l'Indienne.  
Au moment où il décocha la flèche, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Chacun avait la respiration coupée, observant le spectacle qui se déroulait au sommet du Colisée.

Linam elle-même se sentit paralysée pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre, lançant un rayon de cosmos sur le projectile, le désintégrant instantanément. Elle créa à une vitesse fulgurante des traits de cosmos glacé qui enserrèrent les jambes de l'archer afin de le faire tomber lui aussi. Son ennemi se retrouva pitoyablement sur le dos, et chose étrange, ne se releva pas.  
L'Indienne en profita donc pour se ruer sur son adversaire, montant à califourchon sur lui, lui arrachant son foulard et sa capuche.

Elle sembla rester pantoise devant l'identité de la personne qui gisait sous elle. Une femme. Une femme qu'elle connaissait. Elle se reprit bien vite, ruant de poings et de baffes le visage de l'archère, qui n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour se défendre, gardant le même sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
Au bout de trente secondes, elle décida tout de même de mettre fin aux assauts de l'Indienne, libérant ses bras pour saisir les poings de son bourreau, dont les prunelles semblaient vouloir l'assassiner.

\- MAIS PAR TOUT CE QUI EST SACRÉ, QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE ÇA ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ?!

Linam avait hurlé si fort que l'écho de sa colère résonnait dans tout le Colisée. Elle se releva et d'une main, saisit le cou de son agresseuse, qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire, et la souleva du sol.  
La Linam douce, calme et mesurée avait disparu pour laisser place à un être chargé de colère et de haine.

 **.**

En bas, la petite troupe était figée de ce qu'il venait de voir.  
Ils distinguaient le duo qui semblait avoir une vive conversation qu'ils n'entendaient pas, Linam paraissant prête à rompre le cou de son ex-adversaire. Puis soudain, ils virent l'Indienne la reposer sans douceur sur le sol, la giflant de nouveau au passage.  
Elles continuèrent d'échanger mais en apparence plus calmement, et l'Indienne se rapprocha de la nouvelle venue, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, semblant faire sourire sa vis-à-vis.

Puis sans crier gare, le duo descendit les gradins pour rejoindre la petite troupe qui entourait maintenant Shura, qui grognait qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'il n'était pas non plus mortellement blessé.  
Lorsque le groupe vit qui les avait attaqués, ils restèrent aussi déconcertés que Linam lorsqu'elle avait réalisé l'identité de leur agresseuse. Cette dernière baissa la tête, comme en signe de repentance.

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour cette altercation qui a légèrement dérapé.  
Astraan se rua vers elle et la gifla à son tour, faisant protester la nouvelle venue.  
\- Oh, ça va on se calme, j'ai eu ma dose !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris espèce de tarée ?! D'habitude c'est moi la folle de ce groupe ! Tu veux me voler mon titre ?!  
\- Très mature comme remarque Astraan. Et tout cela était déjà prévu entre Myrha et moi.

La rousse les observa suspicieusement, flairant le mauvais coup.  
\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda-t-elle  
\- Bien sûr, quel intérêt j'aurais eu à faire ça seule dans mon coin ? Ça aurait créé un incident diplomatique, répondit avec désinvolture la Grecque.  
\- Et la flèche sur Shura c'était prévu aussi ? Répliqua sèchement Aphrodite.  
\- Linam s'est décalée à la dernière seconde, elle aurait dû parer ou détruire la flèche mais a préféré l'éviter, voyez ça avec elle.

Linam l'observa d'un air outré.  
\- TU te rates dans la trajectoire et c'est de MA faute ?!  
\- Eh oui. En tout cas chapeau Lili-chérie, tu es décidément une très bonne actrice, j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais m'étriper, lâcha la Grecque, accompagné d'un petit rictus amer, faisant grommeler l'Indienne.  
\- Bon, je suppose que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est ajourné. En tout cas au moins pour toi Shura, déclara Amirae un air las sur le visage. J'ose espérer que pas t'as foutu une substance louche sur ta flèche, Myrha.  
\- Eh ! Je suis archère, pas empoisonneuse, laisse ce job à Hali !  
\- Le poison, l'arme ultime des femmes, souffla Saga.

Astraan croisa le regard de Manil, et toutes les deux furent prises d'un violent fou-rire, déconcertant une bonne partie du groupe, et agaçant Saga au plus haut point.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante.  
Manil essuya quelques larmes de rire, puis se tourna vers Astraan, échangeant quelques mots en grec ancien, faisant souffler le rester des guerrières et sourire Dokhô.  
\- Plaît-il ? Demanda Kanon.  
\- Je disais donc « Si ça se trouve t'avais raison l'autre soir : soit il est gay, soit il est complètement naïf ! », lâcha Manil, faisant osciller Saga entre la colère et la gêne.  
\- Ah t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Reprit Kanon avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
\- Oh, donc Saga est hétéro ? Demanda l'Indienne, brusquement intéressée.  
\- Oui, il nage dedans.  
\- Il pagaie dedans, rectifia Manil.  
\- Saga a le permis pagaie ? Intervint Aphrodite d'un air hilare.  
\- Ouais, apparemment a le permis hétéro, lâcha Astraan, faisant hurler de rire tout le monde, sauf Saga qui n'appréciait pas la blague, ainsi que Camus et Shaka, qui faisaient appel à toute leur retenue pour ne pas imiter les autres.  
\- Bon, sinon, pourquoi vous disiez ça à la base ? Insista Saga.

Astraan se calma et s'approcha subtilement de l'aîné des Gémeaux, et lui répondit avec un léger rictus gratuitement méchant.

\- Mon cher Saga, le poison n'est pas l'arme ultime des femmes... Notre arme la plus performante se trouve entre nos cuisses. Ça m'étonne qu'un gars s'étant tapé pendant treize ans les femmes du harem ne sache pas ça, lança sèchement l'Anglaise, jetant un léger froid.  
\- Et bah moi mon arme ultime elle est performante et perforante, lança Deathmask avec sa finesse légendaire, que le silence gênant ne rebutait pas pour lâcher une ou deux remarques grivoises.  
\- Ouais, enfin cette arme tu t'en sers que sur une seule personne, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Milo en scrutant brièvement Aphrodite.  
\- On se serait passé de ces deux derniers commentaires, grinça Camus.  
\- Bon sinon vous inquiétez pas pour Shura, je suis sûre qu'il adore vous entendre déblatérer des idioties avec une flèche dans l'épaule, railla Linam, calmant immédiatement tout le monde.  
\- Tu as rigolé à leurs idioties Linam, la sermonna Myrha.  
\- Oui, mais je n'en ai pas dites, là est la nuance ! Allez, direction infirmerie, trancha Linam, qui s'approcha de Shura pour casser la flèche, avant de lui empoigner le bras gauche pour le faire descendre sur le sable de l'arène.

\- Oublie pas, la téléportation est interdite et impossible ici ! Cria Amirae.  
\- Je pense qu'il y a prescription ici, donc pour l'interdit on peut le contourner. Et pour l'impossibilité, laisse-moi rire !  
\- Vas-y, je te laisse rire.  
\- C'était une expression 'Rae, rétorqua sa meilleure amie depuis le centre de l'arène, disparaissant la seconde d'après.

\- Mais... Mais... d'où c'est possible ?! Balbutia Aldébaran.  
\- C'est tout à fait possible Aldé... soupira Mû. C'est impossible en temps de guerre, quand la déesse déploie son cosmos pour créer une barrière empêchant la téléportation, mais sinon, il suffit de forcer quelques minutes et c'est bon. Là, vu l'expérience de Linam, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait pu disparaître aussi rapidement.

Un léger silence plana, avant qu'Aphrodite se manifeste.  
\- Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moué, j'ai à faire !  
\- Comme quoi ? Passer du bon temps avec DM ? Railla Aiolia.  
\- Depuis quand Aio' utilise des périphrases pour parler de sexe ? Demanda Milo.  
\- Et toi depuis quand tu connais le mot périphrase ? Rétorqua Shaina.  
\- POOOOOOOO cette violence ! s'exclama Kanon.  
\- L'influence de Camus je suppose, ricana June, faisant bouder Milo, gênant imperceptiblement Camus et rire une partie du groupe.  
\- Bon, puisque l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui c'est reporté, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous laisse, lança Astraan avant de dévaler les gradins et de sortir de l'arène en trottinant, suivie quelques minutes plus tard par une bonne partie des chevaliers et des guerrières.

L'Anglaise avait décidé de faire un crochet par le petit bosquet qui jouxtait le Colisée, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit. Soudain, elle sentit une présence familière derrière elle et s'adressa au gêneur sans même se retourner.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le ton était agressif, accusateur, dur.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit le nouveau venu.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire rétorqua implacablement la rousse.  
\- Oh, détrompe-toi.

La Britannique pivota enfin pour se retrouver face à celui qu'elle avait fortement envie d'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. Son visage était fermé, distant, froid. Mais dans ses yeux brûlaient une haine et une colère farouches. Le gêneur s'approchait lentement d'elle, sans se laisser impressionner par le regard lourd d'avertissement qu'elle lui lançait.  
\- Si tu fais encore le moindre pas vers moi, je t'électrocute jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies en hurlant de douleur d'arrêter.  
\- Une preuve de plus qu'on doit discuter, lâcha simplement l'homme qui la scrutait, tout en ignorant royalement la menace de la guerrière.

Il l'avait acculée contre un imposant tronc d'arbre, posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la tête de l'Anglaise, dont le visage exprimait maintenant le mépris pur et simple.  
\- Tu crois m'impressionner ? Tu comptes obtenir quoi en ayant cette attitude déplacée ? Cracha-t-elle.  
\- Mon but n'est pas de t'impressionner, simplement d'avoir des explications.  
\- Des explications à propos de quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu me rabaisses et sembles me détester alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas ? Qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire en si peu de temps pour que tu me méprises et me haïsse ?

L'expression faciale de l'Anglaise passa du dégoût à l'interrogation, puis fini sur un air révolté qui cette fois, n'était pas feint.  
\- Apparemment tu as perdu la mémoire. En même temps on peut oublier pas mal de choses en étant mort et en revenant à la vie ensuite. Enfin, on dirait que tu as oublié ce qui t'arrange.

Le guerrier tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son étonnement, ce dernier n'échappant pas à la rousse.  
\- Oh... Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? C'est dommage, moi qui aurais aimé te faire culpabiliser plus que tu ne le fais actuellement.  
\- De quoi je devrais me souvenir ? gronda l'accusé.  
\- D'énormément de choses. Des choses que le psychopathe que tu es a commises sans aucun regret, Gemini.  
Le visage du chevalier s'assombrit, son regard avertissant la guerrière de ne pas aller plus loin dans ses reproches.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te fait donc si mal que l'on te mette face à tes actes ? J'ignore si tu étais réellement possédé ou bien si tu as fait passer ta soif de pouvoir pour de la schizophrénie pour qu'on te pardonne plus vite, mais sache que si les autres semblent être passés à autre chose, ce n'est pas mon cas, et ça ne le sera jamais.  
L'Anglaise baissa brutalement les bras qui l'entouraient, et planta ses yeux orageux dans ceux saphir qui la scrutaient.

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais. Tu n'as et tu n'auras que mon mépris et ma haine, Saga des Gémeaux.

 **.**

 **Et voilà ! Tellement d'amitié entre ces deux-là ! On dirait que Saga a commis un crime contre Astraan ! Bon, c'est pas comme s'il en avait pas déjà commis contre d'autres personnes hein !  
Oui c'était gratuit !  
Et non, pas de scènes aux Enfers ici !  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre fluff aux teintes sooooombres trop d4rk. **

**À la prochaine !**


	19. Chapter XIX : Réflexions

**Chapitre XIX : Réflexions.**

 **Hello Hello ! Désolée pour le retard, je sors d'une période d'examen très chronophage, donc je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire ni de poster !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aquarius Gold Saint : Mon p'tit Verseau fraudé d'amûûûr !  
Merci pour ta review ! J'aime quand tu fangirl ;)  
Mais qui est Hani xD ? En tout cas je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et désolée pour l'attente !  
Oui, j'avais envie d'une bonne grosse dose de family fluffy BLBLBLBLBL  
Oui bon, un vrai guerrier c'est pas censé geindre pour tout et n'importe kua, hein !  
Pour Astraan et Saga, ça approche doucement, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire exactement dans combien de chapitres ça sera dévoilé, vu que je ne note pas à l'avance sur une mignonne petite liste dans quels chapitre telle ou telle chose aura lieu !  
En tout, je te le redis, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes et que tu accroches toujours autant !**

 **Bisous à toué :*  
Valy-chérie :p**

 **Voilà, n'oubliez pas la review de l'amour et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Linam et Shura apparurent dans un léger éclat de lumière au beau milieu d'une chambre, qui ne se trouvait définitivement pas dans l'infirmerie.  
\- Linam, tu es consciente qu'on est pas au bon endroit. Lâcha laconiquement l'Espagnol.  
L'Indienne ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de faire asseoir Shura sur le lit, sortant prestement de la pièce pour revenir avec un gant et une coupe remplie d'eau, les mains lavées et le visage débarbouillé.  
\- Enlève ton haut, demanda-t-elle simplement en posant le récipient sur la table de chevet.

Elle saisit une chaise qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, la posa devant Shura et s'assit sans plus de cérémonie, s'emparant du gant qu'elle imbiba d'eau. Elle le passa doucement autour de la plaie pour faire disparaître le sang qui avait commencé à sécher. Lorsqu'elle eut nettoyé la blessure, elle approcha sa main du morceau de flèche qui était toujours planté dans la peau du chevalier, un air très concentré plaqué sur le visage qui fit rire intérieurement l'Espagnol.  
Néanmoins, au dernier moment, elle leva la tête et regarda par-dessus l'épaule blessée de Shura, une expression de pure surprise peinte sur son visage. Le Capricorne détourna le regard pour jeter un œil derrière lui. Cependant, il ne vit rien de particulier et pendant une fraction de seconde, il sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa blessure, le faisant imperceptiblement grimacer.  
L'indienne tenait avec fierté dans sa main droite le reste de la flèche qu'elle venait d'extraire du corps de son hôte. Ce dernier l'observa avec un léger air interrogateur, puis sembla comprendre l'étrange attitude qu'avait eut son invitée quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Cette feinte vieille comme le monde, lâcha-t-il simplement.  
\- Cette feinte vieille comme les tous premiers douillets de l'humanité, rectifia-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.  
\- Je ne suis pas douillet, en tant que chevaliers on ne peut pas se le permettre lança le Capricorne.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, je préfère juste prendre mes précautions. J'ai déjà vu des guerriers et guerrières accomplis très sensibles ou geignards au Temple. De vraies plaies quand il s'agit de les soigner, rit doucement l'Indienne en reposant la pointe de la flèche et le reste de bois qu'elle venait retirer sur la table de chevet.  
\- Magnifique jeu de mot, commenta le blessé avec un petit sourire.  
\- Je sais, merci !

Elle saisit de nouveau le gant et le passa encore sur la blessure, avant de s'en débarrasser en le balançant dans la coupelle pleine d'eau.  
\- Tu n'as pas pris de bandages ? Demanda simplement le Capricorne.  
\- Pas besoin, répondit simplement son invitée en fermant les yeux tout en apposant ses doigts sur l'entaille. Ces derniers s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière verte comme les forêts d'été.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la lueur s'estompa. En soulevant sa main, l'Indienne constata avec satisfaction que la blessure n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Le Capricorne observa rapidement le travail de son invitée d'un air à la fois surpris et reconnaissant.  
\- Le cosmos est plus efficace et soigne bien plus rapidement qu'un bandage et des cataplasmes, déclara simplement la guerrière. Est-ce que tu as encore mal ou bien une sensation d'inconfort ?  
\- Non, pas particulièrement, lâcha le Capricorne faisant sourire l'Orientale.

Le silence s'installa entre le duo, jusqu'à ce que la guerrière ne décide de reprendre la parole.  
\- Il va falloir recoudre ton t-shirt.  
\- On ne va pas s'embêter avec ça, ce n'est qu'un t-shirt d'entraînement, autant s'en débarrasser. De toute façon, j'en ai plein d'autres, la contra le dixième gardien.  
\- Comme tu voudras, ce sont tes affaires après tout.

Linam s'approcha de la table de chevet, se saisit de la pointe de la flèche et appuya ensuite son index là où se trouvait la blessure quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant imperceptiblement sourire le Capricorne.  
\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, si je te dis que ça va mieux, c'est que ça va mieux.  
\- J'imagine bien, ce n'est pas le genre d'égratignure qui peut venir à bout d'un vaillant chevalier d'or ! Lâcha pompeusement la guerrière d'un air taquin tout en brandissant le morceau de métal sous le nez de son hôte. Mais je préfère vérifier. Les gens comme nous avons par moment une sale fierté mal placée.

De nouveau, un léger silence plana entre les deux combattants.  
\- Comment fais-tu ça ? Demanda l'Espagnol en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.  
\- De quoi « ça » ?  
\- Ah non, ne nous rejoue pas la même scène qu'entre Astraan et Milo !  
\- Oh, tu parles de « ça » !  
\- Linam...  
\- Oh ça va, je te taquine ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant de s'asseoir à côté de Shura. Je suppose que tu fais référence à ça, lâcha-t-elle en illuminant rapidement ses doigts de la même lueur verdoyante. Eh bien c'est très simple, je ne fais que modeler mon cosmos, qui est versatile. D'un côté il est capable de détruire lorsque j'attaque, et il est à la fois capable de réparer, de guérir.  
\- Et tout le monde peut faire ça ? Je croyais que c'était un don réservé aux Atlantes.

L'Indienne soupira.  
\- Théoriquement, tout le monde est capable de faire cela. Seulement, certains signes astrologiques et certaines Lunes ont des prédispositions. Les autres auront besoin d'un entraînement plus long et plus intensif pour arriver au même niveau que ceux naturellement doués.  
\- Le Capricorne fait-il parti de ces signes ?  
\- Non. Seuls les signes d'air et d'eau ont des prédispositions. Pour ce qui est de Shion et Mû, malgré le fait qu'ils soient du signe du Bélier, leur appartenance à l'espèce Atlante leur confère naturellement ce don. C'est génétique chez eux.  
Shura ne répondit pas, se contentant d'assimiler ce que Linam venait de lui dire.

Soudain, sans même que le duo ne l'ait senti arriver, Myrha pénétra dans la chambre presque en défonçant la porte, un sourire joyeux et goguenard sur les lèvres. Elle scrutait Shura qui se trouvait toujours torse-nu, ainsi que Linam, un peu trop collée à l'Espagnol.  
\- Eh ben, je savais pas que vous aviez décidé de jouer au docteur chez toi Shura ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de retenir son fou-rire.  
Linam et Shura se détachèrent rapidement, et l'Indienne lança un regard meurtrier à sa consœur.  
\- En même temps je vous comprends, c'est plus pratique et plus intimiste de faire ça ici qu'à l'infirmerie ! Reprit la Grecque, ignorant la menace qui pesait sur elle.  
\- Myrha... gronda l'Indienne d'une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la gêneuse.  
\- Oui, c'est moi !  
\- DEHORS !  
\- Oh mais ça va devenir une habitude de me chasser ! Se plaignit la nouvelle venue sur un ton dramatique, une expression de martyr peinte sur le visage.  
\- Ça le deviendra si TOI, TU prends l'habitude de débarquer n'importe quand en cachant ton cosmos tout ça pour faire des remarques aussi subtiles que le treizième temple ! Rétorqua l'Orientale en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- Oh, c'est bon, ça va, c'est juste pour rire ! Se justifia l'importune.  
\- Revois ta définition du verbe rire au plus vite.  
\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! D'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle ! Shura, je t'emprunte ton infirmière personnelle ! Lança-t-elle en tirant Linam hors de la chambre, l'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

\- Sérieusement ? Tant que t'y étais, tu ne pouvais pas nous claquemurer dans les toilettes ? Singea l'Indienne.  
\- Oh, mais si tu y tiens vraiment...  
\- C'était de l'humour Myrha.  
\- Trêve de bavardages, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à m'expliquer.  
\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer et quand bien même je devrais me livrer, je ne le ferais jamais à toi.  
\- Ton manque de confiance en moi m'attriste profondément Lili ! Pleurnicha la commère.  
\- Arrête de jouer la comédie, tu n'es pas crédible une seule seconde.

La Grecque redevint brusquement sérieuse et darda un regard inquisiteur sur son amie.  
\- Tu sais, je suis encore en train de me demander si tu refuses de répondre à mes questions à cause de ton côté réservé et distant, ou bien à cause de ta profonde mauvaise-foi ou bien si c'est parce que tu es complètement aveugle.  
\- Puis-je savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demanda posément l'Indienne.  
Sa consœur poussa un soupir de lassitude, puis reprit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand on s'est battu ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Ne répond pas à une question par une autre s'il te plaît et fais un effort d'honnêteté.

Linam s'enferma un mutisme terriblement frustrant pour la Grecque, repensant à ce qui s'était déroulé le matin même et à la discussion qu'elles avaient eue lorsqu'elle avait soulevé Myrha d'une seule main.

 **Flashback...**

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tordre le cou, gronda l'Orientale d'une voix rauque.  
\- Tu t'en voudrais trop de m'avoir tuée, répondit difficilement sa captive.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui. Tu m'aimes trop.  
\- Tu es bien trop confiante.  
\- Non, je suis réaliste, nuance. Et puis au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que je ne vous aurais fait aucun mal.  
\- Aucun mal ?! Permets-moi d'avoir des doutes !  
\- Je te le permets, rétorqua moqueusement l'archère.  
\- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu tires trois flèches sur moi et Manil, tu m'attaques, tu me vises mais tu me rates et Shura se mange la flèche, et à part ça, non tu ne nous aurais fait mal aucun mal ! Tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu ?!  
\- Mais non je pousse pas ! Et puis si j'avais vraiment... Arrête, tu serres trop fort ! Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer, j'y serais parvenue.

Linam devait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Si elle avait voulu la tuer elle, Manil ou Shura, elle ne se serait pas raté, ou en tout cas elle les aurait blessés gravement.  
Son adversaire, voyant qu'elle avait réussi à raisonner celle qui l'étouffait lentement, reprit rapidement la parole.  
\- Maintenant tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plaît ?  
L'Indienne consentit à la déposer sans douceur sur le sol et, dans un mouvement d'humeur, lui donna une gifle bien sentie.  
\- Donc si tu ne voulais pas nous tuer, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Grinça l'orientale.  
\- Oh, un test, tout simplement.  
Linam faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la justification.  
\- Un test ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme, où l'on sentait poindre de nouveau la colère. Tu as foutu tout ce bazar pour un « test » ?  
\- Exactement.

L'Indienne combla la distance entre elles et se pencha vers son oreille gauche.  
\- Écoute-moi bien... Tu es consciente que tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes devant les chevaliers, devant Athéna et devant nous-même ? Es-tu sûre que ce « test » en valait la peine ?  
\- Oh oui qu'il en valait la peine.  
\- Tu as perdu la tête Myrha.  
\- Oh non, sinon je serais morte.

Linam poussa un soupir de lassitude, sa colère étant retombée. L'argument plus que bancal du test ne risquera pas de plaire à tout le monde, et elle sentait qu'elle allait encore devoir l'aider à éviter la casse  
\- Je veux bien te faire une fleur en prétendant que tout cela était convenu entre toi et moi. Par contre pour la flèche sur Shura tu te débrouilles.  
\- Je dirais que j'ai loupé ma trajectoire de quelques millimètres  
Elle releva les yeux vers la Grecque, qui avait maintenant un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.  
\- Et arrête de sourire comme ça, tu me donnes envie de te frapper de nouveau.

Elles descendirent en essayant de paraître les plus nonchalantes possibles, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres.  
\- N'oublie pas que tu me dois une sacrée faveur, lâcha l'Indienne entre ses dents.  
\- Considère plutôt que maintenant on est quittes. Je t'ai aidée en m'occupant de toi après votre soirée beuverie avec 'Rae, maintenant tu m'aides à éviter une altercation avec Athéna et sa bande, singea la Grecque.  
\- Il y a quand même une différence de niveau hein, entre s'occuper de sa pote ivre et éviter un incident diplomatique entre divinités. Et ce n'est pas sa « bande » comme tu dis, ce sont ses chevaliers. Un peu de respect serait le bienvenu, grinça l'Orientale.  
\- Linam. Arrêter deux secondes de pinailler s'il te plaît.

 **Fin du Flashback...**

Après avoir repassé en boucle l'échange qu'elles avaient eut, elle se décida à reprendre la parole.  
\- Ce que j'ai ressenti... De la douleur. J'ai cru que tu nous avais trahies. Et de la rage aussi.  
\- Simplement parce que tu as cru que j'étais passée chez l'ennemi ?  
\- Je pense, oui.  
\- Tu penses, ou bien tu en es sûre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Myrha, je ne sais pas soupira l'Indienne, que son amie commençait à agacer avec ses interrogations. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de test ?  
\- T'occupe. Bon, je vais être plus directe et plus précise.

Sa consœur l'observa, attendant qu'elle continue, une pointe d'impatience apparaissant au fond de ses prunelles.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu que Shura était blessé ?  
Linam resta parfaitement impassible et plongea son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis.  
\- Je dirais de l'agacement, en voyant que tu ne prenais même pas la peine de viser correctement.  
Myrha éclata d'un rire moqueur.  
\- Et l'agacement justifie-t-il une insulte telle que « Salope » ou encore que tu me menaces de me tordre le cou ? Et ne me dis pas que tu jouais la comédie, ça serait en totale contradiction avec le contexte. Tu étais plutôt en colère, et je dirais plus : folle de rage.  
\- Et pourquoi donc je me serais mise dans un tel état pour une simple flèche plantée dans une partie du corps loin d'être vitale ? Rétorqua l'interrogée.  
\- Parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'on fasse le moindre mal à Shura, quand bien même ce ne serait qu'une banale blessure qui se soigne en quelques secondes.  
\- Et pourquoi je ne le supporterais pas, madame j'extrapole-tout-et-n'importe-quoi ? Railla l'Indienne.  
\- Par Hécate, je crois avoir la réponse à ma question ! Tu es complètement aveugle ma pauvre ! Se lamenta sa consœur.  
\- Eh bien montre-moi ce que je devrais voir si tu sais vraiment tout !

Myrha s'approcha de son amie, puis se pencha vers elle, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, un sourire de conspiratrice plaqué sur les lèvres.  
\- Ah ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, il faut que tu le réalises par toi-même Lili-chérie.  
Sans attendre que l'Indienne ne réplique, la Grecque déverrouilla la porte et sortit subrepticement, tout en lui lançant un dernier sourire moqueur. Elle entendit la voix de son interrogatrice résonner dans le salon, lançant quelques mots d'au revoir à Shura, avant de quitter le dixième temple et monter les marches quatre à quatre, pour se rendre chez Aphrodite. Elle avait bien des choses à lui raconter.

 **.**

Astraan shoota dans un caillou, qui se trouvait, bien malheureusement pour lui, en travers de son chemin, et l'envoya valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle était d'humeur exécrable après sa petite discussion impromptue avec Saga. Il avait osé venir la voir, en pensant qu'en l'acculant contre cet arbre comme un pauvre petit animal apeuré, ils auraient pu avoir un échange plus ou moins normal.

Oui, elle admettait volontiers qu'elle avait été largement désagréable avec lui, et aux yeux du Gémeau, ça devait être complètement gratuit. Oh oui, le pauvre petit, il ne se souvenait de rien !  
\- Il ne souvient que de ce qui l'arrange cet enfoiré, oui, ragea l'Anglaise à voix basse.

Chacune d'entre elles avait ses secrets plus ou moins lourds. Myrha refusait d'aborder les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à rester vierge, Linam taisait sa jeunesse à Jaipur et les origines de son talent pour les instruments à corde, et elle, elle refusait de divulguer les raisons pour lesquelles elle abhorrait le Gémeau. Mais comparé à ce qui la rongeait vraiment, sa haine pour le troisième gardien n'était rien.

Elle prit la direction de la plage du Sanctuaire. Elle avait soudainement l'impression d'être oppressée par ces arbres et d'avoir du mal à respirer.  
L'air marin lui ferait lui plus grand bien et avec un peu de chance, elle croiserait Kanon qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

 **.**

Rhadamanthe, qui avait revêtu sa tenue de juge, était assis derrière son pupitre.  
Il se sentait seul. Cela lui faisait bizarre de ne pas voir Eaque, Minos, Rune ou encore Valentine. Tous les jours, il se demandait pourquoi il était le seul à avoir survécu. Le Gémeau aurait-il raté son coup ? Non, impossible. Un guerrier tel que Kanon ne pouvait pas se rater. Alors pourquoi était-il encore vivant ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher davantage sur ces questions qui l'obsédaient qu'un nouveau groupe d'âmes, mené par Hali, pénétra dans la première prison. La Chinoise n'accorda même pas un regard à l'Anglais et ressortit immédiatement du tribunal. Depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu leur routine.

Rhadamanthe se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans ses appartements, juste après l'arrivée des nouveaux venus aux Enfers. Chacun avait raconté pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvé ici, et dire que le juge était surpris de la demande de Zeus aurait été un euphémisme. Cependant, ce qui l'avait encore plus interpellé était la réaction d'Athéna, même si au fond, avec un minimum de recul, il était tout à fait dans le caractère de la divinité d'obtempérer à ce genre de directives. Elle n'était pas la déesse de la sagesse pour rien. Maintenant, une des questions les plus importantes qui lui occupait l'esprit était comment réagirait sa Majesté Hadès quand Zeus l'aura enfin ressuscité ? Il fallait avouer que tout un spectre – oh, quel beau jeu de mot ! – de réactions s'offrait au Dieu des Enfers. De l'incrédulité au cynisme, de la joie à la colère, en passant par la réflexion ou la haine pure.

Le Juge reprit pied avec la réalité en voyant le petit groupe d'âmes que la Chinoise avait escorté. Ils s'étaient réparti les rôles : Rhadamanthe reprenait sa place de juge, Cali, Hyôga et Ikki s'occupaient des derniers travaux, Hali faisait les allers et venues entre le Styx et le tribunal, Shiryu s'occupait de traiter les dossiers les plus importants restés en suspend depuis la mort des Spectres affectés à l'administration des Enfers et Vaelann se chargeait du transport des âmes. Ce dernier point arrangeait plutôt l'Anglais : plus les jours passaient, moins il supportait la Norvégienne, alors moins ils se croiseraient, mieux ce serait. Il n'osait même pas imaginer si la guerrière avait été affectée au tribunal.  
Il chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur sa tâche principale à savoir : juger les âmes. Retrouver sa routine lui faisait le plus grand bien, il avait l'impression de faire un petit pas vers un retour à la normale.

Le soir venu, après avoir jugé des centaines et des centaines de défunts, Rhadamanthe se rendit dans ses appartements, où il retrouva avec étonnement Shiryu, Ikki, Hyôga et Vaelann autour de la table de la salle à manger en train de discuter.  
\- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop ? Cingla le Britannique.  
\- Non, ça va, on t'attendait ! Lâcha posément Vaelann, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi alors que vous avez chacun vos propres appartements ?  
\- Disons qu'on avait envie de passer une petite soirée tous ensemble...  
\- Si ce n'était que ça, vous pouviez très bien vous installer ch... commença le juge, aussitôt coupé par la Norvégienne.  
\- Le « tous ensemble » t'incluait, Rhadamanthe.  
\- Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça chez toi par exemple ?  
\- Parce que si on avait organisé ça autre part, tu aurais trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas venir. Ici, tu n'as aucun échappatoire, intervint Shiryu.  
\- No escape little bird ***** , singea la blonde à l'intention de leur hôte improvisé, ce dernier prenant une expression étrangement détachée et presque snob.

La Wyverne s'éloigna de quelques pas, saisit son paquet de cigarettes qui ne le quittait jamais et en alluma une avec un flegme typiquement Anglais. Il tira une longue bouffée qu'il expira en de légères volutes grisâtres.  
\- Où sont les jumelles ? Reprit-il.  
\- Elles arrivent, elles devaient repasser dans leurs appartements avant de nous rejoindre, répondit Ikki de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Vaelann embraya sur un autre sujet de discussion, à savoir comment les bronzes occupaient leurs journées au Japon depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte. Les trois garçons lui racontèrent qu'ils avaient tenté de reprendre leurs études et qu'en parallèle ils aidaient de temps en temps la fondation Graad sur des dossiers. Ils assistaient aussi à quelques réceptions mondaines qui visaient surtout à entretenir les relations de la fondation et pourquoi pas y rencontrer de nouveaux partenaires commerciaux.  
\- J'ignore comment vous faites pour les réceptions. Je trouve ça tellement factice, d'une futilité intersidérale. Rester pendant des heures à sourire niaisement à des inconnus, dont je me fiche éperdument, habillée comme une petite poupée fragile, non merci, je laisse volontiers ça à Linam ou Cali. J'admire votre patience les garçons.

À l'écoute du compliment mêlé à la brève critique qu'émettait la Norvégienne, Shiryu sourit légèrement. Ils l'aimaient bien elle et son franc-parler, malgré son cruel manque de tact.  
\- Disons que pour les réceptions, c'est plutôt Hyôga, Shun et moi qui nous en occupons. Hyôga pour son calme à toute épreuve et son sens de l'observation, Shun par son étonnante capacité à obtenir la confiance de quasiment tout le monde et moi, car je suis actuellement le plus diplomate de nous cinq, sans vouloir me vanter.  
\- Il y a une différence entre se vanter et reconnaître ses qualités, Shiryu. Les gens confondent trop souvent les deux et n'osent pas s'auto-féliciter lorsqu'ils le méritent, de peur de passer pour quelqu'un d'orgueilleux.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison, répondit-il posément.  
\- Tu vois, là, je pourrais dire « J'ai toujours raison ». Ce qui est vrai bien entendu.

Rhadamanthe lança un regard agacé à la Nordique, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire moqueur.  
\- Détends-toi Rhadamanthe, c'était de l'humour. Humour. H-U-M-O-U-R. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
\- Tu sais que je suis loin d'être stupide.  
\- Oh, je n'ai pas dit ça. On peut être stupide et avoir de l'humour. Humour qui sera très probablement stupide lui aussi. Tout comme on peut être très intelligent et sembler être dépourvu de toute capacité à rire.

L'Anglais tira une dernière bouffée puis écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier se trouvant sur le plan de travail.  
\- Toute la nuance de ton propos réside dans le verbe « sembler », Vaelann. L'image que quelqu'un donne de lui correspond rarement en tout point à ce qu'il est vraiment. Tu devrais le savoir. Nous sommes tous les deux hiérarchiquement haut-placés dans nos Sanctuaires respectifs, il n'est pas question pour nous d'exposer au soldat lambda qui nous sommes réellement. Nous avons un rôle à tenir et une image à entretenir.  
\- Crois-tu que je sois ignorante ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus jeune et que j'ai une nature détendue que je ne suis pas au fait des réalités de ce monde.

Le Juge fixa la Norvégienne quelques secondes puis tourna le dos au quatuor pour se diriger vers une étagère en bois massif dont il ouvrit un battant pour en sortir une bouteille en verre contenant un liquide ambré. Du Whisky. Du Single Malt plus précisément. Il saisit un verre qui trônait juste à côté du flacon et y versa l'alcool aux reflets d'or, puis rangea la bouteille. Il se retourna enfin vers ses invités-surprises et reprit.

\- Le monde est un immense échiquier, lâcha simplement l'Anglais. Et la moindre erreur est fatale.

Le silence retombait, pesant, sur le petit groupe. Au bout d'interminables minutes, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans l'entrée et virent quelques secondes plus tard les jumelles débarquer dans le séjour, l'air grave pour Cali, empressé pour Hali, dont le visage avait délaissé toute trace de taquinerie.  
\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Vaelann en fronçant les sourcils, peu habituée à voir la cadette avec un visage aussi sérieux.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha l'aînée sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, coupant à quiconque l'envie de rechigner ou de discuter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non, d'ordonner.

D'un léger mouvement du menton, la Norvégienne les incita à exposer ce qui n'allait pas.  
\- Rhadamanthe, quand tu as affronté Kanon des Gémeaux, avait-il une armure ? Commença Cali d'une voix tranchante.  
\- Il avait l'armure des Gémeaux pendant une partie de notre affrontement, puis a été obligé de l'envoyer à son abruti de frère qui se trouvait avec tous les autres chevaliers d'or devant le Mur des Lamentations pour pouvoir le détruire, répondit le Juge sur un ton minéral.  
\- Et après ? Continua l'aînée.  
\- Après il s'est battu sans armure. Sans même l'écaille du Dragon des Mers, lâcha la Wyverne sur un ton où pointait une profonde admiration. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Les deux jumelles échangèrent un regard sombre et entendu.  
\- Ce n'est pas normal, commença Hali.  
Rhadamanthe riva son regard sur la cadette, une minuscule lueur de curiosité dans son regard d'or en fusion.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?  
\- Qu'il ait dû envoyer l'armure à Saga.

Les trois bronzes divins semblaient particulièrement intéressés par l'échange et chacun fixait Hali avec intensité.  
\- Tu aurais voulu qu'il garde l'armure jusqu'au bout et ainsi empêcher que les chevaliers d'or détruisent le mur ? Demanda Shiryu d'un ton sceptique.  
\- Non, le problème ce n'est ni Kanon ni Saga. Le problème réside dans le fait qu'ils aient dû partager leur armure.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal là-dedans, commença Ikki. Il n'y a qu'une seule armure d'or des Gémeaux, les jumeaux devaient donc se la partager.  
\- Justement non, Ikki, intervint de nouveau Cali.  
\- Comment ça « non » ? gronda le Phénix d'un air suspicieux, appréciant peu qu'on remette en cause la justesse des derniers actes de Kanon, qu'il admirait et considérait comme son ami.

\- Ce que veux dire ma sœur, c'est que non, il n'y a pas qu'une seule armure d'or des Gémeaux, leur asséna Hali.

Silence. Très long silence. Qui fut enfin brisé au bout d'insupportables minutes.  
\- Nous n'avons toujours connu qu'une seule armure des Gémeaux, déclara Hyôga d'un ton polaire.  
\- Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est parce que vous n'avez jamais connu de deuxième armure d'or des Gémeaux qu'elle n'existe pas, rétorqua Cali. Si l'on part du postulat de base que ce qu'on ne voit pas n'existe pas, nous aurions découvert bien peu de choses. Exemple tout bête : les atomes.  
\- Au diable les découvertes scientifiques. Actuellement, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est où se trouve cette foutue armure, grinça Ikki.  
\- Un bon point pour le Phénix, appuya Cali avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. On va avoir du travail.  
Sa cadette lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- La Seconde Armure des Gémeaux n'est plus, lâcha le Juge. Elle a été détruite il y a longtemps, il y a un peu plus de 2300 ans.  
\- À ta place je n'en serais pas si sûre, vois-tu, répliqua Hali.  
Ikki observait Rhadamanthe, une expression de surprise mêlée à de l'indignation peinte sur le visage.  
\- Attends, tu savais qu'il y avait une autre armure des Gémeaux et tu n'as rien dit ?!

L'Anglais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le Phénix, qui semblait bouillir sur place, avalant une gorgée de Whisky.  
\- Quand aurais-tu voulu que je le dise ? En plein combat contre Kanon ? Très bon moment, ça c'est sûr, cingla le Britannique. De plus, j'étais persuadé que vous le saviez tous, alors quel intérêt de faire remarquer quelque chose que tout le monde est censé savoir ? Athéna vous aurait donc tut cette histoire parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en vous ? A-t-elle jugé que la disparition d'une de ses armures n'était pas assez digne d'intérêt pour se pencher dessus ? À moins qu'elle ne commence à avoir des troubles de la mémoire et qu'elle aurait oublié ce fâcheux incident ?

Ikki semblait vouloir sauter à la gorge du Juge. Ce fut Hyôga qui le retint juste à temps en lui saisissant le poignet pour ensuite lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille qui semblèrent le rasséréner quelque peu.  
\- Calme-toi Ikki, la colère est la pire conseillère, lui asséna Cali. Et toi Rhadamanthe, je te prierai de garder ton mépris et ton cynisme pour toi, ce n'est pas le moment.  
Le Juge grommela, mais étrangement, ne rétorqua rien.  
\- Il faut retourner voir Athéna, et vite déclara Hali.  
\- Vous comptez partir quand ? Intervint enfin Vaelann.  
\- Le plus vite possible. Dans l'idéal, maintenant.  
\- On se calme, vous ne voulez pas attendre demain ? Tempéra la Norvégienne.  
\- Non, trancha Cali. Plus tôt on y sera, mieux ce sera.

La Nordique soupira de lassitude, avant de reprendre.  
\- Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'autorité suffisante pour vous retenir pacifiquement, et je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre vous.  
Hali ne lui lança même son petit sourire narquois qu'elle lui aurait adressé en temps normal, montrant à quel point cette affaire la préoccupait.  
\- Nous partout tout de suite. Vous nous accompagnez jusqu'au Styx ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Et vos affaires ? Vous vous en allez comme des touristes ? Lâcha Vaelann.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas arrivées avec grand-chose sur nous, simplement avec quelques affaires qu'Athéna nous a données.  
\- Mais... commença la Norvégienne.  
\- Nos besaces sont dans l'entrée, la coupa Cali.  
Les épaules de la blonde s'affaissèrent en signe d'abandon.  
\- Très bien, très bien, je vois que rien ne peut vous retenir plus longtemps. Je viens avec vous, je vais vous faire passer le Styx.

Les jumelles saisirent leurs sacs négligemment jetés dans l'entrée et au moment de sortir, Cali se tourna vers Rhadamanthe, qui les avait raccompagnées devant la porte.  
\- Veux-tu que je dise à Athéna que tu es resté en vie ?  
Le Juge baissa momentanément les yeux et garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. Il riva de nouveau son regard vers l'aînée et lui répondit sur un ton égal.  
\- Oui. Si elle tient tant à la paix, autant jouer la carte de la transparence tout de suite.  
Cali obtempéra d'un signe de la tête, puis sortit, Hali et Vaelann lui emboîtant le pas.

 **.**

\- Faites attention à vous, lâcha la Norvégienne en donnant un accolade rapide à ses deux consœurs.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fait juste que remonter chez Athéna, ce n'est pas comme si on partait dans une dangereuse mission d'infiltration, la rassura Cali.  
\- Et c'est bien dommage ! Lança sa sœur sur un ton moqueur qui récolta un regard noir de son aînée, faisant légèrement pouffer Vaelann.  
\- Allez, zou, hors de ma vue ! Les chassa-t-elle.  
Les deux Chinoises s'éloignèrent de la berge et se dirigèrent vers la sortie des Enfers menant au château d'Heinstein. La nordique sentit leur cosmos s'atténuer puis complètement disparaître des Enfers.

Elle soupira puis observa les âmes autour d'elle. Rhadamanthe lui avait dit que pour estimer la date de mort avant même que le défunt n'arrive au tribunal, il fallait en examiner opacité et la netteté des contours. Parmi celles qui éraient à ses côtés, certaines étaient tellement nettes et opaques qu'elles avaient l'air de posséder encore un corps physique. En revanche, certaines ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une vague forme flottante et transparente. Rhadamanthe lui avait même rapporté, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à ne pas se hurler dessus, que certaines âmes ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un vague brouillard.  
Cette « dégradation » si l'on puis dire, de l'âme, s'opérait seulement si elle était contrainte d'attendre trop longtemps son jugement, ce qui avait été le cas ces derniers temps.

Elle repensait à la mort présumée de Tanastre, à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à croire. Oh, ce n'était pas simplement une question de choc ou une quelconque difficulté à accepter sa disparition, non.  
Tanastre, mourir ? C'était aussi insensé que de placer les mots « Manil » et « calme » dans la même phrase.  
Seulement, elle n'avait aucune preuve permettant d'étayer son hypothèse et aucun moyen d'en obtenir. Elle remonta dans la petite embarcation et regagna l'autre rive, l'air absent.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction des appartements de Rhadamanthe, perdue dans ses pensées, elle songea à l'effet que lui avaient fait certaines âmes. D'une partie d'entre elles se dégageaient, malgré les tourments de la mort et de l'attente, une sorte de douceur et de bienveillance, tandis que d'autres semblaient profondément agressives et aux abois ce qui, quand on y réfléchit brièvement, est totalement normal. Mais si toutes les âmes ne dégageaient pas forcément quelque chose, il y a un élément qu'elles possédaient toutes : leur empreinte énergétique. Cette empreinte définissait qui elles étaient.

Soudain, la Norvégienne eut une idée lumineuse qui fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire rayonnant. Elle pressa le pas pour retrouver le plus vite possible le quatuor qu'elles avaient laissé il y a quelques minutes.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à Caïna, elle faillit défoncer la porte d'entrée tellement elle était pressée de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle déboula dans le salon, où régnait une ambiance froide et lourde, à toute allure, faisant sursauter Ikki et Shiryu, pour presque se jeter sur Rhadamanthe, l'empoignant par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier.  
\- Arrête ça, je n'ai pas envie de me battre ici et maintenant, grinça-t-il.  
\- J'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, lança la Norvégienne d'un ton empressé.

Une expression de surprise traversa fugacement le visage du Juge, pour reprendre ensuite son habituel air menaçant et austère.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- J'aibesoindetonaidepoursavoirsiTanastreestvivanteounon, déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse.  
\- Tu pourrais répéter dans un langage civilisé et compréhensible ? Rétorqua le Spectre.

La guerrière prit une grande inspiration pour cette fois, parler plus lentement. Tellement lentement qu'elle donnait l'impression à Rhadamanthe qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir si Tanastre est vivante ou non.  
L'Anglais resta muet pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre.  
\- Ta collègue que les jumelles ont déclarée comme étant décédée ?  
\- Ben oui, t'en connais pas cent cinquante des Tanastre, grogna la Norvégienne, que la moindre petite seconde perdue en parlote lui semblait être une perte énorme.  
\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ?

Vaelann grimaça devant la mauvaise volonté du Juge et leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement.  
\- Je ne te le demande pas de m'aider moi, mais elle. S'il y a la moindre petite chance qu'elle soit vivante, il faut le savoir. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour une de nos déesses. Tiens Hécate par exemple ! Tu crois qu'elle apprécierait d'apprendre que tu avais la possibilité de vérifier si l'une de ses guerrières était vivante et que tu ne l'as pas fait ? Rappelle-toi qu'elle et ton Seigneur sont très amis. Pense ne serait-ce qu'à la diplomatie Rhadamanthe, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'idiot !  
Et puis mince, je sais pas, trouve une raison de le faire ! De plus ça ne te coûte absolument rien ! Tu ne vas pas perdre la vie, les Enfers ne vont pas s'effondrer, tu ne vas pas perdre d'argent, tu ne vas pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte, bref, tu ne risques rien. Alors range ta mauvaise volonté et ne laisse pas ta haine envers moi influer sur tes actions et ton jugement.

Un long silence insupportable suivit la tirade de Vaelann, qui risquait de succomber d'une seconde à l'autre à l'impatience qui la rongeait.  
Voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle en arrive là, le Spectre poussa un soupir de résignation.  
\- Pour commencer, ça serait bien que tu me lâches, déclara-t-il simplement.  
Vaelann constata qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas desserré son emprise sur les épaules du Juge pendant tout leur échange.  
Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la sortie et se téléporta avec la Norvégienne au tribunal.

Là, il s'installa derrière son pupitre, ouvrit son livre des jugements et parcouru les noms des défunts qu'il avait jugé ces dernières semaines.  
\- Si elle est morte, elle ne s'est pas encore présentée devant moi, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Cherche à son nom de naissance, lança la guerrière en se penchant vers l'ouvrage.  
Rhadamanthe se tut, attendant qu'elle lui donne le patronyme d'origine de sa consœur.  
\- Cherche à Aenor Kervella, murmura-t-elle.

Le Spectre suivit sa suggestion et, une fois encore, ne la trouva pas. Vaelann sentait monter en elle une excitation qu'elle tentait de réprimer pour l'instant.  
\- Bon, au moins, si elle est morte, je ne l'ai pas encore jugée.  
\- Bonne déduction Sherlock. Mais voyons plus grand. Je suis sûre que tu as la faculté, avec un peu de concentration, de savoir quelle âme est aux Enfers.  
Elle lui lança un regard entendu, faisant de nouveau soupirer le Spectre.  
\- Tu attends de moi que je sonde les Enfers pour détecter ou non sa présence ?  
\- T'as tout compris.

Le Juge scruta sa comparse de fortune, un air profondément agacé voilant ses prunelles.  
Avec un peu de chance, s'il accédait à sa demande, elle lui ficherait la paix et cesserait peut-être de lui chercher des noises à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient.  
Rhadamanthe se tut et ferma les yeux. Vaelann savait ce qu'il tentait de faire et elle n'y opposa aucune résistance. Il devait se plonger dans un des souvenirs particulièrement puissant et précis de la Norvégienne où il aurait la possibilité de capter le cosmos de Tanastre.  
Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans un banal souvenir d'entraînement entre les deux guerrières.

Il se servit de cette information pour ensuite rapidement sonder les Enfers pour savoir où diantre la guerrière pouvait se trouver.  
Au bout d'une bonne minute à examiner tous les recoins possibles du Royaume d'Hadès, Rhadamanthe ouvrit les yeux et accrocha le regard de Vaelann, ne délaissant pas son habituel air grave.  
Le silence qui pesait sur le duo était l'un des plus insupportables que la nordique ait jamais enduré de toute sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que Rhadamanthe prenne enfin la parole.

\- Elle n'est pas là.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààààààààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	20. Chapter XX : Éclaircissements ?

**Chapitre XX Les Lunes Combattantes.**

 **Hello !**

 **Désolée du retard... Je crois que ça va devenir ma phrase phare ça x)  
Bah déjà j'espère que vous allez tous bieeeeen ! Perso ça va (on s'en fout de ta vie Valy) !**

 **RAR :**

 **Aquarius Gold Saint : Je viens de constater que c'est toi qui m'a laissé les 4 dernières review mdrrr t'es tellement assidu xD  
(Jtm aussi pour ça).  
Bah écoute j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, parce que je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu attends la suite donc bon, j'espère que tu seras pas déçu !  
Bisous sur tes deux joues !**

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, un peu plus calme et plutôt transitif. La suite sera plus mouvementée :smiley machiavélique:

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **N'oubliez pas la review de l'amour !**

* * *

La Norvégienne ne tenait plus en place.

Tanastre était vivante ! Bien cachée, mais vivante !  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle remonte à la surface prévenir les autres, qu'elles se lancent à la recherche de leur amie, qu'elles la localisent, qu'elles élaborent différents plans de sauvetage, qu'elles anéantis sent les potentiels ennemis qui auraient pu l'emprisonner, qu'elles...

\- Stop ! Claqua la voix du Juge, la faisant brusquement revenir à elle. Tu te calmes tout de suite !  
\- Je me calmerai si je le veux ! Et actuellement, j'en ai tout sauf envie !  
\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu arrêtes de divaguer mentalement en tirant des plans sur la comète. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas ici qu'elle n'est pas morte.

Vaelann fixa soudainement Rhadamanthe d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'Anglais.  
\- Ah oui ? Et où pourrait-elle être alors, monsieur le Juge ? Grinça-t-elle.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais sache que certains défunts n'atteignent jamais les Enfers. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Il n'y a qu'à voir les âmes qui continuent d'errer sur Terre.

Le regard que la jeune femme lançait à l'Anglais était rempli d'avertissement. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui d'une démarche menaçante, un air austère et grave assombrissant son visage habituellement si pâle.  
\- Écoute-moi bien la blonde : s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance pour qu'elle soit en vie, ne crois pas que je vais rester ici à me tourner les pouces.  
\- Tu agis sous le coup de l'empressement et de la frustration, qui sont rarement les émotions qui soufflent les idées les plus judicieuses.  
\- Oh c'est sûr que tu es bien placé pour me faire la morale là-dessus toi !  
\- Si tu m'envoies balader même quand j'essaye de passer outre le fait que tu m'insupportes pour te donner des conseils, ne t'étonne pas qu'on se hurle dessus dès qu'on se voit ! Répliqua la Wyverne en haussant le ton.  
\- C'est parce que tu me reviens pas !  
\- Eh bien dans ce cas ignore-moi au lieu de toujours chercher la confrontation ! À croire que tu veux vraiment qu'on s'adresse la parole, même si c'est pour que ça finisse en esclandre !  
\- C'est complètement faux !  
\- Pourtant c'est actuellement l'image que tu donnes !  
\- Tu veux que je te ressorte ta petite tirade de tout à l'heure sur l'image de nous parfaitement calculée qu'on fait miroiter aux autres ? Cingla la guerrière.  
\- Tu ne retiens ce que je dis que lorsque ça t'arrange ! Et pour le coup, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as l'air de rien calculer du tout !  
\- Tout réside dans le « As l'air » !  
\- Arrête d'utiliser mes paroles contre moi pour détourner le sujet parce que tu n'es pas foutue d'assumer ce que tu fais et les raisons qui motivent tes actes ! s'exclama Rhadamanthe, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Si moi je suis de mauvaise volonté, alors toi tu es un exemple parfait de mauvaise-foi !

Un silence glaçant se fit dans le tribunal, contrastant avec les cris de la dispute qui s'y répercutaient quelques secondes auparavant.  
Les deux combattants se regardaient en chien de faïence, aucun des deux ne se décidant à détourner le regard.

\- Je remonte quelques jours à la surface pour prévenir les autres. Ça me changera les idées.  
\- Quelle patience à toute épreuve grinça le Juge. Et en passant, je dirais plutôt que tu ne veux pas faire d'efforts pour ne serait-ce que m'ignorer.  
\- La ferme Rhadamanthe. La ferme.

La jeune femme se détourna du Spectre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la première prison. Elle se retourna juste avant de franchir le seuil du bâtiment, fixant l'Anglais d'un regard brusquement impassible.  
\- Si Astraan a beaucoup d'affection pour toi malgré tout ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part quand je la reverrai.  
Sur ces paroles, elle disparut, rejoignant ses appartements pour faire son maigre bagage et se poser quelques minutes, puis repassa à Caïna pour saluer les trois chevaliers de bronze avant son départ.

Arrivée chez la Wyverne, elle constata que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas regagné son palais, laissant le trio seul et étonné de la tournure que prenaient les événements.  
\- Je pars, lança-t-elle simplement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Shiryu, gronder Ikki et hausser un sourcil à Hyôga.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda le Dragon.  
\- Disons que j'ai appris certaines choses, i peine quelques minutes de cela, et l'importance de ces informations me pousse à quitter les Enfers le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la surface.  
\- Et si tu expliquais à ces chevaliers pourquoi tu pars en réalité ? Cingla le Spectre depuis l'entrée, qui était de retour. Il dégageait de nouveau cette entêtante odeur de cigarette et avait dû s'isoler pour fumer avant de revenir chez lui.

La guerrière se crispa à l'écoute du reproche que lui faisait Rhadamanthe, se retenant tant bien que mal de lui lancer une nouvelle remarque désagréable. Elle répondit au Spectre sans même se retourner vers lui, voulant ainsi lui montrer qu'elle ne lui accordait plus aucune importance.  
\- N'enfonce pas le clou Rhadamanthe.  
\- C'est tellement difficile pour toi qu'on te mette face à tes défauts et tes attitudes horripilantes ? Singea le Juge.  
\- Peut-être bien. Mais pour l'instant j'ai plus important à faire que de commencer un travail sur moi.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, lorsque Shiryu l'interpella.  
\- Vaelann, attend !  
Cette dernière s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.  
\- Reste.  
Un simple mot. Un simple petit verbe à impératif qui contenait en réalité une demande sincère, presque une supplique.  
\- Je reviendrai dans quelques jours Shiryu, pendant ce temps vous pouvez bien vous débrouiller seuls sans moi.  
\- S'il te plaît, reste. Nous avons besoin de toi. Ikki et Hyôga en ont encore, au maximum, pour quatre jours de travaux. Si tu pars maintenant, au moins l'un d'eux ainsi que moi-même devront abandonner notre poste pour s'occuper du transport et de l'escorte des âmes, repoussant la fin des travaux.

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe, lourd, pesant.  
\- S'il te plaît, reste, répéta le Dragon.  
Vaelann réfléchit à toute allure, puis reprit la parole.  
\- Quatre jours tu dis ?  
\- Oui, affirma le chevalier.  
La Norvégienne se tut, pendant une longue minute avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de franchir le seul du palais.

\- Pas un de plus, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'évaporer pour rejoindre ses appartements, faisant imperceptiblement sourire de soulagement Shiryu.

 **.**

Lorsque les jumelles apparurent au pied du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, la soirée débutait à peine. Elles firent un peu brûler leur cosmos afin de signaler leur présence, avant de commencer leur ascension jusqu'au palais d'Athéna.  
Arrivées devant la maison du Bélier, elles virent Mû en armure qui vint les accueillir, l'air profondément surpris.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant les deux Chinoises, dépourvues de leur armure.  
\- Il nous faut voir Athéna, Mû. C'est extrêmement important, répondit posément Cali. Tu veux nous accompagner ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Le Bélier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de son temple, avant de pousser un léger soupir de déception.  
\- Bien sûr. Le devoir avant tout, lâcha-t-il d'un ton presque déçu.  
Les deux guerrières avaient bien sentit une autre présence dans le premier temple et devinaient largement que Mû n'avait pas simplement organisé qu'un banal dîner entre amis.  
\- Si tu veux rester chez toi et profiter de ta soirée, nous pouvons demander à Aldébaran de nous accompagner tu sais, intervint Hali.  
\- Non, non, je vais venir avec vous, insista le Tibétain. De toute façon, je suppose que vous ne revenez pas pour une raison anodine et qu'Athéna va sûrement nous convoquer sous peu.

Cali lui lança un petit sourire désolé, que le premier gardien balaya un léger mouvement de la main, comme pour montrer que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.  
\- Excuse-nous Mû, nous... commença Hali, avant qu'une voix dans leur tête ne la coupe.  
« Guerrières, j'ignore ce que vous faites là, mais je déduis que si vous êtes revenues au bout de si peu de temps, c'est que vous aviez de bonnes raisons. Montez sans plus attendre et retrouvez-nous dans le bureau de Shion. »

Les jumelles décidèrent, au vu des circonstances, de transgresser la règle interdisant la téléportation à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire et se retrouvèrent en une fraction de seconde devant le treizième temple. Elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, accompagnées de Mû, et se rendirent dans le bureau du Grand Pope, où elles retrouvèrent sans surprise la déesse et l'ancien Bélier. Ce dernier et Cali échangèrent un regard entendu, et alors que le premier gardien allait sortir de la pièce, la voix de son ancien maître l'interpella.

\- Mû, tu as le choix entre rester ici ou redescendre dans ton temple. Nous vous tiendrons au courant sous peu des tenants et des aboutissants de cette entrevue.  
Le jeune Atlante observa son maître pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre.  
\- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais retourner chez moi.  
\- Alors va, lâcha le Pope en accompagnant ses paroles d'un léger mouvement du menton.  
Le premier gardien s'inclina respectueusement devant le Patriarche ainsi que sa déesse avant de quitter les lieux et de redescendre chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

En passant dans le temple du Capricorne, il entendit Manil piailler, couvrant la voix de Shura et de Linam. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit a la cadette des Indiennes entrebâiller la porte des appartements du propriétaire des lieux pour faire un signe de la main à l'Atlante et lui sourire de toutes ses dents, qui lui répondit par un rictus amusé. La gardienne passait la nuit au dixième temple en compagnie sa sœur et de l'Espagnol, ayant décidé d'office de laisser son hôte tranquille ce soir-là dès qu'elle avait appris l'identité de la personne qu'il invitait. Quant à Kiki, il passait la soirée chez Aldébaran, qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

Arrivé dans son temple, il pénétra sans plus attendre dans ses appartements pour constater avec bonheur que son invité l'avait patiemment attendu. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur le canapé, tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire bienveillant.  
\- Que voulaient les jumelles ? Demanda-t-il posément.  
\- Rien de bien original, s'entretenir avec Shion et Athéna.  
\- Pour qu'elles reviennent d'elles-mêmes des Enfers sans en informer quiconque à la surface au préalable, l'affaire qui les préoccupe doit avoir une certaine importance.  
\- En effet. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe cette fois, lança Mû d'un ton où se mêlaient la perplexité et une pointe de lassitude. Depuis qu'elles sont arrivées, on va de surprises en surprises.  
\- Ça a l'air de te déplaire, constata son invité.  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça, rectifia le Bélier tout en s'asseyant en face du chevalier, se débarrant au passage de son armure qui se reconstitua sous sa forme totem dans un coin de la pièce. Ces femmes sont juste nimbées d'un certain mystère assez fascinant et j'ai encore beaucoup de questions qui restent en suspens. Et plus les événements s'enchaînent, plus les interrogations se multiplient et le mystère s'épaissit.  
\- Fascinant ? Lâcha l'autre chevalier avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Et puis dans ma phrase, j'ai dit que c'était le mystère qui était fascinant ! Répliqua le Bélier avec fermeté.  
\- Je sais bien Mû, je sais bien, le rassura son invité, qui avait retrouvé son sourire doux. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son hôte avant de passer délicatement ses mains par-dessus les épaules de l'Atlante pour se pendre à son cou et d'approcher son visage de celui du Tibétain.

\- Tu sais, il y a plein d'autre choses que je sais, murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
Mû retint un frisson de plaisir en sentant les mains du chevalier caresser tendrement son dos.  
\- C'est plutôt rassurant de ta part, tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua le Bélier avec un petit sourire narquois.  
Son vis-à-vis enfouit son nez dans le cou du Tibétain, qui referma ses bras sur cet homme qui lui faisait si facilement perdre le contrôle de lui-même.  
\- Cela serait dommage en effet que l'homme le plus proche de Dieu soit un ignare, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
Mû ne pu résister plus longtemps à l'appel de ces lèvres si tentantes et fondit sur sa merveilleuse proie, l'embrassant d'abord chastement pour ensuite céder à la fougue qui brûlait en lui. Au bout de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent à regret, essoufflés.  
L'Atlante observa les traits fins de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Je t'aime Shaka.

 **.**

Au treizième temple, Athéna et Shion essayaient d'assimiler ce que venait de leur dire les deux guerrières. Après de longues explications, ils avaient tous les deux du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Dans l'esprit d'Athéna se rejouait en boucle la scène où on lui avait annoncé la destruction complète de l'armure. Le chevalier du Bélier de l'époque n'avait pas pu la réparer, l'armure ayant été réduite à néant.

La perte de la seconde armure d'or des Gémeaux avait porté un coup dur aux troupes d'Athéna. Mais surtout, elle avait au passage maudit les Gémeaux, condamnés à se disputer une seule armure, créant des tensions au sein du Sanctuaire et faisant même sombrer certains des jumeaux au bord de la folie.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir avec certitude qui était l'auteur de cette destruction, et Zeus savait qu'elle avait cherché. Oh bien sûr, on lui avait suggéré plusieurs noms : Arès, Némésis et même Hadès. Avec le temps, elle s'était découragée, et résolue à abandonner son enquête. Cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à Athéna de s'avouer vaincue. Mais au bout de siècles et de siècles de recherches infructueuses, elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le ou la coupable. Artémis, elle, était convaincue qu'Arès était celui à blâmer et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Athéna ne faisait rien contre, selon les dires de l'archère, « cet idiot agressif et destructeur qui ne pense qu'avec ses muscles ».

La déesse de la sagesse se doutait qu'Artémis tenait ce genre d'accusations à cause de son ressentiment pour l'ancien amant d'Aphrodite, qui lui avait plusieurs fois déclaré la guerre. Néanmoins, Athéna savait pertinemment qu'Arès était loin d'être un idiot qui ne fait que foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir en amont. Le dieu de la guerre était tout aussi stratège qu'elle, mais il ne détenait pas la sagesse de sa sœur, sagesse qui lui avait permis de remporter de très nombreuses batailles.

La déesse reprit alors contact avec la réalité, pour fixer avec insistance les jumelles, qui semblaient attendre qu'elle leur réponde.  
\- Quand avez-vous vu cette armure et où ? Êtes-vous sûres de ne pas avoir confondu ou bien que ce n'était pas une illusion ?  
\- Pour ce qui est de la confusion ou de l'illusion, je vous assure qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'armure des Gémeaux et que ce n'était absolument pas une illusion.

Shion haussa un sourcil, dans l'attente d'une explication plus poussée.  
\- Nous l'avons croisée il y a des années de cela, alors qu'on avait à peine vingt-cinq ans.  
\- Pour ce qui est de l'endroit, c'est là que c'est un peu plus... original.  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le Grand Pope.  
\- Que savez-vous des Sanctuaires d'Arcadie ?

.

Le lendemain matin, les chevaliers d'or, les amazones, les bronzes divins restant et les guerrières lunaires furent de nouveau réunis au treizième temple, tous ayant revêtu leur armure, Cali et Hali s'étant mêlé à l'assistance. Si la plupart des combattants présents étaient perplexes quant au sujet de leur convocation, il semblait apparaître que la majeure partie des guerriers commençait à s'habituer à ces réunions impromptues et ne s'en étonnait même plus. Seules demeuraient la curiosité ainsi qu'une pointe d'inquiétude quant à la teneur des annonces qu'allaient faire Athéna et le Grand Pope. Certains guerriers comme Deathmask grognaient en se demandant pourquoi les guerrières lunaires arrivaient toujours la nuit tombée et ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas dans la phrase « L'être humain est une créature diurne », ce à quoi Manil avait répondu que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle dormirait tout le temps et ne quitterait jamais son lit, s'assurant au préalable qu'Astraan ne puisse jamais la déranger. L'Indienne avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard chargé d'avertissements à la rousse, qui avait commencé à la fixer de son légendaire regard moqueur, qui semblait dissimuler mille et une idées pour déranger son amie dans sa sieste éternelle.

Soudain, tous sentir un cosmos bien connu et écrasant s'approcher, coupant court à toute discussion. Le silence se fit alors. Athéna venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône.  
La divinité s'approcha de son trône, sans pour autant s'y asseoir, et fit face à l'assemblée en la balayant du regard d'un œil neutre. Une lueur ténue d'excitation et de joie semblait même animer ses prunelles.

\- Chers chevaliers et chères guerrières, veuillez m'excuser pour cette énième convocation mystérieuse, cela semble devenir une sorte d'habitude.  
Son entrée en matière en fit doucement ricaner, elle même esquissant un imperceptible sourire.  
\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Ou plutôt, deux.  
Presque tous les chevaliers étaient pendus aux lèvres de la déesse, même si une poignée d'entre eux, tels que Milo ou Deathmask, ce dernier continuant de grommeler intérieurement.  
\- La première va sûrement ravir les guerrières ici présentes. Cali, Hali, je vous laisse le privilège d'annoncer ça à vos consœurs.  
Les deux jumelles s'extrayèrent de l'assistance et gravirent quelques marches de l'escalier menant au trône d'Athéna pour être surplomb et être bien visibles.

\- Pour faire court et rapide, commença Cali, lors de notre petite escapade aux Enfers, nous nous sommes rapidement rendu compte que nous n'allions pas être seuls. A peine en vue de la première prison, nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec Vaelann.  
\- Pardon ?! s'exclama en même temps tout le reste des guerrières.  
\- On dirait que vous vous êtes concerté, lâcha moqueusement Hali.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule là-bas ? Demanda Amirae.  
\- Elle a été poursuivie jusqu'au Cap Ténare et pour échapper à ses poursuivants elle s'est jeté dans la mer et a nagé jusqu'à la grotte sous le Cap menant aux Enfers.  
\- Et pour ce qui est d'être seule… continua Hali, disons qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.  
\- Elle a domestiqué une âme ou deux pour ne pas trop se sentir seule ? Lâcha sarcastiquement Manil, vexée que la Norvégienne n'aie pas daigné donner un quelconque signe de vie. Non parce que dans la mesure où tout le monde est mort aux Enfers…  
\- Elle a essayé de domestiquer un oiseau, mais disons que ça a un peu raté, répondit Hali.  
\- Un oiseau ? Intervint Linam, intriguée.  
\- Charmante façon de parler de Rhadamanthe, Hali, soupira son aînée.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée, brisé quelques secondes plus tard par Kanon, qui détonnait au milieu de tout ces combattants en armure.  
\- Alors Rhadamanthe n'est pas mort ?  
\- Non. Mais sache qu'au vu de ce qu'il nous a raconté, tu lui as quand même mis la raclée de sa vie. Il semble te tenir en haute estime.  
Si Kanon s'était composé une expression faciale alliant la déception et le détachement complet, une lueur d'intérêt brillait cependant au fond de ses yeux. Milo vit clairement toutes les pensées qui semblaient traverser Kanon et se promit d'avoir une bonne conversation avec son ami.

\- Vaelann et Rhadamanthe ont essayé de gérer les Enfers seuls, continua Cali, qui retint un soupir quand elle vit une bonne partie de l'assistance ouvrir grands les yeux. Oui je sais c'est impossible, et ils s'en sont rapidement aperçu d'ailleurs, quand bien même ils ont persévéré. Notre arrivée a facilité les choses, bien qu'ils avaient déjà avancé dans la reconstruction des prisons.

Un léger silence plana pendant quelques secondes, avant que Linam ne prenne la parole.  
\- Nous savons maintenant où se trouve Vaelann et que son état de santé est normal. Cette nouvelle est des plus rassurantes. Je suppose donc que vous n'allez pas vous attarder ici et retourner aux Enfers sous peu, lâcha l'Indienne.  
Hali lui lança le genre de regard qui voulait typiquement dire « Avoue directement qu'on dérange, ça sera plus clair », mais ne fit aucune remarque, laissant sa sœur prendre la parole, son aînée étant bien plus diplomate et modérée.  
\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûres.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Amirae, curieuse.  
\- C'est une bonne transition pour vous annoncer la deuxième nouvelle, qui cette fois vous concerne bien plus, chevaliers.

Athéna inspira profondément, faisant une légère pause, avant de commencer son récit.- Il y a des milliers d'années, à l'avènement de la seconde guerre contre Hadès, nous avons subit une terrible perte. Une perte qui a maudit les chevaliers pour des siècles et des siècles, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette malédiction a eut de terribles conséquences sur la chevalerie au fil des générations, vous y compris.

La déesse s'arrêta quelques secondes, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées.  
\- Juste avant que ne commencent ouvertement les affrontements, deux chevaliers d'or ont été victimes d'une tentative d'assassinat alors qu'ils étaient en mission. L'attaque a été, selon le rapport qui en a été fait, foudroyante et d'une violence inouïe. Le meurtrier n'a malheureusement pas pu être identifié, et malgré les recherches que j'ai menées au fil des siècles, je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouver l'auteur de ce crime. Les rares informations qu'il nous ait été possibles d'obtenir venaient du chevalier d'or ayant survécu, et ce dernier, pris de cours par la violence et la soudaineté de l'attaque, n'a pas eut le temps de noter mentalement tout ce qui aurait pu nous être utile. De plus, le choc psychologique qu'il a subit lui ayant profondément brouillé l'esprit, il n'arrivait plus à discerner ce qu'il imaginait de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il n'a jamais réussi à faire son deuil et a petit à petit sombré dans la folie.

Tous l'écoutaient maintenant avec attention, sentant que ce que la déesse allait leur apprendre était loin d'être anodin.  
\- Vous vous demandez donc en quoi la perte d'un chevalier il y a des milliers d'années et la folie peu à peu croissante de l'autre auraient pu impacter la chevalerie même encore aujourd'hui. Eh bien c'est diaboliquement simple. Le jour où ces deux guerriers ont été attaqués, l'un n'a pas « juste » perdu la vie et l'autre sa santé mentale. Non. Quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux a été détruit.

La déesse fit une ultime pause, avant de lâcher la bombe.  
\- L'armure du chevalier assassiné.  
Les combattants d'Athéna ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce que la déesse sous-entendait.  
\- Mais toutes les armures d'or sont ici, Majesté, chaque signe est présent, osa Mû.  
Aphrodite ouvrit alors grands les yeux, comme en proie à une illumination.  
\- Justement ! Si toutes les armures d'or semblent être ici, mais qu'au final, il en manque tout de même une, ça veut dire que celle qui a été détruite…

Le Poisson ne termina pas sa phrase mais se retourna simplement vers Kanon.

 **.**

Astraan s'approcha de Kanon, assis sur les marches du temple des Gémeaux, le regard dans le vague. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées et coupé de tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés, sans lâcher le moindre mot. Elle savait que le Gémeau ne l'entendait pas. Elle se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de son hôte et de la serrer doucement, sachant pertinemment que son nouveau camarade était en partie choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il n'était pas un doublon. Il aurait dû avoir sa place ici en tant que chevalier à plein temps, pas simplement en tant que remplaçant de son frère. Il n'était pas un simple substitut, une roue de secours.  
Cette impression, qui l'avait étreint durant toutes ces années, de n'avoir toujours été qu'une ombre, cette sensation d'injustice profonde qui l'avait tiraillé pendant tout ce temps, ce mal-être chronique et ce questionnement permanent sur sa légitimité et son utilité semblaient trouver des réponses. Il lui paraissait que l'avenir s'éclairait faiblement. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il s'accrochait à cet espoir que les jumelles aient dit vrai et que l'armure qu'il aurait toujours dû porter était belle et bien intacte. Il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Astraan observait son hôte d'un air étrangement serein. Elle s'était pris d'affection pour cet homme dont elle admirait les exploits. Elle aurait dû être outrée de ses actes de manipulation et de trahison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu fascinée par ce culot et cette défiance. Sûrement parce qu'elle même n'était pas quelqu'un du genre à obéir docilement et qui ne supportait pas qu'une autre personne dirige sa vie. C'était SA vie bon sang. Il était parfaitement hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre choisisse pour elle.  
Et puis mince, manipuler un dieu ! Ce n'était pas rien. Bon certes, Poséidon n'était pas le plus intelligents de tous les dieux, mais tout de  
même, il n'était pas le dernier des demeurés non plus.

Il lui sembla alors que certaines divinités étaient d'une lenteur intellectuelle particulièrement frappante. A moins que cette absence de punition divine ne soit en vérité qu'un élan inattendu de compassion et de miséricorde.  
« Miséricorde mes fesses, la plupart des divinités la confondent trop souvent avec la pitié ! » grommela intérieurement l'Anglaise. Et Séléné savait à quelle point sa guerrière crachait sur la pitié.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui s'était passé une fois la révélation faite. Kanon avait fait bonne figure et avait gardé son habituelle attitude détendue et sarcastique, ne laissant transparaître aucune surprise sur son visage. Saga lui, était partagé entre la surprise, la joie et l'appréhension, tandis qu'Aphrodite, Milo et Aiolia se retenaient difficilement de harceler la déesse de questions. Tout s'était alors enchaîné très vite. Il avait été conclu qu'une expédition partirait le lendemain, formée des jumeaux et bien entendu de Cali et Hali, étant les dernières en date à avoir vu la seconde armure des Gémeaux.

Astraan sentait que quelqu'un d'autre s'approchait. Saga. Elle se crispa en sentant son cosmos venir vers eux et se composa un masque d'impassibilité.  
L'aîné s'assit doucement à côté de Kanon, mettant ainsi un minimum de distance entre lui et l'Anglaise. Cette dernière se leva sans un bruit et sans même jeter un regard au nouveau venu.  
\- Je vous laisse tous les deux. Tu es son frère, tu dois sûrement être le plus à même de le soutenir.

A peine Saga eut-il retourné la tête que la gardienne avait déjà disparu.

 **.**

Assise depuis une bonne heure sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les pieds pendant dans le vide, Linam réfléchissait. Ses jambes légèrement en mouvement faisaient tinter les petits grelots métalliques de sa chaîne de pied.  
Depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le même genre d'inquiétude qu'elle avait eut quelques jours avant que leur Sanctuaire ne se fasse attaquer.  
Elle faisait la rétrospective de tous les évènements de ces dernières semaines, analysant chaque détail dont elle se souvenait pour tenter de déceler le moindre indice pouvant l'éclairer.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Shura sentait bien que son invitée était perturbée, de part les légers parasites dans le cosmos de l'Indienne.  
Décidant de changer les idées à sa colocataire, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et y frappa.  
Il n'entendit rien, si ce n'est le tintement ténu des grelots. Il réitéra ses coups, en vain, Linam demeurant obstinément silencieuse et immobile.  
\- Linam ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute, espérant qu'elle lui réponde.  
Après quelques secondes de silence absolu, il entendit la voix de son invitée résonner tel un écho lointain.  
\- Entre.

Satisfait, l'Espagnol ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Il vit l'Indienne en contre-jour assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa joue gauche posée négligemment sur son genou droit replié, son pied gauche se balançant toujours dans le vide, faisant inlassablement tinter les grelots de sa chaîne.

Il s'approcha d'elle et vit que ses deux bras enserraient sa jambe repliée, comme si elle tenait une peluche.  
Shura constata que malgré son apparent air impassible, son regard était empreint d'une inquiétude sourde. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, tic qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle était préoccupée. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux ondulés en un chignon négligé qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches d'un noir de jais qui tombaient ça-et-là devant son visage.

\- La posture de la gamine.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Lorsque je me tiens comme ça, Manil dit que je suis dans la posture de la gamine.  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Parce que selon elle, cette posture ressemble à celle d'une gamine qui rêvasse. Ou qui boude, au choix.  
\- C'est… original, lâcha simplement Shura.  
\- C'est surtout l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Manil est plus jeune que moi de deux ans.  
\- Les jeunes on toujours un petit côté insolent. Il n'y a qu'à voir Seiya.  
\- Certes, mais je pense qu'au vu de ce que vous m'avez dit à son sujet, ce jeune poney est un cas à lui tout seul. Il crève le plafond.  
\- Si seulement ce n'était que le plafond...

Il entendit un léger rire s'échapper des lèvres de l'Indienne, le faisant sourire à son tour. Il préférait l'entendre rire plutôt que la voir ruminer.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'elle âge tu avais, lui fit remarquer son hôte.  
Linam lui jeta un regard sévère sans même bouger son visage d'un millimètre, pour de nouveau fixer le massif de roses rouges inoffensives qu'Aphrodite avait offert à Shura.  
\- En effet, les jeunes sont insolents, soupira-t-elle telle une mère agacée par toutes les questions incessantes que posait son enfant.

Elle releva la tête, et posa la pointe de son menton sur le sommet de son genou.  
\- J'ai 34 ans.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin, souffla le Capricorne, à la fois surpris de l'âge de l'Indienne, et en même temps se sentant tel un petit garçon ignorant et innocent. Il avait l'habitude de faire parti des plus âgés du Sanctuaire avec Saga, Kanon et Aiolos. Il ne comptait pas Shion et Dokhô, les deux anciens étant hors jeu.  
\- Tu es un gentil gamin, précisa Linam, faisant esquisser un nouveau sourire au Capricorne.  
\- Excuse-moi si je suis déplacé, mais tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge. On dirait que tu as au maximum l'âge d'Aiolos.  
\- Et Shion et Dokhô ont tous les deux l'air d'avoir 20 ans. Notre cosmos ralenti quelque peu notre vieillissement physique, pour nous permettre entre autre, de servir plus longtemps nos déesses. Enfin ça, c'est selon Cali.  
\- Ceci explique cela alors, déclara simplement le chevalier.

Le silence plana entre les deux combattants, avant que Shura ne reprenne.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
Linam ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête vers l'Espagnol, l'incitant implicitement à continuer.  
\- Cali et Hali sont bien jumelles, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais elles ont deux armures différentes.  
\- En effet.  
\- Alors qu'elles sont nées le même jour.  
\- C'est un peu plus subtil que ça, soupira doucement la guerrière. Pour mieux comprendre ça, il faut d'abord savoir que, à l'instar de vous qui est nés sous un signe du zodiaque précis, chacune d'entre nous est née un soir de pleine lune.  
Shura la fixait intensément, buvant ses explications.  
\- En vérité, les jumelles ne sont pas nées le même jour. Cali est née le 31 décembre et Hali le premier janvier.  
\- Mais cette nuit-là étant une nuit de pleine Lune…  
\- Exactement. La pleine Lune de Décembre était aussi celle de Janvier. Selon les archives, les gardiennes de ces deux armures ont toujours été des jumelles.  
\- Donc comme nous, vous avez toujours un duo infernal ?  
\- Je n'utiliserais pas le terme infernal pour qualifier Cali et Hali. Cet adjectif irait bien mieux à Astraan et ma sœur.

De nouveau, le silence. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Shura revienne le briser.  
\- Je me disais…  
Linam avait de nouveau rivé ses yeux sur l'Espagnol, lui montrant qu'il avait son attention.  
\- Ça te dirait d'aller t'entraîner ?  
L'Indienne déplia son genou et s'assit à califourchon sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre.  
\- Avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
\- Avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, je ne t'impose rien ! Se défendit le Capricorne.  
Elle se pencha vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de taquin.  
\- Alors ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais trop peur de t'abîmer.  
La mine scandalisée du Capricorne la fit éclater de rire et elle s'enfuit prestement de la chambre en courant.

\- Insolente ! s'exclama l'Espagnol en la poursuivant.

* * *

 **Voilààààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine et merci beaucoup de continuer à lire !**


End file.
